I have a Secret (OLD VERSION)
by Silver Winged One
Summary: THIS STORY HAS BEEN RE-WRITTEN AND RE-PUBLISHED. The new version of I have a Secret can be found on my author's page. It is titled exactly the same (minus the OLD VERSION stuff), and that version has an actual summary here and a book cover of a tiger with purple eyes and a wolf with blue eyes. Please go check it out! It's such an improvement over this story! It really truly is!
1. I have a secret?

_Hello! I have started re-writing this story, for my writing capabilities have dramatically improved since this story began on January 18th, 2012. I feel like it is my responsibility as a writer to offer you, my readers, only the absolute best from me. So I started re-writing this story to improve it to the greatness that I know it is capable of, and that I know I am capable of!_

_**As of November 10, 2014, a new version of this story was released on my page. **_

_The first draft of I have a Secret shall remain in my stories, but it shall have its summary supplemented with information leading towards the new and improved version. I hope you go and read the new version of I have a Secret, for the first draft was almost painful for me to re-read._

_Thank you all for your continued support, even those of you who just read and then go on to the next story, even the fact that you just read my stories, that this story drew your attention out of all of the others that were present means the world to me. I cannot thank you enough._

_Below is the first draft of I have a Secret chapter one, for those who are strange enough to want to read it. I highly insist that you go to my page and find the updated version! It is so much better and so much improved._

I have a secret

Chapter one

He left me. More importantly he left me in the woods! I mean seriously who does that? First he tells me he loves me and tells me he'll always be there to protect me. Well apparently that was all bull crap because he left me in the FREAKING FOREST! Who pulls this crap?

And don't get me started on his family. I mean they left me without even saying goodbye? That made me BEYOND furious! I mean who do they think they are? Coming into my life and making me feel like I'm loved and a part of their family. And then they leave me, all alone, in the FREAKING FOREST!

I was so beyond mad that I was seeing red. I shook my head to try and clear it but it didn't work. I started running deeper into the woods. Why? I have no freaking idea. I guess I did it to hopefully clear my head, but yet it seemed the further I ran the angrier I got.

Eventually I had to stop because I felt like my bones were breaking and a searing hot flash of pain shot up my spine and muscles felt like they were stretching. And then it was gone. I stood up still freaking out about the Cullens abandoning me. And I started running again. I noticed that I was a lot shorter than when I was running a few minutes ago but I didn't let it bother me. I was completely focused on the Cullens and the upmost betrayal I was currently dwelling in. Then I heard it, what should have been the sound of two feet running sounded like four. What the hell?

I slowed to a walk and sure enough I heard and felt four feet hitting the earth. At first I turned around thinking there was someone behind me and a low long hiss erupted in my chest and out my mouth where I had my lips pulled back in warning. But there was no one there. Wait a second, did I hiss back there? And I heard the padded sound of four feet running on the ground and yet I don't see anyone. I was confused and I looked down, and yowled at what I saw. Four big furry paws! And I yowled? What the hell?

I began pacing as I tried to come up with a reasonable solution to this. One, I am dreaming, two, I at that bad fish for lunch and now I'm hallucinating, or three, IM OUT OF MY MIND AND I CAN NOW TURN INTO A GIANT ANIMAL!

First things first, I am going to go look at myself. I felt a shift go through me and I was of like a shot, I had never ran this fast in my life! I certainly wasn't running this fast before. My truck can't even drive this fast with out breaking down! I loved the feel of the wind moving along my new body. I got to a creek and bent my head over it, and I don't think I will ever be the same after what I saw.


	2. Here Kitty kitty kitty

I have a secret  
>Chapter two<p>

What a saw was undoubtedly the face of a cheetah staring at be in my reflection. I moved to make sure it was me and sure enough, it was. I lashed my paw out at the water and turned and sat down. I just tried to calm down. I thought of Charlie and Renee and Jacob. JACOB! BILLY! They might know what's going on with me!

I sprinted off to my house and slowed as I neared it. I felt another shift go through me and I now moved silently through the under brush, not making a sound as I stayed hidden but got to a spot where I could see the house. As I neared the house to look out to see if Charlie was home, I saw no cruiser in the driveway and stealthily walked around to the back of the house. For once glad their were no neighbors to see me.

I came to the back door and saw that Charlie still had a cat door from back when we had a little cat Emmy, when Charlie and Renee were still together. 'I would never be able to fit in through the cat door with my big frame!' I thought and then I felt another shift go though me and I was small enough to fit through the door now. Score one for Bella!

'I need to figure out how I can just shift so freely into any size and shape I needed to fit the task in front of me.' I crawled in the small square and was inside my house. I quickly looked around to see if maybe I was mistaken and Charlie was home. There was no one in sight.

I bolted upstairs to my room and saw it was closed. Dang it! How the heck was I supposed to oped in in the body of a cat. If I was bigger I could use my mouth. And right on cue I felt myself get larger and the door handle was right at my eye level.

I opened my jaws and clamped down on the handle. Turning my head and pushing the door opened. Score two for Bella! I walked in and turned to close the door once it was closed, my jaw fell open at the creature I saw in front of me.

I was the one big cat I loved when I was younger. I was a beautifully striped tiger. I was so pretty! I just closed my eyes and I was so relaxed that I though of Jacob and billy and how I really needed to turn back into a human to contact him. And I felt another shift go through me and I opened my eyes and I was back to my original self. Except I was naked. Great. And as I got closer I realized that I had different eyes. They were still chocolate brown but now they were slits and feline.

I just stood up thinking I will have to deal with it later. I opened my closet and threw on an old pair of shorts and a tee shirt. Taking out and extra pair of both of those and tying them around my ankle loosely. So incase I shifted again I wouldn't be naked.

I ran out of my room practically jumping down the stairs and jogged to the phone. Instantly dialing the familiar number of the Blacks. After immediately going to voice mail I got a little frustrated as Jacob hadn't been answering my calls for a while. I though back to when we used to hang out and how Sam was always somewhere close with his 'cult' as we called it and Jake would always get furious by them because his friends betrayed him and started following Sam around like little puppies. I hoped Sam hadn't gotten to him.

I walked over to the kitchen table, grabbed my trucks keys and ran outside.

'It's so different running and not being a clutz anymore.' I though as I ran to my truck and slipped inside. Starting it and listening to the reliable roar of the engine.

I backed out and sped off to the Blacks. I personally would have loved to shift back into a cat and run but I figured this would be less suspicious.

I arrived at the Blacks' and turned off my truck climbing out of it. That's weird. Normally Jake heard my truck and came running yet he wasn't anywhere to be found. I just shrugged it off and walked up the front steps to knock on the door. Billy answered.

"Hello Bella. What brings you here?" Billy said looking at me a little worried and confused.

"I just needed to talk to you and Jake. Is he here? I haven't talked to him in a while."

"No Bella, I'm afraid he's out right now." Billy said looking at me nervously.

I closed my eyes and sighed. I couldn't do this if Jake wasn't here. Then my ears picked up some soft snoring. Must be the inner cat. Is Billy lying?

I shoved past Billy. "Look I'm sorry but I really need to see him."

"Bella!" Billy called out to me in warning. I didn't care.

I walked the familiar path to his room and opened the door. There he was wearing old denim shorts, and a black tee shirt. And on his shoulder was a tattoo. More specifically, the tattoo that Sam and his cult had. I was furious! Thats why he's been avoiding me! Because Sam had finally gotten to him!

A weird high pitched yell got me to look outside the window above Jake's bed. And speak of the devil, there was Sam and his little followers. I hissed and bolted from Jakes room.

I flew down the steps into the Black's backyard and was fast walking toward them. I reached them quickly and couldn't contain my anger anymore. I started shouting.

"What did you do!" I yelled.

"What did we do? What did he do! What did he tell you?" Paul spat in my face.

"Both of you calm down now." Sam demanded.

"Nothing. He tells me nothing because he's scared of you!" I all but screamed back.

With this Paul started laughing and I lost it. My hand came up and I flung it at his face so hard it sent his head back. Paul growled at me and started shaking.

"Bella get back." Sam yelled at me. I didn't move. "Paul calm down." Sam tried one last time but it was to late. Paul seemed to fall to the ground and a loud rip was heard as Paul seemed to explode.

Dark silver fur blew out from the boy, coalescing into a shape more than five times his size-a massive, crouched shape, ready to spring.

Yay! My second chapter! But I have something to admit. I got a little carried away and wrote all of my first three chapters in one day! I know its a little pathetic but I was in the zone! I WAS IN THE TWILIGHT ZONE! Hehe I made a joke. Anyway, like I said in my first chapter earlier, if you could hit that little review button down there, and leave my a review, even a little one, you would make my day. Thanks for reading!

xPaigersx 


	3. Grandi Gatti

I have a secret  
>Chapter three<p>

The wolf's muzzle wrinkled back over his teeth, and another growl rolled through his colossal chest. His dark enraged eyes focused on me. In the same second, Jacob was running across the yard straight for the monster, but was to far away to do me and good.

I began do see red and willed myself to shift into the biggest animal I could. Hopefully back into my beloved tiger. I felt it. The next thing I knew I was on all fours ready to face on the beast.

My unexpected transformation caused the wolf to pause for a moment which was all I needed to attack. I sprang forward and lashed out with my paw. He may have an advantage on me with his size but from previous experience, this wasn't the only fine cat I could shift into. If only I could turn into something that could jump really far. Then I could leap over him and attack his backside. I felt the change and I leapt over him. Landing just behind him. I felt another change, man these happened within a second, and I leapt forward, sinking my teeth into his flank and flipping him.

I felt another shift and knew what animal I was now from having previously been it and being able to sense it. I was my tiger again. With the wolf, paul, still on his side, me having just flipped him a second ago, I sprang and landed onto of him, a long hiss erupting in my throat coming out through my beard teeth.

The wolf snarled back at me, not seeming to get my hint to back down, because I sure as hell wasn't going to. If only I could change into a lion and roar in his face. And on command, there I was in the form of the king of the jungle, which I thought was stupid because they lived in the savannah, not the jungle. But whatever. I took a deep breath and roared right in the wolf's face.

I was completely shocked with the response I got. Paul whimpered. He was backing down! I snarled once more, using my big paws to shove him a little and then I slid off him.

The silver furred wolf got up, looked at me and whined. I came over and rubbed myself against his side, letting him know wordlessly that he was forgiven. The sight I saw next was one I hoped I would never have to see again. Paul seemed to have phased back, but he was naked, just like how I was after I first shifted and like how I will be when I decide to shift back.

Paul seemed embarrassed that he was out in the open and quickly shouted, "Can someone get me a pair of shorts before Bella passes out!" Paul said and winked at me. I curled away, bending my head back and letting out another mighty roar and I booked it to the trees, watching the guys stare after me wordlessly.

I came across a rock that had a lot of human smell marking it. I shifted back, putting my clothes on, before going to investigate the rock. Closer inspection got me to see a corner of fabric sticking out from under it. I pulled it out and held it up. Jean cut offs. Perfect.

I grabbed them and sprinted back to where everyone was with a beet red and very embarrassed, naked Paul. I quickly threw the shorts at him, saving him further embarrassment. "Save yourself what little pride you have left and cover up to stop my eyes from bleeding!" I yelled with a smirk

Paul happily obliged before deciding to tease me, "Oh you know you loved it."

"In your dreams," I said as I walked closer to the group. "So do all of you turn into giant freaking wolves?"

"That's depends, how many different cats can you change into? Because I saw you change at least three different times." Embry said, seeming to have recovered.

"I don't know. I have only changes into three cats that I know, a cheetah, a tiger, and a lion. But I have changed into other ones as well, I just don't know what ones because I couldn't see what I looked like I them."

"This is freaky cool. But we should probably tell Billy." Sam said.

"I agree he might know what I am."

"He already does," a voice yelled from the back door from none other than Billy Black. "Come inside everyone. I think you all might want to hear this." Billy said and we all immediately followed him inside.

Once we got inside the boys settled themselves around the table, eager to hear what Billy had to say. All except Jacob who was white as a sheet and hadn't said anything since he screamed my name a while ago. He seemed still in shock that I wasn't human like he thought and that I whipped Paul's ass.

Billy rolled up to the table and all of our attention focused on him. But part of mine was on Jake just trying to get him to snap out of it. I sat him in a chair and crouched down in front of him. My hand tangled in the hair on top of his head trying to get him to look at me. "Come on Jake. Come back to me." I said calmly as I lightly shook his head.

My voice seemed to get him out of what ever he was in and a small smile formed on his face. "Bella, I'm so glad your ok. I wanted to phase and help you but Sam held me back."

"You held him back?" I said to Sam, a little smile on my lips for reasons unknown to me. "Why?"

"I wanted to see what you were capable of. And it seemed you had Paul under control. Of course I would have stepped in immediately if I saw either of you severely injured."

"Oh yeah. She handled Paul just fine. She whooped his ass!" Embry cheered and Paul growled, silencing him.

Billy cleared his throat and got all of our attention. I moved behind Jake and put my hands on his shoulders.

Billy cleared his throat again and began. "Bella is a Grande Gatti, which means big cats in French, and it's plural, which means she can transform into many different types of cats depending on what she needs to protect herself and others with. You can tell someone is a Grande Gatti because after they first transform at the age of 18, they're eyes change. Notice how Bella's eyes use to be a chocolate brown and now they still are but she has the eyes of a cat. Feline eyes. I have studied this transformation, without knowing weather or not it was possible. But I guess Bella is proof enough for us." Billy spoke unwavering with slight amazement in his voice.

"Billy, you said I could transform into several different big cats, depending on what I needed to defend myself. Do you by any chance know what different types of cats I can transform into?"

"Well it just so happens that I have a book on it. Give me a minute and I'll go get it." And with that Billy wheeled off leaving me with Jake, Paul, Embry, and Sam. The tension in the room was extremely thick. But before it could get too uncomfortable, Billy rolled back in with a small worn paper back book in his lap.

He got to the table and opened to a marked page and began to read. "Protecteur qui prend la forme de toute grande cat pour défendre.  
>In English that means protector who takes the form of any big cat to defend. The Grande Gatti have many cats that they are able to transform into. When the need to adapt to new places they transform into a Bobcat. When they need to hide in small places and see in the dark they shrink into an Ocelot. When they need to jump and climb, they use the extraordinary skills of the Caracal Cat. When they want to look like an ordinary house cat, they blend into a Marbled Cat. When they need to swim or crawl or they need a powerful bite, they shift into a Jaguar. When they need to hide well in the dark they change to a panther. When they need thicker fur for warmth or lighter fur for camofladge, they turn to a Lynx. When they need to be strong to fight and hunt well, the call out their inner Lion. When they need to sprint at speeds faster than the average car, they run into a Cheetah. When they need to leap large distances and defend and protect themselves and others with it's large form, it grown to a Tiger. It can sense what cat it needs to call out by their cat eyes or by simply willing themselves into that cat."<p>

"Wow. And I thought we were cool." was spoken by none other than our very own Paul. Which earned a smack on the back of the head by the other guys and for Paul to "Oww! Hey it's what we were all thinking." Which got a chuckle from me and Jake.

"So Bella." Jake said with a mischievous glint in his eye. "Shall we put your inner Grande Gatti to the test?"

I feel horrible! I have left all of you readers with another cliffy ending. for that I apollogize but I needed to think more about what i wanted the challenge from Jacob to be. I'm sorry. So if need be you can hit that little reveiw button and yell at me for leaving it where I did. I know sometimes I want to do that to authros when they leave it like this, bit then I feel like a bad person so I don't do it. But wipe that guilt away! I am giving you permission to yell at me using the most colorful language if need be. Or you could leave a positive review. That would make my day! Thanks for reading!

xPaigersx


	4. Jake's Kitty Boot Camp

I have a secret

Previously:  
>"So Bella." Jake said with a mischievous glint in his eye. "Shall we put your inner Grande Gatti to the test?"<p>

Chapter four

I sat there for a minute just looking at Jacob, who was grinning full blown back at me with a mischievous glint in his eye. I didn't know what he had plan but after beating Paul in a wrestling match, I was pretty confident I could take on whatever Jake had planed.

"Your on Brother!" And with that to encourage him Jacob ran at me, threw me over his shoulder, turned to Billy, yanked the book from him, and sprinted away to the backyard shouting over his shoulder, "Thanks dad!" and continued out into the woods. My now advances instincts had seen this coming and just decided to let Jake have his fun.

Jake continued to sprint until he reached a clearing and then he set me down. The clearing had a few logs in it and some trees with branches that made a little canopy above us. Soon we weren't alone as Sam, Paul, and Jared appeared in the clearing.

Paul let out a whistle. "Nice pick Jake."

I looked at Jake trying to figure out what he ha planed but he had on quite the poker face. "Jake I'm getting anxious! What to you have planned?"

Jake just laughed reassuringly "Don't worry Bells, just some simple tests to test each of your inner cats which of I counted right, there were ten of them. So I have ten little things that I will make up as I go to test each cat, but if i cant come up with anything, we'll just skip it. First, let's start with your Bobcat. Could you shift into that?"

"Ok. You guys turn around."

They did as I asked and I quickly stripped thinking about the Bobcat and looked at myself and found that I was one. I meowed to let them know I was ready.

They all turned around. "So cool!" Paul and Embry said at the same time.

"Ok." Jake said looking into the book he borrowed from his dad. "This says the bobcat can adapt to new places well. You adapted to living in the forest. I'll check that one off the list. Could you change into a Caracal Cat?" I shifted. "Great. It says that Caracal Cats are known for their jumping and climbing. Ok so Bella, climb up this tree to the farthest branch and jump across the clearing to another branch then climb or jump down that tree. Got it?"

I nodded my furry head an walked to the nearest tree, circling it. I stopped and put my front two paws on the trunk, my claws extending, and pushed off the ground. It was so easy! Before I knew it I was over twenty feet up! I decided to stop there so incase I did fall I wouldn't be maimed or anything. I looked down and gave a yelp to Jacob. Asking if I was high enough.

"That's fine Bells. Now let's see of you can jump across to a neighboring tree."

I looked around and the closest tree was ten feet away. I took a deep breath, coiled back, and sprang. I cleared the jump quite easily. I was blown away! I looked down to see Jacob reading the book and decided to have a little fun. The other guys were watching me and had smiles on their faces as if they knew what I was going to do, which they probably did. I positioned myself and let myself fall from the tree. I was falling and landed right in front of Jacob letting out a hiss. Jake jumped back dropping the book. "Aghh! Geez Bells! Scare me half to death why don't you?" But he was laughin as he was saying this so I could tell that he wasn't really mad.

I ran over to the book Jake dropped and picked it up turning it toward me. I looked down and began to read. The next cat was the lion. It was known for being strong and a good hunter. I thought the word lion in my head and felt a shift go through me. I looked down and saw the mighty beast as me and smirked.

I picked the book back up and brought it to Jake. He took it from my mouth and looked down at it. "A lion. Nice choice."

I roared up into the sky and looked at Jake with my best kitty grin. Jake laughed. "Ok. Let's see how good you are at hunting. Why don't we all change and see who can catch an animal first. But of you feel uncomfortable about killing it just try and trap it in your paws. Howl when you have something." I hissed at him. Reminding him I couldn't howl. "Ok, or you can roar. Ok? Game on!"

I turned around to give the boys their privacy and when I heard a bark I knew that they were finished. I looked back to see a giant black wolf, Sam, a wolf that was a little bit smaller that was russet brown, Jacob, a silver wolf, Paul, and a white wolf which could only be Embry.

I let out a hiss, ready to take on the competition, but I would never be able to outrun these guys. I need my cheetah. It will get one more out of the way in Jacob's stupid tests. I changed and mewed at them asking if this was ok. Jake barked and gave me a wolfy grin.

He howled and we all took off into the night. I was running a full blown 70mph and they were eating my dust. I sniffed and immediately caught the sent of a rabbit. At at least I hope it was a rabbit. I chased after it and stoped. I shifted back to my lion and pursued the chase.

I followed it and it led me to a little den in the dirt. I fished my paw in it and found it. I pulled it put gently and hushed it but it wasn't working. I placed it back in it's den. And I roared into the sky and shifted I to a human and put my clothes on right before they got here. Jake tilted his head to the side. Asking where it was.

I placed my hands back in the ole and pulled out the little guy. She was white and had black, brown ad grey spots on her. I fell in love. "I want her! Do you think I could keep her? She's just so adorable!" I scueeled! I looked down at her in my arms amd she was shaking. She put her head in the crook of my elbow. She was so cute. But I knew I couldn't keep her. I set her down I her hole and she scurried away.

I sighed, went behind a tree, tied my clothes around my ankle, and shifted. I walked back to the clearing where they were.

"Ok. We already saw your tiger when you were fighting with Paul. So let's try your lynx." I shifted and then Jake was shaking his head. "The information it gives me doesn't help me make a test. So let's try your Ocelot. You can supposedly see 75ft away on the dark with this one. Perfect. The sun just went down."

I tried to call out this cat but when I felt a shift, but Jake was shaking his head. "That's not the right cat Bells. This," he showed me a picture, "is what we want."

Now that I knew what it looked like I shifted and Jake was nodding his approval. "Now we are all going to hide in the forest and you have to come find us. Got it?"

I mewed and they were off. I closed my eyes and waited for Jake to give me the ok. I heard Jake yell and I opened my eyes. They weren't in the clearing, that's for sure. I was just about to exit when I heard the snap of a branch. I looked up and dangling 30ft in the air hanging from a branch was our beloved Paul. I let out a sort of kitty laugh which sounded more along the lines of a purr.

I went to that tree and began to scale it. I went to the branch Paul was on and put one of my paws on his hand. "You got me Bells. Now go ahead and find

one of the other guys to help me down!"

I purred and lept from the tree landing on my feet. I heard Paul whistle. "Dayum, if only I was a cat." I purr-laughed again. I set off to find the others.

I found Sam under a bush, I jumped on him. I found Embry behind a tree, I jumped on him too. And I found Jake in a hollow log, I just walked up to his face and rubbed mine against it before deciding to have more fun. I shifted back to my tiger and pushed up. Effectively breaking the log on half and then I hissed at Jake.

It was funny to watch him book it out of there. I followed him and we ended up back at Billy's. The other guys were already there. I stayed in the tree line and shifted back an got dressed before walking out to the guys.

"Well Bella. As alpha of the Quileute pack. I would like to invite you to be a part of our pack to defend the tribe against the cold ones. Do you except?" Sam asked, a hopeful look on his face.

I looked around completely shocked. Jacob was grinning from ear to ear and nodding his head so fast you'd think or was gonna snap off. Embry and Paul were nodding their heads, less enthusiastically than Jake, but they were excepting of it.

I looked at Sam and cleared my throat. "Sure. What the hell. As log as I get to kill some vampires." I said with a grin.

"HELL YES!" Jake shouted, engulfing me in one of his famous, bone-crunching, bear hugs. But with my new strength, I squeezed back just as hard. "Oww! Geez Bells! That hurt." Jake whined. I laughed and the guys did to.

"So. What next?" I asked curious.

**Hey guys. sorry for the wait but the power has been out for FOUR DAYS where I am, so I wrote these next couple of chapters the old fashion way, pen and paper. Just be glad I was bored out of my mind and didnt have anything else to do so you got these! :) And also sorry for the chapter, it's mainly just a filler so you guys could see what each cat was capable of if you didn't already know. Thanks for reading!**

**xPaigersx**


	5. Tiger got loose

I have a secret

Previously:  
>"So. What next?" I asked curious.<p>

All the guys looked at Sam. "We need to find out if there's a way that we could connect your mind with ours in animal form to communicate. Billy, is that possible?"

Chapter five

We all turned to Billy who was sitting out on the back porch. "I believe so." His face etched in thought. "Since Bella's Grande Gatti was once part of a neighboring clan of the Quiluetes, we should be already connected in the mind. I guess Bella just hasn't thought anything hard enough. Or she hasn't opened her thoughts to be heard. It's most likely that."

"Hmm. Edward," I practically hissed his name, "was never able to ready my thoughts, but that never stopped her sister Alice from seeing my future. Or Alice's husband from sensing and controlling my emotions. He was am empath. Could I have been the reason that he couldn't read my mind? Just because I wouldn't let him in?"

"Strange, but it could be possible. But why don't you guys start doing your patrols and try and figure it out. But Bella. Try and open your mind. That might help the communication."

We all nodded and took off to the forest. I walked up to Billy and handed him the book I had the decency to remember and turned around and raced after the guys. I got to the tree line, stripped an phased, and tried what Billy said. I tried to open my mind. I sat there willing myself to hear Jake's thoughts. Or even Paul's, but frankly, that one scared me. I sat there and cleared my mind and BAM! I heard four recognizable voiced in my head.

"Do you think Bella will be able to clear her mind and open it?" Embry thought.

"Come on guys, give Bella more credit that that. She's a surviver. She out lasted a savage vampire trying to kill her, and another one who broke her heart. She can do this." Jake confidently thought.

"Aww thanks Jake! Always nice to know I'm believed in." I thought.

"Bella!" all four thought.

"Bella Marie Swan at your service." I sarcastically spoke. "Oh hey Jake, how'd you know me and the leech were over?"

"I just assumed that your better judgement came out and you ditched his stony ass and came to us. But really, it's not hard to guess seeing as though you hissed his name through clenched teeth. But other than that, I took in the fact that the bloodsucker didn't ever let you come down here so I just took a wild guess. And I'm assuming o was correct?"

"On the nose. He ditched me in the forest and his family didn't even come to say goodbye. That's when my Grande Gatti took over and I phased for the first time. You always did seem do know and understand me better Jake. Random thought though, I wonder if there are any others like me. Guess well never know." I sighed, with a hint of sadness in my voice.

"Its ok Bells. You don't need those leeches. You have us now!" Paul spoke enthusiastically.

"Oh it wasn't him I was upset over. I was just thinking that I may be the only one like this that I'll ever know of. But I can't dwell on that."

I began running again. Then I came across a sickly sweet scent. "Uhh guys, we got trouble." I said, trying to remain calm but couldn't when I thought that I was about to fight a vampire.

"Stay where you are Bella. Were coming to you." Sam ordered. I immediately bowed down to the Alpha command. Which was weird seeing as though I am not actually a part of his pack.

I laid down where I was. Playing with the dandelion at my feet. It was easy to see why cats were so easily entertained by this. When it sprang back up at me a mewed and began to play with it. I mewed every time it sprang up and hissed at it when I had it down.

I was very into playing with my dandelion that I didn't realize it when I had three vampires around me. It took until all the seeds on the dandelion flew away that I finally snapped out of it.

When I looked up, I met the eyes of three strange vampires. They were looking at me with confusion. There was a tall lean one with mud brown hair, a feminine vamp with stick straight black hair, and a muscular shirtless blonde that I would have drooled over if he wasn't a blood sucking lifeless soul less that was undead.

They stared at me in confusion. The female spoke up. "Better contact the local zoo, tell them their tiger got loose."

The blonde spoke up. "What would a tiger be doing all the way out here?" He questioned himself it seemed. He began walking toward me.

Quick Bella! Think!

**Ok sorry for the short chapter. But my brain was in lala land, with there having been no power when I wrote this. So once again, I apologize, but in the next chapter, you get to see Bella whip some vampire ass! Whoo! I personelly think that the twillight stories would have been a much more profitable story/movie if Bella wasn't a scrawny, uncordinated, anti-social, loser who went into full on depressed zombie mode when her ugly ass undead bloodsucking leech of a boyfriend who was to overprotected, dumped her sorry ass in the middle of the forest! Sorry, I needed a little author rant. I just had to get that off my chest. **

**Also I don't know if I should have been doing this from the beginning but too late now. I own nothing, only the plot which I have yet to decide on so if you have any ideas, I would love to hear from you! Once again, SM owns the characters, and the original plot for her story, obviously, or else they would have been better if someone else wrote them. Not saying I should, but anyways i am going to leave now before I get to carried away in myself. Thanks for reading!**

**xPaigersx**


	6. Fur ball wins

I have a secret

Previously:  
>The blonde spoke up. "What would a tiger be doing all the way out here?" He questioned himself it seemed. He began walking toward me.<p>

Quick Bella! Think!

Chapter six

I quickly thought to the guys. "Uhh I ran into the rouge vamps and one of themselves coming toward me. What do I do! It doesn't look like he's gonna hurt me but still. If they're not gonna hurt me, I don't want to attack them and make them hurt me. I can't take them all on! What do I do!" I was frantic now.

"Just play it up. Pretend your actually a tiger. Just try not to phase into any other cat. We'll be there soon."

"Great. How am I supposed to play that up?" I questioned.

"Just let your instincts take over. Or you could run away. Either one."

Let my instincts take over? Worth a shot. I looked at him coming towards me and let out a hiss. "No no no. There's no need for that. I'm not gonna hurt you." he said.

Blondie decided to speak up. "Jeff, get away from it! It could hurt you!" So his name was Jeff. "Relax Izzy, I can handle it." So her name was Izzy. Izzy snorted. "Charlie! Talk some sense into him!" So in total there was Jeff, Izzy, and Charlie. Ok. Jeff was still walking toward me with his hand held out. I decided to go with it.

I slowly walked toward it and smelled it. I almost hurled at how sweet it smelt. If that was possible. But I had to keep it up. I walked toward it more and he started to scratch me behind the ear. God it felt so good! I was purring and rubbing my head into his hand. Then he started moving his hand back and scratching me down my back. I felt like I would die if he stopped. I sat down, purring like a maniac.

He stopped scratching me. "I like this cat. Do you think we could keep it?" At that I backed away snarling. "Ohh. Big kitty doesn't like that idea. Let's just kill it and move on." Izzy said.

I hissed at her, bearing my teeth and then snarling. I coiled back, ready to spring. Izzy moved toward me. Bad move. I sprang at her, catching her off guard and landing on her chest. I needed a powerful jaw. I felt a shift and a gasp echoed throughout the three of them.

I looked at the girl beneath me and sunk my teeth into her neck. She screamed for help but it was to late I swung my head to the side and her head came clean off with a sound of grinding granite. I tossed it to the side and faced the two other vampires.

They hissed at me which I returned.

Jeff screamed. Which, I'm just guessing here, was at me. "Izzy! My mate! I will make you pay you overgrown fur ball!" Jeff screeched. We began a sort of dance. It wasn't complete, we only did a half circle, with me leading because I didn't want his friend to close.

I mustered a snarl, as ferocious as I could but they laughed. They laughed! That was it. I needed the roar of the king of the jungle. I shifted and they, once again, gasped. "It shouldn't be possible. They were wiped out years ago. It doesn't make sense." Charlie spoke.

Well I had had just about enough. I took a deep breath and roared. High an mighty they declared them selves. Oh so powerful they claimed to be. Well what's so high and mighty about two powerful vamps running from a cat? I let out a snort.

They had just reached the tree line when they froze. I peered around them, a cat-like grin on my face, knowing what was there. I roared again and moved into the trees with my back to the vamps and rubbed my head against each of the freakish, horse-sized wolves, that stood there. There were two. Jake and Paul. I used Jake to lean on and put my paws on his back to look over the vamps and sure enough, entering the clearing were the other two, Sam and Embry.

I jumped off Jake who snorted at me, trying to get me to focus, and it worked. The vamps seemed to figure out that they were out-numbered and over powered. It seemed they were saying goodbye to one another. I almost pitied them. ALMOST.

I snarled and sprang at the vamp who had his back to me. Easily grabbing a leg while Jake pounced and grabbed an arm. We tore, the grinding granite sound assaulting my ears, which flattened against my head. I quickly learned that the next time, which I'm positive there will be a next, that I fight vampires, I will only attack them when I have an opportunity to make the kill. Just one move, that way, when I'm fighting them and I hear the grinding sound after I have dislocated the head or something, and I go into the vulnerable state I am now currently in, the vamp won't be able to use it to his advantage and maim me.

I had no need to worry now. Jacob had my back, as well as Paul. In a matter of minutes, both vamps were burning in flames that emitted purple smoke. I coughed at the smell, it would have made me throw up if I had anything in my stomach. And as if on cue, my stomach growled at me. I hissed back and took to the tree line.

I was phased human and clothed in record time. "I'm starving so I'm heading home to make something to eat. You guys are more than welcome to come." with that Jake came up to me, still in wolf form, and gave me a big lick up the side of my arm.

"Eww Jake! Nasty!" I yelled. But I was laughing to hard for Jake to get the hint for another lick ran up my cheek. "No! Jake stop! That's gross!" I said, chuckles still escaping my lips. Jake gave me a wolfy grin and walked into the trees. "I'm up for a little grub. And by the look on Paul's face, I'd say he is too."

I looked over at Paul who was still in wolf form, his eyes glossed over, and his tongue hanging out the side of his mouth. But that wasn't what was so funny to me. He was drooling! There was a little puddle on the ground of Paul's spit. That made me double over, grabbing my gut, from laughing so hard. "Ok so that's a yes from Paul and Jake. Sam? Embry?"

"I can never turn down free food." Embry said with a smirk.

"I think I'm gonna turn it down. I have Emily cooking at home for me. But thanks Bella." And with that he walked back into the woods and we heard a heart wrenching, unfamiliar howl erupt that broke off in a whine of frustration.

"Well guys. Looks like foods gonna have to wait." And with that we ran to the trees, phased, and sprinted to the source of the noise.

**Ahh, I'm horrible! Another cliffhanger! GAH! You guys must hate me, but oh well because I will hopefully I will have the next chapter up soon, as soon as I decide who the next wolf will be. But I want my readers opinion.**

_**Should the next wolf be:**_

**Quil Ateara V (who will finally be in the loop of why his friends are avoiding him) He would have chocolate brown fur. :) **

**Seth & Leah (Who will have phased because of either a new pack of vamps, or Harry's death, but i never wanted Harry to die so I might make it the first one but if it is, I might make it just be Seth that phases) Leah had light gray fur and Seth is a sandy colored**

**Jared Cameron (I cant come up with a reason on why he would change so if you want it to be him, give me a situation on why he would have) It doesn't say what collored fur he has so lets make him blonde (I dont know how else to decribe it) with big sections of grey on him? no? if you have something better pm me or leave it in a review. :)**

**Collin Littlesea (I dont know how, ideas?) fur coloring?**

**Brady Fuller (I dont know, ideas?) fur coloring?**

**or any other wolves that you know of but thats all I could find and I know I have the orders of who phased first wrong but I like them better my way so. let me know your ideas if you have the time in a Pm or in a review. Thanks for reading and helping!**


	7. New pack member & Charlies secret

I have a Secret

**A/N Hey guys I am sorry that I haven't updated in a while but I have been hella busy with school and stuff going on at home but for my unplanned absence, i have posted my longest chapter yet! Enjoy! **

Previously

"I think I'm gonna turn it down. I have Emily cooking at home for me. But thanks Bella." and with that he walked back into the woods and we all felt the slight shimmer in the air, meaning he had phased. I looked at Jake and Paul with a smile and was about to start walking towards my house when a heartwrenching unfamiliar howl errupted and broke off in a whine of frustration.

"Well guys, looks like grubs gonna have to wait," and with that we all took to the treeline to phase, and sprinted to the source of the noise. What Sam said shocked us all.

Chapter Seven

I decided to shift into the smallest cat I could when I neared the new pack member to hopefully eliminate any fear that they might have. But right now I was flying through the forest and hurtling fallen trees and growling, pushing myself faster. I felt exhilarated, with the power that this cat was giving me, I gave a new burst of speed, once again groowling into the night.

"Geez Bells. I think the fumes from the burning leechs got to you. You're in overdrive." Jake said chuckling.

I hissed, hurtling another log, and growled at Jake. I slowed down a bit so he pulled ahead, and I jumped on his back. "GAHH! GEZUZ BELLS!" Jake said. Now it was my turn to laugh which was joined by Paul, who was close by to watch and had been smirking the entire time. "So wait, your telling me that you never went crazy with exhilaration after the first time you phased?"

"Oh he went crazy alright, crazy with shock and confusion. He took down about half the forest in the mean time aswell! It was freaking hilarious to watch" Paul said, taunting Jake with an image of Jake whining and scratching trees and knocking them down. I will admit, it was quite the sight, Jake, growling, with about half a dozen fallen trees around him. Embry and I were laughing even harder when Jake started accusing himself when he heard the voices of Sam and Paul in his head, trying to calm him down.

"Well atleast that was normal, atleast I wasn't a baby, whimpering and reapeating, 'Oh my god, oh my god, IM A GIANT FREAKING WOLF!' Over and over in my head and wearing a trail in the dirt from pacing, 'till Sam has to use the Alpha command to get you to calm down and phase back." Now Jake had a full blown wolfy grin on. I just laughed. 'Boys will be boys' is whats commonly said, "You have no idea." Embry said. Now Jake was bringing up an image of Paul whining and pacing with his belly low to the ground and sure enough, where he was walking, the dirt was slightly lighter than the rest, suggesting that it had been used alot. Both images were quite funny and we were getting carried away, completely forgotten about the task at hand untill another howl, that was much closer than the other one had been, assulted our ears. That's all it took for us to bolt off in the dierection of it.

Nearing the source of the howl, we saw the newest pack member, from within the vincity of the trees, I saw the last wolf I ever expected to see, Quil. I then heard Sam's voice in my head. "Bella, Embry, Jake! Thank god your here! Quil has completely blocked himself out from me and I can't calm him down. Bella, do you think you could try?" "I don't see why not." I replied, shifting into the smallest cat I could. I don't ever recall being this cat before, but it had excellent eyesight. **(Anyone remember what cat this is? It's the Marbled Cat!) **I emerged from the trees, walking slowly toward Quil.

Quil was a dark brown wolf with grey spots along his body. I let my instincts take over and meowed softly, letting Quil know I was there. He tilted his head to the side, both of his ears down, he looked so scared! I walked up to him and rubbed against his front leg, walking under him and around his leg before moving to the other leg, purring loudly. Quil seemed to like this and sat down, purring back at me. Weird, didn't know dogs could purr...

I continued to rub against him, purring rather loud, untill he calmed down and opened his mind. "How the hell is it that I'm a giant ass wolf and why the heck is this cat rubbing against me?"

"QUIL!" I mentally shouted, making his wolf wince.

"Bella? How the hell can you hear me? And how am I a wolf?"

"Long story short, all of your Quiluete legends are true about how you guys are decended from wolves to protect yourselves and the tribe from the cold ones, aka, vampires."

"Well I guess thats kinda cool and freaky at the same time." Quil said looking down at me. "But that still doesn't explain why this stupid furball is so attatched to me."

"HEY! That 'stupid furrball' happens to be me. And the only reason why I was rubbing up against you was to calm you down and get you to open your head to talk to you!" I said frustrated.

"Oh. Sorry Bells. I didn't know." Quil said bowing his head.

"'S ok. Guess I would have thought the same thing if I was told in your place." I said, smirking. "But now Quil, you need to completely calm down to be able to change back into a human. Jake has some shorts for you." And right on cue, a giant russet brown wolf emerged through the trees with a pair of basketball shorts in his mouth. Quil growled at the aproaching wolf. Jake came 10 feet away, droped the shorts, and said, "You sure you want to be doing that to me Quil? And I thought we were friends." Jake said smiling.

What Quil said next I think surprized us all. "Jakey!" Then he jumped on Jake, I was rolling on the ground, laughing so hard at the look on Jake's face as Quil called him that. You'd think they were in an old relationship the way Quil acted. That thought made me laugh even more. Quil got off Jake and I guess he was so happy that he phased back, because sure enough there was a completely naked Quil standing in front of us, completely unaware of the situation at hand. If I could have blushed, I'm positive I would have. I ran over, snagged the shorts, and threw them at Quil, who easily caught them, then realized he had hands instead of paws looked down and blushed, quickly putting on the basketball shorts.

At this time, Sam, Embry, and Paul all emerged from the trees fully clothed and I glanced at Jake, realizing that while I was throwing the shorts and Quil and then hiding, he mist have phased back and put his cuttoffs on. I reced back to the trees and shifted back, getting dressed and walking back out. In that time, Sam confirmed that the legends were true and there were such things as vampires and werewolves, as well as grande gatti(s) because we didn't know if there were more of me, and some other ones that I never knew about, such as fae's, fairies, sprites, and pixies, which were morphed versions of eachother, mermaids, yes were talking about you disney channel princess with the fish tail thing and seashell bra that turns into a human on dry land, pegasus' and unicorns, which just looked like a horse unless in the presence of another myth, which is aparently what we were all reffered to as since thats what we were supposed to be, and angels, that were pure, and could blend in with humans, but still had wings that could be retracted into their body. COOL! "Wait wait wait wait... all of these things are real?" I questioned Sam.

"Well yeah."

"I guess it makes sence, i mean they are all supposed to be myths just like we are and yet, were not. This is so cool!" I said jumping up and down. Jake was laughing at me. "Still high on the vampire fumes Bells?" Jake said laughing still.

I ran over to him impossibly fast and hit him on the shoulder. He winced, I grinned. "Well my offer still stands, Charlie isn't home, he's still out fishing with Harry and Billy I think, so Sam you can wither go to Em's like you were going to before Quil phases, or you can join us back to my house for sandwiches. and Quil you can come with us too if you want."

Sam shook his head and I nodded, knowing that he was going to go back to Emily's. Quil spoke up, "I'll come, if you dont mind Bells." Quil said sheepishly. I smirked. "Of course you can come Quil. and with that we all took off to the forest, hid ourselves, and phased, before running to my house. when we got close, i realized that I didn't have a key so I shrunk to the marbled cat that I figured out that I was earlier, and crawled in through the cat door, changing, and opening the door for the guys, the walked in and Paul, Quil, and Embry took the couch, forcing Jake into Charlies recliner, which he wasn't complaining about. I hustled to the kitchen and got out everything I would need, deciding to make 12 sandwhiches, 2 for each of us, and putting two in the fridge for Charlie later. 30 minutes later, I walked out, balencing five plates in my hands and on my arms. I gave each guys a plate and they replied with a quik thanks before taking a huge biteful of food, I laughed quietly. You'd think these boys were being starved the way they ate and looked and even talked about food. It made me laugh again. Jake looked at me funny before shrugging it off and returning to his sandwich. We were all done within 15 minutes.

Jake helped me wash dishes and then I heard the cuiser pull in the driveway. I though it would be funny if i had all the guys in the tv room, relaxing on all the chairs, watching sports while I was upstairs changing because my shift and shorts had dirt all over them. I heard Charlie come in and then there was silence, the only sound coming from the TV, and then jake said, "Heya Charlie, were the fish biting today?" I giggled and walked to the top of the stairs and I could just see Charliestanding there looking at Jake with his mouth open. I decided the joke was up and walked down the stairs. "Hi Ch-Dad. How was fishing?" I asked innocently taking the bags of fish from his hands and outting them in the freezer. I heard Charlie follow and turned around to face him. I had a couple of questions for him.

Charlie just looked at me, "Bells, why are there four massive guys hogging my sofa and chair and watching tv?" Charlie said sternly. "We were all hanging out and then we got hungry so we came back here and I made them some food. Want some?" I asked opening the fridge and taking out the plate that had his sandwhiches on it. He took it looking at me strangly. "You look different Bells? Is something wrong?" Charlie said looking at me quizzicly.

Finally he gets it! I think. "Yes Dad as a matter of fact there is. would you like to explain how I can turn into GIANT FREAKING CATS!" I yelled. At the sound of my outburst Jake came running, and stood beside me, followed by Embry, Paul, and Quil. Dad was frozen. We all just watched him. He eventually cleared his throuat and scratched behind his neck. "Well Bella, here's the thing..."

**HEHEHEHE I'm so EVIL! I just wanted to quikly said thanks to all of you who have reviewed this story and also to all of those who have added it to your favorite and story alert! I guess this is a little late but I am still extremely grateful for it! Anyway I apologize for leaving it there but I needed to think. I just want your guys' and gals' opinion. For the reason behind why Bella can turn into the Grande Gatti, should it be that 1) She was given to Charlie or Reene by a native Lakota(I know that these arent in their legends but I have always just liked that indian name, or i might make up something else) 2) Reene was born in the tribe where the women were fearless warriors but had one weakness, the cold ones, so the gods answered the qomens prayers and gave them the ability to shift into giant cats. 3) You come up with one! I love hearing what you guys think so wither leave this in a review or send me a pm. thanks everyone! **

**xJoanna Angelx p.s. thoughts on new name? by the way, the name Joanna actually means burning in french. dont ask how I know that...**


	8. The confession, phase, and imprint

I have a secret

Previously

**Finally he gets it! I think. "Yes Dad as a matter of fact there is. Would you like to explain how I can turn into GIANT FREAKING CATS!" I yelled. At the sound of my outburst Jake came running, and stood beside me, followed by Embry, Paul, and Quill. Dad was frozen. We all just watched him. He eventually cleared his throat and scratched behind his neck. "Well Bella, here's the thing..."**

Chapter 8

"Well Bella, here is the thing... the truth is, I am not really your father, and Renee isn't really your mother." He paused at my gasp and Jake wrapped his arm around me, I leant into him as silent sobs tore through me. "The day we got you was one I shall never forget." Charlie continued. "I had been at home, just watching the sports while your mother was upstairs reading. Then there was a knock on the door. When I answered it, there was no one there, but there on the step was the most beautiful baby I had ever seen. I immediately walked outside, picked you up, and looked around, trying to see if I could find who left you. There wasn't a single person outside. I took you inside and up to Renee to see what she wanted to do. To say I was shocked would be an understatement. I handed you to Renee who began to sob. You see, Bella, Renee had this medical condition that makes it so that her body can't produce a baby. She immediately wanted to keep you, so within a couple of weeks, we had all the adoption papers filled out and you were ours. That was most certainly one thing that I will never ever forget, would be looking down at my arms, where you were resting, and be able to call you mine." Charlie had tears in his eyes now and a faraway look in his eyes, as if he were reliving the moment right there and then. I began to cry harder and walked toward Charlie, taking him in a hug. "I don't know what to say Dad. I guess I could say that I still think of you as Dad and nobody could ever replace you in that role, not even if somehow I managed to meet my real father. I love you so much Dad." I said with tears streaming down my face.

"Thank you Bella for understanding." Charlie said. "I am so proud of the women you have become." Charlie said with unshed tears in his eyes.

I blushed and took a step back. I looked around at the guys who were all smiling at me, and my blush deepened. "Thank you Dad. For guiding me, protecting me, and loving me. It means so much. You are the most important man in my life." I said, and then, count on Paul to break the mood, waltz over, threw his arm around me, and whispered in my ear, "But I'm the second, right?" We all burst out laughing and I hit Paul on the back of the head and Jake, Embry, and Quill followed suit.

88888888

**Later that day:**

We all decided to take a break and go cliff diving, I, being new to this, was given several demonstrations from the guys who flung themselves off the hundred foot cliff into the freezing water below. But I kept chickening out so Jake, who was standing next to me, grabbed me by my hips, and jumped into the water, him still holding me. I was too shocked to do anything, but the freefall, was one of those jerk your head, twist your stomach, kind of drops, and I was hooked! The hitting the water part was probably my least favorite part because it was freezing, but I adjusted quickly. I came back up and turned to Jake, hitting him on the back of the head. "Oww! What was that for?" He said with a grin. Oh like he didn't know! "That, Jacob Black, was for sending me plummeting, a hundred feet below, into the frozen waves." I said trying to keep a smile off my face that would give away that I enjoyed it. I failed miserably. Jake caught me grinning and smiled showing me where to climb back up. Once back at the top, we were greeted by Sam, who yelled at us for skipping out on patrols. So with that, we ran to the forest, tied our clothes around our ankle, and phased, running off into the forest still laughing, and I heard Sam laughing behind us.

**A/N Jacob Bold, **Bella underlined, _Paul italicized__._

**I knew you'd be hooked!**

Shut up Jacob before I flip your furry ass.

**May I also remind you that I am not the only one with a furry ass?**

Oh you can remind me. I just won't listen.

**Oh so that's how it is...**

How what is?

**Girls are always complaining about how they never look right or how they don't like the outfit they're wearing, or how their too fat. I get it.**

And might I ask Jacob, HOW you know that?

**You can ask, but I won't listen.**

I could almost hear the smirk. Very funny, Hey Jake, do you hear that? It's the sound of your man card flying away.

**Awww, I just got it back.**

Now I was full blown laughing. Good god Jake. I don't know how I put up with you all these years.

**It's because deep down, you love me, but you're too scared that you'll be rejected to admit it, so you've just lived by my side, waiting for the perfect opportunity to admit it. But sadly, it hasn't presented itself yet. What a shame.**

Wow Jake. How do you know me so well? *Cough cough* sorry, I'm choking on sarcasm over here.

_Ha-ha! Jake just got told! Nice one B._

Thanks Pauly! What are you up to?

_Ok first of all, don't call me Pauly, it reminds me of that horrible overly perky judge from American Idol, who quit and is now judging the X-Factor, Gah__,__ and second, Sam sent us all home and, I'm just guessing here, yelled at you too for skipping out on your patrols. But currently, I am just leaving the Clearwater's because Leah is driving me insane!_

Ok three things, One, how the hell do you know of Paula Abdul, Second, Why were you at the Clearwater's, and Third, HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW OF PAULA ABDUEL!

**Yeah Pauly, it looks like someone jacked your man card too.**

_Aww. Did Bella take Jake's man card?_

**No... It flew away...**

_Nice. Anyway, my mom watched that show, and second, Sam ordered me to check in on Seth to see if there were signs of phasing. So far, Seth is easily pissed off, but regains his calm demeanor rather quickly. And Leah..._

Hold up Pauly, DEMEANOR? That's quite a big word for you. I'm rather impressed.

_Thank you, but back to what I was saying, Leah is getting an even more temperamental, and calms down by going for a run, so I think they are both going to join the pack sooner rather than later._

I feel bad for Leah; she has to share a mind with her ex-boyfriend whose thoughts are almost always on Emily. Looks like we're all being sucked further into the triangle...

**I hear you Bells, poor Leah. I mean she can be a complete pain in the ass sometimes but, I feel for her. I, in a way, know what it feels like.**

_What do you mean Jake?_

Yeah Jake? What's up?

**Your probably not going to like this Bells, I just have to warn you that. **By now we had all came into a clearing and sat down, still in wolf/cat form, rigid with anticipation.

_I know where this is going; dangerous waters man, watch you're stepping, and I got your back._

**Thanks Pauly.**

_Please just stop._

Jake, what's going on? What haven't you told me?

**Oh I think you may already know Bells but when you were dating that leech, it was painful for me to watch you, because I felt like I was in love with you. Every day, I felt a tug at my chest watching you be with him, letting him touch you, hold you, KISS YOU! And I could do nothing about it. I was insanely jealous of the whole thing.**

Oh Jake, I didn't know. I'm sorry.

**Oh no you're not Bells, but you want to know what I was most jealous of? I was infuriatingly jealous that YOU LET HIM! **Jake now had his lips pulled back over his muzzle, bearing his teeth at Bella, a low growl emanating from his chest, while he was playing images where Edward had his hand around Bella's waist, kissing her forehead, climbing in through her window at night. That one came as a shock to even Bella. She didn't think that anyone knew about that other than the Cullen's.

Jake's lips were still pulled back and the growl was getting louder, more threatening. Paul stepped halfway in front of Bella, lips pulled back while he was low to the ground growling at Jake in warning.

Paul step aside. This is between me and Jake. Paul whimpered his disapproval and growled once at Jake before backing away. I turned towards Jake, hissing lowly.

If you remember Jake, Edward left me in the forest, and caused me to turn into what I am now, a FREAKING JUNGLE CAT! WHAT I WOULDN'T GIVE TO BE IN YOUR SHOES! The boys had failed to notice Bella glowing slightly, emanating a soft white light that lit up her eyes.

I was shaking now with fury, my hiss getting louder. So what your saying is that you've loved me this whole time, and you've kept it from me? Your best friend?

**You think I DIDN"T WANT TO TELL YOU! IT KILLED ME INSIDE TO HOLD THAT IN! But now that I****'ve let it out, it's like a giant weight is gone from my shoulders. I'm sorry that the circumstances for me to tell you that weren't better, but I'm just glad that I got it out. Thank you for listening Bella. And I completely understand if you don****'t feel the same way.**

Jake… I was speechless. I didn't know what to do. I knew I had to comfort him though because this is the most vulnerable that I've ever seen Jake. I walked over to him and rubbed my head against his head, purring softly. He seemed shocked by this because it took a few minutes before I got a reaction out of him. When he finally recovered, his paw came around my back and his head rested on top of mine. Jake, you have no idea how much I wish I felt the same way, I just don't, and I don't think I ever will. It's just that Jake, you've always been there for me, when I needed to laugh, when I needed a shoulder to cry on, you were a big brother to me, and I loved hanging out with you. I am so sorry that I don't feel the same way, but I just don't think we could ever be more than that. I'm sorry. I was shaking still now, not from anger, but from tearful sobs that were going through me.

I quickly detangled myself from Jake who looked at me confused. Go phase back. I told him as I surrounded myself in the foliage. I quickly phased and looked down to where my sundress was tied around my ankle. Small problem, it had a giant tear across the front. Oh well, it will have to do, it's not like I have anything else to wear. I walk back out to the clearing and Jake looks over at me and smirks.

"Uhh Bells? I can see your stomach. Not that I'm not enjoying it, it just, here." He said shrugging off his shirt and handing it to me. I took it smiling. Jake may be like a brother to me, but man he was not a sight for sore eyes. I quickly snapped out of it, but that wasn't before Jake caught it and smirked. **(A/N my characters smirk a lot, don't they? I think it's just because I smirk a lot which makes me want to make them smirk. It is by far my favorite facial expression.) **I quickly grabbed Jake's shirt to hide the slash that went from the middle of my right hip, all the way up to under my left breast. I could feel Jakes eyes on me as I raised my arms and shrugged the shirt on. As my head came out the top I caught Jake staring at me. I winked at him and walked over to him, his arms opened automatically, just like they always had been.

I wrapped my arms around his lower back while his went around my upper back. I just stayed like that, for minutes, hours, heck it could have been a day, all I knew was that I had my Jacob and nothing was going to change that. At least that's what I would've thought until I was thrown into the nearest tree by a fast moving white blur…

88888888

**A/N and I was so extremely temped to leave it there but since I haven't updated in a while, I shall continue. Only because I feel bad for not updating so from now on I will be trying to update every two to three weeks and try to get into a rhythm of that. Enjoy the mystery attacker! I took some SERIOUS thought on this and you shall find out who it is later… ha-ha I'm EVIL! **

All I saw was black. I opened my eyes and saw a familiar face sitting in the corner reading a book. "Jake? What the hell happened?" At the sound of my voice, Jake bolted out of the chair and kneeled at my side.

"Well Bells, a vamp showed up, ripped you from my arms, and threw you into a tree twenty feet away, bruising your rids and you blacked out. I shredded the vamp, ran you here, and you've been resting ever since which has been about three or four hours." Jake said looking at me smugly. He was leaning back in the chair with his arms crossed over his BARE chest. Did these boys EVER wear shirts?

I tried to sit up and yelping at the pain in my torso. Jake looked at me wincing. "I'm sorry Bells. I really am." Now I was in pain and confused.

"What do you mean you're sorry Jake? Are you saying you're sorry that you saved me from being mauled by a rouge vampire? Or that you're sorry that you brought me here and got someone to fix me up? Because I most certainly am not sorry. Thank you Jake."

Jake smiled. "I wasn't apologizing for saving you. I'd do that any day. I was apologizing for your pain. If I was more alert, I would have seen or even heard the vamp before he threw you."

It was my turn to smile. I just laid back down, ignoring the pain, and heard the sounds or several pairs of feet bounding up the stairs. Looks like my welcoming committee has arrived, I smiled bigger. The door flew open and Paul, Embry, Quil, were standing there. Guess Sam and Jared were patrolling.

I braced myself and was tackled by Paul. "B! Are you feeling better?"

"Well I would be if you'd GET OFF ME!" He immediately jumped off the bed while the guys laughed.

"Seriously B, how ya feeling?" Embry said. I looked at him and he looked generally concerned.

"I'm fine, just a little sore," I said sitting up, the pain was gone now. Weird. Must be the Grande Gatti kicking in. I swung my legs over the side of the bed, which I now realized was Jake's bed. I stood up and stretch my muscles. They all felt fine. Jake looked at me concerned. That big fool, always worrying for me.

"I'm fine Jake, it doesn't hurt anymore." Jake smiled in relief and I was once again tackled by Paul. I was picked up and slung over his shoulder as he ran outside where we heard two howls, which only made Paul run faster, and Jake, Quil and Embry to run out of the house and were right behind us.

"PAUL! Put me down and go phase!" And just like that Paul set me down and ran into one of the nearest bushes. I felt four shimmers and knew they had all phased. I quickly shrugged off jakes shirt and I guess he put me in a pair of his cutoff sweats because I was no longer wearing my sundress, Oh well. I quickly phased and was assaulted by six voices in my head yelling.

**A/N I thought it would be too confusing if I had different underlined and bolded words for who was who so at the end of the person talking, I will just write who it is. **

"Who howled?" –Embry

"Where are you guys?" –Jake

"What the hell is going on?" –Paul

"OWWW! GEEZ LEAH! CALM DOWN!" –Jared

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN WHEN I JUST TURNED INTO A FREAKING WOLF?" –none other than our very own Leah

"Did they just phase?" –Bella

"Yeah. Paul Jared went to see if they were close to phasing and there were two wolves in their back yard. We still don't quite know what made them phase but if Leah would just CALM DOWN, we may be able to figure it out." –Sam

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN SAMUL ULEY! You may not have noticed but I just turned a FREAKING HORSE SIZED WOLF!" –Leah

"Leah, if you calm down, we can all explain why you're a wolf. Just stop attacking Jared and calm down." –Bella

"Bella? Are you a wolf to?" –Leah

"No, not exactly. I'm a giant cat. But I will be here with you through all of this Leah. Just please calm down and I can explain my story, and Sam will explain why you turn into a wolf. Just please, stop attacking Jared." -Bella

"Fine. I was going to win anyway." –Leah

I laughed. "Of course you were Lee Lee." I said teasing her with an old nickname. –Bella

"Whatever Bellsy." –Leah teased right back

We were both still laughing as I broke through the clearing where there was a small grey wolf which had to be Leah. And when I say small, I mean that it was still bigger than your average horse, just smaller than the guys. And there was a small sandy colored wolf curled up in the corner, panicking, Seth.

"SAM! Help Seth! I got Leah." –Bella

"So Leah, how do you like being a giant wolf?" –Embry… why?

"EMBRY!" –Bella warned, but it was too late, Leah pounced.

This was a sight that Embry should've seen coming. Leah may have only come up to his shoulder, but she wasn't a force to be reckoned with to begin with. Add a horse sized wolf into that mix and you're bound to have trouble.

Leah jumped at Embry, phasing on the fly, and had him pinned. She was snarling and snapping at his face, growling lowly in his face, as if she were challenging him to open his mouth again. Then she stopped and just stared. Paul put his hands up in surrender and Leah quickly and got off him. She looked up at me and whined. I knew exactly what she meant. Clothes.

I was glad that I carried a second set of clothes on my ankle; I bent down, untied them, and held them out for Leah. She gave me a wolfy smile and took them in her mouth before running into the forest. It was funny watching her squeeze through the doorframe. But somehow she made it without any damage to the frame.

I turned to glare at Embry who looked at me sheepishly. "Too soon?" "Was that really necessary? You know Leah has a temper! You could've been hurt!" It took all my restraint to not scream in his face. Embry looked down at the floor which must've been pretty interesting since he wouldn't look anywhere else. But the strangest thing was that there were tell tale signs of BLUSH on HIS CHEEKS!

I smiled, "Embry, do you have something you want to tell us?" I asked innocently because I already knew. At least I think I did. Embry's blush deepened and my smile grew. "Well, I'm not entirely sure, but I think I imprinted on Leah and she imprinted on me." I smiled and ran over to Embry and hugged him. "YAY! I'm so happy for you guys!"

"Happy for who?" Leah said as she walked back inside wearing my sundress, and man she looked HOT! "For you and Embry that's who! Did you guys not imprint on each other?" Leah blushed. AWW! She just smiled and sat next to Embry on the couch, well it was more like on his lap, turned towards him, and KISSED HIM! And I'm not talking about like one of those quick little pecks on the cheek, no. I'm talking about one of those kisses that makes you feel uncomfortable if you're watching it, and has the people in it gasping for air when they come back up. When they finally broke apart, Embry was in complete shock, and Leah smiled and turned towards me, "Does that answer your question?"

"Yes I believe it does." After I said that I looked around the room and every guy had their mouth dropped open. Leah noticed this and stood up, walking over to each guy and closing their mouths, "Careful guys, you'll catch flies." Which caused me and Embry to laugh and for him to stand up and grab Leah by the hips and pull her to him. "How did I get so lucky to get an imprint like you? You're beautiful, can crack a joke, and you have the sexiest temper I've ever seen." Embry whispered in her ear while rubbing his head against the back of her neck. That was so cute! But the weird part was that Embry was purring. "And I thought I was that cat Embry." Embry and Leah growled and I put my hands up in s

**A/N Hello my readers! I hope you enjoy this chapter that is one thousand words longer than any of my other stories! And I hate to say it but Embry was removed from the poll because now he is paired with Leah! YAY! I'm so happy for them! Anyway, I thought that I would let you guys know what the ratings were in the poll, right now, Seth is in first with 10 votes, Paul is second with 9 votes, Quil is third with 6 votes, Edward is in fourth with 5 votes, and finally Jacob is in last/fifth place with 4 votes. I hate to say it, well actually I don't, but I really like these standings, and I am shortening the time that the poll will be up, it is just going to be a week. So if you don't like these standings, then vote to see whose going to be Bella's match! See you guys soon! Enjoy the chapter!**


	9. Paul IMPRINTS!

I have a secret

Previously:

"Yes I believe it does." After I said that I looked around the room and every guy had their mouth dropped open. Leah noticed this and stood up, walking over to each guy and closing their mouths, "Careful guys, you'll catch flies." Which caused me and Embry to laugh and for him to stand up and grab Leah by the hips and pull her to him. "How did I get so lucky to get an imprint like you? You're beautiful, can crack a joke, and you have the sexiest temper I've ever seen." Embry whispered in her ear while rubbing his head against the back of her neck. That was so cute! But the weird part was that Embry was purring. "And I thought I was that cat Embry." Embry and Leah growled and I put my hands up in surrender.

Chapter nine

Bella's POV

It was so cute watching Leah and Embry together. I guess the phrase 'puppy love' was true. But if Leah ever heard me call it that, I have no doubt in my mind that she'd skin my hide. The mere thought just made me shiver. "Are you cold, Bella?" Jake asked concerned. Gosh, he was really just an overprotective big brother wasn't he? "No Jake, I'm fine." "That's good." Jake said but that didn't stop him from sitting next to me on the couch and draping his arm behind me. What was up with these guys? Why did the wolf gene make them into little personal space heaters? I wasn't about to argue now because truth be told, I was cold. It wasn't fair though, these guys got all strong and muscular when they phased for the first time, and I didn't get anything. I'm still the same fragile little girl I was before I phased. I decided Charlie must be freaking out about me now, since I've been gone for a little more than a day and haven't given him word to my whereabouts.

I hoped up off the couch and turned back when Jake grabbed my wrist. "Where ya going Bells?" "Home, Charlie is probably freaking out and I want some food." Oh crap, I said the F word and didn't check to see if Paul was out of the room, but of course he was there and heard plain and clear what I just said. "Food? Will there by any chance be leftovers?" I smiled, I couldn't ever really say no to Paul. "Ugh… just give me an hour to make the food and then meet me in the backyard. I don't think Charlie's kitchen could hold all of you without collapsing from the weight."

Jake smirked, knowing where Paul was going to take this. "Is that fat joke?" "No, I'm just saying that boys your age that have as much muscle on as you do are bound to weigh more than the average bear and I just don't think Charlie's kitchen would be able to handle it." "So it was a fat joke." "No Paul. It wasn't. And if you want food you'll shut up and let me leave to go make it." It was amazing how quickly he shut his mouth. He even did the thing where he pretended to lock his mouth closed and throw the key over his shoulder. I just laughed. "Later guys." With that I took off running to the forest.

Once hidden inside the trees, I stripped and phased, bolting through the forest, weaving in and out of the trees. It was only minutes before I saw the big white house and the cruiser and my truck parked out front. I went into the house cat sized cat and walked in through the cat door that I convinced Charlie to keep. I walked in and meowed at Charlie who just about dropped his coffee that he was drinking. I purr-laughed, and Charlie got down looking at me closer, I don't think he knew it was me! I decided to just have fun with it and go with it. When his hand reached down and scratched me behind the ear, my instincts took over and I rubbed my head against his hand, moving to where I wanted him to scratch, and he smiled. I purred in his hand and when he took his hand away I hissed, wow, I never thought I would get so carried away. Charlie went over to the table and started eating a sandwich he had there. I purred and rubbed up against his legs, the closest thing I knew to begging. Charlie just moved his legs to get me to stop and gently pushed me out from under the table, "No kitty, that's mine." At this I growled which sounded like I was choking on something since I was so small and not able to growl easily. Charlie just laughed, "You're not as scary as you may think you are kitty." And now was I thought the perfect time to change into a lion and roar, which is exactly what I did. Charlie's face was priceless! It went bone white and stiff straight. It was quite a sight to see.

I backed out of the kitchen so Charlie couldn't see me, and phased back, throwing on my sundress, still laughing. "God dad, you should have seen your face, PRICELESS!" I said still chuckling to myself. "ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! THE LAST TIME I SAW YOU WAS YESTERDAY! DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I'VE BEEN!" Charlie was yelling. I've seen him get frustrated over something before, but not so frustrated that he was yelling. I had to calm him down now before his anger got to me and made me phase and possibly hurt him. "Relax dad. Seth and Leah just phased and we had to calm them down and I wanted some time to get used to the new me." I said smiling triumphantly when I was done, thinking I just got into the clear when his face softened. "I got to work the night shift tonight at work. Will you be all right here? I won't be back until at the earliest 10 o'clock in the morning tomorrow." Charlie's eye browns were furrowed as he shook his head and mumbled something about over working hours and underpaying. I just smiled at my dad, "Sure dad, I'll be fine. I can always call Leah and have her come over, can't I?" I asked hopeful as Charlie smiled and nodded before folding up the paper he was reading and start putting his gear on.

I continued to smile as I wandered around the kitchen, looking for stuff to make dinner, I had decided on lasagna which I knew Charlie liked and hoped the pack would to. I just heard his cruiser leave the driveway. I decided I would be making 3 of them, since we had all seen how much the pack had been able to eat. I had got done and was just putting them in the oven when I heard a bark coming from the backyard. I quickly set the timer and took to the backyard and into the forest, looking for what was wrong. I was greeted by a grey wolf, Paul. "What is it Paul? Vampires?" He shook his big wolfy head. "A new wolf?" Another shake. "I'm not just going to stand here and play 20 questions with you. What is it?" And I got my answer, not by a nod or a shake of the head, but by a grumbling noise coming from Paul.

I smiled at him; he was just so cute in his wolf form. My smile grew when I heard the oven beep; Paul seemed to have heard it to because his ears perked up. He smiled, or at least what I think was a smile and his tongue rolling out the side of his mouth, "All right Paul, howl and let the rest of the pack that its dinner time and I'll go get plates and bring the food out here. He nodded his furry head and bent his head down, took a deep breath, and howled, holding his head pointed up at the sky, bending one of his paws in as he did so which I thought was adorable. I smiled, there was something that just spoke to me in that howl and I loved it. It was a sound filled with pure enjoyment and happiness the stated the he was care free.

With my new ears I was able to detect the sounds of several pairs of feet running towards my house and quickly dashed back inside grabbing the pans out of the oven without thinking, and MAN they were hot. I screamed in pain and quickly set the pan on the counter. At the sound of my yell I heard a pair of feet come running in; I automatically assumed that it was Jake since he was so overprotective, so imagine my surprise when I saw Paul standing there, a grief stricken look on his face, as if he could feel my pain.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I could almost feel the panic in his voice as his eyes stayed locked on mine and I felt this pull at my chest. What the heck? If anything, I should be feeling a pulse in my hand since I just used it to pull a 450 degree pan out of the oven. I winced and gave a little yelp as I felt the blister forming on my hand and Paul was immediately at my side. "Bells, what happened?" He asked again.

"Nothing, I was just being thoughtless and tried to pull the lasagna pan out of the oven without any oven mitts on." I walked over to the sink and ran cold water over where the burn was and after a minute I pulled my hand out and looked at his and gasped. Where there should have been a nasty, white blister, was now nothing but a little strip of pink skin. Paul walked over and looked at it and smiled. "Guess you have healing abilities like us too!" at this I smiled, it was hard not to when Paul was staring at you. I just moved over to a drawer and pulled out several forks and some paper plates and took off a corner piece for Charlie knowing it was his favorite, wrapped it up, and stuck it in the fridge with a note on the door telling him so. I went over and grabbed a pan, but tested it first to see if they were still hot and they weren't so I picked it up. "Paul? Could you do me a favor and grab the other pans and bring them outside?" "Sure thing Bells" It seems that he has adapted to the nickname Jake gave him. I smiled and walked outside with Paul right behind me.

As soon as we were outside we were greeted by the pack. Embry, Quil, and Jared were wrestling and Emily and Leah was watching, Leah most likely watching Embry, and they were surrounded by Seth and Sam who appeared to be betting on who would win. It looked like it was Embry and Quil against Jake which didn't seem very fair. It looked as though Jake had won once I saw him flip Quil who went down on the ground and tripped Embry who fell on top of him, only to have Jake added to the pile and them to start yelling at him to get up. I laughed when then Leah started yelling at Jake to get off her man or she'd make sure he wasn't one anymore, which only caused me and Paul to laugh harder and if it was possible, more when we saw Sam hand Seth a 10. I walked over to a little table that was up on my dad's back porch and dished out heaping servings of food and balanced them on the railing and good distance apart from each other and shouted "FOOD!" This caused all head to turn towards me, and for Paul to pick me up as they started to make a bee line for the food. Paul still had me by the hips and just decided I was going to rest on his shoulder, I didn't like it.

"Paul! Put me down!" I said whining a little. "Nope." He replied. No? I decided I would just fall off and test the theory of cats always to fall on their feet. I leaned way back and Paul lost his balance, making him release the leg he was holding and for me to fall from his shoulder that I was resting on and onto my feet on the ground. "BELLA!" Paul yelled, after realizing that I had fallen, he quickly turned around and his jaw dropped open when he saw me standing on my feet. Then he smirked, pulling me close to him, "So I guess it's true? Cats really do always land on their feet?" Which cause me to laugh and walk towards the two remaining plates and picked one up and handed it to Paul and grabbed another for myself as we went over and sat down under a tree. It was funny that some of the guys moved in perfect synchronization and other times, be complete opposites of each other. When it came to eating, you'd think they were raised in a barn with the way they shoveled food into their mouths. You'd think they hadn't been fed in weeks. I smiled at the thought looking over at Paul to see him doing the exact same thing. I don't know why I'm just thinking this, but when it comes to family, nobody, could ever come close to mine.

I smiled at the thought and a little more of what was on my plate before I felt full and scraped the rest of it onto Paul's, who looked like he just won the lottery, his face was so happy. I just smiled in return and went inside to get us some drinks and to get a garbage bag. I grabbed us all waters and went back outside. Ever tried carrying nine water bottles at the same time? Here's a news flash, DON'T. After a water bottle fell for the third time, I just shoved them in the garbage bag and walked outside. I walked around tossing each boy one of the waters in their general direction, until it came to Jake and I held onto it for too long and it ended up hitting him in the face. He looked shocked at first, then mad because I left a big angry red mark on his face that was disappearing as he glared, then a mischievous look passed his face and his sprung up and started chasing me.

By this point I didn't care about my clothes, I just waited for him to her about five feet away before I changed into my tiger and growled at him, jumping and pinning him in seconds. He tried to unseat me but I was staying where I was but then he got a good grip on me so I shifted into a lion and roared right into his face, he didn't like that. I felt the tremors go through his body and before I knew it, he turned into his big furry wolf, but not before he got a deep long scratch in on my arm that made me yelp and jump off him and made Paul yell. Jake's eyes widened as the realization of what he just did hit him. He whimpered and walked over to me, rubbing his head against mine. I purred back and he backed away, still ashamed that he hurt me and I looked down at my cut, expecting it to be healed, but it wasn't it was still fresh. I just let my instincts take over and I licked it clean.

By now Paul, who had been restrained by the other guys came bounding over and hit Jake on the head which made Jake yelp and me whine. I had seen Paul get angry several times, but I had never seen him physically hurt somebody. Why was he acting so different? I looked back down at my cut to see that the blood flow was slowing down and I was starting to get dizzy. What the heck? I healed when I burned myself, why couldn't I heal myself with just a little cut? I looked down at it and shook my head to try and clear it. I shifted into a marbled cat and walked into the house through the cat door. I quickly ran up to my room and grabbed the first dress I saw out of my closet and phased and put it on, then began looking around my room for the boy shorts I had bought a little while ago for the guys and grabbed one and ran outside dropping the shorts on the back porch, before turning around to rinse my arm and look to see why it wasn't healing. I didn't see anything out of the ordinary so I just rinsed it again and dabbed it clean with a towel, preparing to wrap it in light gauze since it didn't want to heal when I heard two different snarls coming from the backyard. "Oh crap."

I ran outside only to see the massive frames of Jacob and Paul fighting in wolf form. Seth was yelling at them from a safe distance away and Sam and Embry were in the corner of the yard with their imprints behind them, protecting them, keeping them safe, oh how I envied that. I decided to just get Seth away from them and just let them work it out on their own because you'd have to be stupid to join that fight, like me. Everyone was focused on the fight so I quickly slipped off my dress and hung it on the railing before shifting into a tiger and running towards the boys who were biting and snarling and occasionally yelping when they got hit. I went up to them and went to a jaguar and bit Jake's flank and then Paul's which caused them to break apart momentarily allowing my enough space to get in between them and push them apart.

They both fell back and were slightly dazed and I bit both of them on the flank again for good measure before snarling at each of them, and their heads bowed down, knowing that I wasn't happy with either of them at the moment. I ran back to where my sundress was, no longer caring about who saw me and quickly put it on before running inside to grab another pair of shorts for Jake and going back to the porch, picking up the pair I left there.

I walked back to the boys and placed a pair of shorts in front of each of them before turning around to give them their privacy. When one of them cleared their throat I turned around, ready to yell, but when I saw how they both were bloody and covered in scratched, the fight was gone from me. I quickly went up to them and grabbed their hands and pulled them towards the house. I could hear them exhale in relief because I hadn't yelled at them but right now I didn't care, I just wanted them to be fixed up and not all bloody anymore.

I pulled them towards the kitchen and over to the sink where I turned the water on. They both sat there uncomplaining without giving away their discomfort at the scratches. I grabbed a washcloth and ran it under the warm water. They winced only slightly and then immediately relaxed. From what I could see all of the cuts were healed but they were still covered in each other's blood and their own. I'd be surprised if they didn't end up with hepatitis by the time this was over and I panicked for a minute before remembering that their werewolves and they can't get sick, and all the fear left me.

I thoroughly washed each of their chests and backs before moving on to their faces. Jake had a bid cut that went from one ear to the corner of his mouth, but it was mainly healed. Paul had two cuts, one from the corner of his left eye by his nose that went down his neck, and another one that went from his left eyebrow, all the way down to his collar bone. They were a pretty equal distance apart, so I figured that one swipe had caused both of these. I quickly took extra careful care of these, but I found myself lingering on Paul's face as I cleaned it. My fingers slowly working away at the blood, cleaning places that didn't even have any. Just moving my fingers over his face. As if I was trying to memorize it. Paul's eyes were shut, showing that he was enjoying it.

Jake cleared his throat and I was immediately snapped out of my brief reprieve. I tossed the towel in the sink and faced the boys. "What the hell were you to thinking! You've could have killed each other! Why were you even fighting in the first place?" It took almost all of my restraint to not yell. I looked at the boys fiercely, before softening my gaze when they looked ashamed. Paul spoke up first, "Well you see Bells," at my old nickname, Jake softly growled, "The reason we were fighting is because I accidently let something slip and the next thing I knew, I had an overgrown wolf on top of me. So I automatically phased because, well, you know my temper, and because I didn't want to be completely defenseless. Jake basically Alpha ordered me to fight him, which I would have done without the order anyways. We were pretty evenly matched and were both fairly bruised and bloody by the time you stepped in and stopped us. Which until then, we didn't even think that there was something strong enough to rip apart two fighting wolves until then but apparently that's you." Paul now had his eyes cast downward and Jake the same.

I caught something that Paul said. "Paul? You said something about letting something slip, which caused Jake to become ticked off and attack. What did you say? I think that since the rest of the pack knows, I should at least know too, and even if you don't tell me I'm fairly confident in being able to pry it out of Emily or Leah or one of the guys." Jake finally found his voice. "Oh no Bells, I think this is something that is best heard from Paul himself." Jake turned towards Paul. "If you don't tell her, I will, because this is something that she needs to know." Paul's eyes looked up at Jake and he smiled sheepishly. This is not the Paul I know. Where's the outgoing, enthusiastic, short-tempered, annoying, cocky, dominating Paul that we've all known to love? This new Paul was shy, un-sure of himself, and the exact opposite of the Paul I know.

Paul cleared his throat. "You're right Jacob. And I really am sorry, but you know it's something I had absolutely no control over." "Yeah I know. Just spit it out. I leave you to alone." And then there were two. I looked at Paul who seemed uncomfortable with what was to come. "Bella, the first time I saw you, you were walking out of a restaurant with that lee-Edward guy and were hanging on his arm. I don't know why, but that ticked me off. I was just walking across the street after buying some new shorts when you made eye contact with me. In that very moment, nothing else mattered, not my job, not my family, not the pack. All of the strings attaching me to them were cut loose and were replaced by once steel cable that connected me to you. You probably brushed it off, not even giving it a second thought, but I did. Every day you crossed my mind, and it drove me insane that you probably didn't even know who I was or that I even existed. I would often pace in the woods by your house, trying to think of a way to talk to you, but at the same time making sure you were safe and happy. It was weeks later when Jake had phased and brought you to a bonfire where Billy told the stories about us and you were hanging on every word of it. I just was smiling and watching you. I had told none of the pack that I had imprinted on you and just kept to myself. I was in a funk at the times when I wasn't near you and the pack tried to set me up but no other girl even came close to comparing to you. That first day when I imprinted, you were so beautiful, I remember your outfit exactly. Call me crazy but I think it is permanently etched into my brain. You were wearing a dress that was black on the top and had a white skirt, your hair was curled and you were wearing a white fedora with a striped band in it. You had a massive white bag on your arm, I don't know, nor do I want to know why you women have such big bags and what you put in them. You were wearing white heeled sandals and had several rings on as well as a chain necklace and a little black bracelet. And your sent, god, it made my mouth water. As weird as that sounds, you smelled amazing. I can't even bring myself to come close to describing what you smell like but it was heavenly. God look at me, I sound like a girl." At this remark I hit him on the arm. He didn't even flinch.

"I will forever remember that day Bella because that is the day I imprinted on my soul mate, the one I want to spend the rest of my life with, you."

**A/N YAY! PAUL COMES OUT WITH HIS CONFESSION! I'M SO HAPPY! So there you have it readers, Paul admitted that he imprinted on Bella and Jake tried to kick his furry arse when he said it outside. GO JAKE! Now don't you worry, Jake will imprint later on in the story, I just have to figure out who to but I have an idea that involves one of the characters I'm having you guys send me. So keep in mind that if you send me a character and I really like it, I might make you a permanent character in the story! XD YAY! So please send me more characters you guys and if you need the list of what I want, it is still up. It's a chapter labeled CONTEST! See you guys soon!**


	10. The Cullen's

Previously:

"I will forever remember that day Bella because that is the day I imprinted on my soul mate, the one I want to spend the rest of my life with, you."

Chapter Ten **Wow ten chapters, I must love you guys. And I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while but I still haven't found my thumb drive that had all my information on it but I figure I shouldn't need that to write a few more random chapters, so without further ado, Chapter Ten.**

Bella's POV

I didn't know what to say. I was completely shocked. I am pretty sure that I resembled a giant fish because my mouth kept opening and closing as I tried to fill my lungs with air. Paul saw me struggling, "You don't have to accept the imprint Bella," he said, wincing at the words, almost as if it hurt him to say them. "I don't think it's ever been done and I don't know what would happen if you did but I just want you to know that I am here for you and we can move at your pace and I don't want to rush you into anything you not ready for but-" I cut off his insistent ramblings with a chaste kiss on his lips. He seemed too shocked to move but I moved my lips against his and he eventually responded. His hands hesitantly went to my hips and stayed there until I pulled away and he pouted which I quickly kissed away.

"Paul, how could I say no?" And at those few simple words, his whole face lit up and he bent down and captured my lips with his again. I moaned when he pulled back a little but his lips quickly captured the sound. His hands which were on my hips were now just under my shirt as he pulled my body flush with his. I pushed up against him, determined to have no space between us. He pushed me back to the counter and then grabbed my thighs and lifted me up and on the counter. As soon as I was there I wasted no time in locking my legs around him so that he couldn't back away. This was by far one of the best first kisses I had ever had, but all good things must soon come to an end.

I pulled back and Paul rested his forehead against mine as we tried to catch our breath. Paul voiced my thoughts, "Best, first, kiss, ever." He whispered in between breaths. I gave him one quick peck on the lips before I detangled myself from him and hopped off the counter. Paul immediately grabbed my hand as soon as I was on my feet. "Thank you." He spoke with no form of sarcasm in his voice. I looked up at him quizzically, "For what?" He just smiled down at me, "For accepting the imprint. If you had denied it, I don't know what would've happened." I just smiled and wrapped my arms around him, squeezing gently. "You honestly thought that I would've denied you? Paul, you are the sexiest man I have ever seen. You have a temper and a major ego, but somehow that only makes to more attractive. I couldn't have denied you even if I wanted to, which I don't. When I heard you confess your love for me, it felt like I was winning the lotto because I got you." He chuckled lowly, "We should probably go and tell the guys. They might be curious as to why we're in here so long."

I smiled up at him and pulled him outside, grinning like a fool, but I looked over at Paul and he was doing the same thing.

Paul's POV

Once we were in the backyard, everyone looked up and the all started congratulating us. From the girls it was "Oh my god!" "I'm so happy!" "You have to let us dress you for dates!" "Make sure you keep his ass in check!" I laughed at the last one. She may not have my ass in check but I will defiantly be watching hers. In fact, I was admiring its perky roundness when Jake smacked the back of my head. "Hey man, save that for the bedroom." I laughed at this. Oh I defiantly would be Jacob, you have no idea. Jake spoke up again, "Hey Paul, make sure your good to her, because if you're not, I think I can speak for all of us when I say that if you hurt her, we will not hesitate to beat your ass. Understood?" The guys all nodded saying that they were on the same page as Jacob. I quickly nodded my head.

I swear I jumped three feet in the air when out of nowhere, someone had decided to jump on my back. "Oh Paul won't hurt me! Will you Pauly? And if he does I am pretty sure that I could beat his ass myself. You guys have already seen that part, so I don't need to demonstrate." Bella said confidently. I was in no way doubting her skills of being able to take me down, I actually thought it was rather hot, to have a girlfriend that kept your ass in check and was able to beat you senseless if you hurt her. I smiled and swung Bella off my back, bringing her to stand in front of me. "I have no doubt in my mind that you could do just that, My Bella." She blushed when I called her 'My Bella,' but it only encouraged me to continue.

Her blush was so cute I thought as I bent my head down to place a small kiss on her forehead, but she wasn't having any of that. She reached her hands up and grabbed my hair, forcefully pulling me to her mouth. The moment out lips collided she let out a sigh. I smiled against her mouth and was about to add a little tongue when I remembered that we weren't alone. I ended the kiss and Bella pouted, clearly not please. I laughed and kissed the pout away and pulled her into a hug. She squealed when I picked her up and spun her and then started giggling. I laughed and set her down, smiling at the faint blush that had crept its way onto her cheeks. I tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and she leaned into me hand, and if I'm not mistaken, she was purring softly. I faced the guys, a new idea springing up in my mind. "Sam? Since we have quite a few new additions to the pack, I think that we should have a bonfire so that they can hear the stories for the first time since learning that they were real." Sam seemed to like this idea and nodded his head in approval. "Ok, well let's head to Billy's to see if he and the elders could prepare a bonfire." "Oh yay!" Bella squealed, "Could I help cook? Of course Emily and Leah could help if they want to." Emily nodded her head and this and Leah just shrugged, but smiled at Bella's enthusiasm. I did too; man was this girl going to be a handful.

Bella's POV

We went into the woods, Emily following close beside Sam, and went to hide ourselves to phase. I walked out to see a huge midnight black wolf, Sam, walking towards Emily. She smiled and held out her hand and began to scratch him under his chin. Sam's eyes closed and he gave a low growl-like noise out of his chest, clearly stating he enjoyed this and then gave her a giant kick up her arm. Emily screamed and smacked his muzzle, "Gross Sam! That's nasty!" You could tell that she wasn't really mad because she was laughing. Emily continued to laugh and moved to his side, always keeping a hand tangled in his fur. Sam lowered himself to the ground and Emily climbed on, tugging on his fur as payback for licking her. Once she was settled in between his shoulder blades with her face buried in the hair on his neck, Sam was off bolting through the trees with me hot on his heels.

Paul came up beside me and bumped my shoulder which I returned and he barked a laugh. **Race you** Paul teased me. _Bring it babe_ I thought and I changed into a cheetah and was off. **HEY! No cheating! **I just laughed and continued to run. I was the first to make it to Billy's house and since everyone was a ways behind me I didn't bother with hiding myself and I phased back right there, fumbling with the strap that held my dress. I got it free and held it over my head and slipped it on. I took one step towards Billy's back door before I felt hands wrap around my middle. I gasped and turned around, met with the smoldering dark brown eyes that held something I couldn't determine. "You better be careful about where you do that. I was about two seconds away from taking and claiming what's mine right here in the middle of the forest." Paul growled in my ear and I let out a soft moan which only increased Paul's rather large _problem_ if ya know what I mean. I whispered back in his ear, "Better save _that_ for later, I'd hate for Jake to see you looking at me with _that_ and take it away before it's been put to good use." And I walked away from him and towards the back door of Billy's, leaving a frozen Paul behind. He seemed to regain himself as he ran to me and grabbed my wrist, pulling me into him. "You will so be paying for _that _one later _Isabella_." Paul dragged out my name and slowly licked up my ear, I gave an involuntary shiver.

Paul seemed to like the response he got out of me because he did it again and I shivered, again. Paul chuckled, "I'm gonna have to remember _that_ spot for later." All I could do was nod. Paul took my hand and began tracing patterns on the back of it with his thumb. My ears soon picked up something that was happening on the forest, I picked up on several snarls and growls coming from my pack mates and a scream coming from Emily. "Crap." I said as I looked towards the direction it came from and bolted. Paul didn't seem to have heard it but there was no way I was slowing just so that I could explain. I raced in human form towards the growls and snarls and I saw what was happening. The pack hadn't quite crossed the border line since they were going a lot slower than Paul and me were, which explained why they happened to cross their path. _The Cullen's Path._

**Ok I apologize for two things, 1. Not updating, and 2. For the chapter. But I have explanation for both! 1. I had lost the thumb drive that had all my ideas and storyline and plot on it and I didn't double save so I rewrote what I remembered and rewrote the few chapters that I had done. So this would have been longer if I wasn't so careless as to misplace my thumb drive so I sincerely apologize. 2. What I do before major parts in the story is that I write it all out before hand and than change parts that I don't like. So I need to completely write out what will happen between the wolf pack and the Cullens and then I will post it. IM SO SORRY THAT I LEFT IT THERE! But it had to be done. Now I am so glad that I am getting so many positive reviews on this story and so many favorites on it aswell. And it's not just this story but I have another story up that's called 'Prey' and I am working on that so I highly encourage you to check it out and tell me what you think. There is only one chapter and it is basically just an introduction but the plot was an idea that came to me one day and I just had to write. So please go check it out and tell me what you think. Also, please don't forget to review! Even if its a short one! Thank you all for understanding! Hope you liked the chapter and forgive me for being gone a while! XD**

**xJoannaAngelx**


	11. More imprints! XD

I have a Secret

Previously:

Paul seemed to like the response he got out of me because he did it again and I shivered, again. Paul chuckled, "I'm going to have to remember _that_ spot for later." All I could do was nod. Paul took my hand and began to trace patterns on the back of it with his thumb. My ears soon picked up something that was happening on the forest, I picked up on several snarls and growls coming from my pack mates and a scream coming from Emily. "Crap." I said as I looked towards the direction it came from and bolted. Paul didn't seem to have heard it but there was no way I was slowing just so that I could explain. I raced in human form towards the growls and snarls and I saw what was happening. The pack hadn't quite crossed the border line since they were going a lot slower than Paul and me were, which explained why they happened to cross their path. _The Cullen's Path._

Chapter Eleven

I only pushed myself harder as I caught their scent. Paul, who was running right beside me, was shaking from being so close to the one who had broke my heart. I ran harder and Paul easily matched my pace until he pulled a ways away and I saw his form vibrating fast and then he exploded out of his skin, running back to me.

As I broke through the clearing the wolves were snarling and growling on one side, snapping at the Cullen's while they were hissing yelling while bent down in fighting stances ready to pounce at the wolves, "Where is she! What have you done to Bella!" Paul was infuriated by the thought of anything happening to me and moved in front of me, so close that I could reach out and touch his haunches if I wanted to, which I did because it helped calm me and Paul to know that I was safe right behind him.

The Cullen's were oblivious to the fact that me and Paul had arrived so Paul let out a small howl and silenced everyone. The Cullen's turned towards us and Paul growled in warning as to not take another step closer. Edward face was filled with anger as he stared daggers at Paul, and then turned towards me.

"Bella love, what does he mean by 'protect my Bella, kill the leech, Mine! Mine!'" Edward said as he cocked his head to the side. "Surely you can't be his, Bella? We're Mates, not you and some scrawny mutt." Paul and I both growled at this statement. I walked forward and sat next to Paul on the grass. He relaxed his stance and laid down next to me where I curled into his side.

"I don't know about you Edward, but I took abandoning me in the forest as an informal break-up. What Paul meant by mate is that he imprinted on me and we are now together. He was being a little possessive by saying that I was his, but it is true. I am his and he is mine. There is no other way. I don't even know why I wasted my time with you when there was someone so much better, just over the border." I said snuggling closer towards Paul who gave a hum of happiness as I stroked the fur on his neck and the obvious closeness between us. Edward growled.

"WHAT! Bella, when I left you I was merely trying to protect you. Had I known that you would have moved on so soon, I never would have left! I'm the one who is meant to be with you Bella. Not some _stupid dog."_ Edward growled at us. Paul growled back at him, showing his teeth which were easily each four inches long and clearly razor sharp, built to tear through Edward's skin. I smiled at the mental image in my head.

"Actually Edward, I'm glad you and you're family left. It was because of you that I discovered who I truly am. I'm not some pathetic leech-lover as the pack so kindly put it at times," I said laughing to myself and shaking my head. "It was because if you that I discovered my fondness for the wolves and more specifically Paul and Jake. I wouldn't change a thing that happened that day. I also wouldn't change the fact that now I can defend myself from you so if you so much as dare to cross me I will not hesitate to shred your lifeless ass and I'm sure Paul would love to help. Isn't that right Pauly?" Paul rolled his eyes at the annoying nickname and a few wolves from the pack laughed until Paul turned towards them and probably said something in the pack mind and they shut up. I laughed and tugged on Paul's ear to get him to face me. His ears flattened and he looked at me, and all I saw was love in his eyes. I leaned forward and put a small kiss on the side of his muzzle and his ears immediately perked up and he gave me his famous wolfy smile before focusing back on the Cullen's movements which had advanced slightly closer to us.

I growled at them and they appeared to be shocked. I felt Paul rumbling in laughter at their faces which I will admit were pretty comical. Edward's was flat out shock along with Alice, Jasper seemed to be deep in thought, Carlisle and Esme were confused, Rose looked bored while Emmet was smiling at me which I couldn't help but return. I held a grudge against Edward but not his family because he was probably the one who made them leave. I got up from laying on Paul who gave a whine of protest when I took a step closer to them. I turned and smiled and winked at him before facing the Cullen's. "It's nice to see you again Esme and Carlisle, Emmet and Rosalie, Alice and Jasper." I said smiling at them.

Esme appeared to be holding back a sob and she had venom tears in her eyes. I took a step towards her and Paul growled at me. I waved him off and continued to advance towards Esme. She looked completely lost and froze when I wrapped my arms around her. I didn't let that discourage me and I held on resting my head on her shoulder. She wrapped her arms around me and I heard Paul growl but I only held on tighter to Esme. I whispered softly into her ear so that only the two of us would be able to hear, "I missed you guys. This doesn't mean that you'll me put back in my life right away, but you're a part of it again. I'm not sure about Edward though." I pulled back and wiped the venom tears from her eyes, they burned slightly when I touched them but it quickly faded and I took a few steps away.

Edward reclaimed himself and took a step towards me with is arms open as if he were expecting me to run into them, "Bella love, please, come home with us. With us is where you belong. I hate to see this Pack of mangy mutts rub off on you." I growled at this and faced him. I had no problem if he insulted me but he just insulted my pack, MY FAMILY! I lost it and ran towards him and jumped, phasing into a tiger and easily pinning him from his shock. I growled in his face and snapped in front of it. His face held nothing bit pure terror.

**Paul's POV**

I whispered Isabella her ear and she shivered. She was so cute. I liked the response I got out of her and I did it again and she shivered, again. I chuckled, "You're so cute." All she could do was nod like she knew it which she probably did and she made me laugh harder. I took her hand and began tracing patterns on the back of it with my thumb. Her head turned towards the forest and I did too. Soon, my ears soon picked up something that was happening on the forest, I picked up on several snarls and growls coming from my pack mates and a scream coming from Emily. "Crap."Bella said as she took towards the direction it came from and bolted. I heard it too and ran after Bella. We raced in human form towards the growls and snarls and I saw what was happening. The pack hadn't quite crossed the border line since they were going a lot slower than Bella and me were, which explained why they happened to cross their path. _The Cullen's Path._

I snarled and ran next to Bella shaking violently. I didn't want to hurt her so I ran further away and burst out of my skin. As soon as I felt my form take place I ran back next to Bella and was assaulted with the pack mind.

What are they doing back! –Jake

Where is Bella? –Seth

Stupid leeches. What I wouldn't give to burn you to the ground and dance in your ashes. –Leah

Are they going to try and take Bella back? –Quil

Hell no they're not! –I yelled

Paul, stay with Bella and come here to try and figure out why the Cullen's are back. DO NOT ATTACK THEM! Stay by Bella's side at all times. –Sam

I growled and ran right by Bella's side as we broke through the clearing. The Pack acknowledged us quickly before turning their attention back on the Cullen's, growling and snarling at them while biting in their direction. The Cullen's were hissing and yelling at my pack while crouched in fighting positions. I moved in front of Bella and felt her curl her hand into the fur in my hind leg which calmed me a little. I gave a loud short growl louder than any of my pack mates and got the attention of the Cullen's who faced us. I growled warning them to not come any closer. _'Protect my Bella. Kill the leech. Mine! MINE!' _I thought in my head knowing that the 100 year old virgin standing closest to us could read minds. He faced Bella.

"Bella love, what does he mean by 'protect my Bella, kill the leech, Mine! Mine!'" Edward said as he cocked his head to the side. "Surely you can't be his, Bella? We're Mates, not you and some scrawny mutt." Bella and I both growled at this statement. She walked forward and sat next to my front leg on the grass. I relaxed my stance and laid down next to her where she curled into my side. I hummed happily.

"I don't know about you Edward, but I took abandoning me in the forest as an informal break-up. What Paul meant by mate is that he imprinted on me and we are now together. He was being a little possessive by saying that I was his, but it is true. I am his and he is mine. There is no other way. I don't even know why I wasted my time with you when there was someone so much better, just over the border." She said snuggling closer towards me and I gave a hum of happiness as I stroked the fur on his neck and the obvious closeness between us. Edward growled and I smiled at the fact that she just re-broke up with him and said that she was min and I was hers. I liked the sound of that.

"WHAT! Bella, when I left you I was merely trying to protect you. Had I known that you would have moved on so soon, I never would have left! I'm the one who is meant to be with you Bella. Not some _stupid dog."_ Edward growled at us. I growled back at him, showing my teeth which were each four inches long and razor sharp, built to tear through Edward's skin. I was quite enjoying the in my head and the leech winced while I smiled. Bella spoke up.

"Actually Edward, I'm glad you and you're family left. It was because of you that I discovered who I truly am. I'm not some pathetic leech-lover as the pack so kindly put it at times," Bella said laughing to herself and shaking her head. "It was because if you that I discovered my fondness for the wolves and more specifically Paul. I wouldn't change a thing that happened that day. I also wouldn't change the fact that now I can defend myself from you so if you so much as dare to cross me I will not hesitate to shred your lifeless ass and I'm sure Paul would love to help. Isn't that right Pauly?" I rolled his eyes at the annoying nickname and a few wolves from the pack laughed until I turned towards them, _Grow up mutts_ and they shut up. Bella laughed and I smiled at the sound until I felt a tug on my ear. I turned towards her with my ears ears flattened and she looked at me, and all I saw was love in her eyes. She leaned forward and put a small kiss on the side of my muzzle and my ears immediately perked up and I gave me his famous wolfy smile before focusing back on the Cullen's movements which had advanced slightly closer to us.

Bella growled at them and they appeared to be shocked. I was rumbling in laughter at their faces which were pretty comical. Edward's was flat out shock along with Alice, Jasper seemed to be deep in thought, Carlisle and Esme were confused, Rose looked bored while Emmet was smiling at Bella which she returned. I began to think that she held a grudge against Edward but not his family because he was probably the one who made them leave. She got up from laying on me and I gave a whine of protest when she took a step closer to them. She turned and smiled and winked at me before facing the Cullen's. "It's nice to see you again Esme and Carlisle, Emmet and Rosalie, Alice and Jasper." She said smiling at them.

Esme appeared to be holding back a sob and she had venom tears in her eyes. Bella took a step towards her and I stood up and whipered at her, not wanting her to take another step forward. She waved me off and continued to advance towards Esme. Esme looked completely lost and froze when Bella wrapped her arms around her. I growled loudly at Bella and then whined, wanting nothing more than for her to be at my side. Esme didn't appear to return the hug but Bella obviously wasn't discouraged by this and put her head on her shoulder. Esme tentatively wrapped her arms around my Bella and I growled but Bella only held on tighter to Esme. She whispered softly into her ear so that only the two of them would hear and I couldn't hear a thing no matter how hard I listened, I wouldn't be able to hear. Bella pulled back and wiped the venom tears from Esme's eyes and took a few steps away.

Edward reclaimed himself and took a step towards Bella with is arms open as if he were expecting her to run into them, "Bella love, please, come home with us. With us is where you belong. I hate to see this Pack of mangy mutts rub off on you." She and I both growled at this and she faced him. She lost it and ran towards him and jumped, phasing into a tiger and easily pinning him from his shock. She growled in his face and snapped in front of it. His face held nothing bit pure terror while I was laughing inside but also was concerned for her safety. I ran around the Cullen's to where Bella had pushed Edward when she jumped on him. You could see where the dirt was loosened from his back sliding across it. I stood over by my Bella and nudged her side. 'Bella, I know you're pissed off at him but if you hurt him, you'll be starting a war between us and them because you would have broken the treaty. As hot as it would be to watch you tear you ex boyfriend to shreds, let's just go home.' I said to her in the pack mind while rubbing my head against her neck.' She huffed and pushed Edward in the chest before jumping off him and coming to stand next to me.

'Thank you Paul,' Bella said while rubbing her head against the side of mine once. I was confused.

'For what Bellsy?' I tilted my head to the side to show my confusion.

Bella laughed, 'For stopping me from doing something would've regret. I don't have a single feeling for Edward besides pity but I most defiantly don't with him dead.' I smiled at this. 'Come on Bells, lets leave these leeches and go home. Where _we_ belong.' I said turning in the direction of where home was.

"I wouldn't be leaving quite yet." Edward said as he stood up and brushed himself off. "We didn't come here for nothing. We have brought news, news that you and your pack would do well to listen to."

Sam had phased back to talk to them. He addressed Carlisle, the one who held the most respect in the pack from all of us. "Carlisle, what does your son mean?"

Carlisle sighed, only adding to the anxiety of the pack. "I'm afraid we have some bad news. There is a vampire hell bent on revenge in the area, after Bella." I growled loudly at this news and stood closer to Bella, scanning the forest. Carlisle looked at me, "You can relax for now, for she is not going to be here for a few day, four days at the most, and two at the least." If he expected this news to calm me, it did the exact opposite for me and the rest of the pack. Heads reared up howling while others growling. Everyone in the pack loved Bella like a sister; I saw it in their thoughts. My wolf wasn't very appreciative that other wolves were thinking about our mate that was but I was just glad that she was on good terms with the pack. I would do anything to protect my mate, and I am going to take down this leech. I turned to Bella and ran my head up and down the back of her neck. She seemed frozen. I nudged her with my nose. "Bella? What's wrong babe?"

She turned her head and I saw a look that I hoped that I would never see again. Pure horror. She layed down and put her paws over her eyes as if it could stop the assault of images that were attacking the pack mind. We saw Bella clutching desperately to Edward while staring in the blood red eyes of three vampires. One of them looked familiar. One of them had dark skin with dreadlocks. YES! We had seen him in Jake's memories. That leech was the one that had attacked Bella in the forest where Jake singlehandedly ripped it to shreds. Then the other male vamp, I had once caught a brief glance if him in Bella's memories from when she and Embry were patrolling and Embry thought of it later on a patrol with me. I saw more images of Bella driving in a car with the pixie and emo vamps, another one where pixie had a vision of him waiting in a ballet studio to kill Bella, one where he had called Bella and told her he had kidnapped her mother and was holding her hostage in the ballet studio and another one where he had _BIT MY BELLA!_ Me and my wolf howled at this one and it was filled with despair. I had had no idea that my Bella had been through so much. I rubbed my head against hers, hoping to get her to come out.

She did something I didn't expect. She phased human and latched into my fur. "Paul, oh Paul, she's coming for me. Paul, she coming for me!" Bella sobbed into my fur/ I quickly moved my bosy to ocscur her from view and gently wrapped a paw around her. _'Leah! Do you have some clothed Bella could borrow? I don't want the hundred year old virgin drooling over her.' _ I head Leah coming over towards us and she had a piece of fabric in her mouth. She dropped it and nudged Bella's back gently with her nose. Bella came out from in my fur and saw the clothes. "Thank you Leah." Leah nodded her head and formed another shield from any wandering eyes. I appreciated that. _'Thanks Leah,' _She turned towards me and gave me my wolfy smile, I chuckled and looked towards Bella who was now dressed and she latched back onto my fur. "Paul, can you take me home?" I nodded laid down while Bella gracefully jumped up onto my back and buried her head in the scruff in my neck. My wolf and I hummed happily at this and turned in the direction of her house. "No Paul, you're house. I'll feel safer there. Please Paul." She was sobbing again into my fur. My wolf perked up incredibly at this and I turned towards Sam, asking if I could go. He nodded and I started walking.

I heard Sam start talking again when I turned towards La Push. "So I'm assuming this is the red headed leech?" Carlisle nodded and Sam sighed. "How did you find this out?"

Now it was Carlisle's turn to sigh. "My daughter, Alice, she has visions of the future. She was already watching Victoria to see if she would try to get revenge on us for killing her mate. James." Doc hissed the name.

Sam gave a low growl, "We will have to have another meeting soon to discuss how we are going to protect her…" And that's all I heard before I walked out of range of hearing. I ran as fast as I dared with Bella on my back. about ten minutes later we reached the little house that I had got a few months ago from my grandparents. I whined at Bella to let her know that we were here but she didn't move. I turned my head and looked back and saw that somehow, she had fallen asleep. I laughed quietly to myself and gently pulled on the back of her dress. She moved a little so I laid down and pulled her slowly off my back. She slid off me and onto the forest floor. I smiled at her and went to one of the trees that held a spare pair of my shorts in it.

I found one, phased back and dressed and went back to my Bella. She was still peacefully asleep in the patch of grass wither hair sprawled out behind her head in a halo of sorts, as if she were an angel, my angel. Mine and mine only. Geez Paul, She's making you go soft. And now you're talking to yourself? You've lost it man.

Stupid voices…

I scooped Bella up in my arms and walked in through the back door. My house wasn't much, but it was enough. There was a big TV with enough couches and chairs to comfortably seat everyone in the pack and it had a kitchen with a large fridge and anything else I needed already there or I had put it there myself when I moved in. I walked back into my bedroom and carefully laid her down on the comforter. She looked so happy asleep, she even had a small smile on her face. She curled up and wrapped one hand around her middle and tucked the other under her head. "Paul… My Paul… Love you Paul… My wolf…" Bella mumbled in her sleep. I smiled at this. Normally the girl waited for the guy to say it first, but Bella most certainly isn't like any other girl I've ever met. I smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too Bella. Always will." I said in her hair before crawling in behind her and pulling her to me, inhaling her fragrance in an attempt to calm my wolf and keep him from barging out of here and chasing the wolf who wanted my Bella. I slowly nodded off into sleep.

**A/N I wanted to leave it here but I made a promise to a fan to put her character in on this chapter along with some other characters that were given to me. So here I go for probably another couple thousand words. You guys are lucky I love you or else I would have stopped it there. ;)**

Seth's POV **Ok TalkOrWalk and elementwolfpack, here comes your characters. ;)**

After Sam dismissed us I just decided to go and walk around the forest. I was walking in the forest by the school cafeteria when I heard a loud smack. My curiosity got the best of my and I phased back and threw on a shirt and shorts and shoes before walking in the door. I saw two girls fighting that were about my age over something. I stood far back and leaned on the wall just listening to the conversation but ready to break it up if it got too far. I hated fighting.

There was a blonde slut yelling at a girl who had a confused look on her face and was getting extremely pissed off at her and her friend that was standing next to her looked like she wished she were anywhere else but there. The slut was blonde and was wearing way to much makeup to be anywhere near attractive and a very low white v-neck tee shirt with a black bra that you could see under it with too tight to be healthy skinny jeans on that hugged her in all the wrong places. She was disgusting and fake. Not to mention that she was wearing what looked with stripper heels. Then the other girl was pretty, not drop dead gorgeous but the kind of pretty that I went for, what was hidden. She had dark brown, almost black hair and her skin was fairly dark, just a few shades lighter than Jacob's skin tone. She stood about 5'5" and had dark brown eyes and a subtle curvy figure. She was wearing a white long sleeve tee shirt and a leather jacket on top of it that was open. She also had on dark wash skinny jeans that unlike the slut, hugged her legs just right. Man those legs just seemed to go on forever. She was also wearing mid calf combat boots. I know these girls. The slut is Melisa Lunde and the other girl was Miakoda Benson. Her friend, Katelynn Lennox was just standing off to the side and was shaking quite terribly. She was wearing a neon green tank top with short jean shorts on and green Nike high tops.

**A/N Outfits on my profile **

Melisa was a few inches shorter than Mia and Katie so she was standing back a bit so she didn't have to look up. I picked up on what the argument was about. Apparently Melisa thought that Mia had slept with her boyfriend. Man that guy must be desperate or just looking for some action to be going out with her.

"HOW COULD YOU SLEEP WITH HIM!" Melisa was screaming at Mia now. "I THOUGHT I WAS YOUR FRIEND! I can't believe you!"

Mia just sighed, clearly beyond pissed and she was shaking a little. Could it be possible that there were more shifters coming or was she just extremely pissed off. For her sake I just hope that she as extremely pissed off because I don't want her to have to deal with the pack. "For for the love of God Melisa, WE, as in you and me, are nowhere near friends. I don't like you and you don't like me, end of story. Now if you think that I would stoop so low as to sleep with your boyfriends who is freaking not even worth my time, then you've officially lost it. And as for me sleeping with your boyfriend! There is no way in hell I would do that! I don't want his diseases! Who knows what he's carrying! Gross! He isn't even worth the grace of me. Now get out of my face before you make me do something you'll regret." And she turned around.

Melisa wasn't finished apparently. "Hey B****! I ain't finished with you." Melisa screamed. Uh oh, this wasn't going to end well.

Mia slowly turned around. "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME SLUT!" Mia screamed at Melisa. Melisa slapped her across the face. "I CALLED YOU A B*** FOR SLEEPING WITH MY BOYFRIEND!"

Mia was shaking furiously now. "Well slut, might want to think twice about who you call names next time." And Mia punched Melisa in the stomach and when she bent down, holding her stomach, Katie brought her knee up and it connected with Melisa's nose. Melisa's nose is now broken because I heard the snap of the bone and smelt the blood rushing out of it and I'm pretty sure that her ribs are going to be fairly bruised tomorrow. Mia and Katie screamed and pushed Melisa over and threw their hands up in the air and fast walked out of the cafeteria, shaking like we do before we phase. CRAP!

Mia and Katie were running now and hit the tree line. I turned and left the cafeteria and followed them. They went pretty far into the forest and collapsed, Katie making it a little farther than Mia. They were both obviously trying to fight the urge to phase and was losing. I neared where she had collapsed but stayed in the vicinity of the trees. Mia tried getting up but immediately fell back down. She screamed in pain and my heart jerked at the sound, but if this was to be over with I couldn't help her, I couldn't help either of them. I sat there and was able to hear the skin and muscle stretching and her bones snapping and rearranging. They both screamed again and it actually brought tears to my eyes. With one final snap Mia burst out of her skin and landed on four paws. She was beautiful. She had dark brown fur with a black face and black paws. She was stunning, and also appeared to have no idea what just happened. After Katie saw her friend explode into a giant wolf, she started shaking even further and with one more scream, she too exploded, but she had some idea of what happened. They were both still shaking and then they looked at each other and they started shaking more.

I slowly stepped out from the trees and they growled at me and Katie began pacing. Mia was still growling at me but the moment her eyes met mine, the whole world started spinning and all of a sudden nothing mattered anymore, only the girl in front of me. Everything else lost their meanings like my pack and my family and friends; they paled in comparison to the girl in front of me. It was like now there was a giant steel cable connecting us to each other because now since she was a wolf, she could imprint too. I don't know how long we were staring at each other but I shook my head and back up into a bush, quickly took my pants off and phased.

She seemed worried that I left her but relief washed over her the minute I reappeared, then panic as she began walking away from me. Was she afraid of me? Why? Oh, right, giant wolf. Katie was still pacing.

_Seth Italicized _Mia underined **Katie Bold**

_I'm not gonna hurt you, just relax._

What are you! Why are you here!

**Why the heck are we able to turn into giant wolves!**

Wolves? Mia looked down and yelped, then began pacing like Katie had.

Oh my god! Oh my god! I'm a wolf! I'm a mother freaking wolf!

_And a very pretty one at that, _I said showing her what she looked like. She gasped at her dark brown fur with a black face and black paws.

How is it that we can do this? How can we communicate without talking?

**What do I look like?**

I quickly showed her what she looked like. Her fur was very interesting. She started off black towards the bottom where her paws were and then it faded into a brownish-whitish color. Very unique.

_Well one of those reasons might be because wolves can't talk, _Mia growled at me to tell me cut the crap, _and the real reason is because that we are a part of the La Push pack which allows us to hear each others thought and go into each others' memories, we call it the Pack mind, since we all share it. It is kind of cool but at the same time it can be a pain too. We have no privacy in wolf mode, unless you can learn to bar off your thoughts which I can teach you if you want. But I will save that for a later date because right now we need to get you some clothes and introduce you to everyone. Will you follow me please Mia and Katie?_

**Sure… ****A/N Both Katie and Mia**

_Seth, my name is Seth._

Seth, Mia said as if she were tasting how it sounded on her tongue, I like it.

My wolf grinned happily at that. I turned towards the direction of Sam's house and the girls came up to either side of me.

After you because I have no idea where the hell I'm going.

I barked a laugh and took off towards Sam's house with Mia and Katie, the two newest members of the La Push pack, close on my heels.

**A/N anubisfreak, here comes you character! **

Third person POV

Elizabeth wrapped the coat tighter around her as she fast walked her way to her boyfriends house. It was their 1-year anniversary and she wanted to make it amazing. She neared the little one story white house and bounced up the steps and rang the bell. She tapped her pocket to make sure she didn't forget the present she was going to give him. It was a new pocket knife that had his name plus her name equals forever. She thought he'd like it. After a minute when nobody had answered the door, she rang again, but held it down for a little longer.

Her boyfriend, Brian, finally answered the door wearing nothing but sweatpants and a faint blush on his cheeks. The minute their eyes made contact, he turned pale.

"Ellie! What are you doing here? I thought the plan was for you to come over in an hour, so why are you here now? I'm not ready, as you can see," he still refused to make eye contact with her. "So, why are you here?" he asked nervously, finally making eye contact.

"Well," Elizabeth said while stepping inside and pushing him towards the wallwith one hand while leaning up on her tip-toes to whisper in his ear, "I just couldn't wait to see you any longer." She said breathing in his ear, sending shivers up his spine. He places his hands on her shoulders but she danced out of his way and plopped herself down on his couch. "I got you something!" Ellie said excited, reaching into her coat and pulling out the little black box tied with a white ribbon. "It's nothing much, you'll be getting your other gift later…" she said seductively with a wink. He gulped. She frowned.

"What's wrong Brian? You seem nervous? What happened?" Ellie said getting up off the couch and gently placing a hand on her cheek. He winced slightly at her touch.

"Ellie, I just…" Brain spoke shifting his weight back and forth from foot to foot until a new voice stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Babe? What's going on? Aren't you coming back to bed?" a female voice spoke as she walked out of Brain's bedroom, wrapped in only a sheet. When she made eye contact with Elizabeth she blushed. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize that he was talking to someone or else I would have put on some actual clothes." She said looking down. Elizabeth just realized that the girl in front of her, wasn't just any ordinary girl, she was Brian's ex, who had just come out of the bedroom, clad in nothing but a sheet. Ellie turned to Brian.

"No! NO! BRAIN! How could you! On our anniversary too! Why Brian?" She was wrecked with sobs now. "How could you sleep with HER when you're still with me! I can't believe you!" Ellie screamed at Brian.

"Rose," Brian called her by her middle name in an attempt to calm her, but to no avail, she was pissed and shaking now. "Rose, I'm sorry. It just happened!" Brian said throwing his hands up in the air.

"IT JUST HAPPENED! Brain! These things don't just happen. I'm positive that there were several opportunities for you to end it, but no. obviously you were still hung up on her when we were together but I decided to let it go and too see if you would eventually get better. But no, the minute she walks through your door, you completely forget about me." She couldn't hold in the sobs anymore. She quickly wiped her eyes and stared at Brian. "I guess I understand why you made the decision, but the question is, did you make the right choice?" and with that she walked to the door leaving a beet-red, shamed Brian in her wake.

"Oh and Brian? Happy mother freaking 1st." She said taking out the box and lobbing it as hard as she could at his head. She made a satisfied grunt when it nailed him in the eyes and ran out the door to her cousin's friends house, Sam's house, knowing that that is where Embry would be. She lived with Embry after her parents had wanted to move but she wanted to stay in La Push so she moved in with Embry and her Aunt Tiffany. When she reached the small light blue house she flew open the door and was met with the gaze of her cousin, who over the past few years had become more of a brother to her. He saw the look on her face and stood up off the couch and ran to her, engulfing her in a hug.

"Oh Elizabeth, rose what's wrong?" Embry said as she buried her head in his shoulder. His smell always seemed to calm her, he smelled like the woods with just a touch of citrus.

"Oh Embry, it was awful! He cheated on me. I caught them! God Embry, why did he have to do that today? Today of all days?" She sobbed into his shoulder. She didn't need to worry about tear staining his shirt because she wasn't wearing one. She let the tears freely flow and cried her heart out. She managed to get the tears under control and faced Embry who smiled sadly at her and pulled her to the couch while he was slightly shaking, she ignored it.

"I had gone over a little early to his house than planned because I was excited. Today was our one year anniversary and I had a big dinner planned and got him a gift and I was so excited. I went to his house and he answered the door in only sweatpants and his hair was tousled. At first I thought he was just taking a nap, that's why he looked like he did, but after a bit of talking, his EX walked out of HIS BEDROOM in a SHEET! NOTHING BUT A SHEET!" She was shaking now along with Embry. "How could he do this to me! His girlfriend of twelve months!" She was shaking harder now and seeing red.

"Rosie, calm down. I don't want you to hurt yourself." Embry said placing a hand on Ellie's shoulder and rubbing small circles with his thumb. Brian used to do that. Elizabeth was shaking harder and faster now. She was shaking so fast that her form was a blur.

"SAM! GET OVER HERE!" Embry yelled. Sam ran into the room and with one look at Ellie, ran towards her and slung her over his shoulder and ran into his backyard, carefully placing her on the ground.

"Embry, what happened? Why is she about to phase?" Sam's words rushed together as he looked frantically at Embry, then back to me, then to Embry.

"Her stupid boyfriend Brian cheated on her and she caught him doing it with his ex." Embry stated blankly, shaking viciously himself. Sam turned towards me.

"He cheated on you? With his ex? She must've been pretty hot." Sam said smirking at Elizabeth. Her form vibrated faster. Embry grabbed Sam's arm and pulled him back.

"Dude! What are you doing?" Embry said, shaking harder.

Sam winced, "I don't like doing it either Embry but it will help her, I am going to make her angry so she phases quicker." With that being said, Sam walked back over to Elizabeth and kneeling beside her writhing form. "You must've deserved being cheated on for him to go back to his ex. I bet she's better between the sheets too." Sam said standing up and taking a few steps back. Elizabeth's form was vibrating faster and a searing hot pain flashed up her spine accompanied by the feeling that her bones were breaking.

With one final spasm of her body, she exploded out of her skin and landed on four paws, growling at Sam and snapping at his hands which were raised in mock surrender. "Hey, I didn't like saying those things but I had to, to get you to phase quicker and not be in so much pain." Elizabeth tilted her head to the side and Sam chuckled slightly. "Just look down will you?" Sam said smiling as Ellie looked down and whimpered. She looked at her cousin Embry who smiled back at her. "Hey cuz! Looks like you got the gene too! Bet it was from the Cullen's reappearance and her sudden break-up. Embry said looking at Sam now.

"What's going on guys?" Jacob Black called from inside the back doorway. "Who's the new wolf?" He said, glancing more closely at Elizabeth. She turned towards him and felt an instant connection. When they made eye contact, everything else seemed to float away and all of a sudden, it wasn't gravity holding them to the earth, it was the other person. They seemed to be having an out-of-body experience as their two separate souls became one and they were bound to each other for life. When they both came back to reality, they heard a very upset Embry saying over and over like a mantra "No NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! Why did this have to happen now! She just broke up with one boyfriend and now she has a soul mate! Poor Ellie." Embry said shaking his head. Jake snapped out of the trance first.

"Why does what have to happen now?" Jake said, moving unconsciously toward Elizabeth.

Sam smiled and cleared his throat, "You both just imprinted on each other." Embry was smiling too. Elizabeth and Jake looked at each other and Jake smiled at Ellie while she tried her best to smile in her wolf form with her lips pulled back and her tongue lolling out the side of her mouth. Jake laughed and shook his head with a smile on his face. The guys noticed that he seemed happier than they had seen him in a long time.

**A/N Well there you go readers! I hope that you guys liked this 7,500 words chapter. And as for TalkOrWalk, elementwolfpack, and anubisfreak, I hope I didn't disappoint you with how I brought your characters into play. Check your guys pm box and there will be a message from me to you and to anyone who reviews! Thank you for reading and please tell me what you think! XD Until the next chapter, see you later! Please review!**

**X Joanna Angel X**


	12. New wolves and New Borns

I have a secret

Previously:

I scooped Bella up in my arms and walked in through the back door. My house wasn't much, but it was enough. There was a big TV with enough couches and chairs to comfortably seat everyone in the pack and it had a kitchen with a large fridge and anything else I needed already there or I had put it there myself when I moved in. I walked back into my bedroom and carefully laid her down on the comforter. She looked so happy asleep, she even had a small smile on her face. She curled up and wrapped one hand around her middle and tucked the other under her head. "Paul… My Paul… Love you Paul… My wolf…" Bella mumbled in her sleep. I smiled at this. Normally the girl waited for the guy to say it first, but Bella most certainly isn't like any other girl I've ever met. I smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too Bella. Always will." I said in her hair before crawling in behind her and pulling her to me, inhaling her fragrance in an attempt to calm my wolf and keep him from barging out of here and chasing the wolf who wanted my Bella. I slowly nodded off into sleep.

My wolf grinned happily at that. I turned towards the direction of Sam's house and the girls came up to either side of me.

After you because I have no idea where the hell I'm going.

I barked a laugh and took off towards Sam's house with Mia and Katie, the two newest members of the La Push pack, close on my heels.

"Why does what have to happen now?" Jake said, moving unconsciously toward Elizabeth.

Sam smiled and cleared his throat, "You both just imprinted on each other." Embry was smiling too. Elizabeth and Jake looked at each other and Jake smiled at Ellie while she tried her best to smile in her wolf form with her lips pulled back and her tongue lolling out the side of her mouth. Jake laughed and shook his head with a smile on his face. The guys noticed that he seemed happier than they had seen him in a long time.

Chapter 12

**Bella's POV**

I woke up after the most peaceful sleep I had ever had since… _he_… left me. But I had Paul now so I couldn't be sad. I looked around and realized that I was in Paul's house. It was nice. Not too small, just perfect for a small family. _Wait! _Was I seriously thinking about starting a family already? I shouldn't, I can't, me and Paul barely know each other. _And yet you just slept in __**his **__house in __**his **__arms dreaming of __**him! **_That annoying voice in the back of my head whispered. I ignored it and turned around to face Paul, who was still fast asleep with his head buried in my hair. I shook him gently. "Paul," I said in a sing-song voice, "Time to get up." He just groaned and rolled over. I smirked and shook him harder. He didn't make an attempt at waking up so I mustered up all my strength and gave him a giant shove, which in return, caused him to fly off the bed and roll into the wall with a thud. He jolted awake and held the back of his head and his right shoulder. "OWW! What gives Bella?"

I tried unsuccessfully to contain my laughter, I was rolling around in the sheets with my head back, roaring with laughter, LITERALY! My eyes were closed, trying to keep the tears that wanted to escape from appearing. My eyes flew open when I was tackled my Paul who had me pinned to the bed, one of his hands holding both of my arms above my head and another hand trailing lightly down my cheek. My legs were held in place with his and my hips were pinned under his, I whimpered. Paul looked down at me concerned. "OH Bells, I didn't hurt you did I?" He said loosening his hold slightly, just enough for me to get enough leverage to flip us over, swapping positions. I growled in his ear, "You could never hurt me baby." I purred and Paul moaned. I giggled and jumped off him and went to go cook breakfast. "You're such a tease!" He shouted at me from in his room. "Right back at ya babe!" I shouted back to him while rummaging through his cabinets and fridge. I came up with pancake mix, eggs, and bacon. I got out three pans and melted butter in each of them.

I hadn't realized Paul was behind be but was alerted to him by a cat call. I looked back at him confused with one of my eyebrows raised. Paul chuckled, "You should wear my clothes more often." He said smirking. I looked down confused and sure enough, there I was in his shirt and cut off sweats. I smiled and swayed my hips, enjoying the feel of them and how they smelled of him too. "Well I'm glad you like it on me because this probably isn't going to be the first time you see me in them." I said turning back towards the stove where I added water to the pancake mix and stirred it before pouring it into the pan in one giant pancake and putting some pieces of bacon on as well. Paul kissed me on the cheek and wrapped his arms around my waist, resting his head on my shoulder while I managed the several pans all at once. I moved and found two plates and piled the few pancakes that I had done on that while I started eggs. I quickly scrambled the eggs and let them sit while I flipped the bacon over. Paul was peppering kisses down my neck. "Paul, what are you doing?" He kissed me a few more times and then said into my skin, "Relishing n the fact that not only is my imprint the single handedly sexiest woman I have ever seen, but that she can cook too." Then he continued to kiss me on my neck and collar bone, nipping slightly on spots which caused me to shudder or moan which only increased his problem. I dished out the rest of the food and walked towards his table laying out the plates and beckoning him over with my finger. He sat down and pulled my plate towards him and had me sit on his lap. I relaxed in his hold and ate my portion which was still big, but not nearly as big as Paul's was. I had 3 pancakes, a fist sized portion of eggs, and 4 pieces of bacon. Paul had 7 pancakes, a separate plate of eggs, and around a dozen pieces of bacon. I laughed and Paul kissed my neck before digging into his food.

We somehow finished close to the same time and I stood up and picked up the dishes to put in the sink but Paul beat me to it. I smiled and went to sit on his couch. When he came back, he pulled me astride him and I giggled which made him smile. "What's on the agenda for today Paul?" I said, resting my forehead against his. "Well, Sam has called a pack meeting in a few minutes so we should probably head to that, and then you and me have patrol, and then after that the elders put together a bonfire and Emily and Sue are going to cook." I tilted my head to the side, "Just those two women to cook for the entire pack? Don't they need help? I could help. They shouldn't get forced to cook for all those people by themselves!" Paul shushed me by planting a kiss on my lips and all too soon for my liking, pulled away. "Relax, I'm sure that if you wanted, you could help, but we need to leave now and head to Sam's if we don't want to be late." And with that Paul grabbed my hips and stood up with me, giving me a quick kiss before setting me on my own feet and intertwining his hand with mine. I smiled and led the way to Sam's. Me and Paul just walked there in human forms, just enjoying the sun on our face and soon enough, we reached the little house with new flowers planted around the porch. We ascended the steps and Paul surprised me by just walking in. I followed him and saw the whole pack, as well as several new faces, seated around the couches and chairs that were here while a bunch of them sat on the floor. I sat on the floor, leaning against Paul's legs and waiting for Sam to start speaking.

I looked around the room and saw a swarm of new faces. There was Seth who has his arm wrapped around a girl who's face I didn't recognize but I could tell that Seth was her wolf and she was his imprint, just by the way they were sitting. There was also another girl just off to the side of them, who was looking around the room at all the shifters that were here. She and the other girl smelled of wolf so I knew that they had just changed. I continued my survey and saw Leah and Embry, and sitting next to Embry was another girl who looked a lot like him but was wrapped protectively in the embrace of my best friend, Jacob Black. Jake looked over at me and I smiled at him, which he returned, before focusing back on his imprint who seemed to be fidgeting continuously. She looked sweet though, just perfect for Jacob. Next were Sam who had Emily in his lap and she was just resting back against his chest while he ran his fingers through her hair. There was also Jared and Kim who were talking hushed to each other but the wolves and I could still hear them, but we didn't say anything on it. And then there was another girl sitting kind of off by herself, the only one without a pair. I heard Sam clear his throat and all of our attention focused back on him.

Sam coughed again and began, "As I am sure you all have noticed, we have a few new members who have recently joined our pack and imprinted. This is a first to have more than one female wolf in the pack. We thought that Leah was the only girl in history to ever phase but I guess females also carry that gene."

"Thank god I'm not the only freak." We all heard Leah mumble with caused a laugh out of the guys and Embry to growl at them. Sam coughed again for our attention.

"We will be having our monthly bonfire pretty soon to welcome the new members of our pack, and to tell them the legends, which we all of course now know are no legends. The bonfire will be held at 6:30 up on Third Beach. Very secluded and We are guaranteed to be the only ones there at that hour. There will be a meal provided by My Emily, Sue, and a few others who will be willing to help."

"I'll help," Jake's girl spoke up, then hid her face is Jacob's neck when we all looked at her.

"I'll help too," the girl who was sitting on Seth said, only she didn't hide when we looked at her, she waved and curled closer into Seth, who's arms wrapped tighter around her. I smiled. I was glad that my pack brothers had all found an imprint. I don't know about that one girl though, she was sitting next to Seth and his imprint, looking jealously at the bond that was there. I sighed; our pack was almost perfect, just a few more to phase and we would be, no doubt, the strongest pack in history.

"We will also go over the imprinting story for our couples, Jake and Elizabeth, Seth and Miakoda, and Paul and Bella. So Paul, Bella? I believe you have the next shift? Go on and make sure that you loop around Forks and do a double line around the west side, just to be sure. I've caught this same unfamiliar scent, far off from the trails over there. Got it?" Paul stood up, giving me a quick kiss before pulling me to the tree line. Once there, I went behind a tree, completely secluding myself from view, before stripping and phasing into my beloved tiger. I walked out and met Paul.

Paul underlined, _Bella in italics _Pack mind POV (Third person in some parts):

_Where should I patrol?_

You cover the west and south sides, I got north, east, and Forks.

_Ok _And we went off

_What do you make of all the new wolves Paul?_

How did you know they were wolves?

_Well for one, Sam said they were, and for two, before he said that, I had smelt it on them._

Wait, so you're saying that you **Smelt **the wolf in them? I'm curious, what do we smell like?

_Well you for example, smell like a chocolate bar and pine, but mainly chocolate. It seems that all of you smell like something, but all wolves have that piney smell to them. Sam smells like fresh bread and Emily smells like bananas, together they make Emily's famous banana bread. Jake smells like lemon and that girl he was with smelled like sugar, together they make the perfect lemon bar. Do you see what I mean?_

Yeah, weird, I didn't know that we all smelt like different foods. You smell like strawberries, so I guess that mean that we're a chocolate dipped strawberry huh? Paul was smiling at that thought. He had always loved chocolate covered strawberries, but that was after he imprinted on Bella. Coincidence?

_Paul, I caught an unfamiliar scent over here, doesn't smell like leeches though, this one is defiantly human, I think. But why is a human all the way out here? There isn't a trail for at least a few miles and it's not hunting season._

Just follow the scent and see where it leads you to babe, I'm on my way.

So Bella followed the scent and soon came to a clearing, which she did not enter, but rather stayed hidden where she changed into her black panther in the foliage for camofladge until Paul got here, but he was still a few miles out. There was a human girl lying down in the center of the field, wearing nothing but a pair of cut off shorts and a sports bra on, just looking up through the canopy of trees at the for once, clear blue sky. She seemed tense, as if she knew something was off.

_Paul, it's a girl. But she looks different than what other girls look like. She's only wearing a sports bra and cut off shorts. Nothing else, no footwear, not backpack, no nada. _

Paul thought about the mysterious girl, Just keep a close eye on her Bells, I'm almost there. Off in the distance, Bella could hear Paul's rhythmic padding of his feet, heading in a beeline in her direction, but he was still around ten miles out. Bella looked back at the girl who was now sitting up and her eyes were scanning the surrounding forest. He eyes skimmed right over Bella, and then zeroed in on her. Bella was in shock. A normal human shouldn't have been able to see her. The girl stood up and walked in the direction of Bella. Bella remained frozen.

_Paul! She somehow saw me!_

Stay there! I'm right behind you. He was right, when the girl got closer to Bella, she somehow didn't hear Paul come up behind her and when the girl was a few feet from Bella, Paul was right behind her and stood up from his low crouch, scaring the girl who was now backing off to the other side of the circle. When her back ran into a tree he stopped and then gazed up at Paul in curiosity. Then her mouth dropped open and she stood up.

"There are others! I'm not alone!" She screamed gleefully. Bella crawled out from in the bushes and ignored Paul's low growl behind her. She cautiously approached the human and saw on her right shoulder, there was none other than THE Quileute tattoo that appears on every wolfs skin after the first time they phase. Bella realized this and phased back, quickly pulling on her sundress. The girl froze again but quickly regained composure and stared at Bella in awe. Paul was growling behind her now and Bella turned to him and smacked him on the side of his muzzle.

"Calm down big boy, she's one of you." Bella said with a smile. Paul tilted his head to the side and then saw the Quileute tattoo that was on her shoulder. He huffed and phased back, pulling on his shorts. The girl did not seem phased by the fact that Bella and Paul could shift into animals. Bella got a good look at the girl and noticed that she was not tall like the other members of the pack, but rather a small 5'3". The girl would defiantly get bigger now that she was able to phase. Or maybe not, you never know. She was toned, but not overly so, just the right amount for a girl. She also had a pale scar running across her right cheek. Paul came and stood next to his Bella.

"Now I realize that what you saw was completely unordinary and honestly, I have to excuse except for my imprints carelessness," Paul said with a serious look on his face. Bella smacked him and got out of his embrace, going to stand next to the girl. The girl was just standing there with a smile on her face. Bella continued for Paul, "But we have leads to believe that you are a wolf too. And judging by your smell, the tattoo on your arm, and the fact that you're out here, all alone, in the middle of the Quileute forest, miles from any trails, adds on to the belief that you are a wolf as well as my Paul here."

The girl just nodded her head, still smiling. "I am. And I cannot tell you how relieved I am that I am not all alone in the world of the spirit wolves! I'd found the legends awhile ago and they seem to be the only thing that makes sense about what I am. So I have been phasing and running through the Quileute forest, in hopes that I wasn't the only one and I led my scent back here and sure enough, here you are!" She seemed ecstatic that she wasn't all alone. Bella pulled her in to a one armed hug and smiled.

"Well, your defiantly not alone, there are lots more where you came from. Do you think that the pack is still at Sam's Paul?" Paul thought about it and then nodded. He had smelt Emily's muffins in the oven and the pack loved her muffins. Bella smiled and addressed the girl, "What's your name hun?" The girl smiled at Bella, "Janelle Gabree, but my friends call me Janie."

Bella smiled at Janie, "Well Janie, why don't we all phase and then I will lead you back to the pack, ok?" The girl nodded and went behind a tree, Paul and Bella followed suit. Once they had all phased, they met back in the circle. Janie was smart, she had already figured out a way to carry her clothes with her. On her hind left leg was a leather strap that her clothes in it. Janie was a beautiful wolf. She was mainly a reddish brown and then her paws, muzzle, and the tips of her ears were white. She barked at us and wagged her tail happily. I nodded and tried to see if the pack mind would work.

Bella underlined, _Paul italics, _**Janie bolded**

Can you hear me Janie?

_You there Janelle? Think something._

**Woah, what's happening? Am I hallucinating? I freaking out here. **Janie started pacing back and forth in wolf form whimpering. Bella nudged her with her nose.

Relax Janie, you're not hallucinating, this is called the pack mind. When more than one member of the pack is phased at a time, we all share a mind. That means that no privacy, all thoughts are broadcast to the entire pack. It can be useful at time, but a real pain at others.

**Weird. So you can hear me and I can hear you but only when phased? That is kinda cool but I can see how it could get annoying.**

_Bella and I have learned how to close off our mind so that the pack can't hear our thought, only what we want them to hear. We can teach you. You just need to imagine a barrier, blocking you off mentally from all of us. Practice that and I'm sure that you'll get the hang of it eventually._

Ok well I think we should bring Janie back to Sam's and then we have to finish patrol Paul.

_Alright. Let's go._

They turned and took off in the forest, heading towards Sam and Emily's house. Halfway there they crossed the sickly sweet and bleach scent that they had been scouring the island for. Bella roared and immediately began pursuit, Paul fast on her heels.

**UGH! Leech. Why must they smell so bad? And by the smell of this one, it doesn't seem like there is just one. If I had to guess I would say that this is a possible coven, or just a rag tad bunch of rouge vamps. I hate it when I cross their path.**

_Wait, you've killed a vampire before?_

**Yeah, I've killed several. There was a time when I had to take on three at a time all by myself. They didn't land a paw on me.**

_I have to admit, I'm impressed._

Same here. Let's see those fighting skills of yours in action. Bella said pushing herself faster after the scent before changing into a cheetah and running faster, growling the whole way.

_By the way, Bella had like ten different cats that she can change into. So don't freak out if she's a tiger one minute and then a cheetah the next ok? _Paul said smiling in his wolf form. Before she could respond, he reared his head up and let out a long howl rip through the air around him. The air shimmered several times and then more thoughts entered the pack mind.

What's going on! –Sam

Yeah I was in the middle of something very important! –Jared

Well whatever it was, it can be momentarily put on hold while we shred to pieces a group of vampires that made the mistake of crossing onto our land. –Bella

Where are you guys? –Jake

Over by the east border along the border line. –Janelle

Woah, another shifter? Why the sudden swarm of them all? –Quil

I guess that the return of the Olympic Coven caused the genes to rise. –Sam

Yeah, but I would have expected maybe Brady and Collin to phase, not a swarm of unknown girls. –Jake

Oh Brady and Collin are going to phase rather soon, I'd keep a close watch on them guys. And I'd bet all my savings that they will imprint on the only two un-imprinted girls in the pack and they will imprint on them. -Bella

You know that you might be onto something. –Jared

Well we can think about that later, but I'm picking up on several scents of vamps. Now it smells more like a group of like ten! –Janelle

Run guys, there close. I can feel it. –Bella

Bells, slow down, at the rate you're going, you'll beat us all there. I don't want to see you get hurt. –Paul

I aint allowing down, you speed up. –Bella

Paul growled and pushed himself after his mate. He somehow managed to catch up to her and then get in front of her to slow her down. They slowed down enough so that the pack had caught up and Paul nudged Bella's side, quietly whining. Bella purred and stayed with the pack. The followed the vampire scent and eventually entered a field where there were eleven pairs of blood red eyes staring at them, mouths agape, before quickly closing them, and fanning out, crouching in fighting stances. They growled and the wolves fanned out as well, easily matching their numbers. The newer shifters were left at Sam's to protect La Push.

Sam growled and the pack followed suit. The blonde headed female who was in the center spoke up, "Aww how cute! I've always wanted a _puppy_." Venom laced in her voice and she looked down at the vampires beside her. "Well, what are you standing there? Attack!" The vampires snarled and charged. The minute they moved, Sam commanded us to attack and defend our own. We rushed, teeth bared at the sadistic vampires. Sam went after the 'leader' of them and we collided with the new borns, claws first.

**Hey guys! Sorry it's a little short but I wanted to prewrite the battle before I posted it and I kept you guys longer than I normally do for a new chapter, so I figured that I would give you this and then in a couple days, you'll get the battle that ensures between the pack and the newborns. I have to warn you though that I am no longer excepting and more characters, unless you want to be a vampire and a part of the Volturi. If you want that then send me what you look like, how you were first changed, what age you are (When changed and now) and if you have any special abilities. WARNING! I may not use your ability if it interferes with the story in a bad way. Thank you all for reading and I am so incredibly happy with the number of reviews I have! Thank you all so much! Please leave me more and I love hearing from you! XD Until next time!**

**Joanna Angel**


	13. Paul has a soft side & Edward's mind

I have a secret

Previously:

Paul growled and pushed himself after his mate. He somehow managed to catch up to her and then get in front of her to slow her down. They slowed down enough so that the pack had caught up and Paul nudged Bella's side, quietly whining. Bella purred and stayed with the pack. The followed the vampire scent and eventually entered a field where there were eleven pairs of blood red eyes staring at them, mouths agape, before quickly closing them, and fanning out, crouching in fighting stances. They growled and the wolves fanned out as well, easily matching their numbers. The newer shifters were left at Sam's to protect La Push.

Sam growled and the pack followed suit. The blonde headed female who was in the center spoke up, "Aww how cute! I've always wanted a _puppy_." Venom laced in her voice and she looked down at the vampires beside her. "Well, what are you standing there? Attack!" The vampires snarled and charged. The minute they moved, Sam commanded us to attack and defend our own. We rushed, teeth bared at the sadistic vampires. Sam went after the 'leader' of them and we collided with the new borns, claws first, shutting off the pack mind so we weren't distracted while fighting.

Chapter 13

We pounced at the newborns and all hell broke loose, there were screams and whines as both of our sides took hits, but in the end, we were stronger and were starting to gain the upper hand. Bella was fighting a leech that had been turned for a while and got his arms around her, but before it could squeeze, Jared sunk his teeth into its shoulder and pulled it off. Bella growled and nodded at Jared who then focused back on the leech he had pinned under his paws. Bella took off towards where Jared had flung her prey and ran into the forest, what she didn't expect was for there to be more of them, hiding within the vicinity of the foliage, hidden from view. She growled at them and coiled back into a fighting stance and prepared to take them all on. The one she had been fighting, stood off on the far right, its clothes completely torn and a chunk missing from his side. Bella growled and then changed into a Jaguar, roaring to let her pack know that she was in trouble. She heard Paul's feet coming and her heart started racing and thought, what if he got hurt?

She growled and protected the spot in the trees from which he would emerge only to have him soar over her head, tear the head off a vamp and pin another one, effectively tearing off its head as well. She went next to him and silently they both started guarding each other's backs. She tore off the arm of the vamp that had gotten her and her mate into this mess and then a russet brown mass of fur soared over both of their heads and took out a vampire that was in Bella and Paul's blind spot and then they all began defending the others hind. Paul tore off the head of a vamp but suffered a nasty punch in the arm that sent a crack into the shoulder but would heal in a few moments. Bella whined and snapped at a vamp that flew over her head but missed it. The vamp lashed out with its leg and Bella felt the bone snap in her pelvic bone and fell to the ground. A whine escaped her and Paul pinned the vamp, tore out its arms and legs and then decapitated it. He whined at Bella who shook her head, no longer able to use her leg, Paul and Jake took on the few remaining vamps. Paul growled at any vamp that got close to his mate and then proceeded to tear its head off while Jake chased a vamp that thought it could escape. A lone vamp that had gone around the clearing and was now behind Paul who was circling another vamp leapt out from in a bush and hurled itself at Bella. Bella, unable to move without the use of her hind legs, let out a growl and Paul snapped his head up having just finished off the vamp and ran to his mate, arriving a second too late. The vamp had encased Bella in a death grip and squeezed, effectively cracking her ribs and causing her immense pain. He continued to crack each of her ribs until Paul ripped its arms off from around his mate and growled at it. He then pinned it and tore its legs off and raked his claws down his chest, forming giant cracks in the skin. He growled and sunk his teeth into his neck and flung his head to the side, removing the head from the neck it rested on.

He went and did one last search of the cleared area and then ran to his mate. He looked at her with pure pain, feeling what she felt through the imprint and he howled into the night sky. He quickly phased back and threw his shorts on, taking Bella's large black panther head in his hands and looking into her eyes, a single tear flowing down his cheek. Bella whined and closed her eyes, enveloped in pain. Paul let more tears flow.

"No NO! Bella! Don't you dare close your eyes. Keep them open! Don't leave me Bella! Please! Too many have before and I don't think I could bear it if you left me to! Please! Bella you need to phase back so that you can heal right. I know you're hurting but please! Phase back and then I can carry you to Sam's! Bella, don't you dare leave me!" Paul couldn't even see his love because of the excess tears. Paul felt a shift in his arms and looked down to see a very naked and disfigured Bella in his arms. More tears came down his face and he quickly shimmied her dress over her and then slowly picked her up and ran to where the other guys were, not even caring about the amount of tears that coated his face, his imprint was hurt and he wouldn't rest until she was better. He broke through the clearing, "SAM! HELP!" He shouted as he looked helplessly down at the face of his imprint which was contorted in pain. "S-SAM!" His voice cracked in tears. The pack ran over to him in human form and gasped at what they saw.

The pack was looking at what should have been their beautiful, strong Bella, but her hips were set wrong and her ribcage and sharp angles sticking out of it. The gasped and Sam ran up to him. "Get her back to my house pronto! I'll call the vamp doc and give him permission to cross the border to help her! GO! JARED! QUIL! JAKE! Go with him! Me and the others will finish up here! GO! NOW!" Sam whipped out his phone and pressed a number on speed dial. Paul ran off towards Sam's house, trying to not bounce his imprint as much as he could. The guys followed him silently, none of them daring to comment on the tears that were clearly flowing down his face. After five minutes, they reached Sam and Emily's house. Jared quickly opened the door and Paul flew inside. The noise alerted Emily who flew down the stairs and gasped and then started crying. Emily thought of Bella as a sister, family, as did the rest of the pack.

Paul set Bella down on the couch and held her hand desperately. Bella had become unconscious sometime along the ride home and Paul couldn't do anything about it. Suddenly, the door flew open and the leader of the leeched appeared in the doorway, his car still running outside. We immediately made room for him by Bella but Paul was hesitant at first. One of the guys pulled him to the back of the couch where he could hold Bella's other hand while the doc looked at her. His fingers probed her ribcage and Paul let out a low growl at this. A small and weak flex from Bella's hand told him she was here. "BELLA!" Paul cried. "Bella don't you leave me! You stay here with me ok! I cannot lose you! Please!" Tears had begun flowing down his face again as he lent in and gently kissed her on the forehead, a few tears falling down his face and onto hers, which Emily quickly wiped away and took some hair out of her face from her position kneeling by the arm rest. The doctor vamp then began probing Bella's spine causing her to whine and Paul to growl. The vamp stood up, "Her pelvic bone has been severely cracked and each of her ribs are either cracked or broken, one of them has actually punctured her lung. I did not bring the equipment required for this kind of a severe surgery. My car runs very smooth, I could transport her and I'm assuming you," He said pointing at Paul, "To my house in five minutes, compared to what it would take to run there, which would be fifteen to twenty and she could possibly die along the way. Please, let me take her back to my house and properly help her." The doc looked on the verge of tears. Paul nodded quickly and gently scooped his imprint up.

She stirred slightly, "Paul? W-what's g-going on? W-w-where are we going?" She gasped in between words, her lung causing her to not be able to take in a proper breath. Paul smiled gently down at her, tears in his eyes, "Relax my Bella, we are going to the le-Dr. Cullen's house where he can fix you up and take away the pain. Just hang in there Bells and the pain will be gone soon." Tears escaped Paul's eyes as he began hurriedly walking to the vamps car and carefully slid into the back seat and held Bella securely in his lap. Bella whimpered as his knee brushed her tailbone. "I'm so sorry Bella. Hey doc? You got anything for pain in here?" The doc opened the glove box and rummaged around before pulling out a container of pills and handed them to Paul.

"Give her four with her increased temperature I'm sure she will burn it off quickly but when we get to my house, I can give her morphine." Paul took the case and shook out four pills. He opened Bella's mouth and placed them in. Carlisle handed him a bottle of water and Paul helped Bella drink from it. In a few seconds, her faced relaxed and Paul thought that she was leaving him but a smile on her face and a hand that wiped away his tears informed him of her ease of pain. Carlisle was speeding off towards his house and we reached it in three minutes from him going one-ten on the freeway and cutting in and out of traffic. When he pulled up he motioned for Paul to follow him in and Paul carefully pulled a mildly alert Bella out of the car and saw her face was already scrunched in pain. He quickened his face and met the vamp at the door. Carlisle flung the door open and rushed inside with Paul on his heels. Rosalie sat up on the couch and glared at Paul. Paul growled and clutched his unconscious imprint closer to his chest, she yelped in pail which brought the other Cullen members to their location. Paul growled and looked desperately at Carlisle who nodded and motioned upstairs after looking at his son briefly, then running up the stairs. Paul followed and heard the blonde century old virgin explaining to them what happened from no doubt Paul's mind. He couldn't quite make out what he was saying because he was talking so fast but he didn't care, his imprint was hurt on his watch and he was going to do anything to make sure that she was ok.

**Bella's POV**

I nodded at Jared in thanks and he nodded back before focusing back on his vampire that he had pinned and tore its head off. I chased after the vamp that he threw into the woods, but what I found there, I did not expect. Instead of finding my lone vampire there with maybe one other, there were in total, eight vampires staring at me. I shifted into a jaguar and roared into the night, letting my brothers and sisters know I was in trouble. I heard the thundering footsteps of what could only be my Paul coming in through the forest behind me. A painstaking thought struck me, what if he got hurt? I growled at the vampires which had begun advancing and was about to attack when Paul's grey form flew over my head, his claws slicing off the head of one vampire while his teeth got another. He backed up to me and silently we became a team.

Vampires hissed and snarled at up as we began mercilessly tearing off any body part that came within range of our teeth or claws. I saw movement out of the corner of my eye and it was moving towards us fast, I was about to move but if I did, then the other vamps would advance on us and we would be surrounded. I was about to warn Paul when a brown mass of fur flew over our heads and took out the advancing shape, it was Jacob. We put our backs to each other and easily started tearing limbs off any vamp that came too close. Paul tore a head off a vamp but took a nasty punch in the arm; I winced at the sound of the crack of his shoulder. I whined and Paul growled, taking the arm off the vamp that punched him. I snapped at a vamp that flew over my head but missed it, and then yelped when it lashed out with its leg and cracked my pelvic bone in half, I immediately fell to the floor, no longer having use of my hind legs. Paul growled loudly and tore the arms, legs, and then decapitated the vamp that injured me. Paul whined at me and I shook my head and whimpered, no longer able to use my hind legs. Paul and Jake were tearing off limbs here and there while I sat motionless and in unbearable pain. Jake then gave chase to two vamps who thought they could escape. A lone vamp was hiding out in the trees behind Paul who was circling another vampire, looking for an opening to attack. The vamp in the trees hissed and ran for me. Since I would not be able to attack it without causing more damage to myself, I growled loudly and got the attention of Paul who had just finished off his vamp. He started running towards me but got to me a second to late, the vamp had reached me grabbed me in a death grip and was now snapping each of my ribs going down. Whines and growls escaped my muzzle. It continued to break and crack each of my ribs until Paul came and tore its arms off from around me and growled at it. He pounced on it and tore off its legs and racked his claws down his chest, causing the vampire to growl and large cracks to form on his torso. I thinned in pain and Paul growled, sinking his teeth into its neck and flinging his head to the side, removing the head from the neck it previously rested on.

Paul went and did one last search of the clearing before running to my side. He sat next to me and looked at me with Pain in his eyes, a heartbroken howl spread through the forest as he quickly phased back and pulled his shorts on. He kneeled next to me and looked at me with his own pain in his eyes, pulling my large panther head and pulling it into his lap, I purred slightly then whimpered. Paul looked at me with tears in his eyes and one slipped down his cheek. I whined and closed my eyes, I couldn't handle the pain. I felt more of Paul's tears fall down onto my cheeks as sobs escaped his lips.

"No NO! Bella! Don't you dare close your eyes! Keep them open! Don't leave me Bella! Please! Too many have before and I don't think I could bear it if you left me to! Please! Bella you need to phase back so that you can heal right. I know you're hurting but please! Phase back and then I can carry you to Sam's! Bella, don't you dare leave me!" I couldn't stand listening to Paul sound so upset to I mustered what little strength I had left and changed back, lying limp in Paul's arms. I felt him untie the dress from around my ankle and pull it on over my head, I yelled in pain and Paul let more sobs escape.

"I'm so sorry Bella," Paul cried and picked me up and started running. I could feel him trying his hardest to not make me move around too much. "SAM! HELP!" I heard Paul cry, more of his tears falling onto me. I winced as he shifted me in his arms. "S-SAM!" I heard his voice crack. I heard the pack gasp and heard several pairs of feet running towards us.

"Get her back to my house pronto! I'll call the vamp doc and give him permission to cross the border to help her! GO! JARED! QUIL! JAKE! Go with him! Me and the others will finish up here! GO! NOW!" I heard buttons being pressed on a phone and felt Paul start running again heard the sound of footsteps from Jared Quil and Jake following us. I winced in pain but tried to hide it since I knew Paul was in panic mode. I tried to hang on to Paul but the darkness was closing in on my vision fast and I couldn't hold on any longer and I succumbed to the darkness. I came to a few minutes later and I heard one of the guys open the sliding back door at Emily's house and Paul continued to run inside, his thundering footsteps echoing through the house. I heard a smaller, more feminine pair of feet run down the stairs and gasp. I assumed it was Emily, and she began crying. I felt Paul set me down on the couch and grab my hand, clutching at it like a life line.

I heard a door open and everyone fell silent and I heard the faint sound of a car running. I felt Paul let go of my hand and move around the couch, and then grab my other hand. I heard someone kneel nest to me and smelt vampire, it was Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I felt his cold hands probe my ribcage and I heard Paul give a low growl. I weakly squeezed his hand to let him know I was ok. "BELLA!" Paul cried, "Bella don't you dare leave me again! You stay here with me ok!" I felt more of his tears drop onto my face and hands gently wipe them away along with a few of my own and take the hair out of my face. I felt Carlisle hands probe along my spine and I whined which caused Paul to growl at him. I felt Carlisle stand up and clear his throat, "Her pelvic bone has been severely cracked and each of her ribs are either cracked or broken, one of them has actually punctured her lung. I did not bring the equipment required for this kind of severe surgery. My car runs very smooth, I could transport her and I'm assuming you," I hear Paul give a low growl, "To my house in five minutes compared to what would take you fifteen to twenty minutes and she could possibly die along the way." Carlisle sounded on the verge of tears himself. I felt the warm arms of my Paul wrap around me and lift me up.

I opened my eyes and leaned further into Paul's heat, "Paul? W-what's g-going on? W-w-where are we going?" I couldn't help gasping in between words, finding it harder and harder to breath each passing minute and looked up at Paul who smiled sadly down at me with tears in his eyes, "Relax my Bella, we are going to the le-Dr. Cullen's house where he can fix you up and take away the pain. Just hang in there Bells and the pain will be gone soon." I saw tears escape his eyes as he hurriedly walked towards what I saw as being Carlisle's Mercedes. Paul carefully slid into the back seat and held me securely in his lap. His knee accidently brushed my tailbone and I couldn't stop the whine that escaped my lips. "I'm so sorry Bella. Hey doc? You got anything for pain in here?" I heard the opening and closing of something and then Paul shifted me in his lap and handing something to Paul

"Give her four of these with her increased body temperature, I'm sure that she will burn it off quickly but when we get to my house, I can give her something stronger." I heard Paul shake the container and placed four pills on my tongue and then helped me wash them down with some water. I almost instantly relaxed as my body became numb from the drug. I smiled and wiped away the tears that were lingering on his face and I leaned into Paul, closing my eyes and resting. The car was speeding off toward Carlisle's house. Before I knew it I felt Paul lift me up and start toward the front door and I felt the medication wear off and I winced. I heard a door open and winced at the sound, curling closer into Paul. I heard Paul growl and several pairs of feet run towards us. I felt Paul clutch me closer as more vampire scents assaulted my nose and I yelped in pain as Paul held me too tight. He loosened his hold and started walking upstairs. I heard Edward explaining what had happened to me from Paul's mind since he couldn't read my mind. I couldn't understand what he was saying because he was talking extremely fast.

Paul rushed up the stairs and yelps of pain escaped my mouth. I felt myself being laid down on a hard surface and something poked into my wrist and haziness over took me. I reached out for Paul's hand and he grasped it and moved hair out of my face. "Paul?"

I heard his release a chocked sob. "Yeah Bells?"

I smiled and sighed, "The pain's gone." I laughed. "I can't feel a thing." I giggled again. Paul released a breath, laughing with me.

"Doc? Why is she all giggly?" He laughed again and brushed the side of my face with his fingers making me smile. Carlisle laughed too.

"Well, she was in a lot of severe pain so I gave her a double dose of Nitrous Oxide to dull her senses until the drip of morphine was ready. When the morphine is finished in a few minutes I will take her off the gas and give her the morphine so that she will go to sleep and I can reset her bones. Now I'm warning you Paul, her advanced healing system will have already started fusing the bones back together, so I will have to break them again, but she will be under so much medication that she won't feel a thing. Ok?"

Paul laughed again and I hit his head where a lime green and purple butterfly that had landed in his hair. He took my hands and smiled down at me, slightly shaking his head. I laughed again as more butterflies and moths landed in his hair. "Paul! There all over your hair!" He looked at me confused while Carlisle was preparing something in a drip. I was clutching my stomach from laughing so hard and then the next thing I knew, all the butterflies caught on fire and were frantically scattering around the room, leaving blue fire in their wake, I started screaming. Paul grabbed my face and forced me to look at him while I screamed harder, his hair had caught the flame too. "PAUL! PUT IT OUT! PUT IT OUT!" I was screaming frantically now. Paul clutched my hands as I closed my eyes and squirmed, screaming to get away from him, I didn't want to catch on fire either.

"Bella? Bella calm down I'm fine, nothing's wrong. Why are you screaming babe?" I looked up at him and immediately relaxed to see that the fire had exhausted itself. I relaxed and pulled Paul's head towards me, inspecting his hair for any burns, or more of the fire catching butterflies. I sighed and kissed the top of Paul's head in relief. He still looked at me concerned. "Bella? Why were you screaming?" He still had both of my hands in one of his and was running one hand down the side of my face soothing me.

"There were butterflies but they caught on fire and I don't like fire so I started screaming." I explained. Paul was looking at me like I was insane, which I probably was.

I relaxed into the chair and felt a sharp pain in my arm. I looked up to see Carlisle poking a giant needle in my arm. I started shaking and gave Carlisle the death glare. "Bella you need to calm down or you will hurt yourself further," Carlisle hissed at me as his eyes turned a dark red and his fangs poked out of their sheaths. I growled and Paul grabbed my hand, squeezing it gently to let him know that he was there. I whimpered and turned away from Carlisle and whimpered again as a sharp pain shot through my torso. I cried out and clutched at Paul. Carlisle left and Paul sat next to me, "Don't worry babe, I'm here, you're fine, I won't let anyone hurt you." He placed a hand gingerly on the side of my face and I leaned into it. I felt a comforting blackness pulling at me and relaxed into it. Paul continued to brush my hair away from my face as the darkness approached up on me. I didn't want to leave Paul, but the darkness was so comforting. I sighed and closed my eyes. "I love you Paul." I breathed as I let the darkness close in and completely surround me.

Edward's POV **Oh yeah, I went there! XD Now we get a little peak inside his mind about Bella and her antics. **

I was alerted to Carlisle presence by the sound of his car a few miles out stretching the limits of his speedometer. I also detected the heartbeats of two people in his car accompanying him on his trip. I also heard the heartbeats of the wolves several further miles out. I sat up and turned off my stereo, taking out the CD and putting it back in its spot on the shelves that had hundreds of other CD's on it. I walked down the stairs at a normal pace and saw Bella in her mutt's arms. At first glance it didn't look like Bella because she was so horribly disfigured. Her ribcage was angular and her pelvic bone looked cracked in two. I looked away and was bombarded with the dog's thoughts while he replayed each scene to see if there could have been a way for him to have prevented it other than focusing more and protecting his imprint and love further. I winced at the bond that surrounded the two and regretted not having that when I could call Bella mine. But my Bella was happier than she has ever been when she was with me, so I was going to let her be. For now.

Carlisle and the dog rushed Bella upstairs as I turned towards my family, using the thoughts from the mutt's mind to replay what happened. Esme gasped when I was finished, her hand fluttering towards her mouth. She started releasing tearless sobs at the thought of loosing someone who was and still is considered a part of our family. Upstairs we heard her laughing and then Paul yelling "Oww!" as something struck his forehead. Alice giggled at this and Jasper smiled. Then we heard the screaming. Reading both Carlisle and Paul's mind, and my senses, I couldn't detect any imminent threat. Esme and Emmet flew up the stairs but Jasper stopped them, "Carlisle knows what he is doing, she is not in danger. Calm down and let the man work," he motioned them back down the stairs and they reluctantly went.

The wolves were outside the house now and obviously heard Bella screaming upstairs. Jake ran in first and looked like a crazed man. He glared at me and shoved me in the chest, forcing me to take a step back, "What is he doing! Where is Bella!" He screamed at me. I raised my hands in surrender and took another step back.

"Relax yourself Jacob and the pack for she is not in any danger. Carlisle gave her medicine to calm her down and numb the pain 'till he could get a morphine drip going. The downside, the medicine has a few side effects and now Bella is hallucinating, and something scary apparently, hence her screaming." He closed his eyes and sighed, then turned towards the rest of the pack.

"Sam, I think we should send a few wolves out to do one last sweep of the whole area, just to be sure we got them all." Sam nodded his head and he and two other wolves, Jared and Leah, walked out the door, Seth quickly followed. Jake nodded and then faced the rest of the pack. "You don't have to stay here, you can return to your imprints in La Push. But could one of you tell Ellie that I am ok and if she wants to see me, she can some here please? I don't want to leave Paul and Bella alone with them, no offense." He said quickly, but I highly doubt that he really cared whether or not he did or didn't insult us.

I sighed and listened to what was going on upstairs. I picked up Bella's sweet giggle and smiled, totally unprepared for what was to come next, "I love you Paul." Blind rage took me as I ran out of the house and into the woods. I had known that they had feelings for each other but I didn't expect to have to hear that. I jumped over the lake behind out house and ran as fast as I could. I heard Emmet's footsteps behind me and I pushed myself faster. I ran until I heard him no longer pursuing me and then I found myself somewhere in southern Canada. I let my anger get the best of me and punched a tree which immediately fell over. I sat down on it and put my head in my hands, my mind going a thousand miles an hour.

I thought back on my decision to leave Bella for her safety. That was probably the worst decision I had ever made in my century of existence. I thought back to how Bella felt when we were together. She never felt afraid of me, only frustrated. She got frustrated that I couldn't give her what she wanted. But now she had a werewolf who could give her everything I wish I could give her so desperately. He could give her a family, with kids, and a life actually worth living, not one driven by bloodlust. I sighed and sat up, my decision final. I would give Bella her space, I owed it to her, after all me and my family, scratch that, after all _I_ out her through. It was me who made my family leave, it was me who put up a wall around her and made her not want to share, I was the one who in the end, broke her. I turned towards home, my scent making it easy to follow. I ran and caught the scent of a mountain lion, and gave into my thirst.

**Hey! Sorry if this wasn't what you were expecting, but I got completely side tracked from what I was originally going to put and came out with this! When I write, I go into this zone and I just loose myself. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please REVIEW! Thanks for reading!**

**Joanna Angel**


	14. The Cullen's and the change

I have a secret

Previously: Edward's POV

I thought back on my decision to leave Bella for her safety. That was probably the worst decision I had ever made in my century of existence. I thought back to how Bella felt when we were together. She never felt afraid of me, only frustrated. She got frustrated that I couldn't give her what she wanted. But now she had a werewolf who could give her everything I wish I could give her so desperately. He could give her a family, with kids, and a life actually worth living, not one driven by bloodlust. I sighed and sat up, my decision final. I would give Bella her space, I owed it to her, after all me and my family, scratch that, after all _I_ put her through. It was me who made my family leave, it was me who subconsciously made Bella put up a wall around herself and made her not want to share, I was the one who in the end, broke her. I turned towards home, my scent making it easy to follow. I ran and caught the scent of a mountain lion, and gave into my thirst.

Chapter 14 Bella's POV

I could slowly feel the pain start to re-enter my body as I began waking up from my sleep. I had the weirdest dream. There were butterflies and a hungry vampire and fire, lots of fire. Oh well, it was just a dream. I felt my eyelids slowly open and found that I was in Carlisle's office. I looked around and found a figure slouched over in a chair next to the bed I was laying on, asleep, Paul. I smiled and looked down to find that I was extremely skinny but my bones weren't set at strange angles anymore and that I could move. I would have to thank Carlisle when I saw him next. I looked back over to Paul and smiled to see that he had one of his hands intertwined with one of mine. I turned towards him and began running my fingers through his hair and smiled wider at the slight dampness of it. At least he was still showering even if he didn't look like he had been eating much. I frowned when I saw that the sexy six pack that my werewolf used to own wasn't there anymore, and his biceps were much less defined than when they were before. I huffed and shook his head a little, trying to rouse him. Noises came out of his mouth and I giggled quietly. I continued to shake his head slowly until words came out of his mouth, "My Bella," I smiled at this even though I already knew that I was his and he was mine. "I love my Bella," this made me freeze and brought me back to my dream which I know remember was no dream at all. I had been hallucinating. And Paul's words reminded me of something I had said to him before I had blacked out. I had told him I loved him. Of course I had meant it; I just had wanted to wait a little longer 'till I had said it. Oh well, can't take it back now and I wouldn't want to. It was true, why lie about it. I shook Paul harder.

"Paul, honey? Wake up!" He jolted awake at the sound of my words. "Bella!" He immediately wrapped me up in his arms and buried his head in my shoulder. "Bella, my Bella! Oh, how long have you been awake? Oh I was so worried about you!" He pulled back and took my face in his hands, running his thumbs over my cheeks.

"Relax Paul, I had just woken up. Have you been eating Paul?" He turned his head to the side and wouldn't meet my eyes, "I've been eating a little."

I sighed and slowly moved my legs off the bed and winced and Paul was immediately by my side. "Careful babe. Carlisle said that you are going to be extremely sore and that you shouldn't be moving too much for a while. He said that I am going to have to carry you." Paul said smugly. I hit him on the chest but then quickly wrapped my arms around his neck. His arms went under my knees and on my back and I snuggled closer to him. Paul may have gotten a bit skinnier but he was still fairly strong. He stood up and I opened the door for him. He slowly moved me downstairs and I found the entire pack downstairs in the TV room. Emmet and Seth and Jared and Leah were playing a video game and the other guys were watching. The imprints were off in the corner, talking but the minute Emily saw me she jolted up out of her chair, "Bella!" At the sound of my name, everyone looked up and then I was surrounded with people who were all talking at once. I whined and hid my head in Paul's chest and he growled and everyone took a few steps back. I removed my head from in Paul's chest and smiled at everyone. Emily took a few steps forward and gently moved the hair out of my face. I smiled at her and she kissed the top of my head, "How ya faring Bella?"

"I'm a little sore but I've been worse." Paul hugged me closer at this and I put a hand on his cheek. "I'm fine Paul. Really, I'm just a little sore." I buried my face in his shoulder and held on tighter, slightly yelping at the pain I felt but I ignored it for now.

Paul sighed and I felt him starting to shake. He wasn't mad, so I don't know why he would be shaking. It wasn't until I felt something wet land on my neck that I realized he was crying. I pulled back and looked at him and he was shaking his head, "I'm so sorry Bella." He held me closer and moved over to the couch. I turned in his lap and faced him, "What do you have to be sorry about?"

Paul looked me in the eye, "If I had been more alert that day, you never would've gotten hurt! It's my fault you're in pain! Wolves are supposed to protect their imprints! NOT let them become broken from a vampire!" I had never seen Paul so broken before. I looked at him and kissed him softly on the lips. He seemed shocked but after a few seconds, responded. But I pulled away and looked him dead on in the eye.

"Never let yourself think that this was your fault. If it was someone's fault, I blame whoever created all of those vampires in the first place!" I looked at Paul and then I removed myself from in his arms and landed on the floor, feeling no soreness in my legs or any pain in my back, I felt renewed. "And I say we go track them down!" I walked off towards the kitchen and left them all gaping at my quickly retreating back. I made my way into the kitchen and found that Esme had laid out a giant meal for the wolves. "Oh, Esme! Thank you!" She smiled at me and motioned at the food, "Help yourself Bella." I smiled at her and shocked her by giving her a quick hug and whispering in her ear, "I missed you Esme. You know I have always thought of you as another mother of mine. You always will be too." She got a little choked up and nodded at me with a large smile on her face.

"And I will always consider you my daughter Bella, even though you are from a different world. Now why don't you eat something dear, you haven't had any actual nutrients in a few days." Esme said as she zipped around the island in the kitchen while piling up food on a plate. I smiled as she danced around the island. She spun back to me and placed a plate in front of me that was piled high with toast, bacon, eggs, hash browns, and cooked vegetables. I smiled and picked up a fork and began to dig in.

"Esme, this is delicious! How did you learn to cook like this?" I said in between bites. Esme smiled and began piling food up onto other plates for who I assumed was for the wolves. Esme then placed the plates on the table and backed away quickly.

"BOYS! FOOD!" And that one simple word, a stampede of feet began running to the kitchen. I smiled as everyone sat down and began shoveling food in their mouths except the girls that were here, "We're not all boys Esme,". Paul took a seat next to me and kissed my temple, I sighed and put a few more bites of food into my mouth and then proceeded to dump the rest of it onto Paul's plate for I couldn't eat another bite unless I wanted to explode. Paul smiled at me and gave me a quick kiss on the lips before returning to his food.

He swallowed what was in his mouth and looked at Esme. "Another wonderful meal Esme, thank you." Esme smiled and nodded before collecting the empty dishes that were once piled with food that was now being digested in the wolves' stomachs. I smiled and helped her grab the last few dishes. While I was helping Esme with the dishes, the sliding glass door opened and Carlisle and Edward walked in. Carlisle looked at me and his mouth opened a little, "Bella! Why are you walking around? With the extent of your injuries, you shouldn't be able to move quite yet. Not even one of the wolves would be able to walk around like this without feeling a little discomfort." Carlisle seemed to be astounded that I was completely fine.

"Really Carlisle, I'm fine. I'm not sore or even a little stiff at all. It's like it never happened." I said smiling as I looked at Paul who returned my smiled before getting up and walking towards me, giving me a small and quick kiss on the lips. "You continue to amaze me Bella." I smiled and hugged him which he immediately returned. I knew that he still felt a little guilty for what happened but if anyone should be blamed, it should be me. I looked up at Paul, "You still don't blame yourself, do you?"

Paul adverted his gaze and sighed. I removed myself from his embrace and took his face in my hands, "I don't want you to think for another minute that this was your fault, alright? If it is going to be blamed on anyone, why don't we start with whoever created these vampires in the first place? Do we even have any idea who that might be?" I looked around the room and met Edward's gaze, he seemed to have something on his mind, I would have to ask him about that later. No one had an answer and I sighed.

"Well we need to catch whoever it is so that it never happens again. Why would a vampire create an army? It just doesn't make sense to me." Paul stood behind me, nuzzling my neck with his nose and planting small kisses every now and then, trying to get me to relax. I relaxed into his hold and he smiled. He continued to plant kissed on my neck more frequently until Embry called out for us to 'get a room,' which got a smack on the head from Leah and a growl from me and Paul. He raised his hands in surrender and turned his attention back to Leah. I walked towards the living room where the rest of the pack had migrated after they had filled their stomachs.

Emily saw me and made room for me and Paul to sit down next to her except Paul pulled me into his lap and wrapped his arms around me in a way that made me pressed up against his well defined chest, not that I was complaining or anything. I snuggled closer into his hold and I could almost feel him smile. I looked at the pack members who were animatedly chatting with their imprints and the imprints who were chatting with each other. I could feel that even though we had an enormous pack, I felt that it wasn't complete yet. Something, _someone, _was missing. I looked at Paul and he smiled at me and I couldn't help but return it. I was an incredibly lucky girl, I had amazing friends, a supportive pack, and a gorgeous imprint who I would do anything for as I am sure that he would do the same, if not more, for me.

We were so wrapped up in our conversations that nobody heard the howl, except me. I shot up off Paul's lap and scanned the room, making an internal count, everyone was here so who howled? I heard it again and ran to the door, flinging it open and I waited.

Paul was anxious by now, "Bella? What's wrong?" "SHH!" I demanded and everyone fell silent as we waited. Everyone was listening intently and I heard a faint howl again. "There!" I exclaimed at everyone, "I swear I heard it, listen!" We all listened again and I heard another howl, quieter than the first and picked up some emotion in it, whoever was making this howl was frightened. Without another moment of hesitation, I jumped off the porch and burst out of my clothes, thankful that I always carry another backup set with me on my other leg, and ran towards the direction the howl came from. Could it be that our pack was finally complete? Were there new wolves? I ran faster and felt the air shift as everyone else phased.

**A/N I am just going to write who is going to be talking, since the pack is in total, 16, with new ones on the way, so bump it up to 18! I am pretty sure that you know who the next wolves are, but in case you don't, it is Collin and Brady Littlesea!**

_Bella! Why the rush? What's wrong?-Paul_

_Bella! Slow down, none of us are as fast as you!-Jake_

_I'm sorry, but there are new scared wolves out there! They need help! I am NOT slowing down! I know what it is like to be completely alone and scared and they are going through the same thing right now!-Bella_

_How did you know that we had ne members of the pack phased?-Sam_

_I heard them howling, it was horrible, they sounded so scared. We have to hurry!-Bella_

_Who is it do you think?-Janelle_

_I don't think, I know. It's Collin and Brady Littlesea. They are freaking out right now which is probably why they don't hear us. They are having panic attacks.-Bella _I pushed myself faster and felt everyone else do the same. I don't know why but it seemed as though the girl wolves were faster than the boys. But most of the boys were stronger than us, except for no one was stronger than me, having previously broken up several fights between the wolf boys before.

_Where are they?-Katelynn_

_There far in forest closest to first beach. It's a good thing that it's not that nice of a day and that there shouldn't be too many people on the beach and those who are are probably freaking out.-Bella_

_I wonder why they phased? Hopefully no one was picking on them, I know how sensitive those boys are.-Leah_

_We can only hope.-Bella _I pushed myself as fast as I thought I could go without having myself quickly tire.

Paul was behind be and growled, he never liked it when I ran head first into things because it worried him. I slowed my pace down a little for him so that the guys could keep up. Paul barked at me and gave me a wolfy smile. I chuckled and focused on what was ahead of us. Everyone was remaining rather quiet and no one was really thinking anything. We were close to where the boys were and we all slowed our pace. I heard their thoughts finally.

_Oh my GOD! What are we? Why are we dogs?-Collin_

_Technically your wolves.-Janelle_

Collins head snapped up to look our way any growled at all of us but ended us scaring himself on the fact that he could growl and ended his growl in a whimper. Janelle whined with him and moved closer. I had seen in her mind on the way here that she had always had a little crush on Collin, and him being in pain, worried her. Collin looked at her and his wolfy jaw fell slack. I looked at Janelle and she looked like she was seeing the sun for the first time. They were both unconsciously moving towards one another. I smiled and Jared, Sam, Leah, Embry, and Quil moved towards him to explain his story and probably mine.

I heard a whimper and my head snapped in that direction, there curled in a ball, hidden by first glance was Brady. Katelynn saw him and didn't know what to do. She slowly walked over to him and nudged him with her nose. He whimpered again and slightly moved. Katie tugged a little on his ear and he yelped, rolling out from under the bush he was in and glared at Katie. His gaze immediately softened as soon as their eyes connected. His eyes turned as big as saucers as well and Katie's I smiled and the remaining pack member walked over to Brady to help him out. I felt complete, like our pack could take on anything. I felt powerful. Paul saw my grinning and came and sat next to me, having not been needed since the other guys had everything under control. He nudged me with his nose and I smiled. I felt the happiest I had been in a long time and Paul seemed to notice this since his smile greatly increased. I laughed and stood up but then soon afterwards, fell to the ground, whining, and instantly phasing human. I didn't know what came over me, one minute I was powerful and the next, I was on the floor in extreme pain, naked in my human form. I thrashed wildly and couldn't control myself. I knocked Paul's front legs out from under him with a quick kick from my hind leg and I slapped Sam across the face since he had ran over to see what was wrong. Paul stood up, phased back, and ran up to me. He reached me and bent down to untie the clothes around my ankle and quickly put me in them, before grasping my shaking hand and panicking.

"Bella! Not again! Bella! Calm down Bella! What's wrong! What's happening? Bella! Tell me what's wrong and maybe I can fix it!" Now some more of the pack had come over to see what was wrong but some had to stay to help the new wolves. I whined and fought against the tremors, trying to phase back but it was no use. I felt the same tremors that happened close to when I was going to phase into my cat but these one's seemed different, more powerful, stranger. I continued to fight against them but I was quickly losing the battle. I locked up my joints and stiffened my muscles to try to halt the tremors but it was no use, the tremors were too strong. Paul saw me stiffen and tried to relax me.

"Bella, don't try to fight it, maybe if you let it happen it will end sooner, please try, for me?" Paul was worried, so I gave into the tremors like he suggested. The tremors were strong and my whole body was soon vibrating. Could I be having a seizure? It didn't feel like it, this seemed to powerful. I shut my eyes and released my remaining stiff muscles and felt myself shaking violently against the ground. Paul clutched at my face, trying to rouse me from the haziness that was quickly taking a hold on my reality. I sighed and unlocked the remaining joints and I felt my spine roll and heat flash up my body. I continued to spasm and thrash until I felt my bones breaking and my muscles stretching. It felt like the first time I was phasing, only ten times worse. A whine escaped my mouth as Paul desperately searched my eyes to see what was going on with me. I whined again and didn't know how much longer I could take this torture.

I sighed and went completely limp and the tremors doubled and I was bouncing off the ground. I squeezed my eyes shit and felt Paul's fingers on the sides of my face, trying to get me to open them, I did for him and saw everyone around me. I saw they all had confused expressions on their faces and Collin and Brady were human and dressed in shorts, holding their imprints behind them, as most of the guys were doing. I didn't blame them, it was just instinct. I felt another roll go up my spine as the heat increased and a light sweat broke out on my brow.

"Sam, it looks like what we look like when we are about to phase to the first time. But it's not possible, is it? She's a Grande Gatti? Could she turn into a wolf too?" Jacob asked as he gazed at me and Sam appeared in great thought. "I don't think that it's possible but who knows? Nobody really knows about her kind, it could be possible. Maybe she's weirder than we thought." This comment made Paul Growl and my tremors increase but Sam gave Paul a look that I didn't quite catch but he quickly focused back on me. "Geez Bella, must be pretty bad to have to deal with not even knowing why you turn into what you are, and not knowing who your real parents are. Man, you life is really screwed up big time." Paul growled again and I whimpered and my tremors increased to the point where I was hurting so bad, tears were streaming down my face and Paul wiped them away, growls coming from his throat.

Sam didn't even seemed phased, "What's it like Bella? Not knowing who you parents are, or even if the love of your real parents is true. Sure, they saved you, but they felt obligated to. You were _left all alone, _on their doorstep! Your own _mother,_ didn't even want you, now look at you, trembling on the floor like a rag doll. Maybe we will get lucky and this will kill you, you always were a pain to listen too. And always making us wonder when exactly you were going to get killed from your constant running head first into danger." He clucked his tongue at me and shook his head. "And poor Paul, he got no say in who he imprinted on. The spirits must've really screwed up to give him an imprint like you whose _damaged."_ Paul growled again and it sounded like it was in agreement. Paul stood up and looked fierce. He began pulling at his hair and wouldn't look at me which confirmed everything that I thought. Paul never wanted me, he was just toying with me, I felt sick. The tremors reached a breaking point and I exploded, a feral snarl exploding out of my muzzle as I faced Sam and zeroed in on him. Sam seemed alarmed as did most of the pack who were staring at me with their mouths agape. Sam face slowly broke into a smile and glanced at Paul who hadn't even turned around. The feelings consumed me again and I huffed, tears streaming down my face as I turned on a paw and barreled into the woods.

I felt the air shimmer around me as more people phased, and I heard the two voices that I wanted to be a million miles away from, inside my head.

_Bella! I'm sooo sorry! I didn't mean anything that I said back there! I was just trying to get you to phase! I am so sorry!-Sam_

_Bella! Why are you running from me? Please Bella! Don't run away, let's fix this!-Paul_ His words made me slow down, anger filling me instead of sorrow. I dug my nails into the ground and spun around, my muscles tightened and coiled, ready to spring at whichever one got closest.

Paul and Sam neared where I was but saw my stance and remained just out of jumping distance, much to my dismay. I growled and relaxed my stance slightly and began clawing at the dirt, wishing that it was one of their faces. Paul heard this in my head and whimpered, I immediately stopped and looked at him. He met my gaze and my whole world stopped, everything was frozen. With this one glance, I knew that no matter when I tried, I could never really hurt him, and I never would want to anyways. I looked into his eyes and it was like gravity wasn't holding me to this earth, but he was. He was my new world and I would do or be anything for him as long as he was happy. In this moment, nothing else mattered, not my family, not my friends, not even myself, nothing except the silver wolf standing in front of me looking at me with pure unconditional love in his eyes, my Paul. I snapped out of it and Paul whined and took a step closer to me which I mirrored. Hesitantly, as if not to startle the other, we took more steps towards each other until I could feel his warm breath on my face. He rubbed his head against my chest and I made a purr-like noise. I put my head on his back since I was a great deal taller than him and he liked my response.

_I am so sorry that I made you mad Bella and let Sam go as far as he did. I didn't want him to do that but I couldn't stand seeing you in that kind of agony. I am so sorry Bella. I love you so much.-Paul_

I got a little teary at hearing Paul say this. I knew I had over reacted but I was getting mixed signals, I couldn't help myself. _I'm sorry I over reacted Paul, I was just getting mixed signals from you. When you growled I thought you were agreeing with Sam and then you stood up and wouldn't meet my gaze so I thought that you had tired of me and didn't want me anymore. The pain I felt was unbearable.-Bella_

Paul whined and nuzzled the side of my face with his, _Never, ever, ever, think that I don't want you, or that I don't love you. You are my whole world Bella, I wouldn't be able to live if I didn't have you.-Paul_

_You were until the imprint happened. If the imprint had never happened, you would be off with other girls and I would be lost, wandering around, trying to figure out what to do with myself and praying that love would find me, but nobody would, who could love a __frail weak human.__-Bella _I began crying again and Paul made a purr-like noise that seemed to calm me.

_Bella, you don't completely understand this imprint thing yet. The imprint is just a way of showing the wolf who he or she is meant to be with, and help them by giving them feelings about the person so that they feel that they need to be together. Without the imprint I would wander this world until I ran into you, and would work up the courage to as you for your number and then after a few dates, for you to be my girlfriend and then things would gradually increase until we were old in a retirement home somewhere surrounded by our grandchildren while we have grey hair, but are still deeply in love with each other. The imprint just made me focus closer on what was in front of me.-Paul_

To hear him say that made me completely forget about how he made me feel earlier. _Bella, imprint aside, I love you, the imprint just clarifies it and signifies that you are __the one_ _and that we are meant to be. I love you so much Isabella Marie Swan.-Paul_

To say that I was emotional at this point would be an understatement. I was crying my eyes out, but I was blissfully happy with what Paul said. I rubbed my massive furry head against his and he sighed. Sam made a whine of what seemed like happiness and I was re-alerted to his presence. A low growl came out of my throat as I moved around Paul and focused completely on Sam. Sam began backing away slightly to show that he was a little scared and intimidated by me. I continued my pursuit.

_I will not forgive you for what you said there Sam. How could you even think about hurting me that way? I always thought of you as a brother who cared immensely for me as I did for him, apparently I was fooled. I knew it was too good to be true.-Bella _I continued my advance the entire time while he backed away at a slower pace.

_Bella! How could you even think such things? How could you doubt for a minute that I didn't care about you! I have always thought of you as a sister, all the way back to when you were kids and would hang out with Jake! Don't think for one second that I don't care about you! This whole pack does! Paul and Jake do the most probably but everyone in this pack cares about you! We care about each other! We are family! And family stick together through thick and thin!-Sam_

I realized this and stopped in my tracks. Of course we cared about each other, we are family, and a very strange one at that.

_I'm sorry that I doubted you Sam. _I replied, I can't believe that I thought he didn't care about me. We were practically brother and sister! I huffed, annoyed with myself and sat down.

_And Bella, the only reason I said those things was because I was trying to get you through something difficult, that's all. I was only trying to help. I am so sorry if I hurt you. I never meant it. I was just trying to get you to phase, I mean have you seen yourself?-Sam _Sam tilted his massive head to the side and thought about what I looked like and I saw it in his mind. My breath caught in my throat as I saw the beautiful creature in my head.

_That's you babe, in all your glory.-Paul _Paul sat down next to me and rested his head on my shoulder. I continued to see the beautiful creature in my mind and when the image disappeared, I remained frozen. How could it be? It couldn't be possible! Could it? Could it be possible for that to happen to me?

For me to turn into a massive, beautiful, snow white wolf?

**Hello! I am sorry it took me so long to update this chapter! I was just not in a proper thinking mode having been on spring break and going to Disneyland with my aunt and cousin and being attacked by crazy pedophiles, (not really, but there were some pretty creepy guys waiting next to me in some of the lines) and having a but load of homework to do over spring break, I was just too busy! But I made room to write this story FOR YOU! So please review! Let me know if you hated it or if you loved it! All forms of criticism are greatly appreciated! Thanks so much and I promise to have the next chapter up soon and I am so sorry for the CLIFFY! But what are you gonna do? Thanks again!**

**Joanna Angel**


	15. Girls Night Out

I have a secret

Previously:

Billy choked on the drink he had in hand and spat some out. We all looked at him concerned. "Bella, you say you turned into a snow white wolf?" I nodded my head, still confused. "Bella, I have read thousands of legends and this one had always been my favorites but I never thought before that it would ever happen in my lifetime." Billy got a faraway look in his eyes as he tried to remember something. "My father used to tell the stories of the tribe to me and there was one that was always my favorite and I would make him tell it to me over and over. It spoke of a pack, far greater and more powerful than any pack that stood before it. This pack would rise and build a friendship with the golden eyed cold ones, as well as expel the red eyes cold ones from our lands and those surrounding us. The pack will total in a mass number of twenty, and will have one greater one among them. This great one will destroy the forever battle against cats and dogs and serve alongside the pack in defiance of its family. It will be forever loyal to those around it and extremely protective. This member of the pack will be female and take the from of the most powerful cats, and when the pack they are loyal to is complete, they will join them with their cats in check alongside their wolf and take the place of rightful Alpha from it's height and power. When the pack has followed lead, a great battle will ensue. With the help of those befriended, the pack shall defeat them and rid the lands of any red eyed cold ones. After the battle, the story of the great one and it's pack will reach a powerful vampire clan that are meant to keep the balance of vampires will arrive in hopes to decimate the pack. The pack will once again ask for aide from the golden eyed vampires and their friends to eliminate the head clan and the clan will forever be destroyed. When all is said and done, the great one will release her animal powers, each to one of her childeren, giving birth to a total of eleven kids, six girls and five boys. She will give each of her childeren one of her powers by how she names them, each name standing for a different animal, which she and her imprint will decide on. Then, once all the genes have been passed on, the couple will retire along with the rest of their pack and they will have forever brought peace to these lands from the red-eyed cold ones." Billy finished.

"Sounds more like a prophecy to me." Jake said and Billy smiled. "That's exactly what it is son, it's a prophecy and Bella is the link we need to make it come true." Paul wrapped his arms around my middle and pulled me tight to his body as everyone turned to look at my dumbstruck expression.

Chapter 1

I remained frozen, not seeing the faces staring at me, gaudging my espression. I remained frozen until a brush against my cheek with Paul's fingers snapped me out of my trance. I looked around and noticed all the eyes looking questioningly at mine and I blushed at being the center of attention. I faced Billy and looked him dead on in the eye before finding my voice again, "And your sure that this is me? That there is no possible way that this could be anyone else?" I looked desperatly at Billy as this weight was placed on my shoulders. I watched Billy shake his head and I lost it. An entire tribe, and entire city, my pack, they were all counting on me to be the one described in the prophecy. What if I couldn't fullfill my supposed destiny and in the process, lost everyone I loved. I started to shake hard and I saw red so I turned on a heel and sprinted outside. I had barely cleared the back door before I phased and dug my claws into the earth, using my momentum to carry me forward and propel myself deep into the forest. My mind was spinning with this new weight on my shoulders, I carried myself as far into the forest as I could, my body never tiring.

After about a half an hour of solid sprinting, I had to slow my pace if I wanted to keep running. I heard something and came to a silent hault. My ears turned as I tried to detect where the sound was coming from and I heard it coming from the west. I ran in that direction, careful to avoid anything that would give me away. I entered what appeared to be a clearing but instead I found myself at the edge of a spring fed stream. I walked to the edge and laid down, exhausted from running so far. I took a few drinks of water from the stream and just layed down in it, letting it wash away all the dirt and leaves that I collected in it over the last half an hour. I got out and shook my coat out and laid in a sunny patch, letting that dry the rest of me. I was lying there when I felt another form phase and more thoughts enter my head. I closed my eyes in frustration and let out a long breath, Jake, Sam, and Paul had just phased and were trying to get me to talk to them.

'Come on Bellsy, let us help you. Maybe we'll help,' Jake pleaded with me.

'Yeah, come on Bella, we're just here to help, if you'll let us,' Sam agreed.

'IF YOU WANNA HELP YOU'LL LEAVE ME ALONE!' I didn't mean to scream but if you had been through what I had in the last month, I'm pretty sure you would have screamed too.

I heard Paul's whine and I calmed myself down a little. 'Bella, honey, where are you. I need you, I can help you baby. Let me help you, please.' Paul begged. I almost gave into him but I was stronger than that. I shook my head out and then shook my coat again, stretching.

'Guys, I apreciate you trying to help, but trust me, there's not much that you can do to help here. Not unless you have some magical power to destroy every vampire on earth.' I huffed, lying back down and closing my eyes, letting my anger run out and my stress wash away in the stream for now. I yawned and rested my head on my front crossed paws and quickly gave into sleep.

PAUL'S POV

I felt the guys phase out saying that I was more likely than the three of us combined to get anything out of Bella once I found her. I knew they were right and I followed my instincts to where she might have gone when I felt a tugging at my chest. I felt Bella some far ways out and I thanked the spirits above for the imprint and it being probably my only way to find my girl.

I ran to where the imprint pull was guiding me, knowing she was nearby. I crossed her scent and followed it easier than the pull. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me, loving the feel of the wind in my coat as I flew over the brush. Bella's scent led me to a little spring fed river and up to my right a ways was my beauty, curled up with her tail over her nose and her paws curled in under her belly. I slowly walked over to her, being careful to not make a sound. I reached her and layed down in front of her, whining. She didn't respond to me so I poked her nose with mine. Her eyes slowly opened and she didn't even seem surprised to find that I was right there next to her. She crawled forward and rested her head on my shoulder while I did the same to her. We sat there for who knows how long before I felt her phase back and grip onto my fur, pulling herself closer to my body. I took me a minute to realize that she was completely naked.

I nudged her with my nose and got distracted in her scent. My nose followed the length of her arm and down into her stomach. I rubbed my head against her side and made a humming noise. She relaxed into me and sighed before looking down and just realizing she was naked. She blushed lightly before relaxing into my side, "Hey, It's not like your not going to eventually see all this." She reasoned and I just stared at her before curling myself around her so she wouldn't get cold. My tail wrapped around her legs which were tucked into my side and my head was near hers. She sighed and buried her head in my fur, inhailing deeply before sighing again. I lifted my head and tilted it to the side looking at her. She got what I meant and looked me in the eyes.

"I'm guessing you wanna know why I'm sighing, huh?" I made a small noise from inside my throat and she smiled at me. "Okay, so, I turned into a cat after my stony-assed vampire boyfriend dumped me and then I discover that I turned into a Grande Gatti and then I confront my 'Dad' and find out that he and Reene aren't really my parents and I have no idea where they actually are and then I deal with new pups transforming and everyone imprinting and then I imprint on you and more wolves turn wolfy and imprint and then I turn into a wolf and figure out that I have some impossible destiny that puts the lives of not only my pack but the tribe and the neighboring cities lives on my shoulders." She breathed out in one breath. I stayed there looking at her amazed. She shrugged, "I'm a girl, it's one of my aparent many talents like how I'm supposed to be able to save the lives of some thousands of people. Kinda alot to take in in a few weeks, am I right?" I nodded and curled my body closer to her because she seemed to find comfort in it. She laid back, still completely naked, and let out a long breath, closing her eyes. I rested my head on the ground and looked at her resting. I tucked myself impossibly closer to her to the point where you'd think it was uncomfortable but I was completely relaxed with my imprint next to me. I closed my eyes, about ready to give into sleep too but my eyes shot open when I heard Bella say something. I looked at her and found she was still asleep, maybe I imagined it? I closed my eyes and heard her talk again. I stared at her, positive that I didn't imagine that one. I stared at her until she mumbled again, only this time it was coherent what she was saying. My name. My name was passing over her lips in her sleep. My wolf practically purred at that. I laid my head back down and closed my eyes again, letting sleep catch up with me.

BELLA'S POV

I woke up to a chill that ran up my spine. My eyes opened and adjusted quickly to the dim light. It took me a minute to realize that I had fallen asleep outside. I shifted and felt something soft under me. I looked and there was Paul, fast asleep and completely naked even though I remember him falling asleep in his wolf form. His head was on my bare legs and knees hugged close to my other side. I slowly stood up and walked a short ways into the forest, releived when I came across a hollow tree that one of the boys had stashed a pair of shorts and a shirt in it. They were both way to big but they were better than nothing. I pulled them on and walked back to Paul, gently shaking his shoulder. He opened his eyes and smiled at me, sitting up. I adverted my eyes and pointed to his body. He followed my finger and gasped, quickly undoing the pair of shorts that was tied to his ankle and hastily yanking them on. He pulled me back to him and kissed me on the mouth. I smiled and ran my fingers through his hair absent mindedly. Another chill ran up my spine and then I smelt it. I yanked away from Paul's mouth and he yelped, opening his eyes and glaring at me. His glaring stopped when he saw my expression and he frowned. I wasn't even looking at him though, I was staring at the frightning creature glaring at me over his shoulder. Paul caught my gaze and sniffed the air, whipping his head around and growling at the cause of my fright. Paul slowly stood up in front of me, using his body to shield me from her.

To sheild me from Victoria.

Victoria looked from me to Paul and back again before grinning like the devil. "He protects you, from his stance, values your life over his. This boy is what you would consider your mate? Oh and how does that make poor Eddie-boy feel, to know that you've already replaced him?" Her voice sent shivers down my spine but I managed to stand my ground, a low growl building in the back of my throat. She shook her head and made dissaproving tsks with her tongue. "Bella, Bella Bella," her saying my name made me want to hurl, but I settled for gripping Paul's hand tightly. He growled at her again and she seemed confused but shook it off. "It was good to see you again Bella, but I'm sure I will be seeing you again, sooner rather than later." She gave a small wave of her hand and flashed a frieghtning smile our way before bolting away. Paul made a move as to go after her but my grip tightening on his hand stopped him.

He spun around and glanced at me and after he saw my pale expression, he crushed my body to his. "Shhh Shh baby, it's ok, she's not going to get to you as long as I am here." I hadn't realized I was crying until Paul's fingers wiped the tears away. He kissed each corner of my eyes and then kissed my lips softly. "Babe, we need to go and tell Sam about what we saw since he's closest. Do you think you can run?" I slowly shook my head no, to terrified to speak. "Ok then Bella, wait right here, I'll be right back and your just going to ride on my back, ok?" I nodded and released his hand and he backed into the forest, returning a second later in his silver wolf form. I laughed when he licked away the few remaining tears and regain myself. I walked over to his side and he lowered himself to the ground. I grabbed two fistfulls of his fur and jumped up onto his back, burying my head inbetween his shoulder blades and using my knees to keep myself in place, his scent almost instantly calmed me, for it was stronger in his wolf form. Then Paul took off into the night, speeding away towards Sam's house.

SAM'S POV

Something didn't feel right. Paul had yet to return with his Bella and it had been 14 hours. If I was worried before, well I was panic striken now. I was pacing back and forth in my living room and Emily did her best to try to calm me down but it wasn't working. I had a bad feeling and a wolf should always trust his instincs, which made my situation just that much more worse. I anxiously watched the windows and listened for their returning footsteps and heaving a sigh of releif when the sound reached his ears about a half mile out. Emily kissed me softly on the lips, glad I was more relaxed. I smiled when I heard their footsteps stop and was waiting in a chair for them to come inside. It wasn't until I heard Paul howl for me that I ran outside and jumped off the back porch, phasing in midair, and bolted into the forest. I came to a stop infront of an obviously panicking Paul who had Bella on his back, she sat up and he lowered to the ground for her to slide off.

'What happened?' I asked Paul in the pack mind.

'We ran into a little vampire trouble.' Paul replied, showing me the events of what had happened by the river. Bella shivered when the red head leech apeared and I figured it was just because she was cold. She laid down next to Paul and gripped his fur tightly and he laid down at her side, curling himself around her. I sat there speechless for a moment before lifting my head to the sky and calling out for the rest of the pack. We all have a special call for us, different lengths of different pitches, starting with the lower notes for the Alpha, Jacob, and the higher notes lower ranked pack member, like Jared and Embry and Quil and the female imprints. A minute later, several pack members minds were all talking into the pack mind at once and Jake had to bark out a silence command to get everyone to shut up. Then he allowed me and Paul to explain what happened. I looked at Paul and he nodded so I quickly replayed the scene of what happened down at the river from what Paul had shown me and Bella once again shivered when the leech appeared. All the younger members of the pack growled when the leech came and snarled when the scent of her hit their heightened senses. Jake barked another command of silence and handed the attention back to me.

'A vampire has set foot on our land and made a weak threat, but a threat none the less, to one of our pack members. I think that it would be a good idea to double up on patrols until this matter is resolved. Jake, you and I shall discuss later what the scedual will be, fair enough? We will catch this vampire, how hard could it be?' My voice rang out through our minds.

Jake barked in agreement as well as some of the other members of the pack.

"But you guys don't know Victoria like I do. She always gets what she wants, and she wants me. I don't want you guys risking your lives for something that she will have anyways. Victoria is very clever and cunning and very hard to catch." Bella spoke out from her place beside Paul. We all turned towards her, confused.

'Did she just answer your question?' Jake inquired.

"Yes Jake, I did. If Paul had finished telling you the last end of our little adventure in the woods, you would know that I can still completely communicate with you while you are in pack form and I am human," Bella shot back at Jake, looking a little pissed. Paul touched her leg with his nose and her gaze immediatly softened.

'But if we are in wolf form, it's not like we can her you talking from halfway across the reservation. How are you supposed to communicate with us?' I thought.

Bella huffed before answering, 'I just think it dumbass.' Her voice echoed loud and clear in the pack mind. We looked at her in awe and Paul smiled at her and rubbed his head against her side. She giggled and rubbed his head. She then stood up and Paul followed her like a shadow, keeping close to her. He quickly walked into a bush and a second later, walked out zipping up his cutt off shorts. He grabbed Bella and pulled her close, whispering in her ear, "I'm never going to let anything happen to you." She smiled and kissed him on the lips, pulling away quicker than Paul would have liked.

"You continue to amaze me Bella Swan." She laughed and just faced us, "I think that this communicating with you has something to do with the fact that I am not completely one of you, I still have some Grande Gatti in me and I still am fond of changing into that but the moment this pack turned whole, and I shifted into a wolf, from that moment on, I was able to communicate with you in human form, I just didn't know it yet," she got a faraway look in her eyes. "This pack and I were meant for a great purpose, and that purpose can only be completed if we are whole. Now that we are, we need a decision. Do we wait for trouble to find us? Or do we go looking for it? I also think that the Cullen's should be informed of this situation, for we will be needing their help later on." Her voice held athority and we all immedialty nodded.

'So, I think it's true now. Bella, you are meant to be the leader of this pack. I hearby resign my position of athority to the rightful pack leader, whom I will follow under any command as she fulfills her destiny,' Jake thought out loud and I felt a change inside me. I was no longer loyal to Jake, but instead to Bella. Bella's eyes rolled back in her head for a second before she shook her head and stood still for a moment. When she opened her eyes, they were a bright gold that after a second, faded back to her chocolate brown. I heard Jake sigh in releif as the weight of the Alpha was no longer weighted on his shoulders. Bella smiled and walked over to Jake, wrapping her arms partway around his neck.

"Thank you Jake." Bella said into his fur, kissing the side of his muzzle. Jake yipped happily before sitting back on his haunches.

'But Bella, now that you are the new Alpha, you need to pick your Beta's and Delta's. I am assuming that you will want Paul as the Alpha Male, right?' Jake spoke and I nodded and Paul wrapped his arms around my waist, kissing my neck.

"I want Paul as the Alpha Male, Jake and Sam, you are my Betas, and Leah and Embry, you will be my Deltas. All good?" She got several respective nods of agreement. "Alright then, alot has happened today, so I think we should all head home after I make one more anouncement. Boys, go home, Ladies, I think we deserve one night away from our respective couples, so I im invitng every female wolf, and your Emily, Sam, to my house for Girls Night! Sound good?" Every female wolf howled in delight while the males whined. Paul turned Bella's head towards her and kissed her breathless before whispeing in her ear, "Are you sure I cannot persuade you otherwise?" He held her close and I saw her shiver.

"Paul Lahote! You will not speak to me like that tonight! You will go home to your house like a good wolf and leave the female wolves to bond and play together. I do not want to hear any complaints out of you. And this goes to all male wolves. Understood?" Every male wolf whined in protest, even myself as we felt the Alpha command set in and the more we tried to fight it, the lower the comand forced our bodies to bow to the Alpha. Even the Alpha male was powerless to the Alpha female. The males finally accepted and were releived of the weight of the Alpha command, but it still hung there and it would remain there until the night was over. the male wolves all bowed down to the Alpha female before turning and running with our tails between our legs.

BELLA'S POV

I chuckled as Paul was forced to abide by my command and the command made him bow down. The girls stood behind me and chuckled as they ran with their tails between their legs. I smiled and turned around, "All right ladies, I think we deserve this, don't we?" Several barks rang through the night in agreement, "All right then, why don't you all go home to your houses and pack a bag and meet me at my house in about a half an hour?" They nodded and I smiled, "It's settled then, you guys go home, I'll get Emily," They ran off jumping with excitement as I walked in through Sam and Emily's back door, which was unlocked.

"Emily? Me and the other girls are going to have a girls night, you want in?" I heard no response and continued walking around the house, looking for her, "Emily? Where are you girl?" I walked past the bathroom and saw a light on under the door. I softly knocked, "Emily, honey? You in there?" When I got no response, I slowly opened the door, peeking inside, "Emily?" What I saw I was in no way prepared for. I was prepared for her to possibly start screaming at me from being in the shower or on the toilet, what I wasn't prepared was for me to walk in and see Emily curled up in the fetal position with something clutched tightly in her hand as silent sobs shook through her body. I walked in quickly and sat down next to her, wrapping my arms around her, "Emily! What wrong hun?" I asked concerned, slightly rocking us back and forth, trying to soothe her. To answer me, she released her grip on what was in her hand and I gasped. In her hand, was a pregnancy test. I picked it up and looked at the little screen and dropped it. On that pregnancy test there were two pink lines. I wrapped my arms around Emily and shushed her. "Emily! I can't believe it! Your going to be a mom!" I was overjoyed for her and Sam, SAM! "Emily, does Sam know?" I asked her once she had calmed down.

"N-n-n-no. I c-c-couldn't tell h-him. H-h-he wasn't home when I t-took the test, h-h-he was out w-when it s-said I was pregnant," she couldn't stop the shakes that racked through her fragile form.

"Oh Emily. I'm sure he will be thrilled! He's going to be a father! He's going to be a father to a lovely child and will work through this by the side of his gorgeous imprint."

She wiped the tears from her eyes and looked up at me, "You really think so?" she calmed her sobs and relaxed slightly.

"Emily, honey, I know so. Now why dont we just have a night with just us girls? That should give you enough time to figure out how to break the news to Sam. But I want you to know that I will be with you every step of the way, okay?" I spoke softly to Emily who smiled and engulfed me in a hug that even though I was a werewolf, it was tight. I hugged her back and pulled both of us up so we were stnading. "Come one girl, lets get a bag ready for you to take to my house," and with that we were walking to her and Sam's bedroom to pack an overnight bag. Once that was done we went downstairs and grabbed the keys to her little red beatle with a black convertable top. On the way we sang along to the radio in horribly off pitch voices and basically laughed until our sides hurt. When we arrived at my house, the girls were roughing it up outside. Leah was dangling a laughing Claire a foot above the ground for she had a grip on her thigh. (A/N Claire is the same age as Quil which made 16) Leah had an angry expression on her face, but I could tell that she was trying to hold back a smile.

"Now I'm only going to ask this once more Claire, where did my bag go?" I scanned the area and saw Leah's bag dangling from the tree that was by my window. I chuckled and went to open Emily's door.

"Bella, I may be pregnant, but I'm not a china doll. I can handle myself." She spoke, but it still didn't stop me from holding out my hand to help her out of the car. She sighed and pushed me away, climbing out of the car on her own. We walked side by side over to the havoc the was happening on my front porch.

"Does somebody want to explain to me why little Claire is dangling a foot off the ground on the grasp of Leah?" Heads turned away as Leah flipped Claire right side up and set her on her feet.

Once she rightened herself and regained her balence, she stumbled her way over to me, "Leah thinks that I stole and his her bag-"

"No no no no, I don't think, I know. I know because we were sitting on the porch waiting for Bella and I turned my head away to read a text that Embry sent me and when I looked back, you were gone, and so was my bag. When you reapeared, you were grinning like the kid who stole the last cookie and my bag was still missing. Now do you wanna explain that to me?" Leah huffed and crossed her arms. I just chuckled and walked over to the old tree and jumped up, climbing up a few branches and snagging Leah's bag before jumping off the tree and landing on my hands and knees. I tossed Leah her bag and walked over, ruffling Claire's hair as I passed.

"You sly dog," I whispered as I walked past her but I knew Leah heard me.

"I knew it!" Leah yelled at Claire.

"All right, that's enough. There will be no fighting tonight. Understood?" Everybody bowed under the command and then lifted back up.

Emily ran up to my side, "Look at you, throwing out commands as easy as breathing. I like this side of Bella," Emily smiled and looped her arm 'round mine. "Sam was always hesitant when he was Alpha as was Jake to use commands, they tried to be all manly and solve it themselves before they resorted to using a command, but by then, hurtful words were already exchanged and it was just a bloody mess. The way you use it, no harm no foul is what I see," Emily said cheerily. I chuckled and motioned for everybody to follow me after I had grabbed Emily's bag from the back seat and put the top up and locked her cute little beatle. I seriously wanted a cute little car like this but I still loved my beast, but she kept breaking down on me. I would need to get a new car before she quit for good.

I walked up the front door and turned around, "Now I want you all to know that my home, is your home. If you ever need a place to stay, the keys are right here," I said fishing my hand up inside the light fixture and grabbing a key that had a blue feather charm on it. I added that because I could never see it in there, it blended into the fixture. I faced the door and put the key in, twisting it and unlocking the door, "Now Charlie is working the nightshift so we don't have to worry about him." I announced after putting the key back in the light. The girls filed in placing their bags in various places while I went and got the pack of soda and a few bags of chips that I put in bowls. Emily came in and helped me carry them out and I placed them on the coffe table in front of the TV.

"Now, what to do first. We could do makeovers, or mani and pedicures or we can watch movies or we can just chill. And Leah, before you even say anything, this is a girls night out," Emily put alot of emphasis on the word girls before continuing, "and the last time I checked, you were a girl, so you will be participating in the facials and mani and pedicures and the makeovers and watching the movies with the rest of us girls," again more emphasis, "Okay?" Leah nodded but didn't look to happy about it.

I smiled, I really did love that girl, her and Leah both. Everyone in the pack was family and I loved them dearly, but Emily and Leah were my girlfriends, the best you could have. I smiled bigger as I thought of something, "How about we play truth or dare?"

A round of yeahs went through the hosue as we sat in a semi circle, some of us on the floor and others in chairs and on the couch. Leah had a smile on her face, "Bella, since this was your idea, you can go first, Truth or Dare?" Leah said as her grin spread.

Leah didn't scare me, "Dare, do your worst." I told her, leaning back in my dad's lazy boy. I saw Leah stand up and run upstairs, returning with an ugly scarf of mine and my makeup bag.

Leah cleared her throat before speaking, "Janelle here is going to be blindfolded and do your makeup, which you have to keep on until you get called on again. Understood? And you can't make any noises during the entire treatment, alright?" Janelle and I both nodded and Leah blindfolded Janelle. Then she spun Janelle around three times and laid out all of the makeup over the coffie table. "All right Janelle, go ahead." Leah spoke with a grin. Janelle walked over to where she remembered the coffee table being and preceded to put different makeup products all over my face.

'Lookin' good B,' Jake's voice rang through my head.

'Don't you have a patrol that your supposed to be doing?' I thought annoyed back to him.

'Well yeah but when I saw your cheeks covered in blue eyeshadow, I had to watch for a little bit. Janelle really needs to take the blindfold off when she does makeup.' Jake said chuckling.

'Whatever Jake, just double loop over on the east border becaue I found strange scents over there, not vampires, something else. I couldn't identify it, just do a double loop over that east side, got it?' I said.

'Yes boss,' Jake said as he continued running again.

"All finished!" Leah sang. I sighed and opened my eyes. I nearly screamed at the sight in the hand held mirror in front of me. Where my eyebrows used to be was a smearing of blood red lipstick. Covering my cheeks and ears was a heavy coating of dark blue eye shadow and over my lips was my dark purple eye liner. I shivered and took the blindfold off Janelle. She burst out laughing at the sight of me.

"Yeah, I guess I do look pretty bad. Remind me to never let you do my makeup." I said while laughing. Janelle joined in and doon we were all laughing. I laughed so hard I had tears rolling down my blue cheeks which did nothing to help my appearence.

"Alright Bella, your turn to ask. Pick whoever you want." Leah said from her spot on the floor, leaning against Emily's knees.

I thought about it before saying, "Elizabeth-Rose, Truth or Dare," I said with the same smile on my face that Leah had.

Elizabeth gave it alot of thought before answering, "Truth."

"All right then. Rose, do you really love Jacob?" I said looking her in the eye. Everybody fell silent as we turned our attention towards Rose.

She looked down at the ground while answering, "I can tell in the way he looks at me that he cares for me deeply, but I just don't know. Sure he's a great guy, and when his eyes sparkle when he laughs, that could make any girl melt. and his crooked grin, god I would do anything for that grin. But I don't think I am ready for this kind of a serious relationship again. Have I every told you how I first phased?" Everybody shook their heads and Elizabeth sighed. "Of course I haven't, I keep it locked down tight. Baisically, I was heading over to my boyfriend's hosue since it was our one year aniversary," a few awe's filled the air, "Yeah yeah, real sweet, anyway, I was heading over a little earlier than planned because I was excited. I walked up to his door and rang the doorbell and he answered wearing nothing but sweats and his hair was messed up and there was a thin coating of sweat on his chest, so I figured that maybe he had been resting. Anyways, we were talking and he was a little mad at me for being early and the next thing I know, his slutty ex-girlfriend walks out of his bedroom wearing nothing but the bed sheet saying, 'Baby you coming back to bed?" Elizabeth said in a different voice, obviously mimicing her. "It wasn't hard to make assumtions from that so I called it off and threw his gift at his head before running over to Sam's where my cousin Embry was. He saw me shaking and Sam took me out into the yard where we said some hurtful words to make me phase, but I don't hold it against him, he did it to help me. Anyways, he got me to phase and I started freaking out and then Jacob walked in through the back door, asking who the new wolf was and he looked at me and I swear, nothing else mattered, he was the center of my world and instinctively, I knew that we were one. I couldn't describe it again if my life depended on it, the expirience I am sure was semi similar to what you all expirienced when you imprinted. But the delema I am having was and is, if I am ready to trust someone like that again. I know that Jacob is ready for that, but I don't know if I can go through that again." Elizabeth was crying softly after what she said. "I want to be able to love him the way he does, I see it in his eyes and the way he is around me. But B-" Elizabeth choked on his name, "HE, messed me in a wrong way, and I don't think that I will ever be the same, I don't think that I will ever be able to love again." She was openly sobbing now and Emily rushed to her, wrapping her arm around her and calming her.

I went and kneeled next to her on the other side and said near her ear, "I am so sorry, I never would have asked, if I knew that it was so stressful for you to talk about it." I hugged her closer until her shaking slowed.

She pulled away, "It's not your fault, you didn't know." She sighed and wiped the last few stray tears from her eyes. "You know what, let's just move on, this is in the past, and I don't really want to think about it anymore." Elizabeth said and sighed, and Emily and I moved back to our spots. "Ok, now that that's past, Mia, Truth or Dare."

Miakoda smiled, looking Elizabeth dead in the eye, "Dare," she said with no hint of fear in her voice.

Elizabeth thought about this for a moment before answering, "Okay Mia, I dare you to act like a dog for atleast 30 seconds whenever the words 'pack,' 'wolves of wolf,' 'imprint, imprints, or imprinting,' and/or 'Seth,' are meantioned in a conversation. You can stop when its 10:00, that's in about 40 minutes." Elizabeth answered with a small smile. Miakoda glared at her before laughing and shaking her head side to side. We all smiled and Leah got an evil glint in her eye.

"I wonder what the boys are doing without their imprints?" Leah smiled. Mia stared at her with shock clearly written on her face. She glared at Leah before getting up from her position on the couch and getting on her hands and knees and walking around the carpet, making yipping noises and spinning on a knee, pretending to chase an imaginary tail. Then she rolled over on her back and made a very realistic barking noise. We all laughed along with Mia who seemed to be having trouble breathing because she was laughing so hard.

Mia giggled and tried to glare at Elizabeth and Leah, but it came of as more of a smirk. She just shook her head and said, "Is that good enough for you?"

Elizabeth and Leah, who had yet to regain their breathing, just nodded from their position lying on the floor. Mia smiled and scanned the room for her next victim.

Mia's eyes landed on Katelynn. Katelynn, seeing that Mia's gaze was fixated on her, put on a daring grin and stared her dead on in the eye.

Mia spoke, "Kaite, Truth or Dare."

"Dare," Katie responded immediatly.

Mia thought about this for a minute then smiled, "I dare you to go outside in the front yard and skip around in a circle, yelling something completely obsurd."

Katie smiled and stood up, walking to the front door and flinging it open. We all hastily followed her. When we got outside, we saw that Katie was already skipping around the yard, a hush fell over us as we waited to see what she would say.

Katie went once more around the yard so that then she was looking at us and when she saw us, she flashed us a devils grin. "I am a werewolf! I hunt vampires! I am a werewolf! I kill vampires! I am a werewolf! Here me howl!" Katie shouted and as she said the last line, she had gotten down on her hands and knees and howled at the moon. The howl was very realistic and pretty loud and if a neighbor heard it, they wouldn't think a 'human' produced it, it sounded that realistic. After she howled, she stood back up and walked inside the house, bypassing all of us who were staring after her with dumbstruck expressions on our faces. We all seemed to recover at the same time and ran back inside after her.

Katie was sitting on the couch with a bag of potatoe chips in her lap and a glass of water balenced on her knee. She looked up from th television and smiled at us, "Well it sure took you long enough!" She exlaimed, shutting off the TV and chugging the rest of her water. We all walked back to our seats and then as if on cue, erupted in laughter. It took us a few minutes to be able to breathe again and then we all just looked at Katie.

"What?" Katie shrugged her shoulders, "One thing you need to know about me is I'm crazy as hell, so don't dish out anything you aint prepared to take because I will accept any challenge and question my motives later." She said, placing another chip in her mouth.

"All right, now that we have all recovered from our shock," Mia said, "Katie, it's your turn."

Katie looked around the room, "Bella, Truth or Dare?"

I immediatly responded, "Truth."

Katie smiled, "Now go wash that crap off your face while I'm thinking of a good truth for you."

She didn't have to tell me twice. I ran upstairs and grabbed a washcloth before running to the bathroom. Once in there I scrubbed at my face with the washcloth for a few minutes and managed to remove most of it except for a thin coating of eyeliner on my lips, but it was barely noticable. I threw the washcloth in the laundry basket outside the laundry room and ran back down the stairs. I was in no way prepared for what I saw before me. Where my once clean living room used to be was now the battle scene for a food fight. I was about to yell when out of nowhere, I went from completely dry, to drenched in soda that was thrown from its pitcher. I didn't get a chance to see who threw it before they dropped it and everyone put their hands on their mouth. I wiped the soda from my eyes and scanned the room, my eyes landing on each and every person there. My living room was completely destroyed with different snacks and junk foods. I started shaking and Emily drew in a sharp breath. This probably reminded her of the incident with Sam. I had to calm down.

I took several deep breaths in through my nose and out through my mouth. Once my shaking stopped, I opened my eyes and took one more glance around the room and my eyes passed over the clock that was sitting on the mantle of the fireplace. I sighed and wiped the remaining soda from my face, "You all are so lucky that I have to go and relieve Jake from patrol and take a thirty minute one myself before Jared takes over from me. If I didn't have to go right now, you all would be in so much trouble. I expect this room to be cleaned up before I get back at eleven fifteen," I glared once more around the trashed room before walking out the back door and jumping off the porch. In mid-air I phased into a jet black panther. I am just glad I am out of those sticky clothes, I'm sure one of them will place clothes outside for me because I doubt that they would want to deal with an angry alpha. I smiled and ran into the dark forest.

'Hey Bells, hows girls night going?' Jake asked. To answer him I showed him the image of what my living room looked like before I left.

He chuckled, 'I bet their glad you had to do a patrol then, huh?' I growled and he stopped laughing.

'If they think that they have escaped my wrath, then they are sadly mistaken. I am drenched in soda! That soda went all over my dad's lazy boy and all over the floor and there was greasy chips all over the sofa and inside the fireplace and UGH!' I coulnd't even form a coherent thought I was so pissed. I just pushed my legs faster and ran and ran all the way to the south border.

'All right Bells, just run it off. I did a double loop by the east border and I did find a scent that I couldn't place but I know it wasn't vampire or wolf so I would suggest checking that area again. I'm gonna go Bells, I'm tired. Just keep running and work off your anger, all right?' Jake asked. I growled and continued weaving in and out of trees. I felt Jake phase out and I just let my anger control my body, making me run faster. Eventually I had to slow down because my muscles grew tired. I was nearing the east border having worked my way around counter-clockwise. I was just passing by the creek that ran across the border when a new scent crossed my nose. I stopped moving all together by skidding to a halt and I sniffed the ground but I didn't smell anything. I just shook my head, I must've imagined it. I continued running, but at a much slower pace when I smelt it again. I sniffed the ground but it wasn't coming from there, It seemed to be coming from the trees. I changed into a Carcal cat and climbed a tree and sure enough, the smell got stronger. I continued climbing but it started to fade so I moved back down and the smell hit me like a punch in the gut. The smell for sure wasn't wolf and it didn't burn my nose like a vampire, it was a strange scent, but it was very pleasent. I continued along this branch and when it ended I jumped to another one, keeping close the the new scent.

I jumped from branch to branch for a while until the smell stopped. I jumped to all the branches near the one where it ended and it didn't continue on any of them. I hopped back to the tree that had the scent on it and tried climbing up and it didn't continue. I tried climbing down the tree and it got stronger. HAH! Can't fool me. I jumped to the ground and continued following the scent. It weaved in and out of trees and even partway up a few. A minute later the scnet mixed in with one from the pack, Jake had been following this scent too. The scent went a few branches up a tree and it seemed that that's where Jake lost it. Then the scent led into a meadow, the same meadow where I had ended Laruants life. I neared where I burned his body and what I saw sitting in the burned circle was definatly something I didn't expect...

Thank you so much for reading! I hope that I will update soon! Thank you so much for being pacient with this story! Please review and tell me what you think! Also, there is a poll posted on my profile that I really need you guys to look at! It disscusses the ratings of my stories! Please go check it out, I want to make my stories better! 


	16. Family Reunion

I have a Secret

Previously:

I jumped from branch to branch for a while until the smell stopped. I jumped to all the branches near the one where it ended and it didn't continue on any of them. I hopped back to the tree that had the scent on it and tried climbing up and it didn't continue. I tried climbing down the tree and it got stronger. HAH! Can't fool me. I jumped to the ground and continued following the scent. It weaved in and out of trees and even partway up a few. A minute later the scnet mixed in with one from the pack, Jake had been following this scent too. The scent went a few branches up a tree and it seemed that that's where Jake lost it. Then the scent led into a meadow, the same meadow where I had ended Laruants life. I neared where I burned his body and what I saw sitting in the burned circle was definatly something I didn't expect...

Chapter 16

I halted in my tracks, frozen in shock as I stared at the creatures before me. In front of me was a cheetah and a lynx sitting in the burned circle where I ended Laurants life, permanently. I stood there stunned for another minute but eventually I snapped back and a low threatining growl started building in my chest. The two animals looked at me for a minute but the next thing I knew, instead of a cheetah and a lynx, there was a lion and a Panther. I shook my head and stopped growling, standing back up to my full height. I looked unbelieving at the two creatrues before me, could it be? I walked infront of the two creatures and changed from a Carcal Cat to my lovely Tiger and sat down. Their feline jaws opened and then they seemed to be purring with happiness.

'Do you think it's her, Scarlett?' I heard an unfamiliar voice say. I moved my ears around on a swivel to see if I could pick it up again, but heard nothing for a few minutes.

'It has to be, but she doesn't recognise that it's us, Emma. Should we just tell her?' A different voice said, I growled in impatience.

'Hey, no need for that. We're all Grande Gatti here,' the first voice, Scarlett, said again.

'Would you stop referring to us as 'The voice?' I am Emma, and the other 'voice' you heard was Scarlett. We are Grande Gatti just like you.' Emma said. I wanted to howl in happiness at that thought but I decided to save my transformation into a wolf for later.

'I'm Isabella, but I prefer Bella. You have no idea how happy I am to not be all alone anymore. It such a relief to have people going theough this same thing with me.' I said to Emma and Scarlett. They both nodded in understandment.

'Well Bella, you may not beleive this, but you are our big sister. We came here with our mother, who is your real mother too, to try and find you. And now we have to we can all be a whole family again!' Scarlett nearly screamed.

'So is that how we are able to talk? Because we are related?' They both nodded. I had to lie down. I huffed a giant breath and my legs slid out from under me. I rolled onto my side and tried to wrap my head around the fact that my real mother was looking for me and that I finally had the siblings that I had always wanted. My head started to hurt and I shook it, sitting up again. I looked at my 'sisters,' only to find that they weren't looking at me, but wide eyed at something behind me. I slowly turned around and froze, but I quickly shook my head and to a defensive stance infront of my younger siblings.

In front of me was my entire wolf pack, but I couldn't breach into their thoughts to tell them that it was us. Weird. I growled at my pack and was about to attack when a large, jet black Panther jumped over us and growled, landing in a defensive position. The wolf pack started charging us and before the Panther could do anything, I shifted back, quickly pulled on my sundress and ran in front of the Panther.

"STOP!" I yelled, my voice a whole octave lower from the use of the Alpha tenor. Immediatly, my pack halted, their heads lowered shamefully. "SIT!" I commanded. They obeyed. "Would someone care to please explain to me why you were about to attack my family?" I swear it was like a domino effect. One by one, going from left to right, the heads all turned to their right, confused. I chuckled and looked back at my 'families' shocked expressions. I turned back to the pack, "Where are your manners? Phase back and get dressed and then come and meet my other family!" I said happily. Every wolf, spare one, turned around and walked back into the forest to change. The only wolf that didn't cooperate was none other than my very own Paul. He whined at me and kept glancing over my shoulder at my 'other family' worridly. He crawled on his belly over towards me, whining with his ears flat against his head. I smiled at him and shook my head, making tsk noised with my tongue.

Paul reached me and lowered completely to the ground, "I am so sorry, Bella. Had I known that you were with your family, I wouldn't have attacked. Can you forgive me?" Paul thought in the Pack Mind.

"Dude! You're so whipped!" Embry said in the pack mind, who I am guessing still hadn't phased out.

Paul turned his head and growled at the forest in the general direction of Embry. I just laughed, "Embry, get dressed and come over here to me. You too Paul. Your forgiven. Now go!" I thought. Paul barked happily and licked my cheek before running into the woods.

Suddenly, I remembered my other 'family' behind me and I slowly rose and turned around, facing their shocked and dumbfounded faces. I smiled and walked slowly over towards them cautiously. "Are you guys ok?" My voice seemed to snap them out of their thoughts and they ran towards the forest. I stared after them and was about to follow when my pack re-entered the clearing.

"Where did they go B?" Jake asked, his eyebrow rising.

"Honestly, I don't know. I'm hoping that they just went to go and change back because I really want to see them face to face. But they just stared at me for a second before running off into the forest." I answered, my eyes frantically scanning the forest for them. Paul came up and placed a hand on my spine in between my shoulders and rubbed softly, making me relax. I smiled at him and he returned it. I just stood there staring at him fir a minute until a voice clearing snapped my gaze away from his.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I felt like we should properly introduce ourselves. I am Alexandria, but everybody calls me Lexi, the girl with blue in her hair is Emma and the one who has pink in her hair is Scarlett. We are part the O'casey pack," Lexi said. Lexi stood about 5' 9", just a inch or two shorter than where I stood, and she could easily pass for a supermodel, even wearing a tanktop that had holes in it and a pair of ripped shorts. She had bright red, almost firey hair similar to that of Victoria's but not as deadly looking and it contrasted well with her light green eyes. I was so distracted by her hair that I failed to notice how the right side of her face was bent slightly at a weird angle, but then I noticed that there, hidden under her lion's mane of spring like curly red hair, was a single thick scar that ran down her temple near her ear and ended on her chin. Her skin was tanned in such a way that you could barely notice the scar that slightly dragged down the right side of her face. I smiled and looked at Emma who indeed, had two blue streaks in her hair, one framing each side of her face. Her hair was caramel colored had dark brown highlights in it to match her eyes. She stood about 5' 6" and had a light scattering of freckles all over her face. Her hair had been cut short and came to just below her ears. Lastly, I looked at Scarlett who stood 5' 5" with beach blonde hair and a pink strip on the right of her face. Her hair had a brown undertone to it aswell and came to just below her shoulders. She had the brightest pair of blue eyes I had ever seen.

I smiled and held out my hand, "Bella, Bella Swan, but now I am starting to think that it might be O'casey." I smiled and alll three of them returned it. "The growling fur balls you saw earlier are the half naked men and women standing behind me, my pack. I am just surprized that I had to use my Alpha Tenor to get them to follow orders, normaly I don't. Anyways, I believe introductions are in order. Starting from the left we have Jared Thaine," Jared smiled and nodded, "Samuel Uley," Sam nodded, "Jacob Black," Jake gave his sunniest grin towards us, "Seth and his sister Leah Clearwater," Seth grinned, waving while Leah nodded and looked like she'd rather be anywhere else but here, "Then we have Miakoda Benson, but we all call her Mia. Katelynn Lennox, but we call her Katie or tiny since she's the smallest of the group. Elizabeth-Rose Call, but we call her Rose or Elle. Next there is Janelle Gabree, Quil Artera, Embry Call, cousin to Elizabeth. And last but not least, we have the twins, Brady and Collin Littlesea." A growl made me smile. "Just kidding Paul, I would never forget you," I walked over to him and took his hand, "And this man next to me is my sole reason for existence, my entire world, the love of my life, my own Paul Lahote." Paul smiled happily and kissed me softly and sweetly on the lips before smiling and nodding to the girls over my shoulder with a stupid grin on his face. I smiled and pulled myself closer to him, wraping myself up in his natural heat.

They were standing and looking at me with evident shock and confusion on their faces. Lexi stepped forward a little, "Bella, how can you be Alpha? Your a Grande Gatti, are you not? It is impossible for a Grande Gatti to be Alpha to a pack of mangy mutts!" My pack growled at this and in syncronization, took a step forward. I held out my arm to stop them and took a step towards Lexi.

"Mangy mutts eh?" I growled at her, all the while glaring and slowly walking back, I wanted to hurt her, but I didn't and wouldn't, not on purpose anyways. She crossed the line, but it was in my nature to be forgiving. Maybe not easily, but I was forgiving. I took about four steps back and my pack moved into a loose circle around me and the three girls. Lexi looked scared now, knowing that she said something she shouldn't have.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. But Bella, surely you can see my side from this?! Right? Grande Gatti are sleek and elegant and agile, not large, loud and rambunctious like these DOGS!" She nearly spat the word and then her eyes widened, knowing that she probably made the situation worse. I took one more step back.

"Sure, I see your self centered point. But it doesn't mean that I am going to let you talk about my family that way. You wanna see large loud and rambuntious? I'll show you large, I'll show you loud, I'll show you rambuntious. But most importantly, I will show you leathal power and strength." I grinned like the devil and in one motion, whipped my dress off again and felt the heat rush up my spine before I exploded, all happening within a few seconds. There I stood, high and proud towering over Lexi who seriously looked like she was going to crap in her pants. I growled and then snarled, taking one step towards her and she wuickly backpeddled, only to trip and fall on her butt. I raised my head and howled a glorious note, remembering the way Paul did when I made lunch that day and I found that my foot had lifted upand had bent just like his had. A second later, another voice laced with mine and we howled in harmony. I ended at the same time and looked over at my furry mate, Paul who had joined in my howl of victory. I turned my attention back to Lexi and barked chuckles at her expression. I walked back to my clothes and Paul's big body came over and sheilded me from eyes as a few other members formed a tight, warm, furry box around me so I could change back. I pulled my dress on and pushed my way out from in between the large wolf bodies.

I faced Lexi, a glare on my face, "Still think we're mangy mutts, Alexandria?" I put alot of emphasis on the word we're and looked her in the eye. She lowered her head shamefully.

"I am so sorry Bella, I take it back. I just felt a little intimidated," Paul growled from my side, still in his wolf form and crouching low to the ground, his lips pulled back, exposing his razor sharp cainines. Lexi shrunk back from him and I pulled on his ear, pulling his face away from hers and pushing him back.

I pushed him where I wanted him to go and took a step back and Paul followed, "Uh uh uh. Stay!" I said, remembering how I used to talk to my old dog. Paul looked at me, showing my through his eyes that he didn't want to leave my side. "Sit Paul!" I said in a deep voice, no Alpha Tenor in it, but it sounded like how a kid tries to intimidate his fathers deep voice, or for me, how I used to get my dog to listen. Paul looked at me incredulously and huffed, sitting down. "Lie down Pauly," I said in a sing-songy voice. Paul shook his head, little barks of laughter escaping him and he slowly lowered himself to the ground. "Good boy! Roll over! Come on now, roll over!" Paul looked at me like he was about ready to bite me but lamost sighed before he fell over onto his side. "Good boy! Whose my good boy? Paul is! Oh yes he is!" I cooed Paul, rubbing his Belly. Paul's eyes closed and a few other members of the pack were chuckling. I moved my hand over his belly and found a spot on his chest that made his back leg kick. I laughed and stratched harder, resultying in faster kicking until it was just a blur of grey. I laughed once more and stopped, kissing my Paul on the nose before facing Lexi. "See Lexi, they are really just giant lovable dogs that were bred to destroy vampires!" She giggled and I smiled. Emma and Scarlett ran forward and started scratching Paul and his back leg looked like it was vibrating. I smiled and kissed Paul's nose.

"I'm sorry Bella, I was out of line. What I said was simply because I was intimidated, I didn't mean it, you have to believe me. I am so sorry, I didn't realize you were one of them, but may I ask how you are? Never in my life have I seen a Grande Gatti who is a werewolf," Lexi rapidly apoligized. I smiled and left Emma and Scarlett to play with my mate and walked over to Lexi.

"Well Lexi, that's the thing, I'm not to positive of it myself. But one of my tribal elders seems to think that I am the key they need to making a prophecy come true to rid the surrrounding lands of cold ones or something like that," I explained. Lexi looked at me and then over my shoulder to her sisters and I saw that they were in the same state of shock. They quickly abandoned my mate to run over here and Paul gave a whine at the loss of their touch. They came and stood behind Lexi and all at once, they dropped to one knee. I looked at them confused and my pack looked the same.

"I never thought that in my lifetime, the prophecy would come true. We, the O'casey pack, will eagerly follow you on your path and will abide by any commands you send our way." Lexi spoke for her and her sisters. Emma and Scarlett both nodded and they raised their heads, smiling at eachother before smiling up at me.

I stared down at them in shock, "No no no no, I couldn't force you guys into helping me deal with all that's been heavily burdened on me. Seriously, I can barely stand to let my pack help with this. God knows I wouldn't be able to go on if I let anything happen to you," I said, trying to get them to take back what they had said. But Lexi just shook her head.

"Sorry Bella, your stuck with us." Scarlett said smugly, finally speaking after their little kneeling. "We are to be treated just like your pack and it is our job to help in whatever way we can. That's how we were able to find you today, because that is our destiny." Emma and Lexi nodded in agreement.

I felt something nudge my back and spun around to find Paul there, "You know that they would be a big help to us after all. We need all the help we can get. You should let them and then after that, we can head home. I just want some alone time with you," Paul spoke in my head. I smiled and rubbed one of his ears.

I sighed and turned around again, "Ok, but just because I am letting you help us, doesn't mean that you are going to be treated exactly like how I treat my pack. Sure you will partol without complaint and attend our bi-weekly bonfires, but whenever you patrol, you WILL have at least one or two more wolves with you for your safty and my piece of mind. Understood?!" I proclaimed. the girls smiled wide and nodded, I couldn't help but smile back. "Ok then, I think that just about settles it. I say that we all go back home. You guys of course can either come with me to mine and Paul's house, or you can go to your home."

Lexi looked at Scarlett and Emma and Emma nodded, speaking up. "We've had a rough day today so I think that we are just going to head home. But we'll be sure to see you soon! Here is my number in case you need us." I nodded and grabbed the slip of paper she handed me and smiled as I watched the girls that could possibly be my sisters, run off into the forest to phase and run home. I let my eyelids drop a little and leaned against my wolf.

"Take me home, Paul?" I said tiredly. Paul lowered himeslf to the ground and I climbed on. Paul rose and sent up a howl before racing off into the forest.

TIME SKIP

After Paul ran home with me on his back, we reached a clearing near a new house and I climbed down. Paul phased back and pulled his shorts on. He smiled at me and he took my hand, leading me inside. Inside was not what I expected, I expected maybe a sofa and a tv and a few chairs around it and a medium sized kitchen and dining room like what his old house was, but what I found was a flat screen TV mounted on the wall, a couch that had two recliners on the end of it and two love seats on the ends of the couch surrounding the tv. The kitchen looked like something that belonged in a mansion. It had electric stove countertops and a massive dual door fridge with a drawer freezer underneath. The pantry could have easily been converted into a small bedroom and it was filled to the brink of overflowing with snack foods and ingrediants for meals and such. My jaw had dropped the minute I had stepped through the door and I am sure that it was now trailing behind me somewhere. I continued to look around and found a bedroom that had a king sized bed, a walk in closet and a full bathroom with a jacuzzi tub and a shower with two shower heads, each at different lengths. Twin porcelin sinks with their own mirror each that lit up around the edges and from what I could tell, the bathroom floor was heated. I turned around and found a door whish I opened and found yet another closet, aboiut half the size of the first one. I walked out of the bathroom to find Paul looking at me nervously from where he sat on the bed.

"What do you think?" Paul asked nervously. I loved that I could bring this side out of him. No body else in the pack really got to see his insecure side except for me, and I loved that. To tease Paul I wrinkled my nose up and looked around the room. Paul's face dropped and he looked down.

I had enough. I smiled and ran up to Paul, launching myself at him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and planted kissed all over his face and kissed him passionatly on the lips. Paul sat there, shocked for a minute before he responded to the kiss happily. I pulled away for a need of oxygen but my mouth never left his. I trailed my kisses down his neck and behind his ear where I whispered, "I love it! How did you get it?"

Paul looked a little sad but brightened at my response, "It was my grandma's, she found a new boyfriend and moved in with him and gave me her house which I did a few remodels on to go from grandma's den to my bachelor pad." Paul smiled and kissed my forehead, "So you really like the room?" I nodded enthusiastically and Paul gave me a smile, "Well that's good, because this is your room. I felt like you needed something nice after all that's been dumped on you in the past few weeks, so every moment that hasn't been spent by your side or at Emily and Sam's, has been thuroghly spent here, making this room what it is."

I was shoked. My Paul had gone through all this trouble for me because of what's been happening the past few days. I wrapped my arms tighter aorund him and rested my head in the crook of his neck where I planted one more kiss, "Thank you Paul, I honestly don't know what to say."

Paul kissed the top of my head, "Well you could say, 'Oh my god my sexy werewolf! You did this for me! How ever could I repay you?!" I could almost hear the smirk in his voice.

I smacked his arm, "Way to ruin the moment, babe. But seriously, what could I do to ever repay you, my sexy werewolf?" I batted my eyelashes and Paul opened his mouth to speak, but his stomach beat his to it. It growled and I laughed, "We wolves and our appetites. But now that you mention it, I am a little hungry myself. What do you want for dinner?"

Paul smiled and picked me up and threw me over his shoulder, running into the kitchen where he placed me in the middle of. "Could you make another lasagna like the one you made last time?" Paul said, mimicking me by batting his eyelashes. I laughed and walked around the kitchen, finding the ingrediants I would need and taking them out while Paul sat at the island, watching my every move. About a half hour later, the two pans of lasagna I made were in the dual stacked ovens, cooking. I washed my hands and Paul kissed my on the cheek, "Thanks baby." He purred in my ear. I smiled and walked over to the couch to watch Tv until the lasagnas were done, but Paul had other ideas.

He grabbed the remote from my hand and tossed it to one of the other couches. I looked at him confused until his lips crashed down on mine. That how we waited for the lasagnas to be done, my making out on Pauls sofa. By the time the lasagna's were done, I was straddling Paul and his shirt was missing I rested my forehead against his while I tried to catch my breath. Paul smiled at me and moved his hands to my butt where he lifted my up and carried me to the kitchen. He sat me in a chair and a minute later, there was a heaping ammount of food on my plate. Paul got his own and sat next to me as we chowed down. Twenty-five minutes later, both dishes of lasagna were finished and me and Paul were satisfiyed.

Paul kissed my temple, "Have I ever told you how sexy it is that my imprint can cook?"

I looked at Paul in shock, "But you guys always said that Emily's cookies were the best! And I can't compete with her glazed bluberry muffins."

Paul smiled, "Well yeah, Emily's great with all the baking stuff, but not so great in the cooking. Let's just say its a miracle we can't get sick beacause her meatloaf..." Paul dropped off, shaking his head.

I looked at Paul in shock before slapping him on the arm, "Paul, Emily is Pack Mother, you will treat her with the upmost respect." Paul lowered his head and nuzzled my neck. I laughed and pushed him away. Paul fell off his stool but caught himself on the counter before he fell. I got out of my chair and held my hand to my mouth, trying to stop the laughter but a few giggles escaped. Paul pulled himself up and got a funny look in his eye. My eyebrows raised and I saw him start moving towards my his hands out in and his fingers curled slightly. I soon realized that he was stalking towards me like a hunter going after his prey.

"Paul, no, stay away!" I said but Paul contuned his advance with a smile on his face. I backed up until I saw the back glass door open and I made a break for it. I ran out through the glass door and closed it behind me, allowing me more time. I ran to the trees and turned to see Paul had just gotten the slider open. I ran into the trees and rapidly undressed, leaving my clothes where they were so that I could get them later under the bush. I ran in wolf form through the trees and heard Paul's thoughts join my own not long after I phased.

"Cheater!" Paul yelled in my head. I wolf smiled and howled in happiness. I eventually realized that Embry and Quil and Jake were all phased two and found that Paul was chasing me and they two joined in.

"Look whose cheating now!" I yelled back at Paul. I heard his wolf's barking laugh behind me. I ran faster and soon was pulling ahead but then I heard Jake and Embry and Quil break off from Paul and were trying to run past me. I changed into a Jaguar and crouched down, skidding to a stop. Paul didn't expect this and he flew over the top of me, skidding several hundred feet from his momentum. I changed into a Carcal cat and began to climb the nearest tree. I got about ten feet off the ground when I felt bodies throwing themselves against the tree. I looked down and saw Paul and Embry pushing against the tree and Jake and Quil throwing themselves against it. I laughed and sat there, my claws extended into the soft bark in the tree to help keep me in place. Jake stepped back several feet and threw himself, full force, into the tree. I didn't expect this and I lost my grip on the tree, sending my hind legs over the top of my head and only my front paws gripped the tree. I knew I wasn't going to be able to hang on much longer so I just released my grip but before I hit the ground I had flipped myself and changed into my wolf, landing with a loud thud that shook the ground. My sudden fall sent a jolt through my legs that momentarily paralized them and that gave the guys enough time to pounce. I laughed as the wolf bodies landed on my and I used my hind legs to kick them back off and I rolled out of the way of the next incoming wolf and I stood up. I faced my pack and growled at the four wolves who were facing me. I just laughed and took off again but right as I was about to turn. A horrifying scent hit my nose. My claws dug into the earth as a whimper escaped my throat for I would recognise that smell anywhere.

The scent didn't mean any danger, but it still made me want to hurl, if a wolf could even do that. I was about to alert my brothers to the scent but Jake beat me to it.

"Cullen's. What do they want? Bella, should we phase back to talk or just stay like this and let the mind reader translate?" Jake said, being very careful to avoid saying his name.

"Well, Edward never could her my thoughts, so I want you guys to call the rest of the pack if needed and I will phase back to talk. Paul, I want you on my right and Quil, you next to him and Jake your on my left and Embry your next to Jake, got it? The others can just fill in behind us. Got it?" Barks rang through the air as all five of us ran to the treaty line, me already phased back and dressed and we soon found eight pairs of golden eyes staring back at us.

"Woah woah woah woah, they said nothing about a new coven member! They broke the treaty! They bit a human!" Quil's panicked voice rang out and several snarls rang out through the pack.

"Relax, Tanya here was turned a little after Carlisle was, we did not turn her and she was turned by someone else, way before the treaty was even established and therefore we did not break it," Edward spoke, answering Quil's mental question.

"Hello Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and Edward. What caused you to come and ruin or fun?" I spoke out, my anger barely being controlled as I was shaking rather quickly. I was in control, but if one of them said anything to tick me off, there was going to be a giant white wolf on their side of the treaty line. My pack was also angry and Embry and Quil were shaking even though they were already phased. Carlisle seemed to sence this and looked at Jasper who sent out calming waves. I wrinkled my nose and addressed him, "Jasper, I would apreciate it if you wouldn't use your 'gift' on my pack, for it only has the opposite affect." Jasper sighed and pulled Alice close to him before pulling back the calming waves. I sighed, greatful that they wanted to help, but also that his gift did work a little on me. I smiled at him, "Thank you, though."

Jasper nodded and tipped an imaginary hat, "No problem darlin'." Jasper said, his southern drawl appearing. Paul growled and I looked at him smiling, placing my hand on his head.

"So back to my question," I looked at Carlisle as I spoke, "Why are you here?"

"We smelt something rather peculiar, it smelt like you in your cat form Bella, but it was going through our lands. What was it?" Emse asked, her head tilting slightly to one side.

I was conflicted, I wanted to inform the Cullen's that I had a new family, but at the same time, I wanted to protect my family. I settled for shrugging and saying, "It's nobody from our pack, so we didn't break the treaty, and it is also nobody of your consern, they pose no threat to humans and therefore should and will be ignored by you and your 'family.'" I spat at the Cullen's. I didn't mean to be so harsh so I just sighed but I saw Esme's hurt face and I immediatly felt guilty. "But, not that it is any of your consern, those scents you smelt are my sisters and I would apreciate it if you would keep your distance from them, they are young and inexpirienced in fighting but I will be training them soon. So if you could keep your distance from them, I would greatly appreciate it."

Emse's head tilted again as she thought for a second before speaking, "But I wasn't aware the Charlie had any other childeren."

I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose, "You are correct about everything, except one little detail. Sure Charlie doesn't have any other kids, but he also doesn't have any kids that are related to him by blood. I am adopted, I never was Bella Swan. I am Bella O'casey, but for Charlie's pride, I am Bella O'casey Swan."

Esme let out a choked sob and took a few steps towards me and I took a few towards her before shaking mt head and smiling sadly at her and retaking my position st the head of the pack. She nodded sadly, understanding.

"Is there anything else?" I asked, impatient.

Carlisle smiled at me before looked a little nervous, "Well, we were out hunting and we smelled new scents in the area and wanted to check in on the few new wolves you had." Carlisle spoke politely and I looked at Paul. Paul nodded in confirmation and him and the guys rang their heads up and howled. My eyes closed during that brief time and I relaxed slightly.

"My pack is on it's way and we shall show you the few new members who have joined us. Paul, inform everyone of the situation and calm any worries they may have. For now, keep the newer pups in the back and surround them, we don't need them lashing out at anyone." Paul nodded and I could hear him in my head talking to the pack but I pushed that to the back of my head to focus completely on the Cullens.

"Wait, Bella, you said your pack. I thought it was Jacob's pack, or if he refused, it would be Sam's. Why do you call it your pack?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, for one, it was just the words that came out of my mouth and if any one else from my pack was up here, they woulf call it their pack aswell, because that is what it is. Second, because it is my pack, I was recently appointed Alpha from Jacob who signed the position over to me."

The entire Cullen clan looked perplexed and Carlisle spoke again, "But Jacob was doing a fine job as Alpha, why did he give the position away?"

I glared at them, "Is that really any of your consern?"

Carlisle looked taken back but he spoke with confidence and took a slight step forward, "Why yes it is due to the treaty being in place, we should pe privy to the changing of Alpha's so we know who to contact if the need ever arises."

I thought about this before sighing, "Fine, I am some supposed great Grande Gatti from a phophecy saying that I will rid the lands of any red eyed cold ones with my pack and the help of others who offer their help," I said, avoiding the fact that the prophecy said that I would be needing their help specifically from them, the golded eyed cold ones.

Edward's head tipped to one side while looking at Jake, "Apparently you will be needing help from us apparently, isn't that right Bella, love?" Edward spoke with a smirk. I snarled at his use of the word love and Paul growled. I began shaking again but it was faster than the first time. My body was vibrating as a continuous growl came out of my throat. Edward looked confused and tilted his head to the side, a look that told me that he was picking through my pack mates thoughts. I growled again and I couldn't control it.

"Leah?" I thought, knowing she could hear me.

"Yeah boss?" She smirked in her head, knowing I hated that and was edging me on. I growled and glared at Edward.

"Lee, you got an extra set of clothes?" I asked, my anger barely containable.

"Always, why?" She thought back to me.

"I'm going to need them." Was me response and I felt her and a few other pack members looking through my eyes as I jumped across the river that seperated the sides and I phased on the fly, landing ontop of Edward as my huge white wolf body covered his. One of my paws was about as wide and long as his ribcage which I could feel bending under the weight of me. I pushed harder, pressing more weight onto Edwards frozen in shock body and hearing a few cracks. I continued to growl until I heard Emmett speak up and I quieted slightly but still kept a continuous growl going.

"It seems your always in this position Eddie, can't fight a chick?" Emmet said laughing. I eventually joined him, mine coming out in barks. I got off Edward and barked at Emmett who smiled before wrinkling his nose, "You stink sis." He said. I laughed and smelled the air before sneezing. Emmett laughed, "Yeah, I guess we don't smell too good to your either, huh?" I moved my shoulders like a shrug and Emmett laughed we walked over and held his hand out, "Can I Bellsy?" He asked cautiously. I could hear Paul whining from the other side of the river but I would deal with him later. He was just going to have to deal with the fact that I still considered the Cullen's family.

"I know you do Bella," Paul said in my head, "But that doesn't mean that my wolf likes another man, let alone a vampire, touching you, even in your wolf form." I rolled my eyes at Paul and looked back at Emmett whose hand was still raised. I crouched down and crawled forward like a submissive puppy. Emmett smiled and placed his hand on my head, rubbing lightly as if he was afraid he would hurt me. My wolf was making a almost purr-like noise in contentment and Emmett used this as encouragement, scratching harder. The noise my Wolf was making got louder and I could feel Paul relax slightly through the imprint but was still extremely tense. Emmett laughed when he scratched a spot on my neck behind my ear that made my leg twitch. He stopped scratching and was laughing on the ground holding his stomache. I stood up and barked a few of my own laughs. Emmett regained himself and scratched my chin, "Do you still think of be as your big bro?" He said with a hint of sadness in his tone. To answer his question I decided to play the dog role all the way, I had already humiliated myself enough, so why not. I leaned forward and licked Emmett's face. Emmett stepped back a few steps and wiped the slobber off his face, "Ewww! Bella! That's disgusting!" I had to agree, he tasted horrible. Eventually Emett broke through his serious expression and started laughing, "So, I'll take that as a yes?" He asked me. I nodded my head and looked at the Cullen's, once again nodding my head. Nobody got the message except for Esme.

Her hand flew up to her mouth and she gasped, "Really, Bella?" I smiled and nodded again. I looked at Edward and walked towards him. He seemed shocked and watched me warily as I aproached. I reached him and realized that since I didn't have any clothes, I would have to do this in the form I was in until Leah arrived with clothes. I looked Edward in the eye and raised a paw that was tilted slightly to the side. Edward looked at it them at me before back again before realizing what it meant. He looked me happily in the eye and grasped my paw in both of his hands, shaking it like you would a hand shake. I smiled happily and my tongue rolled out the side of my mouth.

I barked before jumping back to my side of the treaty line where Paul rubbed his head against mine in greeting, glad I was back where he could protect me. I huffed but licked his cheek and rubbed his head with mine. I then focused my attention to the forest where I could hear my pack fast aproaching. I stood up to my full height as when walking I tended to slouch a little. I felt my self rise up a few feet more and towered over the rest of my pack. Behind me I heard Alice say, "I wonder if their height has anything to do with their positions in the pack?" I turned my head around and nodded at her and she gave me her bright smile which I returned, kinda, before focusing back on my pack. The little bit of the pack that was here stepped back to clear room and Leah broke through first, the others a minute behind her. She had clothes in her mouth and a graciously took them. She walked around me and formed a sheild from the Cullen's and I hurridly pulled the tank top and shorts on.

I patted Leah's head who smiled in return and took her position in formation on the right of Paul but left a space between them which when they arrived, Sam would fill. The wolves arrived then and took their spots and I watched the Cullen's eyes widen at our numbers. I smiled and smiled wider when three heads rubbed my back and I immediatly knew who they were. I rubbed each of their heads and they their eyes glued to the Cullen's a hiss coming from each of their throats.

"I am positive that these are the scents you smelt earlier Carlisle. Girls, it's ok, their my other family. I guess when I think about it I have three, you guys, the Cullens, and the wolf pack which includes my parents that raised me." I laughed at that thought. The girls stopped hissing but stayed glued to my side. I sighed and continued to talk to the Cullen's.

"Since you were last informed, we have gotten quite a few new additions and including the Grande Gatti girls around me, our pack totals in eighteen." A few gasps rang out after I said that. A few of the newer wolves were growling lowly but they all had their imprints close by, Jacob having broke formation to go and calm down his Elizabeth and Embry looked at her nervously too before going back to his Leah.

A topic that needed discusion rang in my mind and I cleared my throat, and looked seriously at the Cullen's, more specifically Jasper, knowing his expertice in this area, "There is a war coming, a big one, and we need your help. We need you expertice Major Jasper, for the battle we are about to face is going to be rough. Will you help us?" Jasper looked shocked as I called him Major, but after checking with his family, he nodded his head and the Cullen's nodded after him.

"We will fight," Jasper spoke with a small smile on his face. I smiled to, glad to have my family back where they belonged, next to me no matter what.

Well, there you have it, chapter 17. I have decided that this story will be kept the same, for that is what the poll decided on. So thank everyone for voting and I hope you wait with me for the next chapter! Please review and tell me what you think! :D

Also, to that friend of mine whose characters are in this story (You know who you are,) I am sorry if this chapter was not satisfactory to you. I just type and the words flow out of me, creating another character and having them meet the Cullen's, that wasn't in my original planning, but I liked it, so I'm keepng it. I hope you'll create an account on here and stay tuned for what else I have in store for your characters and what will be happening in this story! Thanks again 'Scarlett'! ;)

Thanks for reading everyone!

Joanna Angel


	17. Training with the Cullen's

I have a Secret

Previously:

"Since you were last informed, we have gotten quite a few new additions and including the Grande Gatti girls around me, our pack totals in eighteen." A few gasps rang out after I said that. A few of the newer wolves were growling lowly but they all had their imprints close by, Jacob having broke formation to go and calm down his Elizabeth and Embry looked at her nervously too before going back to his Leah.

A topic that needed discusion rang in my mind and I cleared my throat, and looked seriously at the Cullen's, more specifically Jasper, knowing his expertice in this area, "There is a war coming, a big one, and we need your help. We need you expertice Major Jasper, for the battle we are about to face is going to be rough. Will you help us?" Jasper looked shocked as I called him Major, but after checking with his family, he nodded his head and the Cullen's nodded after him.

"We will fight," Jasper spoke with a small smile on his face. I smiled to, glad to have my family back where they belonged, next to me no matter what.

Chapter 17

Bella's POV

I grinned, looking at my family around me. Sure, some of the pups were still shaking with being in the presence of vampires but they were being maintained by their imprinst, weeking comfort in eachother. the Cullen's looked at us with small smiles on their faces. I faced Jasper again, "So, Major, huh? Well Major, we need your help. Could you train my and my pack along with your family? Expirience from the Southern Wars should help with this, shouldn't it?" Jasper smiled and shook his head and the Cullen's jaws dropped. I smiled and glanced at the Cullen's before returning to Jasper, raising my eyebrow.

Jasper laughed, "No problem Darlin'. Are you aware of the large clearing about ten miles east from our house?" Jasper motioned to his family when he said our house, not like it wasn't obvious.

I nodded, "Of course, the day my life went to hell started there. Shall we meet you there at ten tonight?" I glanced at my pack to confirm and they nodded. I checked back with Jasper who was smirking.

"That's would work out fine. I am assuming that you will be needing quite a bit of help destroying the newborns, correct?" I nodded. "Well, I have a sister and brother in Montana who are, knowing my brother, on their way now. I am sure that they are more than willing to help in this area of fighting, for they were trained by me personally in the Southern Wars. My brother Peter and his mate Charlotte were created by me, making them extremely loyal to me. They will add an overwhelming advantage to us, and when were through with you, the newborns wont stand a chance." Jasper said smiling, a far away look in his eyes.

I turned to the jet black wolf behind me, "Sam, do you think the counsel would mind the arrival of a few more vampires?" Sam's head shook from side to side and I smiled.

Jasper grinned and opened his mouth to speak, but someone beat him to it, "Glad to know we won't be a problem Suga." Said a male voice. I turned my head to the side and on the Cullen's territory emerged out of the cover of the trees, one was male and one was female so I could only assume that they were the Charlotte and Peter that Jasper spoke so fondly of.

As they neared, I noticed one striking differance between their beauty and the Cullen's. While the Cullen's had Gold eyes, these two vampires have Red. Several growled came from my pack and Paul actually grabbed my shirt, pulling me back so that he could step in front of me, facing the new vampires.

I saw Peter frown, "I thought it was fine that we were here Suga?" A frieghtening growl came from Paul as he neared the ground, crouching in front of me and growling. Peter pulled Charlotte behind him and snarled, crouching in front of his mate. I could tell that he was expirienced in fighting from being trained by Jasper, but his eyes showed fear. Paul growled and tensed up, preparing to spring.

I knew that he wouldn't hear me but I still had to try, "Paul STOP!" I screamed, using the full force of my Alpha Tenor. Paul's body froze for a second and his growling stopped before he jerked his body forward and continued growling, his body tensing back up and he began stalking forward.

I gasped and saw the Jasper go and stand next to Peter and Charlotte, looking at me with a worried glance. I knew that I had to do something fast before Paul acted rashly over something that I wasn't to sure about yet. I ran around to face the front of Paul and I put my hands in front of him, hoping to stop him, but he just gripped my shirt again and flung me behind him before continuing to growl at the red-eyed vampires.

I wasted no more time in shouting, "Sorry Leah!" Before I shredded the clothes she gave me and phased. I heard a gasp from Charlotte and a snarl from Peter before I gripped Paul's tail in my teeth and bit. Paul yelped and turned to face me and I snarled, jumping in front of him, my back to the Cullen's.

"Paul, you may be my imprint, but that doesn't mean that I am ok with you going at my family. Why are you acting so harshly? You don't even know those people!" I snarled at Paul through the pack mind.

"People? Bella! Those are vampire! Those two vampires are different from the Cullen's! They feed off humans!" Paul snarled right back, sending hateful glares at the vampires behind us.

"What? How do you know?" I asked Paul, confused.

"It's all in the eyes Bella. If a leech has red eyes, then they haave a traditional vampire diet, human blood! The only reason your precious Cullen's have golden eyes is because they feed off animal blood! Those two vampires are killers Bella!" Paul growled at me, taking his gaze off me to snarl at the two unfamiliar vampires.

I turned around, knowing that Edward was probably listening to the conversation that we were having but I kept one ear focused on Paul so I could stop him if need be.

Edward nodded, "Charlotte and Peter are on the traditional vampire diet," This caused several howls of disgust and hatred to bring up from my pack but were silenced by one howl from me. "However, Peter and Charlotte only feed off the blood from criminals, people that do not deserve to live. They have sworn to not hunt anyone in La Push or Forks. They will take their huntings all the way into southern Canada if that would ease your pack. They only wish to help and have a lot of expertice in battling newborns."

Charlotte spoke up dispite her mate's disaproval, "Bella, is it?" I nodded, focusing half on her and half on Paul. Charlotte smiled, "Me and my mate will not hunt in an area that you do not approve of, but we do want to help. We have lived in the Southern Wars for a little over a century, only escaping two decades ago and we never lost a fight. Maybe an arm or leg here and there, but never have we given up a battle and never have we lost our will to fight. We have learned several tricks from Jasper himself and are very capable in taking on a dozen vampires at once of more if the situation would present itself. We would be a great help to you in your battle and wish only to help you. Will you let us?" Charlotte asked with hopeful eyes. I looked at my pack and while a few were still eyeing them warily, they nodded their heads once. I looked back at Paul and found him looking right back at me, betrayal written on his face.

"Your really choosing them over me?" Paul whispers in the pack mind.

I look at him appalled, "You honestly think that I am choosing them over you? Paul, the more people we have fighting, the less chance there is that I have to worry that you will get hurt. I know you are fully capable of dealing with any vampires that cross your path, but for my sake of mind, I need them to help us. We stand greater with more numbers, and the more numbers there are, the less chance that someone will get hurt. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if one of you got hurt. Victoria is coming soon, I know she is. I need them here in the fight to have an easier chance in destroying all of them." I whimpered and Paul's face crumpled. He whimpered to and looked at the new vampires, getting out of his stance and nodding his head at them before taking his place next to me.

"Hey girls? Anyone of you have an extra set of clothes? If not, Guys, I'll be needing a shirt." I laughed as I pawed at the shredded remains of Leah's clothes around me. "And don't worry Leah, I'll pay you back for the clothes." Leah laughed and a wolf trotted up to me, Elizabeth, who had a cotton dress in her mouth. I smiled and took it from her, nudging her head with my own in graditude. We communicate mainly in body laguage in wolf form, only talking when need be or for entertainment.

I backed into the forest and changed, walking back out to Paul's side. I could tell that the atmosphere was still tense. I smiled at Peter and Charlotte for Peter had gotten out of his stance but still had Charlotte slightly behind him. "Well, before I am forced to shred another pair of clothes, I figured that I should tell you how much it means to me that you are willing to fight with us. It means alot that you are willing to fight to help me protect my people and my pack. Thank you. As for your hunting, there is no need for you to go to Canada. Crime in Seattle and a few other surrounding areas have gone up recently and I would love it if they could go back down. You are free to hunt in any area that isn't La Push and I would apreciate it if you could give Forks a wide berth aswell, but Port Angeles and any other cities are free game, as long as you stick to the criminals." I said, looking at them carefully. I knew I could trust them somehow, but I didn't know how.

I turned back to Jasper, "Thanks again Major, I'll see you and your Captains as well as your family in the clearing at ten." Jasper tipped an imaginary hat and then found himself on the floor, with Peter on top of him.

Peter smiled at me, "Don't worry Suga, I'll teach you the good moves," He winked at me before being flung off Jasper's back. Jasper stood up and I saw his eyes were black. Alice immediatly went up to him, grabbing his wrist and he looked at her, his eyes softening and his growl that had begun earlier stopped.

Jasper looked at me apologetically, "I will have a tad bit of explaining to do when I see you at the clearing. See you then." With that, the vampires ran out of our sight, but not before we watched Jasper punch Peter in the shoulder, the crack reaching us where we were and folowing it were several colorful words. A few of the pack snorted before turning to me.

"Are we really going to have to train with them?" Katie asked me in the pack mind as she stepped forward from her place beside Brady. Brady followed closely behind, the imprint bond in younger wolves so much stronger than older.

I nodded my head, "If you are absolutely against it, I won't make you go except for Paul, Sam, Jake, Leah and Embry. You five are the only required ones," They all groaned and Paul rested his head on my shoulder, looking me in the eyes in his wolf form. I shrugged him off, "Nice try Paul, but that's not going to look at me. I need to have the Male Alpha with me as much as my Beta's and Delta's." Paul huffed, but nodded.

"Any other complaints?" I asked out loud.

Leah stepped forward, "You owe me another outfit boss." She said smiling in her wolf form.

I smiled at her and patted her muzzle, of course Lee Lee, I'll get right on that. Anything else?"

I didn't hear anything else so I said, "Allright, sorry for calling you all out here for nothing. You can go home now." Everybody turned around and started running sapre the few who had patrol. I looked around and noticed that there was a Grande Gatti left. I walked over to her, quickly stripping my dress and tying it to my leg to give to Elizabeth later. I quickly phased into a Panther and was instantly met with Scarlett's worried voice in my head.

"Do we really have to go and train with them? I mean, I could barely stand here and listen to them talk, the stench was to much.

I smiled at her, "You don't have to some if you don't want to, but I would suggest it. Jasper and his friends have dealt with this thing before and they know what they are doing. Alice will be there to tell us when she is coming and we will all be protecting you guys, so don't worry." I said to her, rubbing my head against hers. "Now why don't you head home and if you and your sisters want to come training, meet up at my house and we'll show you the way there. Ok? You have nothing to be worried about, I'll protect you. I promise," I said, looking her in the eyes so that she knew I meant it.

That seemed to lighten her mood a bit, for she smiled at me, "Ok Bella, thank you. I'll see what my sisters want t odo and we will either meet you there or we will see you another time." I nodded and watched her run off home before turning around to face Paul, who was waiting for me just within the trees. I walked up to him and rubbed against his leg.

"I'm sorry if you don't like this Paul, but we have to do this. The more people we have-" I was cut off by Paul.

"The less chance there is of one of us getting hurt. I know, I know, but that still doesn't mean I'm entirely happy about it." Paul hung his head and laid it on my back. I leaned into him and as if on cue, we both laid down, his larger body at the moment curling around mine. My body shook with tears as Paul whimpered into my fur, his nose pressing into my neck, taking deep calming breaths of my scent.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Paul asked worried.

I laughed humorlessly, "Nothing's wrong Paul, there's just a demonic vampire that's hell-bent on revenge for her mate is after me with an army of bloodthirsty vampire newborns who seek my bloodshed. Everything's all rainbows and gummybears." Paul pulled me closer to him and I sighed, calmed slightly by his scent.

"Don't worry Bella, like you told Scarlett, Jasper and his friends know how to deal with this kind of thing and after they are done training us, those vampires are going to be where they belong." Paul rubbed his head against mine, trying to calm me, but it wasn't working as well as he hoped.

I sighed into his fur, "Paul?" I pulled back to look at him and he tilted his head to the side.

"Yeah Bells?" He responded.

I cleared my throat, trying to find the words to say, "If anything happens to me out there-"

"Nothing it going to happen to you out there, I'll make sure of it." Paul interrupted me, burying his nose into my neck again.

"That's what I was afraid of, Paul. I don't want you to have to be worrying about be twenty four seven out there! I wouldn't know what to do with myself if you got hurt while trying to protect me. I can handle myself, just like I know you can, so I just want to know that you will be focusing on yourself and not me while we are fighting out there." I was not curled up into Paul's side, dryheaving on my own tears.

"Isabella," Paul whispered to me, "I cannot promise you that. You are the most important thing to me, and if something happened to you and I didn't do anything to stop it, it would kill me, Bella, literally. I will protect you until my very last breath, that I swear to."

I released one sob from my clenched throat before regaining my composure and burying my nose in the joint where his neck merged with his shoulder, taking deep calming breaths of his scent to try and calm myself. Paul's arms wrapped around my waist and hoisted me up. I normally would have giggled and laughed at this but I couldn't find it in me to scold him. I just gripped him tighter and let Paul carry me back to our house.

I must've fallen asleep on the way there because the next thing I knew, the warm embrace that I had happily resting in was gone. I whimpered and reached my hand out and felt two warm ones embrace mine. A sigh excaped my lips as I relaxed back into the soft sheets. I felt the bed dip beside me and two arms encircle my waist. I curled into his chest and rested my ear over his heart, letting the rythmic beating lull me back to sleep.

I awoke to the bed dipping and a pair of lips planting themselves on my forehead. I moved closer to their touch and groaned when they pullled away. He laughed and brushed the back of his fingers against my cheek. "Wake up babe, let me see those lovely eyes of yours." He rubbed the pads of his thumbs under my eyes and I opened them, smiling up at him. "Ah, there they are." He kissed my softly on the lips and I sighed. "Come on babe, we don't want to be late to the Cullen's." I groaned again and curled back into the bed.

"Five more minutes," I moaned into my pillow, hugging it to my chest.

"Oh I don't think so," Paul said, and before I could do anything, he gripped my waist and lifted me up as if I weighed nothing. I screamed and beat against his back, pleading with him to put me down. He just laughed and ran out of the house.

I gave up and let Paul carry me to the Cullen's hosue, arriving there in about ten minutes, it taking twice as long as it should have since Paul was carrying me. We reached the clearing and I could hear and sense the Cullen's as well as a few of my pack members scattered around. Paul walked a few more steps before dropping me ungracefully to the floor. I scowled at him from my position on the wet earth and swung out my foot, hitting him in the backs of his knees and causing him to fall, on top of me. I flipped us over and growled in his face, playing around. Getting off him I heard faint clapping behind me and turned around to see that it was Jasper. I blushed and yanked Paul up to stand next to me.

Jasper was still smiling after I pulled Paul up next to me. "I have to say Bella, I was impressed. Why don't you come on out here and lets you and me go a round." Paul gave a low growl but I silenced him with a hand on his chest. Jasped tilted his head to the side and got into a fighting stance. I mirrored it and stalked forward, grinning, my hands set in fists at my sides. My knees were bent, ready to spring and my gaze was focused on Jasper. He must have gotten tired of waiting for me to make the first move because he lunged forward with hsi arms spread out. I sprung upwards, flipping over his back and surprizing him and myself. I landed on my hands and knees, my momentum flinging my forward and I had to roll to avoid snapping my wrist.

I landed on my back and rolled onto my knees. Jasper took my vulnerability and used it to his advantage for he was sprinting towards me. He collided with me and I used my shins to fling him off me. I could hear Paul growling from the sidelines and decided that it was time for Paul's payback for this morning. I let Jasper get up again and collide with my full force, sending us falling backwards with Jasper on top of me. We landed and the force knocked the breath from my lungs. I laid on the ground, bearing my neck out to Jasper in a submissive stance and I heard Paul growling louder and could feel his wolf wanting to rise up and show his dominance.

Jasper looked surprized for a moment at my easy submissioin and released his hold on me temporarily. It was all I needed to free my arm and shove him away. He flew off me and went skidding through the dirt, stunned. I used this to leap up and fling myself at him, landing on top of him and rendering him immobile.

Jasper smiled as if expecting this and spoke, "How about we make this a little more challenging, Alpha? What do you say to a little two on one action?" But before I even hd time to respond, I was hit in the side by the force of something that could easily match a freight train. I braced my feet and turned my shoulders and the force, Emmett, ran off the side of my body. In that time, Jasper had stood back up and was now circling me again and Emmett was doing the same. I positioned myself so that I could see both of them and braced my fists. Emmett, being that he has the patience of a gradeschooler, came barreling towards me. I raised my fist and met him square in the chest, hearing a pop but forgetting about in in watching the glory of my punch throw Emmett across the entire clearing and snap a tree in half and knock down the one behind it. I faced Jasper and turned just in time to narrowly avoid a hit in the side. I lashed out and backhanded him across the face, stunning him and then I lashed out with my foot, hitting Jasper square in the chest, sending him backwards into a bush. I stood my ground and smiled when Jasper came out once again applauding.

"Not bad Bella, room for improvement, but I am definatly impressed. I haven't seen Emmett thrown that far in a long time. Now that was a sight to see!" Jasper grinned and I easily returned it, laughing with him when Emmett returned covered in leaved and tree bark. His shoulder's were slouched as he trudged his way over to Rosalie who was having a hard time keeping the smile off her face. She sent a wink my way before trying to clean up her mate.

Jasper motioned me to head back over to where my pack was and I immediatly went and stood next to Paul, who wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed my temple. Jasper cleared his throat and began pacing, "Now, what is coming will be unlike anything you have ever seen before. You have all assumedly took down a vampire in your life at one point or another, am I correct? Well, never have you seen a vampire army. Vampire armies are made for one thing and one thing only, bloodshed. They are created with the promise of more of it and an eternal life. Little do they know that half the time they are being used. I have had my fair share of encounters with newborn armies along with Char and Peter, and let me tell you, they are brutal, but easy to destroy if you know how. Back during the Southern Wars, I was changed by a vampire named Maria. She turned me and changed me to become a soul less killing machine, and that is what I became. She created another side of me, a side I refer to as The Major. When I go into The Major, Jasper no longer exists, all that matters to the Major is the kill. The demonic side that is in every vampire takes over and I become ruthless. But I survived with the help of him and wouldn't change him. Now I know what some of you are thinking, your thinking that I've gone insane for believing that I have 'another me' inside, right? Well, let me tell you something, if you tick me off and The Major decides to come and play, good luck. He is a part of me, just the sadistic side of me. He hardly ever comes out unless he feels that he is threatened or my mate is. I have a feeling that during the battle with these newborns, he will be the one out there in the field. Now, this specific vampire army along with most others consists mainly of newborns, a newborn is what we call a vampire that has been newely turned. Newborns are extremely unpredictable in their first year of life because that is when they are the most catonic and when they are the strongest. They are stronger than a normal vampire because their human blood lingers in their tisues, providing an advantage over an older vampire. But they are so consumed with their own bloodlust that they don't think clearly, making them easy to take down if you know how. This is what I will be showing all of you now, the correct way to battle a vampire one on one and four against you. Bella, since you bested me temporarily in the feild earlier when I was going easy, I want you to phase and come out here so that The Major can redeem himself, do you mind?" I shook my head no but Paul defiantly growled, moving in front of me. I gripped his arm and got him to face me. I gave him a kiss on the lips, destracting him before releasing him and bolting for the tree line. Once there I quickly stripped and phased into my tiger, leaving my clothes where they were for later.

I emerged and Paul was looking at me with worry written all over his face. I just walked by him and just to tease him, I brushed my tail over his legs before running to the middle of the field to meet Jasper. He raised an eyebrow and motioned over my shoulder to Paul and I just shrugged, there being no reasonable explanation for me to explain what I did.

Jasper just laughed and shook his head from side to side and muttering, "Women, I swear they will be the death of all men." I growled at this playfully and crouched down, springing at him while he was still laughing. Jasper expected this and flung me off him and now it was my turn to go skidding through the dirt. I rolled twice before managing to stop myself with my claws and stand upright. I looked over and saw a smirk on Jasper's face, one that I intended to wipe off as soon as I got the upper hand. I already knew that he could easily push me off him but what I needed to do was go fast and then leap, phasing to wolf mid-air and then land on him. So that's exactly what I did. I shifted to my cheetah and cleared the twenty yards in seconds before leaping and just before I made impact, I shifted into my larger wolf form. I landed on top of Jasper, obviously, with one paw pinning his chest to the floor and my claws holding his arms in place.

Jasper grinned at me and I felt the movement before I could do anything to stop it. Jasper had lifted his legs and nailed me square in the gut, sending me flying head over heels onto my backside as Jasper got up and brushed himself off. My ear twitched and I could pick up another force running from my blind stop straight at me and knew it was Emmett by his loud footfalls. I pretended not to notice until he was on me but just before he reached me I shifted into my carcal cat and braced myself. It was to late for Emmett to stop and he tripped over me, running straight into Jasper who was unprepared, and sending the both of them to the floor. I shifted to my wolf and used two paws to pin the two of them to the ground. My lips pulled back and I playfully growled before shoving off them and going to stand next to Paul. Once near him I shifted to my tiger so I wouldn't be towering over him and he gripped my fur, visibly relaxing. I sat down next to him and he sat down as well, letting his hand run over my fur, relaxing the tense muscles and causing a deep purr to rumble in my chest. I couldn't focus while he was doing that and he seemed to know that because he scooted closer and started scratching my head. I leaned into him and the purr deepened. Paul chuckled and removed his hand causing me to sigh and focus back on Jasper who was talking to Emmett. Emmett clapped Jasper on the shoulder and walked over to stand by Rosalie.

Jasper moved front and center and cleared his throat regaining everyone's attention. "Well, as you all saw, apparently we are no match for the great Grande Gatti. Thank you Bella for kicking Emmett's ass-"

"Hey! She kicked yours to mister Major, all important God of War! Don't you be giving me crap!" Emmett yelled from the sidelines. Jasper smiled, probably pleased with the response he got out of Emmett.

"Anyways, as I was saying. The newborns will behave straight forward and will attack directly, their brain not coming up with battle strategies because it is to focused on when it's next feeding will be. There are two main rules that I have learned in my century when you are battling newborns. One, never let them get their arms around you, they'll crush you instantly. And two, do not go for the obvious kill. They'll be expecting that, and you, will lose." The way Jasper spoke sent shivers up my spine by his serious tone. Several growls of apreciation rose from my pack and Jasper smiled, going on to demonstrate several different tactics with Emmett and the rest of the Cullen's, never asking for help from my pack unless a volunteer was offered. I looked over my pack and saw grim determination set on their faces and hoped, no, prayed, that we would all make it out of this ok.

But the odds are never in my favor.

Hello! I am so sorry for my long absense! But highschool is a pain in my ass! I never knew that there were so many tests that you had to take in the first month! Anyways, I cannot apologize enough for this extremely late update, but I have something to ask of all of you. I know that you are all waiting for my updates and I love writing but with school work piling up as it is, if I continued to make the chapters this long, I would only get one in about every month! BUT! I can update weekly if that is what you want, but the update will be extremely short compared to all of my other ones, maybe only a few thousand words. Which would you like? I will have a poll on my page with the options available! please go check it out! Once again I really want to apologize for this late update and the short chapter! And quick question, how many of you actually read these?! If you do, I love you! I love all of you! But you would only know that if you actually read these! XD Hopefully my next update will be sooner than this one and I will only have the poll open for a week or two tops! So make sure you vote! Your opinion matters!


	18. One day off

I have a Secret

A/N Thank you all for reading and sticking wit hthis story throughout it's inconsistent updates! I just want to be better so if you could please go to my page after reading this chapter and vote in the poll I have up, I will greatly apreciate it. It is about how after my updates should be! Thanks again for staying with this story and please enjoy chapter 18!

Previously:

"Anyways, as I was saying. The newborns will behave straight forward and will attack directly, their brain not coming up with battle strategies because it is to focused on when it's next feeding will be. There are two main rules that I have learned in my century when you are battling newborns. One, never let them get their arms around you, they'll crush you instantly. And two, do not go for the obvious kill. They'll be expecting that, and you, will lose." The way Jasper spoke sent shivers up my spine by his serious tone. Several growls of apreciation rose from my pack and Jasper smiled, going on to demonstrate several different tactics with Emmett and the rest of the Cullen's, never asking for help from my pack unless a volunteer was offered. I looked over my pack and saw grim determination set on their faces and hoped, no, prayed, that we would all make it out of this ok.

But the odds are never in my favor.

Chapter 18

Bella's Pov

I watched for several hours as my pack vigourously watched and learned from Jasper's instructions and had determination etched into every one of their faces. I leaned against a tree, watching as Paul took on Emmett, Jasper and Edward all at once. I knew that they wouldn't hurt Paul, but that still didn't ease the gut wrenching feeling I got whenever he left a spot open and they attacked.

I smirked when Paul purposely left his left flank unguarded and waited for Edward to take it and seconds later he was flung into a tree, snapping it in half. I had to bite my tongue to stop from laughing but my pack had more difficulty doing this than me, a few letting out barking laughs and a few grinning at their Alpha Male.

A few minutes later Paul had succecfully 'beat' all of them and he happily trotted his way over to me. Trotted seems so graceful though, if a wolf that's double the size of a bear can trot then a cat can bark. Paul reached me and not very gracefully slumped down next to me, panting heavily. I rubbed against him and just enjoyed the feeling of having him there with me. Jasper finished talking with Alice before coughing loud and gaining everyone's attention.

"I have taught everyone everything that I know when it comes to fighting a newborn army and I just want to say that with what I have taught you and your instinct and size, well I don't think that there is a way we could lose. It will be an honor for me to fight along side you all, and I know that we will come out victorious!" Jasper shouted, receiving several howls of agreement to sound through the forest. When everyone quieted down again Jasper resumed speaking, "Now before the battle I want everyone of you to rest and eat plenty, not that you already don't, but you will be needing every ounce of strength that you have to guarentee victory. Now Alice has seen the battle and while she hasn't seen the outcome because you wolves are in it and she can't see past you guys, she has seen that the battle will be taking place in two days, so everybody, rest, eat, spend time with your loved ones and we will be seeing all of you in two days time in this exact field. Until then," Jasper tipped and imaginary hat and grabbed Alice's hand. He motioned for me if I wanted to say anything and I nodded, standing up. I backpeddled into the bushes and changed before walking out by Jasper and Alice.

"Well, Jasper pretty much covered it all, but there are a few words that I wish to add. Since stepping foot in this field, we have become stronger. We have tested our strengths and learned to use our weaknesses to our advantage and over all, we have learned what is coming, and what it will be like. Now, I am not the kind of girl to sugar coat anything, so let me give you this. Two days from now is going to be brutal, we are going to get injured and as much as it kills me to admit, some of us may even lose our lives. But we need to remember what was taught to us today in that battle and we need to remember to protect ourselves, as well as eachother. We are family, and family is there for eachother 'till the last breath. I just want to say that I am truely blessed to have been accepted into this pack and proclaimed it's leader and there is nobody that I would rather have by my side than you all. Thank you for following me into this." After I finished it was silent for a few seconds before everybody howled. I closed my eyes and treasured the sound, the Grande Gatti's roars completing it along with Peter, Emmett and Jasper's cat-calls. I turned around and thanked Jasper and the rest of the Cullen's for everything that they have done and they smiled at me before walking away.

I adressed my pack and reminded them what Jasper told us to do and with that, everyone went scurrying away. Paul walked over to me in human form with a pair of shorts on and grabbed my waist, pulling me close. His nose was in my hair, taking deep breaths to calm himself. When I tried to step away, Paul growled and gripped the backs of my knees, pulling me up and cradling me into his chest, his nose never having left my hair. He then began to walk, carrying me bridal style and I made no move to agrue. I could sense the internal struggle he was having with his wolf and could see it in his eyes. They were their normal bright green but when his wolf was near the surface they turned darker, giving you a warning if the shaking wasn't enough. His arms would also shake when his wolf was extremely close so every few minutes I would be shaking in his arms, but I only held on tighter.

Around fifteen minutes later we reached Paul's house and he shouldered open the back door, never letting me down for a second. He went straight for the bedroom and sat down with me in his lap. I kissed his temple and he shuddered at my touch. I placed my finger under his chin and forced him to look at me.

"Paul? Talk to me, what's wrong?" I asked softly. I was pretty sure that I knew what the answer was going to be but I wanted to be sure.

Paul held me closer and a quiet growl was building in his chest. Paul shook away my hand and buried his nose in my hair again, calming himself before speaking, "I'm assuming that there is no way that I can get you to sit this fight out, is there?" I shook my head and Paul's growl got louder and he pulled me closer, if that was even possible. I ran my fingers through the hair at the back of his neck absentmindedly and Paul created a noise that was close to a purr.

I chuckled and whispered in his ear, "And here I was thinking I was the cat." Paul growled loud and before I could blink, he pinned me to the bed.

"MINE!" Paul growled out at me. I looked in his eyes and I knew that I wasn't dealing with Paul, but instead, his wolf. He was still in human form, but his wolf was the one who was in control. I nodded my head to answer his question and Paul's wolf growled again, "Say it!"

I was confused by his behavior but complied, "Yours Paul, always. No one is taking me away from you."

Paul's wolf seemed slightly calmed down by this and he gave Paul control again, his eyes fading to a softer green but were still dark. Paul looked at me and his eyes filled with something that I wasn't entirely sure of but before I could think about it more, his lips were on mine.

This kiss had my head spinning by the ammount of possessiveness in it. One of Paul's hands was firmly gripping my waist while the other the back of my neck, making sure that I couldn't pull away. My hands were fisted in his hair, bringing him closer to me and deepening the kiss. Paul's tongue outlined my lip and I teased him by not allowing him enterance. Paul growled and lightly bit my lip, causing me to gasp and Paul to growl victoriously when his tongue shot into my mouth. We wrestled for dominance and neither one of us were willing to give up control to the other. Paul growled loud and made me freeze for a second by the power it held and Paul won, his tongue scoping out every inch of my mouth. He left and kissed his was down my neck to my shoulder and placed an open mouth kiss there, tenderly licking the skin and silently asked permission. I nodded my head and Paul growled in aproval and seconds later I felt his enlongated cainines puncturing the skin of my neck and permenetly marking me. The pain lasted for a second before a blissful feeling corsed through me along with an ache inbetween my legs. Paul smelled this and growled, pinning me to the bed with his hips, letting me know exactly what was going to happen.

I woke up to Paul gently kissing me on the lips and smiling at me. I grinned and blushed when I recalled what we did earlier and Paul's smile grew wider as his eyes trailed over my body, "You should dress like this more often, it's very appealing." I blushed and pushed him away before I climbed out of the bed and picked up Paul's discarded tee shirt from the floor, hastily throwing it on over my head. Paul growled in disaproval and came over to me, pulling my back towards him.

"I liked it better the other way," Paul growled, I turned to look at him, raising my eyebrow.

"What's up with you lately? You're all growls, your letting your wolf have control." I asked him, looking up at him since I was still pulled tightly to his chest.

Paul buried his nose in the joint of my neck and shoulder and breathed deeply, gently kissing his mark there before answering me, "It you, Bella. You make my wolf go insane and since learning about the battle and how it's you she wants, he's been going crazy inside me. He finally managed to get some control and I just express emotions now by growling. It's his way of reminding you that he's there too, and he isn't going to let anything happen to you, neither of us are."

I kissed Paul's cheek, running my thumb along it while my fingers tangled in the hair on the back of his neck. Paul sighed content and then his eyes shot open as his head turned towards the beck door. I turned too and heard a faint howl. Mine and Paul's hand found eachothers as we sprinted outside. We cleared the back porch, let go of our hands and stripped quickly before jumping and phasing on the fly, my favorite way to transform. Me and Paul sprinted towards the howl and I tried to pick out some individual voices amongst all the chatter and finally heard the one word that I had been waiting to hear, Victoria. A new burst of speed came from me as I shifted into my cheetah, desperate to get there as soon as possible. Paul kept a few paces behind me and was growling, having probably heard what I did.

We came to where the pack was and found them all circled around a huge tree that was atleast five or six feet wide and halfway up was a firey red mess of hair and the grinning malisious face of Victoria. I howled out silence and transformed back, pulling on my clothes. Paul kept close to me and growled up at Victoria, I hushed him with my hand.

"To scared to come down and face me yourself? You gonna hide up in the tree?" I yelled up at her, she responded with a smirk.

"What about you? To afraid to face me yourself that you feel the need to sick your pack of pathetic mutts on me?" She sneered down at me.

Several growls rang up before I silenced them through the link, "What do you say I call off my pack and you come down here and we have a little one on one, just for the hell of it. One more fight because honestly I don't want to deal with this army of yours that you've created, it just takes away from my time with my pack and my mate," I said, looking to Paul who was next to me, his lips pulled back in a silent snarl.

Victoria just laughed, "Oh no, I would much rather see the damage my army can do to you and your filthy mutts. That will be much more entertaining to me, don't you think so Bella?" I growled and felt the urge to phase some up and had to fight against it, I needed answers.

"Why Victoria? You know that in the end we will kill off your pathetic army and every single one of the newborns that you've created, if they don't finish themselves off on their own first." Victoria snarled before smirking.

"Is that so, well I just wanted to convey one little message to you, that I will win, you stand no chance and I will finally get the revenge I seek. You will suffer greatly just as James did and When you are finally begging me to end your pathetic life, I will drain you of every ounce of your blood and watch your body slowly burn. I can practically taste your blood now." She grinned when she heard Paul growl at her. "Anyways, I came to offer one last chance for you. If you surrender now, I will personally kill my army, leave your pack and precious Cullen's territory and never show my face here again. But you need to surrender and call off your pack from hunting me. Do that and they will be left out of harm's way." I snarled, I could practically taste the lies she was spitting at us.

I laughed and shook my head, "How stupid do you think I am Victoria? I know that the moment I 'surrender' myself, you will drain me of my blood and then continue to torment and assault my pack. I am no fool, we will settle this on the battle feild and we will se who comes out victorious."

Victoria smiled sweetly, "Have it your way, I will see you soon then, Isabella." She sneered before climbing further up the tree and then leaping from tree top to tree top. I sighed and dismissed everyone to head home, me and Paul would take the next patrol. Everyone ran back home as Paul and me ran around the borders silently, me running out my anger and Paul just keeping close to my side. We ran well into the night until Jacob and Elizabeth came out telling us, or more like ordering us to go get some sleep since we had been patrolling for around six hours. I growled and grudgingly ran home while Jake and Elizabeth laughed until I shut them out and phased back, Paul a few moments behind me.

He reached me and his arms opened, I immediatly fell into them, clutching at his waist and holding on to him sa tight as Icould as he did the same to me. He lifted me up, making me wrap my legs around his waist so that I stayed in contact with him and he carried me inside. He placed me on the bed in our room and then pulled me on top of him, not allowing one inch of space between us. I happily snuggled into his warmpth and let my eyes close. I knew that we had just woken up a few hours ago but exhaustion crept up on her and she didn't have a clue as to what was going on, but she didn't object when sleep came. The stress that has been on her shoulders tired her out and she wanted to sleep. She positioned herself to be more comfortable on Paul and let exhaustion take over.

I woke up to a delectable scent, one that I knew Paul was making, since my hand found nothing but cold sheets where there once was a warm body. I pulled the covers back and got out of bed, hearing several joints crack as I did. I yawned and walking sleepily into the kitchen where there was Paul in nothing but his Calvin Kleins making breakfast. I grinned and stood there for a minute as Paul whistled tunelessly as he piled pancakes on a plate. I walked over to him and kissed his cheek before I took the top pancake and shoved half of it in my mouth.

Paul made a noise of disgust before taking the other half of my pancake and shoving it in his mouth. I smiled as well as I cuold around a mouthful of pancake and Paul grinned and shook his head. I swallowed and laughed before walking over and taking Paul's hand in mine. He squeezed it and smiled at me, bringing my hand up to his mouth to plant kisses on the knuckles before focusing back on the pancakes before they burned. He piled up three more and got out two plates before splitting the pancakes evenly and slathering them with butter and syrup. My stomach growled and Paul laughed, handing me my plate. Me and Paul walked over to the table and ate in silence until we finished. I washed the plates and returned to Paul to find him staring blankly at the table. I grabbed his hand and it seemed to shock him out of whatever trance he was in before he stood up and pulled me to him, walking us both over to the couch. He sat down and pulled me into his lap and I raised my eyebrow at him.

"What's wrong Paul? Why are you so quiet?" I asked, running my fingers through his bangs so that I could look in his eyes.

Paul just sighed and pulled me closer, "I think that it is just that the realixation of what is happening tomorrow finally hit me, and it hurts. I don't like the thought of loosing you Bella, I don't like it at all. I especially don't like the idea of not being able to protect you against all of those newborn vampires." He pulled me closer to him, a light growl forming past his bared teeth.

I burshed my fingers against his cheek and he calmed down instantly. "I know Paul, I don't like it either. But it is what it is and we are going to go in there determined, prepared, and we are going to win, I just know it. I have faith in this pack, and honestly, how much trouble could a handful of newly turned vampires be?" I said, trying to lighten the mood. Paul smiled at my attempt, kissing my temple.

"Why don't we have a day to ourselves then, why don't we give that to all of the pack, one day to spend with their mates without any of this spirit warrior buisness? Can I do that?" I asked Paul.

He smiled at me and kissed me softly on the lips, "You are Alpha babe, you can do what ever you want. The elders might not like it very much though."

I grinned, "Well the elders can kiss my furry ass for all I care, we deserve a day off and that is exactly what we are going to get!" I said, picking up the phone to call everyone, informing them of my desicion. Everybody responded gleefully and were all extremely thankful.

Paul came up behind be after I finished the last call and wrapped his arms around my waist, kissing his mark on my neck, gently licking the skin. I shuddered at the sensations and wrapped my arms around Paul, and with one look at my face, he scooped me up and ran to the bedroom as fast as he could with me laughing the whole way.

Sam's POV

After hanging up from my phone call with Bella I stood there in shock for a moment, not quite knowing what to do. I let the phone fall noisily back into the charger and Emily came running in, immediatly grasping my hand.

"Sam, is something wrong? Is everyone ok?" She looked at me worridly and her eyes scanned my face and became confused by the huge grin that spread across it. I scooped her up in my arms and planted kisses all over her face and several over her scars, causing her to giggle. She pulled back from me to look me in the eyes, "What is going on?!" She laughed again when I kissed against her mark, causing her to shiver.

"Alpha Bella called in to give us all a day off, that means I have one whole day to spend, with my, beautiful, fiancee." I said inbetween kisses. Emily laughed and pulled me in for a kiss, still giggling aginst my mouth.

She pulled back again and I groaned, she just laughed, "Woah woah there mister." Emily said, trying to put on a serious expression. She failed miserably. "What makes you think that I have been given a day off? I have errands to run and a house to clean and," I cut her off with my mouth on hers, gently biting her lips.

"So help me Emily I will tie you down to the bed if I have to, I am spending the day with my imprint and you are going to thouroghly enjoy it." I said, plating another kiss on her mark before firmly securing her legs around me while I picked up the truck key and startd walking outside. I set Emily in the passenger seat and buckled her in before doing the same to myself in the driver's seat.

Emily looked at me confused, "Where are we going Sam?" She asked as she took my hand, holding it on the center consol.

I smiled, keeping my lips shut until we got there. Emily smiled to when she saw where we were and didn't notice that I had gotten out until she was in my arms again. I then placed her on my back and began climbing. Humans didn't come here because the climb was to steep but it was easily accessable to the pack because of our enhanced reflexes and strength. I reached the top and pulled out our blanket that was under a tree, spreading it out along the cliff edge. I sat down and Emily sat with me as we watched the waved roll up rythmically onto the shore and the people play withing the tides. How I envied them, so clueless as to everything that was going on around them. But I wasn't going to ruin this moment with the girl of my dreams by being petty. I was going to enjoy it whle it lasts and dread the time when tomorrow comes. I pulled Emily closer to me so that she was on my lap and I hugged her close, letting her scent calm me as we relaxed and just talked like we havent been able to do in so long. Emily carefully avoided any topic that involved the pack or vampires and for that I was greatful.

Jacob's pov

I stood there watching my mate talk animatedly with whoever it was on the phone. I was paying no attention to their conversation, just watching my girl's movements as she danced around talking on the phone, no clear reason as to why, but it amused me greatly to watch her. To anybody who didn't know our relationship, it would look as though I am a man pinning after a girl I will never get, but in reality, that is exactly what it is. I don't know how I got played such a good hand and was given Elizabeth as a mate, but I wouldn't change it for a thing. She hung up the phone and launched herself into my arms, catching me off guard as I stumbled back and we both fell over the back of the couch with her ontop of me. I wasn't complaining.

I looked up at her huge grin and raised an eyebrow and that was all she needed to tell me the Bella had given everyone in the pack the day off, since we would be needing our strength for tomorrow. I gave her one of my sunny grins and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Well then, if we have a day to ourselves, what do you want to do honey?" She looked happily down at me before furrowing her eyebrows and a look of complete concentration crossed her face.

She looked so adorable that I couldn't help but kiss the place where her eyebrows scrunched together. She hit me lightly on the chest before jolting up and running outside. It took me a few seconds to respond but I was soon right on her tail as she ran for my garage. She yanked open the door and flew inside, not even bothering with the light. I flicked it on just as I heard a curse work leave her pretty mouth. I looked up at her to see her hopping around on one foot with both hands wrapped around the other. I laughed and walked over to her, easily mavovering myself between the boxes. When I reached her I picked her up and held her bridal style and she relaxed against my chest. I walked over to the old beat up couch and set her down on it.

"Now, you mind telling me why you ran in here?" I asked her as she rubbed her sore foot.

She grinned at me, "Well, I was thinking, since we have a day off and I didn't feel like shifting, that we could just ride your motorbike down to Second Beach. Does that sound good?" I smiled up at her and picked her up again, placing her on the back of my bike that was near the door. I climbed on in front of her and with one kick, it roared to life, causing Ellizabeth to squeal and grip my waist while burying her face in my back as I manouvered us out of the garage and down to the beach, knowing exactly where we should go.

We reaached Second Beach in record time, me going faster just so that Elizabeth would hold on to me tighter. I killed the engind and carefully untangled myself from her arms. I swung her around so that she was on my lap before I stood up and got off the bike, kicking the kickstand out and walking towards the beach. Elizabeth whined at me to be let down but I only held on to her tighter. She gave up and wrapped her arms around my neck, planting kisses there every once in a while. I kept walking until I saw what I was looking for. I walked quicker to the old piece of drift wood and carefully set Elizabeth down on it. I sat next to her and she just climbed back into my lap, seeming content to just lay there. I grinned and wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her closer as we enjoyed the serentity of it all while we just enjoyed eachother's company.

Katie's POV

I hung up the phone and let a huge whoop leave my mouth before I ran upstairs to where my mate was resting. I flung open the door and started jumping up and down on the bed like a little kid, hopeing to wake brady up. He groaned but when he saw me he smiled and hit the backs of my knees so that I fell down ontop of him. I laughed and Brady smiled, kissing my lips causing my to laugh more. He looked up at me confused and he raised one of his eyebrows. "What caused you to be all happy?"

I smiled at him and pretended to zip my lips closed. He raised his eyebrows and smiled, "Allright, I think I know how to get it out of you." He said before flipping us over and pinning my hands to the bed with one hand. His other hand mercelesly tickled my sides until I was begging him to stop. He did but he didn't release my arms.

"Now, you gonna tell me why you came in here and started hopping around like the freaking energizer bunny?" I laughed at that and he smiled.

"Alpha Bella just called and said that she was giving every wolf the day off so that they could spend it with their imprints. Isn't that great?!" I said to him and he smiled, kissing me on the lips before finally releasing me. I rolled out from under me and ran downstairs. I reached the kitchen and pulled out everything that I would need before starting on breakfast. I heard Brady sit at the island and felt his eyes on me as I cooked. Today would be a good day, one whole day without any pack buisness and one whole day to surround myself in my mate's love. As if he knew I was thinking about him he got up and kissed me on the lips, I smiled and got back to cooking, enjoying the presence of my mates arms wrapped around my while I cooked.

Seth's POV

I watched as my love hung up the phone with a breathtaking smile on her face and ran over to me, flinging her arms around my neck and wrapping her legs around my waist, planting kisses all over my face. I laughed and pulled back to look at her. "Who was on the phone?"

Mia just laughed, kissing me on the lips, "That was Alpha Bella, she decided to give everyone in the pack the day off to spend it with their imprints." She finished, another one of her beautiful grins spreading across her face.

I smiled in return, "Well then love, what do you want to do today?" I asked kissing her forehead as I walked into the kitchen, setting her down on the counter. It was that moment that Embry came in with Leah under his arm.

"Hey big sis! Did Bella get ahold of you? She gave us all the day of to spend with our imprints! Isn't that great!" I shouted at her. Embry smiled at Leah and she returned it, lissing his cheek before they both ran back outside. "Goodbye to you too!" I shouted after her, laughing. Mia brushed her fingers over my face again, gaining my attention. I smiled at her and kissed her nose, "Back to my question, what do you want to do today?" She giggled before pulling me outside.

"I know that Bella gave us all the day off but I found this really cool area while I was patroling, come on!" She said before she ran into the cover of the trees and re appeared as her lovely wolf, black face and socks and the rest of her a warm chocolate brown. I stipped, no sense of modesty, and tied my shorts to my leg before phasing, running after my mate, howling in happiness.

She led us to a giant meadow, maybe an acre or two and it had a giant Willow Tree near the center and a small river or sorts that ran through it. I grinned and watched as she slipped behind the tree, coming out fully clothed. I smiled and phased back, pulling on my shorts as she turned around so I could dod so. I walked over to her as quiet as I could and she was facing the river. I crept up behind her and pushed, sending her face first into the cold stream but not before she had enough time to turn around and grab my arm, effectiely pulling me with her. We laughed when we came back and and got into a water war, effectively drenching ourselves. I eventually called truce and she shouted "VICTORY!" before pulling herself out of the water. She went behind the tree and I saw her laying her clothes out on a rock to dry and I did the same. She came back out as her wolf and walked over to me, shaking out her coat all over me.

I let out a very un-manly scream and tackled her to the ground in my wolf form. We wrestled for a few minutes until I let her win and she playfully bit my ear before rolling off my. She curled up in a ball in the sun and I laid partially ontop of her, my wolf purring contently. We spent the rest of the day there playing in and out of the river and just enjoying the day wrapped in eachothers company, dreading the day when it could very well be taken away.

Collin's POV

I woke up to the breath being forced out of my lungs by a body landing on my chest. My eyes flew open panicked before relaxing when they landed on Janelle. I took a shuddering breath and then smiled up at her, running my finger tips along her cheek. She smiled and leaned into my chest, relaxing before sitting up straighter as if she was shocked by something. She had a look of pure happiness on her face and I couldn't help but smile a bit wider at her happiness.

"You're never gonna guess what!?" She nearly screamed at me. I chuckled and pretended to be deep in thought before spitting out the most random guess I could think of.

"You are dying your hair purple and getting your nose pierced," I smiled at her. Her laugh resounded through the room as she lightly hit my chest.

"No! Guess again!" She told me, practically demanded, enjoying the game she created.

"Umm... Did Justin Beiber shave his head?" I asked with my eyebrow raised. Janelle fake gagged off the side of the bed before laughing and shaking her head.

"Again!" She said when she could breath.

"Oh you sure?! I thought for sure it was that last one. Ummm, I don't know, tell me!" I said, squeezing her thighs that were resting over my stomach.

She giggled and smiled wide, "Alpha Bella called and gave us the day off! We can do whatever we want!" She said, smiling wide. I grinned and sat up, immediatly latching my lips onto hers. She smiled into the kiss and I did too before we pulled away for breath. I grabbed the underside of her thighs and picked her up, her legs wrapping around my middle to steady herself. She kissed just under my jaw and I smiled, placing her on the counter, kissing down her scar.

"You know, you never did tell me how you got this," said, lightly growling at the thought of someone hurting her.

She placed her hands on my chest that was vibrating with the growls I was making and I slowly calmed down. She kissed my cheek and smiled when she pulled back, "It was about a week or so after I first phased and I was running around outside, trying to find one of you but I always missed you guys by a few minutes. I was running around when the scent of vampire hit me like a punch in the gut. I dug my nails into the ground and turned around and there stood a vamp with red hair, the one you guys call Victoria. She was running with a blonde haired vampire that I had seen in the missing posters as a boy named Riley Biers. They were holding hands but when they saw me they immediatly crouched down in fighting stances. I returned that stance and they lunged at me," I tensed at the thought of that demon being anywhere near my mate and her responding lighter growl calmed me down. "They attacked from both sides and I got my jaws around the red head's torso and the blonde let out a earsplitting shriek before lashing out with his fangs, biting my face, I released Victoria and shook him off, causing his fang that had bitten into my flesh to tear down my skin. I freaked out and snapped at the both of them and they ran away. I ran back to my house and phased back, washing my face off and waiting for the cut to close but unlike a vampires claws, when those cut you, the mark fades into nothing, but when a vampire fang cuts into you, the venom in it causes it to scar instead of healing properly. Since then I have always had a scar from the corner of my eye to the edge of my jaw. I've learned to live with it and personally, I think it makes me look badass," She said with a chuckle, lightening the thick atmosphere. I smiled and kissed it, silently vowing that if I ever came within a ten foot radius of that vamp Riley, I would burn him to the ground.

I pulled her closer to me and took several deep calming breaths of her delicious scent, calming me almost immediatly. "What do you want to do today?" She asked me. I smiled and picked her up again, leading her to the bedroom. I playfully tossed her on the bed before laughing and walking towards the closet that now held both of our clothes. I searched through it and pulled out a plain shirt and dark jeans for her and a pair of cut offs and a v-neck for me before telling her to get dressed. She complied and withing a few minutes and after brushing out teeth, I was leading her by the hand outside and to the car where she climbed in and I started driving.

"Where are we going?" She asked, watching the scenery as it passed in a blur of dark green, very similar to the color of her eyes. I smiled and brought her hand to my mouth, kissing each of the knuckles.

"I am taking you out to breakfast since we have a day off and then we are going to walk around the little shops near where we are going to eat." I said, watching as her smile lit us all of her features and I grinned, knowing that I had caused that grin to spread across her face.

Jared's POV

I hung up the phone and immediatly went to search for my beautiful imprint. I found her in front of the fireplace with a book balenced on her knee, her entire attention on it until I came into the room. She placed the bookmark in her book and smiled at me, patting the spot next to her. I sat down and pulled her to my chest, kissing all down her neck and lightly biting the place where my mark was proudly displayed on her shoulder. She gasped and lightly shoved me away, laughing. I pulled her closer and kissed her deeply, pulling away and leaving her breathless, loving the effect I had on her.

"Well, what do you want to do today love?" I asked her, kissing her nose. She giggled before taking my hand after she stood up, walking towards the bedroom. I took the hint and picked her up, running the rest of the way while she laughed at my eagerness.

Scarlett's POV

I watched Emma put down the phone with a huge smile on her face. "Bella just gave us all the day off! That means we can go see mum and dad!" She said happily clapping her hands. I smiled, she could be so immature at times but I loved her anyway. I called up to Lexi and she ran down the stairs, quickly scanning the area to see if there was a threat before walking up to me.

"What's up Scarlett? Something wrong?" She asked me, her eyebrow rising up at the bouncing Emma behind me.

I was about to respond when Emma beat me to it, "Bella gave us the day off! Does that mean that we can go and see mum and dad?! I think they would enjoy us dropping in on them! You know how dad worries when we aren't near him." She finished with a happy smield on her face, her bouncing having finally stopped.

I walked over to her and threw an arm over her shoulder, looking up at Lexi, "What d'ya say sis? Can we go visit them?"

Lexi smiled and nodded, "I think they would like that very much, might even relax dad a bit. His frequent calls are starting to annoy me," she said and speak of the devil and he will appear, the phone in her pocket started vibrating.

Lexi's smiled turned into a grimace as she slid the phone out, flipping it open before saying to us, "Sometimes I'm just half tempted to hang up!"

"HEY! I heard that!" Our father's voice echoed down the phone. Lexi smiled and put the phone on speaker.

"Yeah, that was kinda the point dad, anwyays, what's up?" Lexi asked, absentmindedly playing with a piece of her hair and chewing on the inside of her cheek.

"Well I was just calling to see what is going on, any word about the vampire attack?" I heard a growl in the backround and knew that mom was listening in on the conversation. "HI MOM!" I shouted and I heard her chuckle before she took the phone from my dad.

"Can't you guys come home? I don't like knowing that my babies are out there fighting with vampires and mangy mutts," She practically hissed down the phone. Me, Lexi and Scarlett all growled at that and our parents gasped in surprise.

"I wouldn't let Bella hear you talking like that mom, she nearly skinned our hides when we did," Emma said, chuckling at the memory.

"Bella, which one is that again?" Mom asked and Lexi paled and looked at us, mouthing, I never told them, to us. We paled then too and I mouthed, tell them when we see them, and they all nodded, color returning to our faces.

"We will tell you later, and speaking of later, we were wondering if maybe we could come and visit you guys today before the battle tomorrow. Sound good?" Lexi said, all of us wincing at out mother's happy shriek.

"Yes yes YES! Come down as soon as you can. Oh I need to clean, what would I make, where will I-" Mom said as she was walking away, her voice fading into nothing as dad picked up the phone and put it to his ear.

"Ok, now that your mother is distracted, can't you tell me now who this Bella is?" Dad pleaded with us over the phone.

Emma sighed, "Alright dad, I'll tell you who she is," she said, snatching the phone out of Lexi's hand and running away with it. Me and Lexi both gave chace and managed to stay close enough to her to hear the conversation, but she was to quick for us to be able to get the phone back. We eventually cornered Emma and she smiled with dad still on the line.

"Emma, who is Bella?" Dad asked over the line, sounding desperate.

Emma grinned, "A person," is all she said before she hit the end button and tossed the phone back to Lexi who tucked it into her back pocket with a grin on her face.

"Why you cheeky little cheetah!" Lexi said, laughing before walking upstairs, coming down with a pre-packed duffle bag that had the strap completely stretched out. She grinned when she saw mine and Emma's matching confused expressions and simply said, "I am prepared for anything. Plus, I was already going to ask Bella if maybe we could have the day off to go and see our folks but it seems that that was already taken care of. Now come on, I will need one of you to tighten the strap around me while I'm in cheetah form." And with that, she walked out, leaving me and Emma running after her.

We got outside and all stripped, putting our clothes in the bag, nudity not really being a big deal with us, and Lexi phased, standing still to allow us to adjust the bag around her form and securing it tightly. With that, me and Emma phased and began the solid two hour run to mom and dad's.

We got there panting and a tired and mom opened the large backdoor for us, allowing us in. We walked carefully, trying not to put mud on the floor, but some fell anyways. Mom followed us with a mop making me laugh and my laugh was followed with a hit on my hind with said mop. I playfully growled and mom returned it before pushing at my heels to try and get me to walk some more. We reached the large bathroom and immediatly jumped into the large tub, phasing human and laughing as Lexi tossed the bag to the floor, effectively splattering mud over the cabinents. We just laughed at moms red face before cleaning up and changing into our clothes. Once dressed, we cleaned up the bathroom and walked outside only to be assaulted by our father and our younger siblings. Diego and Thomas all ran up to Emma, tackling her to the floor and covering her with their tiny six year old bodies. Next, Leslie, Sam and Tami came running at Lexi who effectively caught them all and twirled their tiny bodies around before falling on the ground with the girls on top of her, giggling and unharmed. Lastly came Dad, Megan and Jordan who attacked me from all sides, squishing me in the middle of their large bodies. I laughed and pushed them all away before walking over and helping Emma and Lexi up. We exchanged bear hugs and forehead kisses before we all headed towards the large family room.

Emma sat on one couch with Diego and Thomas next to her, Lexi sat on another with Leslie, Sam and Tami and mom and dad sat with to me on the other with Megan and Jordan on either side of me.

"How long are you staying?" Diego asked.

Emma sighed and ruffled his hair, "Not to long little bro, but we will be back soon ok? We just have something to take care of tomorrow and then we will be home soon after." She said with a small smile on her face.

Collective sighs came from around the room before mom seemed to remember the phone call we had. "Who is Bella!?" Mom practically shouted at me. Several confused faces turned to look my way and I sighed, looking at Lexi for the ok before continuing.

I sighed and scratched the back of my neck, "Well, Bella is kind of our sister..."

Hi everybody! Here is the next chapter! I hope that it doesn't dissapoint. I know, kind of a filler, but I wanted one more round of everybody with their imprints and such before I went into battle mode and then I went and re-read the whole story and I got the idea for this and then I just couldn't be swayed off of it. I PROMISE THAT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE MORE EXCITING AND HAVE THE BEGINNING OF THE FIGHT IF NOT THE WHOLE THING IN IT! I am sorry that that didn't end up in here but I got this idea and well, this chapter was born. For those of you wondering, The father was my imagination and the mother my computer. XD Sorry, my friend told me to put that there. Anyways, one last piece of information I want to get out to all of you!

PLEASE CHECK OUT THE POLL ON MY PROFILE! IT HAS INFORMATION IN IT ABOUT MY UPDATES AND WHEN THEY SHOULD BE ALONG WITH HOW LONG THE CHAPTER SHOULD BE!

Thank you all so much for reviewing and if you want to make my day, please hit that little review button down there! I actually really don't care if you do or don't, but I like feedback. The whole point that I do with making these is that I want to give you something that you enjoy reading and if I can maybe make you smile or laugh, then I consider myself successful, if even just a little bit. But reviews let me know that I have been successful in my newest chapter and they are all greatly apreciated!

POLL ON PROFILE!

THANKS AGAIN FOR READING!

Joanna Angel 


	19. Meeting the Family (Grande Gatti POV's)

I have a Secret

Previously:

"How long are you staying?" Diego asked.

Emma sighed and ruffled his hair, "Not too long little bro, but we will be back soon ok? We just have something to take care of tomorrow and then we will be home soon after." She said with a small smile on her face.

Collective sighs came from around the room before mom seemed to remember the phone call we had. "Who is Bella!?" Mom practically shouted at me. Several confused faces turned to look my way and I sighed, looking at Lexi for the ok before continuing.

I sighed and scratched the back of my neck, "Well, Bella is kind of our sister..."

Chapter 19

**Lexi's POV**

"WHAT!?" All the kids screamed. Mom had tears in her eyes and Dad was staring at the three of us with his mouth open.

"How can you be sure? You don't know for certain do you?" Mom asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Well, I think that it would be pretty obvious since she is a Grande Gatti just like us," Emma said, keeping one important piece on information out and for that, I was thankful.

"She is? Really? Is she strong? Is she safe? Please say my baby girl is safe," Mom said. Immediately after the words left her mouth, she clamped her hand over it as if it would take them back. Emma, Scarlett and I all stared at her, our mouths open and slight tremors running up our spines.

"WHAT!?" We all screamed.

Dad looked in sympathy towards mom and held her knee, rubbing soothing circles into it. "Honey, they were bound to find out sooner or later, we best tell them before they lose their temper and we have to redo this room again." Dad said with a warning in his eyes as he looked at us.

The three of us sat down, not really realizing we had stood up in the first place. Dad patted mom's knee again before clearing his throat, scratching the back of his neck. "Well, it was maybe a year after your mother found me. We couldn't possibly happier and your mother was expecting our first child. Then they found us. A cult of savage vampires burst in through the windows and door and attacked us. You mother and I both phased, her into her tiger and me into my wolf, ready to protect each other to the end. We fought and got rid of them and more and more kept coming. We ran. We ran for hours, not able to completely get rid of them. We could hid for maybe a month at a time before they would catch up to us, and during one of those months, your mother went into labor. Our beautiful baby girl was born. We knew that keeping her in our life now that they had found us would be terrible for a newborn baby. So we took her to a neighbor and left her on their doorstep with all the money we owned. Then we waited in the bushed to see if they would take her and they did. We were relieved that our baby would be happy, but devastated that we had to give her up. We were wrecks for months until it turned to rage. Rage directed at the vampires who had made us give away our baby girl. We just decided to stop running. They caught up soon enough, and we killed them all, all but one. There was one single vampire who was the leader of this cult who we couldn't catch, no matter what we did. She was cunning and elusive, I'll give her that much, she eventually ran far away and we haven't seen her. We know that the chances are she is still out there, but we don't dwell on that too much. Your mother and I eventually got over the loss of our baby girl once we saw that she was happy and well cared for and we moved far away. Five years later, we assumed that she wasn't coming back and decided to have you guys. We tried to keep tabs on our little girl, but we lost her when she moved away, and we haven't been able to locate her, until recently. Your oldest sister is none other than the Grande Gatti you have recently met, the beautiful Bella Swan." My father finished, holding our upset mother into his side. He had fresh tears shining in his eyes as he blinked rapidly, trying to chase away the oncoming threat of tears.

My and the girls were dumbstruck, we didn't know what to say. We stood there with our mouths open until Scarlett started shaking. She shook her head and was clenching her fists, trying to control the tremors rolling up her spine. The tremors grew as her jaw started clenching. Emma jolted up from her spot and kneeled on the floor next to her and I did the same. We were both shaking to, but that was mainly out of anger, but right now, we had to focus on getting our sister under control. We both took a shoulder and pinned her back into the couch.

"Emma, you need to calm down, now! Do you want to hurt our family?" Emma asked.

Emma growled as she started shaking her head, "Like they hurt us?! Like how they kept possibly the biggest secret ever from us?! You want me to deal with that and be CALM!?" Emma growled out, the veins in her forehead throbbing from the effort of not phasing. She thrashed against our hold and we shoved her back into the couch.

I turned around and growled out at the kids, "RUN! Get out of here! Go to your rooms! NOW!" They immediately scurried, running this way and that and out of the room. Mom and Dad approached with their hands up but Scarlett just growled louder. I growled out at both of them and they began retreating with their hands raised. I kept growling until they were completely gone from the room. Scarlett began shaking harder and we could barely control her. Her eyes rolled back into her head with the force that she was using to refrain from phasing and she shook her head, her eyes rolling back forward. She looked me in the eye, "Get back," She growled out past clenched teeth.

Emma and I jumped back just as we heard the shredding of clothes and looked up to see that there was a giant Siberian Tiger, growling out at us from the couch. It jumped over the back of it and ran full speed towards the back door, breaking through it without even bothering to open it, the glass shattering everywhere and most likely slicing her paws. Emma and I ran towards the back door, jumping over the shattered glass and phasing on the fly, sprinting through the forest in chase of our wounded sister, following the scent of her fresh blood as a tracking system. We found her destroying a section of the forest, unleashing her anger on the trees we grew up around. Her growls resounded through the forest and shook the very ground that we stood on. We knew that if she didn't get this out of her system, she would keep it bottled up and then most likely release it onto our family, so we sat by idly, watching her attack tree after tree until she had created a small clearing of them, then set to work on ripping apart the trees. Finally, on one of the last trees, she raised her paw to claw at it and stopped mid strike, collapsing on the trees as she cried. Wail after wail came from her tigress mouth as she cried into the tree. Emma and I surrounded her and began licking her behind the ears, calming her and offering our support. We licked behind her ears and under her chin before rubbing our foreheads against her, soothing her. Her cries eventually diminished and she calmed to a gentle whimpering that stopped a few minutes later.

She faced us and gave us a weak smile before opening back up her link with us, allowing communication again.

"_Are you feeling any better Scarlett?" _Emma asked. Scarlett lifted her shoulders and set them back down again in a shrug.

"_My anger's gone if that's what you're asking, but I don't feel any different than I did before except now I don't feel like I am going to explode. Sorry about that in there. Did anyone get hurt?" _Scarlett asked, a silent plea in her eyes, hoping that we would say no.

I shook my head no, watching as Scarlett's shoulders relaxed and she slumped to the ground, laying her head on her folded paws. Emma and I laid on either side of her, keeping ourselves warm. Scarlett yawned and stretched what she could in the position that she was in before hitting me and Emma with her tail lightly, motioning for us to get up. We did so and began walking back to the house, Scarlet walking behind, her head hung in shame as she saw the broken door. We cleared the mess easily, avoiding scratching our paws as we changed into our smaller cat forms, much more reasonable sizes to be indoors. Emma ran inside and we followed her to each of the kids bedroom, checking in on them to make sure that they were all asleep.

As we passed Diego and Thomas' room, trying to silently nudge the door open to check, Emma nearly yelped when she saw a small head poke up from under the covers, whimpering slightly, it was Thomas. Emma walked over to him and nudged his hand, letting him know that it was her there and he let out a soft sob before picking Emma up and hugging her to his chest, sobbing into her fur.

Emma purred and waited quietly for him to calm down. All of us had taken on a few of the kids who we had special connections with and Emma, being slightly more tomboyish than us, had bonded with the boys. Whenever they were upset, she knew and came to them, almost like how a mother cat knows what her babies want, it was the same with us, almost mother and child bonding, but we still had that sibling relationship. Emma managed to soothe Thomas with her purrs and he whispered ever so quietly that we had barely caught it, he had had a nightmare and was too scared to tell anyone. Diego sometimes teased him about how he was too old to be scared of anything, but he too had nightmares, ones that only Emma, Scarlett and I knew about.

"Emma, can you change into a tiger and stay here with me, to protect me? I don't think I can fall back asleep," Thomas said, his voice quieting even more at the end.

"_Go on you guys, I got this," _Emma said to us as she jumped off the bed and changed into her tiger, gingerly climbing back on and laying next to Thomas who buried his head in the scruff on her neck, his breathing almost immediately calming.

Scarlett and I walked out and went to mom and dad's bedroom, finding the door already open with the light on and a folded pile of clothes outside the door. We phased back and quickly dressed before entering the room, meeting the eyes of our upset parents.

Mom was the first to notice us and she came running, "Oh my babies! Please tell me you're not mad anymore! We didn't want to tell you because we were so upset with ourselves that we had even considered letting her go! That was the only reason that we didn't tell you! I swear! If I could go back and change that day I would in a heartbeat. Please, you have to understand!" Mom sobbed into our shoulders.

Scarlett and I both nodded before I spoke, "We understand that mom, but it doesn't make it hurt any less. Knowing that our parents had kept something from us, something as large as an older sister, well, it's going to sting a little."

Dad nodded from where he sat tiredly on the bed, "We know that that is how you feel, and I would expect nothing less, but please, promise me that you won't be mad at Bella, she never knew anything, but I am sure that she figured out at one point or another about what was going on and that she was adopted."

We nodded, we would never take our anger out on our oldest sister. She didn't know as the time.

"While we are on the subject," Mom spoke up through quiet sobs, "What is she like? What does she look like? Can you please tell us about her?"

I looked over at Scarlett who nodded tiredly, barely able to keep her eyes open. I turned back to mom and dad, my own yawn escaping my lips, making my eyes water. "How about in the morning, it has been a stressful day. We will both go and sleep and we will tell the whole family about her at breakfast, sound good?" I spoke through yawns as I stretched and walked out of the room, leading a half asleep Scarlett to her bed where she collapsed and near immediately started lightly snoring. Figures', clearing out a couple dozen trees in the time span of just a few minutes has got to wear out a person.

I peeled back my covers and climbed into the sheets, thinking of my older sister and what we would tell everybody about her as I quickly succumbed to sleep.

Time Skip

I woke up automatically just before my alarm clock was set to go off and I stretched, smiling as the morning suns' rays hit my face, warming me up. I stood up and ungracefully yanked the covers off Scarlett. Only to see that she had stripped during the night and crawled back into bed as a giant black panther. I poked it awake and it opened one eye sleepily before batting me away with its' tail. I poked it again and it lightly swiped at me with its paw. This time though I tugged on its ear and it gave a sharp cry before growling at me. I raised my hands in surrender before tossing her discarded clothing at her. She nodded and I left the room, walking downstairs to find everyone else already around the table eating. Dad got up and pulled my plate out of the oven where it was warming and pulling Scarlett and Emma's out as well when they descended the stairs. We all woke up at around the same time.

We sat down as dad placed our plates in front of us and we dug in. Mother waited patiently as we practically inhaled the food in front of us. After our plates were clear and mom directed the attention towards me, I began describing our new eldest sister.

"Well, she's tall, taller than I am at least, standing about 5'7" with chocolate brown wavy hair that reaches near her elbows. She has a graceful walk, almost as if she is gliding on air, yet not even that stops her from tripping over her own feet." Emma and Scarlett both laughed at this and I smirked. "She is just like us but her Grande Gatti forms are quite different than ours, all of her cats appearing in a white form, even her panther, which I didn't even know came in white, but all of them are, her tiger is white with black stripes, and her wolf is no different." I said, realizing what I said after it was out. Emma and Scarlett both glared at me while mom stared open mouthed. Dad looked at me with a proud smile, a faraway look in his eyes.

"So she did take some of her old man's traits, eh? That's my girl!" Dad beamed happily.

His smile was contagious and I began smiling too, "Yes, powerful as she is in her wolf form, leadership follows her as she is Pack Alpha. Pack Alpha with a strong mate by her side. She admits a powerful essence about her, making you want to obey her even if she doesn't belong to your pack. Good-hearted too, cares for nothing more than the safety of her pack and loved ones. Bless her soul, we wouldn't be able to be here without her," I said, happiness radiating off my mother's brilliant smile.

"How did you run into her?" My mother asked.

Emma smiled and asked silently if she could tell this one, I laid back and nodded, crossing my arms over my chest.

Emma grinned, "Well, me and Scarlett were messing around, jumping from tree to tree until we decided to rest in a little field. We found a little burnt out area that held the heat of the sun better, so we laid down there. We looked up when we heard feet coming towards us and we relaxed, thinking that it was Lexi, only to be shocked into finding that it wasn't. She growled at us territorially and made a move as to advance. Scarlett had the idea of changing cats to show her that we were no threat and that seemed to stop her advance as she looked at us curiously. We were hoping that she would show us that she could shift, even though we already knew she could and just like that, she shifted into her beautiful white tiger form and sat down.

"Now we knew about the legends and what not so I said to Scarlett if she thought it was her and she answered that it had to be, but Bella had yet to recognize us for who we were. All the time before Bella had been the only one of her kind, but she wasn't really alone, per say, she did have the wolf pack. Bella seemed overwhelmed with the information that we were possibly her sisters, so she laid down and that gave us an excellent view of the wolves over her shoulder. Lexi showed up and the most opportune time, as always, jumped over our heads and growled at the wolves. The wolves came barreling out of the trees straight towards us and the next thing we knew, Bella shifted back, pulling on her dress and ran out in front of us, yelling at the wolves to stop. The sound of her voice made even me want to obey.

"Surprisingly to us, the wolves obeyed, lowering their heads as if embarrassed that they had upset her. She shouted for them to sit and they immediately obeyed. She then put her hands on her hips and paced in front of the pack, calling out to them, asking if they would care to explain why they were about to attack her family. We had no proof and she still believed us. One by one the wolves cocked their heads to the side and questioned her. She ordered them to phase back and come and meet us and they all did, except her mate. She introduced us to him and after a rocky start; we all became very accustomed to each other." Emma finished with a smile on her face.

I looked up at the clock, "CRAP! GIRLS! WE'RE LATE! WE HAVE TO LEAVE! NOW! BYE MOM! BYE DAD! WE'RE OFF TO KILL SOME VAPMIRES!" And with that, I grabbed my sisters by their elbows and hauled them outside. The minute our feet hit the ground we shifted midair, landing with a silent thud as we ran as fast as we could.

'_I am sorry Bella, please let us not be too late!' _I thought to myself as we raced to the battle area, praying that the fight wasn't already going on.

**I am back ladies and gentlemen! I finally pieced together every bit of how I wanted this story to plan out, but of course, things never stick to script, but at least I know where I want this story to go! I just want to thank you all so much for reading and sticking with me throughout my inconsistent updates! The poll is still open so please go check that out. Honestly, how many of you actually read these? If you do and you send me a review or pm me with the word Alpha in it, I will send you a brief snip of one of the upcoming chapters! Now remember that the snip might not have exactly the same working as what will be in the chapter, but I will try to keep it as similar to what will be in the chapter as I can! Thanks so much for reading! I love you all so much!**

**POLL ON PROFILE! PLEASE GO CHECK IT OUT! **

**One and Always**

**Joanna Angel**


	20. Vengence is Painful

Hello Readers! I had a lovely review posted by NinKen94 telling me that my

name may be offensive to readers for reasons I am still laughing about! I will

not openly reveal this reason, but many of you might already know, but not

had the heart to tell me. As of now, my name will no longer be Joanna Angel,

my new name is Silver Winged One. Also, any other incorrect word use or

incorrect grammer in different languages is on no fault of my own, that is just

what Google Translate told me. So, yeah, that's it!

I CHANGED MY NAME!

MY NEW NAME IS Silver Winged One!

ON WITH THE STORY!

I have a Secret

Previously:

I looked up at the clock, "CRAP! GIRLS! WE'RE LATE! WE HAVE TO LEAVE! NOW! BYE MOM! BYE DAD! WE'RE OFF TO KILL SOME VAPMIRES!" And with that, I grabbed my sisters by their elbows and hauled them outside. The minute our feet hit the ground we shifted midair, landing with a silent thud as we ran as fast as we could.

'I am sorry Bella, please let us not be too late!' I thought to myself as we raced to the battle area, praying that the fight wasn't already going on.

Chapter 20

Bella's POV

I woke up with a smile on my face and the sun peeking in through the windows. I smiled and sat up and stretched before the smile fell off ny face. I frantically looked over at Paul, a relieved sigh running through me as I realized that he was still there. I poked him with my finger to try to get him to wake up before I sighed and kissed him. Paul jolted awake shied before near immediately relaxing against me, softly kissing me back. I pulled away and smiled sadly at Paul who immediately understood. He sat up and moved to lean against the head board, pulling me into his lap and against his bare chest. my arms went around his neck as I tried to calm my breathing.

Paul held me all throughout my little panic attack and hushed me, whispering sweet nothings to me and promises that he couldn't keep. I was grateful for it anyways.

Eventually I managed to get out of bed and walk into the kitchen. after a quick filling breakfast, me and Paul were standing at the back porch before silently we dropped the others hand and lept into the air, landing as our wolves. We began sprinting towards the battle area, arriving there at the same time as the Cullens and Whitlocks.

Jasper and Peter both nodded our way and the rest gave us friendly smiles. I used Paul's body for coverage to shift back. I walked out and greeted the Cullen's, Paul staying by my side. Paul looked at me, sadness in his eyes as he rubbed his head against my side.

"He's saying he can't shift back, his wolf won't give him the control while it knows that there is an imminent danger near his mate. He wants you to open your link with him. He has something that I think you should hear from him," Edward said to me, sadness in his eyes as well as pity.

I opened my personal link with Paul and his distressed voice came to ne ears, "Bella, you know how much I love you, right?"

"Of course Paul, that's I ridiculous question. I love you too. What brought this on?"

Paul sighed and rubbed his large head against my side, whimpering softly, "I just wanted to tell you that one more time, for what might just be the last time."

At this I snapped. I grabbed Paul from under the chin and made him look at me, "Paul Lahote, don't you dare start saying goodbye! I will not stand for it! We will live to see another day past this and heck, we will live to probably see another battle like this one! So don't you even dare start saying goodbye, I love you too much to possibly even come close to losing you. I don't want to hear any more of this goodbye talk, do you hear me?"

Paul nodded his head, a wolfish grin on his face, "That's my girl."

At this I gasped and hit him on the aide of the muzzle, "Jerk, I thought you were falling apart on me! I thought we were going to lose one of our best fighters!"

Paul snorted, "Babe, I may love you more than I can even describe, but there will never be a day where Paul Lahote falls apart."

Jake snorted as he walked into the clearing, his mate by his side and their hands clasped together tightly, "Yeah, well I'll believe that when I see it Paul. The other are right behind me, get ready for a whole new level of back talk of mighty alpha."

Two by the occasional three, the wolves entered the forest, some of them releasing barking laughs as Paul growled out at then playfully, not at all ashamed that they heard him talking to me. I released a loud growl from my throat and immediately had my packs attention, as well as the Cullen's.

"Alice, how long do we have?" I questioned the little Pixie who had a glazed over look on her face.

She snapped back to reality and looked behind us, "Two minutes, this direction, there are more vampires than I first thought, there are about fifty of them Bella, I an so sorry I didn't see them before!"

"Alice! Its fine! Were ready, we can handle it. Ok mutts, hide in the trees until I howl, then attack over that rock formation, ok? Spare the ones who don't want to fight, kill the ones who fight back. Rose? Can you get a fire going in the middle? That will make it easier for all of us and then you guys just need to stay away from it." As soon as the words left my mouth, Rose was gone and back in less than a few seconds with a ARM full of wood. She strategically placed them and Emmett lit them, count on him to have a lighter.

When that was done, I climbed up on a large flat rock about ten feet from the fire and signaled for the wolves to hide. they did, Paul more grudgingly so, but did it anyways. Alice got that look on her face again and shouted to us, "Thirty seconds, half from the east, half from the south!"

As soon as she said those words, a fiery head of hair came running into the field, running right past the Cullen's and right up next to me. I braced myself but no impact ever came. She stopped in front of me, her blood red eyes staring into mine. I held up a hand to the Cullen's, warning them off and made a subtler signal to the pack to stay back with my other hand.

Victoria grinning maliciously, "I'll give you one last chance Bella, come with me and I won't hurt your precious Cullen's. Or you can stay and fight and we will see how this plays out for you."

I laughed, "You really think I'm that stupid, huh? I know for a matter of fact that once I came to you willingly, you would still call on your herd of leeches and sick them on my family. So there is no way I am going to go with you, no way. You'be threatened my family and toyed with me for far too long Victoria, this ends, and it ads now!"

Victoria laughed and let out a high pitched wail, calling on her army who slowly advanced from the cover of trees on either side of me. I looked over some of them and laughed at their ridiculous stances. Victoria snarled and was quickly joined by her partner, Riley. I grinned and formally bowed, "How lovely it is so see you again Riley, your looking well, be a shame when we end you."

This time it was Riley who laughed. "You honestly think you have a chance? Look at the numbers! We have two advanced in fighting, one other vampire who has a gift, and the rest all driven mad by bloodlut, making them killing machines, killing machines who will stop at nothing to taste your blood! And what do you have? Six under experienced vampires and three trying to relive their glory days in the war? Pathetic. really." I snarled, the sound seeming to shock both vampires, who quickly snapped out of it to hiss back at me.

I took a small step back, smiling as I let out a howl, making it as wolf like as I could, making it sound life like. I got dozens of replies, from my pack and other nearby real wolves the heard me. Victoria gasped as five from my pack emerged, keeping our numbers hidden.

Victoria gasped and I grinned, hopping down the boulder to walk over to my Paul where I gracefully jumped on his back. I smiled as he began growling as loud as he could at the two vampires perched on the rock, frozen from complete shock.

Victoria recovered quickest and screamed at me and her vampire sent began closing in, slowly they surrounded us and stood snarling. The rest of my pack growled from the trees and emerged, surrounding me productively.

Victoria gasped and looked at me, "Any more tricks you have hiding up your sleeve?"

I laughed, a grin appearing on my face, "Just one," and with that I phased into my lioness form and roared.

Bodies blurred, yelps and howls of pain were heard coming from both sides and one sound I hoped I never heard assaulted my ears.

"BELLA!" Paul roared. I spun around to see Victoria mid air heading straight towards me. I raised my jaws and missed by a hair, literally. I sort out the hair that landed in my jaws ans faced her, finding her running full speed towards Paul.

I kicked up the grass as I shot off towards her. I took her shoulder and flung her away, stepping between her and Paul. We worked well this way, each guarding the others back. I felt a form cling to my back and was about to buck it off when a smaller pair of paws landed on my back and took it off for me. I growled appreciatively at my sisters before focusing back one Victoria. She gasped at them and I used this to my advantage, quickly gripping her arm and flinging hee away from my family and chasing after her flying form into the surrounding trees.

"Bella!" My pack roared at me.

"Keep fighting! Don't let them get away! I've got her, and don't interfere! Focus! We can do this!" I screamed back at them. several growls of determination resounded through the forest. I used this to push myself faster after her, gaining on her heels. She screamed when I just managed to grab her pant leg. She flung her arm around, hitting me and pushing me back a few feet as she took to the trees.

I howled in frustration of being so close and get so far away and I changed into a cheetah and sprinting after her. I got a little ahead of her and changed into a carcal cat and climbed up the tree. Victoria flew right over my head as I reached the level of branches at which she was flying around on. The branches were sturdy so after a couple jumps I shifted into my Tiger and was able to clear much larger distances, allowing me to catch up to her.

Victoria screamed and out of nowhere a powerful force hit me in the side and knocked me out of the trees. We rolled in mid air until we hit the ground, me taking most of the impact and being kicked away harshly in the ribs. I felt two crack and a painful howl ripped past my clenched jaw. Several returning howls answered me, but they were to far away to do me any good.

I rolled over away from my attacker and stood shaky on my legs. I growled, unconsciously shifting into my large wolf to protect myself, but the sharp jarring pain in my side made me shift human. So there I was, completely exposed and naked in front of Victoria and her right hand leech, Riley.

Riley's eyes raked over me and a sinister smirk appears on his face as he walked over to me and kicked me again in my ribs. I screamed and used what little strength I had to shift. The reforming of my bones causes another howl of agony to pierce the air.

"Bella! Hang on! Me and your sisters are heading your way! Please Bella! I can't lose you! Hang in there for me because I swear if I lose you, death by vampire will seem peaceful." Even though he tried to play it down, I could hear the pain and tears in his voice.

I regained my stance and growled out at the pair of vampires looking at me like I was a piece of meat, deciding on the best way to cut it up. Victoria smiled at me and looked to the trees, motioning for them to come to her.

Out of nowhere, five vampires dropped down from the trees, surrounding me. I growled at them, spinning around in circles to try to see them all, finally settling for glaring at Victoria and Riley and swiveling my ears around to hear the movements of the vampires around me.

"Bella Bella Bella, oh the ways to make you pay. Finally, my revenge for James will be enacted. The things o have planned. Ah yes, I can't wait to start, so talking has become tiring me. I will be seeing you after you wake up, my dear Isabella. Michael, Andrew, Curtis, Madeleine, Georgia, get her." Victoria said with a smirk as I felt two sharp punches to my broken ribs as the pain made me shift out.

As I shifted human, a wet cloth was placed over my mouth and blackness started to consume me. The last thing I saw was Riley picking me up and the wind rushing over my bare body as we ran away.

"Hang on, Bella, hang on, please. For me..."

AHH! How many of you knew that something like this was happening? So sorry for the short chapter, but I will make up for it with the next one! Well, the next few chapters aren't going to be very pretty, but I felt like this story needed something else to it, and this idea was very appealing. So please hit that little review button down there!


	21. The Battle (Paul,Rose,JasperMajor POV)

I have a Secret

Previously:

"Bella Bella Bella, oh the ways to make you pay. Finally, my revenge for James will be enacted. The things o have planned. Ah yes, I can't wait to start, so talking has become tiring me. I will be seeing you after you wake up, my dear Isabella. Michael, Andrew, Curtis, Madeleine, Georgia, get her." Victoria said with a smirk as I felt two sharp punches to my broken ribs as the pain made me shift out.

As I shifted human, a wet cloth was placed over my mouth and blackness started to consume me. The last thing I saw was Riley picking me up and the wind rushing over my bare body as we ran away.

"Hang on, Bella, hang on, please. For me..."

Chapter 21

Paul's POV

I was startled awake by a pair of lips on my own, momentarily causing me to forget where I was before a soft scent hit my nose and I began softly kissing back. Bella pulled away and one look into her eyes told me that she was troubled.

I sat up against the headboard and pulled my tiny mate into my arms, relishing in the way her body for perfectly against mine. I rubbed her back and smoothed her hair, whispering softly to her in an attempt to calm her.

After about five minutes, she looked up at me and smiled sadly. I kissed her pouty lips and stood up with her in my arms, walking into the kitchen.

After wolfing down a quick but filling breakfast, we headed outside. For minutes we stood there, clasping the others hand until as if on some unspoken command, we dropped hands and flew into the air, landing phased in our wolf forms as we began making our way to the clearing where the battle was to take place.

After ten solid minutes, we arrived in the clearing at the same time as leech clans one and two. Jasper and Peter nodded our way and the rest of the Cullen's smiled. Bella got behind me and used me as a shield to shift back before walking towards the vampires.

I tried shifting back, but I felt my wolf again, just under the surface, howling his disapproval. He never showed himself in me like other pack members wolves did. Especially the newer ones. But ever since I imprinted on Bella, my whole world revolved around her and my tight chains that held my wolf at bay were snapped, allowing him to make an appearance whenever he deemed it necessary. Today, my wolf would not let me access my human form after having already given into my wolf form. He wouldn't let me shift because I had a better chance of protecting our mate in wolf form that human. I understood this logic so as I walked over to Bella and rubbed my head against her side, I tried contacting her through our link, but was met with Bella's barrier. I sighed and looked at the bronze haired leech who understood from picking through my mind and he relayed to Bella of my dilemma.

Near immediately her link with me opened and before we could say anything, I rushed out, "Bella, you know how much I love you, right?"

"Of course Paul, that's I ridiculous question. I love you too. What brought this on?"

I sighed and rubbed my head against her, quietly whimpering, "I just wanted to tell you that one more time, for what might be the last time."

I saw her snap and mentally winced as she grabbed my chin and brought my head up so she could stare into my eyes, "Paul Lahote, don't you dare start saying goodbye! I will not stand for it! We will live to see another day past this and heck, we will live to probably see another battle like this one! So don't you dare start saying goodbye, I love you too much to possibly even come close to losing you. I don't want to hear anymore of this goodbye talk, do you hear me?"

I nodded, grinning, knowing she was in this as far as I was, "That's my girl."

As soon as the words left my mouth, she gasped and hit me on the side of my muzzle, "Jerk, I thought you were falling apart on me! I thought we were going to loose one of our best fighters!"

At this I snorted, "Babe, I may love you more than I can even describe, but there will never be a day where Paul Lahote falls apart."

I heard several laughs echoing around in my skull and grimaced at having overlooked the fact that more that three quarters of my pack was phased and heard what I had just said, and several of the guys were laughing at me.

I heard a snort coming from my left and turned to see Jake walking Ito the clearing, holding his imprints hand tightly. "Yeah, we'll I'll believe that when I see it Paul. The others are right behind me, get ready for a whole new lever of back talk oh mighty Alpha."

"Oh mighty? Yeah right! Maybe I can challenge him and work alongside Bella! Who knows what kind of fun we would have." Quil said sarcastically, but it didn't stop me from growling in protection of my mate. Jared nudged Quil and he quickly shut up after seeing the look that he was given.

I snorted and circled my mate, wanting to be as close to her as possible. Her hand unconsiously buried itself in the fur behind my ear and she let out a growl, even while in her human form, to gain the attention of everyone.

She turned towards the Pixie sized vampire and asked, "Alice, how long do we have?" The pixie got a glazed over look on her face as the blonde haired veteran supported her against him a little more. Her small frame dwarfed by the wirey muscles the other vamp had, obviously from the war. When pixie came out of her vision, I saw Edward shake his head at me, a silent laugh causing his shoulders to slightly shake. The beefy vamp looked at Edward confused and Edward started laughing more, out loud this time before he told Emmett what I had thought, causing the sasquatch to shake the trees with his booming laugh.

My focus was immediatly wrenched from them as Bella's hand tightened its hold in my hair and I turned my head towards he to comfort her. She scratched my ear in response and muttered, "Won't be long now," Just soft enough for me to hear. A low growl came from my throat as I rubbed her arm with my muzzle, silently urging her to shift forms. She kissed my muzzle, whispering, "Not yet, I have something that I want to say to Victoria first. I promise at the first sign of attack I will shift, but until then, I want to talk to her, try to talk her into backing down. She has extremely unstable newborns with her, they will most likely rip up a few of eachother in their haste to get here."

Alice reclaimed Bella's attention and said, "Two minutes, this direction, there are more vampires than I first thought, there are about fifty of them Bella, I am so sorry I didn't see them before!"

Bella gave a kind smile, "Alice! It's fine! Were read, we can handle it. Ok mutts," Bella said, smiling at the pack while a few of them groaned at the nickname the vamps called us. Bella just smiled a little bit bigger, but it never quite fully reached her eyes, "Hide in the trees until I howl, then attack over that rock formation, ok? Spare the ones who don't want to fight, kill the ones who fight back. Rose? can you get a fire going in the middle? That will make it easier for us all and then you guys just need to stay clear of it." As soon as the words left her mouth, Blondie ran off into the forest and came back with her arms loaded with wood. She placed them strategically and Buffy the Vamp pulled out a lighter to light them up. Count on the biggest and most easily flammable vamp to have a lighter.

When that was done, Bella left me, causing me to whine buther to brush be head and signal for the pack and I to head to the forest. I did and got near the front in the edge of the treeline so I could still see my Bella while remaining hidden. Pixie shouted out loud enough for us all to hear, "Thirty seconds, half from the east, half from the the south!" As soon as she finished talking, a fiery head of hair ran streaking past my line of vision towards my mate. It took Jake biting my tail and Sam my shoulder to keep me where I was. The leech stopped right in front of my mate, a sneer on her face as she looked over the Cullen's, assessing their numbers and strengths and grinning when she founf that she had the upper hand in numbers. Bella made a slight signal with her hand for us to stay put and it was only the fire in her eyes that made me do so.

"I'll give you one last chance Bella, come with me and I won't hurt your precious Cullen's. Or you can stay and fight and we will see how this plays out for you."

Bella laugh reached my ears, momentarily relaxing me before my joints locked up again, ready to sprint towards our mate at the slightest noise of battle. "Do you really think I am that stupid Victoria?" Bella said, her facial expression playing one of boredom, "I know matter of factly that once I came to you willingly, you would still call on your hoard of leeches and sick them on my family. So there is no way I am going with you, no way. You've threatened and toyed with me for far to long now Victoria, this ends, and it will end now!" Her voice shook with power and the packs ears perked up at it, focusing on their Alpha's voice.

Victoria laughed and let out a high pitched wail, calling on her army who slowly advanced from the cover of trees on either side of us, still not noticing that we were there. Their stances were made to be threatening, but they looked uncomfortable in their positions, as if they didn't know what they were doing and goign on instinct alone, which now that I thought about it, they probalby were. Victoria snarled again and a blonde haired vamp joined her. I watched my mate as she grinned and formally bowed, as if she were accepting a dance as she spoke, "How lovely it is to see you again Riley, your looking well, be a shame when we end you."

Riley laughed, "You honetly think that you have a chance against us? Look at the numbers! We have two advanced in fighting, one vampire who had a gift, and the rest of them driven mad by blooslust, making them into killing machines, killing mahcines who will stop at nothing to taste your blood! And what do you have? Six underexpirienced vampires and three trying to relive their glory days in the war? Pathetic, really." Bella snarled, the sound startling the two vampire and quiet snickers to come from me and my pack. The vamps quickly snapped out of it to kiss back at her, making my hackles rise.

Bella took a small step back, smiling before she let out her glorious howl, causing all of us to reply as well as other real wolves that were nearby and heard her howl. Jared, Sam, Jake, Quil and I emerged from the trees, keep the rest of the pack behidn us to hide our true numbers.

Victoria gasped as she saw us and Bella grinned, hopping down from the boulder to stand by my side, rubbing my head before she jumped on my back, all the while smiling at Victoria. I began growling at Victoria when she took a step towards us and she and the other vamp froze at it, my deep growl reverberating out of my beared teeth and vibrating along the ground.

Victoria recovered finally and screamed at me, causing her vampires to close in on us, slowly they surounded us and the Cullen's, unaware that our pack stood behind us, waiting to tear them limb from limb. They slowly emerged too, chasing the vampires back as the rest of our pack surrounded us protectively, Jake and Sam stood side by side with me, growling at Victoria.

Victoria gasped and glared at my mate who was still perched on my back, "Any more tricks you have hiding up your sleeve?"

Bella laughed and stood up walking to stand on my head, closer to Victoria, I lowered my head a little bit, preparing for her final surprize, a wolfy smile on my face as I snarled at the two vampires still on the rock formation. "Just one more," As soon as she said that I reared my head up and she jumped off, phasing on the fly into her giant and beautiful tigress form, causing growls to come from everywhere as she roared.

Bodies blurred around me as I sunk my teeth into any Cold One that crossed my path, mindful of the Cullen's and the fire blazing in the middle. As bodies were torn apart and thron towards the fire I risked a quick glance up at where Bella was mangling a vamp as Victoria launched herself at her.

"BELLA!" I roared at her, watching as she spun around to see Victoria mid air, heading straight towards her. Her jaws opened wide as she snapped at the red head, missing by her hair. A vamp landed on my side and my attention went to it to tear it off me and rip it apart when I felt my mate standing behind me.

We worked well this way, each guarding the others back. A form landed on my back and just before I turned to grip it and fling it away, two forms landed on my back and took it off for me. Me and Bella growled apreciatively at her sisters before I focused back on the vamp in front of me. dodging its sloppily trown punch and instead grabbing it between my teeth, getting a grip before flinging him away where Carlisle jumped up, decapitated it with a smooth move of his hand and tossing the body towards his wife where she threw it into the fire. Never had I seen this side of the Doc and I had to say, he and his wife were more leathal than I thought originally.

A tug on my tail turned me around to bite a vamp in front of me and for her to narrowly dodge my teeth and watching as my Bella flung Victoria away into the tree, quickly chasing after her.

"BELLA!" The entire pack roared at her.

"Keep fighting! Don't let them get away! I've got this, and don't interfere! Focus! We can do this!" Bella screamed back at us and it took my pack's growling in determination that kept me where I was, but using the pack link to see where Bella was as well as keep fighting.

The vamps were slowly diminishing, one by one and as I threw another one towards the fire, I saw three wrapped up around Emmett and ran towards him. I wasn't quick enough. As one bit his neck and twisted, flinging it towards the fire, I changed my course and jumped into the air, carefully grabbing the head in my jaws and throwing it into the forest, soon followed by the body the newborns threw at me. I strained to hear and they landed near eachother in the forest and my heart clenched, I couldn't let them burn him, not yet. An agonized howl came from my lips as I pictured what Rose would do, once finding that her mate was decapitated. I took out my anger on the three vampires, tearing apart their limps and strategically placing them near the rock formation, into a crack in the side for later. I knew that Rose would want to enact her revenge on them by burning them herself, so I kicked them further in before launching myself over a vamp and catching him by the hair, clamping down I threw him towards the fire, where his screams were heard all over he feild before they died out as he was destroyed.

The Cullen's were doing well, but Rose, almost as if she could sense something was wrong, stood up on the rock formation, tossing a armless and legless vamp into the flame before the body parts followed, thrown to her by Edward. As soon as the last piece left her hands, her eyes scanned the feild, most likely for her mate. After spinning twice in a circle, scanning it completely, her eyes found mine and the unspoken question hung in them. A tear rolled down my fur as her back arched in pain and she wailed. I jumped up to her trying to offer my comfort while protecting her. She gripped the fur of my leg and wailed again, making my ears flatten, before they stood upright again, listening for aproaching sounds. Vamps seemed to be dwindling in numbers and a small group hung over my Carlisle and Esme, the group that didn't want to fight. I met Esme's eyes and she touched Carlisle's hand before jumping up to where I was trying to console Rose.

Edward appeared too and kicked away a vamp that I hadn't noticed. His eyes met mine and I showed him what happened and he pointed for me to go get him. Rose had clenched her fingers into my fur, Edward telling her that I would take her to Emmet and that he would guard out back while I ran. Rose gripped my fur tightly, climbing onto my back as I jumped into the forest, running full sprint. In mere seconds I dug in my nails and skidded to a stop, halting next to the head of Emmett, looking around, I noticed that the body had landed in the trees. Rose slid off once she saw the head and began screaming. That sound tore at my heart as I jumped up and carefully grabbed the sweatshirt Emmett had been wearing and pulling him from the tree. I dropped him near Rose and bowed my head, another tear sliding down my face.

Rose lifted her head and kissed my muzzle, her eyes showed it all, she was greatful I didn't burn him. I looked at Edward and he nodded, saying he would watch her while I went back to my fight. I had to swallow past the lump in my throat as I reentered the feild, one more agonizing howl ripping through me as my pack answered it. I turned into a frenzy. No vamp laid a hand on me, not until my concentration was broken my an all to familiar howl ripped at my ears. I howled back, pushing myself towards the opposite edge of the forest from the one I had energed from. Emma, Scarlett and Lexi joined me and we raced to where the howl had come from, following the fading scent of Bella.

"Bella! Hang on? Me and your sisters are heading your way! Please Bella! I can't lose you? Hanf in there fro me because I swear if I lose you, death by campire will seem peaceful compared to what I would do." I could hear the tears in my own voice, and the tears from Emmett's brutal deat weren't helping.

We followed Bella's scent but it dissapeared! I howled out my frustrations and began running in a direction, trying to follow a scent. One of the girls growled and all three shifted into a Carcal Cat and climbed up a tree. I went t oit and could faintly smell Bella on it. I growled out and the cats above me returned it, beginning to jump from branch to branch as I followed beneath them. I heard another growl come from what could only be my Bella and we all pushed faster. I strained my ears to hear Bella and opened up what she was seeing.

Five vampires dropped down around her and I growled. The vampires surrounded her and she growled, spinning in circles to see them all before settling on staring at Victoria adn Riley, the two biggest threats. But since I could still hear the movement of the vamps around her, I knew that she had swiveled her ears around to focus mainly on them.

"Bella Bella Bella, oh the ways to make you pay." I growled out so loud that it shook the trees. "Finally, my revenge for James will be enacted. The things I have planned. Ah yes, I can't wait to start, so naturally, talking has become a bore to me. I will be seeing you after you wake up, my dear Isabella. Micheal, Andrew, Curtis, Madeline, Georgia, get her." Victoria said with a satisfactory smirk as I mentally felt two sharp punches to my ribs and a searing pain in them. My vision through Bella's eyes fadded out as she shifted human. I growled and ran, lettting my scences take over as I ran faster.

"Hang on, Bella, hang on, please. For me. I will get to you, my love. I will find you, and I will not stop searching until I do. Please don't leave me, I love you, so much Bella. Hang on, please Bella, I love you." I whispered, but I picked up her scent again and rocketed that way, arriving in a tiny clearing that held Bella's scent, as well as seven other vampires. A pained howl broke through my lips as I felt blackness consume me as I blacked out.

Rose's POV

I felt it, I knew, something was wrong, I couldn't feel my Emmett. I couldn't hear his glorious roar as he used his strength to tear apart any vampire that came within a ten foot radius of me. I took the body I had mangled and tossed the head and torso in before following it with the body part into giant acrid fire. I took a moment to scan the feild, twice, in search of my Emmett. I couldn't find it and made eye contact with Bella's mutt, a question hanging in my eyes. A single tear rolled down his cheek as my back arched and I fell to my knees, my pained howl ripping my apart from the inside. He was gone. My Emmy, my big teddy bear, my muscle man, was gone. I felt fur next to me and I smelt the dog and I clung to him, another earsplitting screech ringing from my jaws. I sobbed into the dogs fur, the smell barely registering over the pain I felt for him.

I barely regestered being moved onto Bella's mates back or feel him rocket off into the forest. I didn't feel anything, nothing but my dead heart breaking and shattering. I did, however, feel the abrupt stop of the dog and opened my eyes, only to focus on the head of my Emmett laying in from of me. I fell off the dig back and picked up the head, holding it close as I wept, acid tears filling my eyes, but never falling over. A thumb resonated next to me and I recognised Emmetts favorite sweatshirt and curled myself up on his torso, cradling his severed head in my arms. I cried for the pain I felt, I cried for my dead mate, I cried for not rescuing him again, like I swore I always would. I heard a pained, but slightly comforting howl come from Paul before he took off. My senses closed off and all I could feel, all I could see, was my dead Emmett, laying in my arms.

I felt a touch at my shoulder and instict took over and I turned and snarled, positioning myself over my mate and snarling at the vampire near me, trying to take my mate away! I snarled and put down Emmett's head and got into a fighting stance. I could nearly feel my eyes changing black as I stared at the threat in front of my, assessing the best way to take it apart.

"MINE!" I roared at the vampire, stepping towards him. His arms went up as he exposed his neck to me, a sign of no threat as he began backing away. I backed up near my Emmett again but kept my eyes locked on the vamp in front of me. He took a small step forward and I growled and he quickly retreated into the trees. I couldn't let myself slip up and leave my mate unguarded, no matter how badly I wanted to chase after the vampire who dared to threaten me and my mate. He was mine, and no one was taking him from me, dead or alive.

Jasper's POV (Near the end of the battle)

We were winning, we could sense it. The Major was thuroughly enjoying being back in his element, tearing off limbs without a second thought and tossing them to our beautiful mate who threw them towards the fire for us so we could get back to killing. We protected her, circling her and keeping her withing an arms length of us. Our senses enhanced as we jumped on the back of an unsuspecting newborn and tore his head from his body, using his body as a club and sending back several advancing newborns so we could throw the body to our mate who quickly threw into the fire. She then turned towards me and launched herself in the air cutting off the attack of an airborn newborn headed for us. I smiled, not only was my mate beautiful, she was deadly too, using her teeth to tear the head off the vampire before they even hit the floor. She hurled them towards the fire, grinning at me as she passed before I picked up a newborn headed for her unguarded back and throwing it into the air, smiling as a russet colored wolf picked it out of the air and dismembered it, throwing the arms and legs different ways before launching the body into the fire. As it threw the vampire, another one landed on its back and clung there tightly. After a useless attempt to buck it off I lunched at it and tore the vampire off the wolf, but not before it used its hand to break one of the dogs shoulders. I threw the struggling vampire to my mate who in one move, kicked off one arm and punched a leg off before tossing the remaining body towards a nearby wolf who sunk his cainines into the shoulder and tore, effectively ending the newborns life.

The pieces were tossed into the fire as I looked back to the russet wolf. His shoulder was hanging at an awkward angle and he wouldn't move it our put any weight on it. Another wolf came running towards us and nudged the larger one with its muzzle affectionatly. Seeing that the wolf was in carign hands, I surveyed the feild for any remaining vamps besides the small group behind the two clan leaders. I saw none and my mate came up to me. I grabbed her and kissed her hard on the mouth before giving up and stepping back.

I was in control now, the Major was appeased knowing that the threat had been nautralized and our mate was safe and he went back to his dormant state. I scanned the feild, doing a mental head count and saw that three people were missing, looking closer showed me that it was Edward, Emmett and Rosalie. Just as quickly as he left, the major was back.

He grabbed our mates hand, firmly but gently too and pulled her with him around the feild searching for them. Just before he started looking in the forest, Edward appeared, looked greif stricken. The force of his emotions caused the Major to release control to me again and I fell to my knees, looking up at Edward and gasping as I reached farther out and fell onto my back gasping. Alice tried to get me to sit up but I began sobbing, her emotions telling me exactly what had happened. I looked at Edward, silently tellign him to tell Esme and Carlisle while I dealt with a feral Rosalie. I gently pushed Alice towards Edward while I looked sadly at her. She was confused as to why I had pushed her away until my eyes turned black and I sprinted into the forest, relying on the Major's reflexes and my knowledge to hopefully console a heartbroken Rose.

I reached where she was sitting perched on Emmett very quickly. She snapped her head up to look at me and snarled, crouching defensively over Emmett's decapitated body. Mentally I sighed, relieved he wasn't burned and was here completely. I stared down Rose, knowing that she could feel the power coming from me, but a feral mate didn't care, they just wanted to grieve over their lost mate. I approached Rosalie slowly, hands in the air and standing straight, a sign that I didn't want to attack, but would it she did. I got within five feet of her when she growled her warning at me and stood up into a crouch. Well, it was now or never.

And there we have it! More coverage on the fight and a sad twist, one that I didn't want to write, but I couldn't let everyone come out alive, that's not creative writing. But for those of you who do read this, know that not all hope is lost, for who knows that Major Jasper has planned? OH WAIT! I DO! And for those of you who actually read this, you may already know from a previous chapter in this book, but I am going to tell you anyway, Emmett can be saved, besides, you honestly think that I would kill off that big teddy bear and make the glorious Rose go mad like Victoria? Which reminds me, the next few chapters are going to be a tad dark and depressing as Bella will be at the hands of Victoria and the pack will finally understand what it means to have lost an imprint and slowly succumb to the madness. Anyways, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!

The One and Only

Silver Winged One 


	22. The Torture of a Missing Imprint

I have a Secret

Previously:

"Hang on Bella, hang on, please. For me. I will get to you, my love. I will find you, and I will not stop searching until I do. Please don't leave me, I love you, so much Bella. Hang on, please Bella, I love you." I whispered, but I picked up on her scent again and rocketed that way, arriving in a tiny clearing that held Bella's scent, as well as seven other vampires. A pained howl broke through my lips as I felt blackness consume me as I blacked out.  
>~~~ "MINE!" I roared at the vampire, stepping towards him. His arms went up as he exposed his neck to me, a sign of no threat as he began backing away. I backed up near my Emmett again but kept my eyes locked on the vamp in front of me. He took a small step forward and I growled and he quickly retreated into the trees. I couldn't let myself slip up and leave my mate unguarded, no matter how badly I wanted to chase after the vampire who dared to threaten me and my mate. He was mine, and no one was taking him from me, dead or alive. ~~~ I reached where she was sitting perched on Emmett very quickly. She snapped her head up to look at me and snarled, crouching defensively over Emmett's decapitated body. Mentally I sighed, relieved he wasn't burned and was here completely. I stared down Rose, knowing that she could feel the power coming from me, but a feral mate didn't care, they just wanted to grieve over their lost mate. I approached Rosalie slowly, hands in the air and standing straight, a sign that I didn't want to attack, but would it she did. I got within five feet of her when she growled her warning at me and stood up into a crouch. Well, it was now or never.<p>

Chapter 22

I jolted awake in a bed sweating furiously, I harshly swiped the sweat from my brow and scanned the bed, my heart plummeting. Bella wasn't here. I roared and looked around the room, when failing to notice my imprint, the reality of yesterday hit me and it felt like a cold hand forced its way through my chest and tore into my heart. A pained yell escaped my lips before my lips turned into jaws and my yell turned into a howl as fur erupted from my skin.

My growl shook the house and I heard several curses from below. I immediatly went on the defensive and I growled warningly as the steps reached the stairs. With one throw of my head I broke the door off the hinges and it flew into the door opposite it. The humans froze on the stairs when they saw my hulking frame on the other side of the door. I forced my way out of the door, the frame cracking and moving arounf my body as my nails broke through the floor, pulling my through, my growls shaking the pictures hanging on the walls.

They froze and tilted their heads to the side, exposing their necks and making them all easy kills. I pulled my lips back over my muzzle and exposed my large cainines. The humans began backing down the stairs, but one remained, stupid human.

"Paul, calm down, it's us, it's me, surely you remember me. I'm your best friend, Jared," The human made these strange sounds. The last sound he made caused something to stir inside of me, but I pushed it down before anything could come of it. I snapped my jaws at him and I smelt it, the faintest whiff, but it was there, I smelt his fear. I rose tall, towering over him as my ears brushed the ceiling, and growled in his face. His next and possibly last mistake was not moving. I repeated the same action I did with the door, I swung my head to the side and hit him in the chest, sending him down the stairs and breaking through the bainister where the stairs turned and he crashed into the room below.

In one jump, I cleared the stairs and landed lightly on the floor in front of the human. I growled and he turned his neck to the side. I growled and lightly scraped the teeth there before I registered it, wolf. I backed away and the human scurried over towards the others and I smelt the scent again, but stronger. All of them were wolves, I was outnumbered. I growled threatinigly, warning them away and off of my territory. I slowly stalked forward, snapping the air when they didn't back away quick enough.

Eventually, they all made their way outside, but unfortunatly, the door was much to small for my shoulders to fit through. I noticed the window next to it and without a second thought, I flung myself through it, landing on the ground surrounded by glass that slowly began blowing away in the breeze. I growled once more at all teh humans for them to leave and as if on my command, they hung their heads like scolded puppies and without their own will, they began backing away. As soon as they were a ways from me, I marked my territory, my warning clear in it that no one was welcome.

As I finished I sniffed the air and felt the most pleasent scent and I ran towards it without hesitation. I reached it and founf sweet smelling fabric. I touched it with my nose and blew the gathered dust and dirt off, releasing more of the heavenly scent with each warm breath. I picked up the clothes in my mouth and brought them to the front lawn, placing them down I laid next to them and balled them up with my nose before shoving my nose in it and inhailing deeply. It was then that I felt the pain. My heart was gone, away with my imprint and at that one word, I snapped. I jolted up and ran into the forest, following my instinct, knowing that no matter what, I had to run.

I vaugly remembered the feeling of others shifting or barely heard their voices filling my head, all I was focused on was what was in front of my and my imprint. I ran and ran and slowly the voices trickled out until two remained. They stayed silent, but I could feel their presence near me, not close enough to where I sensed a threat, but close enough to offer a sense of compainionship.

We ran and ran, my sense of time completely gone, but I know that we ran for two sunrises. I stopped by a creek and greedily drank, the other wolves appearing about fifty lengths down from me as they too drank heavily. Refreshed and rehydrated, I sniffed the air and smelt a bear about a mile away and ran through the water to get to it. I caught it to surprise and with one leap, caught it arounf the neck beefore it could react and snapped it inder my jaws, the taste of blood filling my mouth. I latched onto the kill and brought it back to the creek, tossing the limp animal towards the two wolves before going back into the forest and finding a heard of deer, managing to kill three small does and a buck before the rest scurried away, I brought these back to the creek and threw them next to the bear that was still untouched. I looked at the wolves and tilted my head to the side, nudging one of the deer closer to them.

The black one came forward first, grabbing the deer and bringing it towards the slightly smaller dark brown wolf behind it. The wolf grabbed it from the brown one and tore away a strip of fur before getting to the meat. They hungrily stripped away all meat in the carcass as the other wolf stared at me. They grabbed the bear aroung the neck and tossed it towards me. I looked at it and then at the wolf before taking the bear by an arm and pulling it closer. The black one, seeming content, grabbed the young buck by an antler and pulled it towards him before stripping the fur away.

We ate in peace, enjoying the kills and managing to strip most of the meat away from the animal before leaving them there and running again, be just slightly ahead of the others as we all ran. Something told me that I just needed to run, we ran all over, resting and drinking at streams when we passed them.

The mountain in the distance grew bigger and bigger as we neared it and finaly it was before us, and I wasted no time in scaling it. The wolves stayed further behind me, unsteady in climbing up a mountain. I cleared the area that I could in wolf form before shifting human and digging my fingers easily into the stone and scaling further. I reached another flat stretch and shifted back into wolf form, looking behind me at the other wolves to find their jaws open. I snorted at them in impatience, pacing the edge and they seemed to get the message. The too both shifted human and quickly scaled the edge before they were next to me and they stared at me. I huffed before running a little ways ahead and turned back to them. They got the message and shfited into their wolves, running next to me. We reached it a little while after that, the top of the mountain. I sat on the edge and howled.

One long low painful howl was all I made, the sound carrying off the rocks and echoing for thousands of miles. Other real wolves heard my misery and gave me their comforting higher pitched howls of sympathy, but that wasn't what I wanted to hear. I howled louder and louder, my ears straining with all their might as I tried to pick up that one howl, the only howl that meant anything to me.

I howled higher and higher, desperation finding its way into my voice as I didn't hear the sound I wanted to. My ears flattened agaisnt my head as I ended my howl, the other wolves carrying on with their sympathy. The two wolves sat next to me and together, harmonized, their howls louder together and soothing somewhat. I relaxed slightly and sat up straighter, drawing all of my vocal strength and howling as loud as I could. I heard what I wanted then, the one soudn that no other wolf could make, the sound of my mate. I jumped down from the ledge and howled again, trying to hear which direction it came from, but I didn't hear it again. My tail lowered slightly but remained somewhat up in happiness. We were partially soothed, are imprint was out there, they were alive, theyr were near, and we would find them.

I felt the power shoft back from my wolf to me and I shifted human, slumping forward and collapsing to my pain. I shed a single tear before I vowed that I would be strong for my mate, just as she was doing for me. I stood up and turned towards the wolves who were staring down at me and I bowed, standing back up straight with the ghost of a smile on my face. Their heads tilted in confusion as they looked at me and I shook my head before leaping over the side and shifting mid air, landing with a jolt in my wolf form, the after shock reasonating through my bones for a few seconds before I shook it out. Two thumps landed next to me and they whimpered slightly at the shock of the fall. I touched them with my nose and waited for them to be able to move before we set off home.

Four days, that how long it took us to get home. Partially because we had no idea where we were, but mainly because I had nothing to go home to, so why rush. Four days of constant running and brief water breaks brought me back home. I jumped abck through the open window, all the glass having either been picked up or blown away and landed inside, shifting human immediatly. I walked upstairs and through my shattered door frame before I grabbed a pair of shorts from the floor and tugged them on. I then went towards mine and my mate's bed and laid on my side, grabbing one of her pillows and inhailing her sweet scent, using that to fall asleep.

Bella's POV

I awoke on something cold, hard, with a metalic taste in my mouth. I spat to the side and noticed that I was in a cage, a small one that I could barely sit up in. I gripped one of the edges only to pull my hand away when it burned. I stared at my hand and watched as the red flesh returned to its original pinkish-white stage. I looked around the room and even with my advanced sight, I couldn't see twenty feet in front of me. I tried the bars again with my other hand and found that it did the same thing, direct contact with the bars caused my skin to burn like when I grabbed the pans out of the oven too early and burned myself, and how Paul came running to my aide, but I don't think that anyone was going to come this time. I brought my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms arounf them, just now noticing my clothing. I was wearing nothing but my bra and panties and there were several lacerations on my stomach. I touched the skin there and watched for a few minutes as the skin healed itself. I placed my hands on my stomach for warmth and jumped when the skin under my hands moved, not sure if it was from it healing itself, but praying that it was.

I jumped back when a figure with red hair appeared in front of my cage, causing my to scoot back and my back to hit the bars, the burning happening almost immediatly. I scooted forward enough so that my back wouldn't touch it, but so that I was still as far away from Victoria as I could be.

"Oh look boys, she's awake! Open the door, let her see where she will be staying for the rest of her miserable life, depending on if I let you live that long of course," Victoria said happily and as casually as if she were talking about the weather. She moved back and her partner Riley came forward and unlocked the latch, opening the small door.

I stayed in the cage, glaring out at Victoria, challenging her. Victoria just gasped happily and kicked the side of the cage enough so that my shoulder bumped against it. I cursed and climbed out, the edges of the cage burning me as I climbed out. Victoria laughed, walking around me, examining the burns and watching them fade.

"Oh brilliant! It works! I was a bit sceptical about it when you first mentioned it, but I am now overjoyied that it works! They truely are defenseless to vampire venom. How intruiguing," She said, walkign around me, scruitinizing me under her eyes. I kept my head tall, refusing to let her gaze intimidate me. Victoria picked up my hair, the hair that had begun growing out again after it had been cut by Emily and it now reached my lower back again. She gathered it and with one flick of her wrist, the hair fell away, coming to a rest just under my ears. The rest of my hair was held tight in Victoria's grasp and she examined it curiously. She flung the hair towards one of her minions and they grabbed it from her hand, running away with it.

Riley came closer and gripped my chin, looking my in my eyes. I glared at him and he just smirked, tossing my chin to the side. I wiped my chin and looked around me, noticing how many vampires there were. I smelt and I could pick up about ten different scents, Victoria's standing out the most and I found five other vampires somewhere in the room with my hearing, all of them watching us interestingly. They were hanging off the ceiling above us and gripping the walls as if they were caged monkeys in an exhibit. I stared at Victoria as she smiled innocently at me.

"What? Do we get no words from the great heroine herself?" Victoria sneered, meeting my gaze.

I spat at her feet and she jumped back before it could land on her boots. She smiled and I just crossed my arms, looking around bored, assessing my options of escape. Victoria came up to me and before I could do anything, she smacked me across the face. I growled and felt the heat run up my spine and I let it consume me, but it wouldn't, I would get just shy of transforming, when it would just stop. I gasped in shock and Victoria and Riley grinned.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" Victoria said as she skipped around, "I can't believe it actually worked! Our venom really does weaked you! You can't transform any longer!" I gasped, never? Would I never be able to transform again? I took a faltering step backwards, I truely was defenseless agaisnt these monsters. Victoria grabbed me by the wrist and at vampire speed, tugged us outside so fast, I couldn't even see where we went. We reached the forest area and she tugged us a few extra hundred feet before taking my wrist and spinning my around.

I lost my footing and fell to the floor, noticing as I fell that there was a hair-thin string encircling my ankle. While Victoria was skipping aroudn my, I grabbed it and yanked it off, a small cut forming inside my palm as it burned. It was a hair soaked in venom, and it was apparently enough to keep me from transforming as I felt the familiar heat return but stronger. I stood up shakily, hiding the string in the tall grass and walking up ot Victoria.

"What do you want from me? Why have you brought me here?! My pack will find me and they wil rip you to streds if I don't get to it first. You will be reduced to nothing, just like your pathetic mate, what was his name? Jordan? Jackson? Jeremy?" I said, listing off names nowhere near her mates name.

I got the response I wanted, Victoria shreiked and punched me in the gut, sending my into the tree behind my as I slid down its roush surface, tearing up my back and wincing as slivers imbedded themselves in my raw skin. The flesh pushed the slivers out and stitched itself back up. Victoria stood above me and I smiled at her.

"JAMES! YOUR MATE EDWARD KILLED MY JAMES!" Victoria screamed at my, grabbing me by my short hair and flinging me up into the air, I landed hard on my back, the air being forced out of my chest as I started gasping, finally geting a lungful of air as I began coughing.

I regained my breath and stared at Victoria, "Edward, isn't, my mate." I said in between coughs. "Edward, isn't attatched to me, anymore." I said, gasped as Victoria leaned over my again, slapping me. I growled and couldn't control the heat as I shifted to my tiger, Victoria gasping at it. I growled victoriously at her and advanced. She shreiked and the ten scents I smelt inside earlier, the vampires they belonged to, all appeared around me in a circle. I growled but quieted when I heard howling. I kept my teeth bared at them and a low growl forming in my chest as my ears flicked all around, trying to get it's location. It sounded pretty far off, maybe a few hundred miles, but the sounds bounced off the rocky formations around us and carried the sound directly towards me. I ignored the leeches around me when I heard it, the immistakable sound of my mate's pained howl. I shifted into my wolf and smirked mentally when Victoria shreiked again. I howled out as loud as I could in the direction of the rocks, hoping that their formation would carry my plea towards my pack. The sound was cut off by the vampires attacking me and I felt it then, several bites in my skin through my fur.

The burning picked up much the same like it had when James had bit me, but this one was a thousand times stronger. I fought against them all, shaking out my coat and getting them all off me before I fell to the ground, curling in around my stomach as painfilled howls came from my mouth. I fought against it and strained my ears one last time and allowed myself to relax when I heard it, the sole sound I had been looking for, my mate had heard my call and was going to find me. I allowed myself to be comforted by this as I shifted back and curled in around my stomach, the pain causing me to scream and the comforting blackness to take me deep into its depths.

Well there we have it folks! You got to see truely what happens when a wolf is forcefully seperated from their mate and got to see a little inside of what Victoria is doing to Bella. And I think that for those of you who acutally read these, which I havent found any yet, but if you do, if you leave a review or send me a PM with the word 'baby' in it, I give you a little bit of a sneak peak at mini plot lines that will be happening within the few remaining chapters of this. So remember, leave a review with the word 'baby' in it and I will pm you with a few things that will be in later chapters! Unless you don't want them, then don't put in the word 'baby'. Thanks for reading!

Thanks for reading and please review!

Silver Winged One 


	23. Recovering a Lost Mate

I have a Secret

Previously:

Paul's POV Four days, that how long it took us to get home. Partially because we had no idea where we were, but mainly because I had nothing to go home to, so why rush. Four days of constant running and brief water breaks brought me back home. I jumped abck through the open window, all the glass having either been picked up or blown away and landed inside, shifting human immediatly. I walked upstairs and through my shattered door frame before I grabbed a pair of shorts from the floor and tugged them on. I then went towards mine and my mate's bed and laid on my side, grabbing one of her pillows and inhailing her sweet scent, using that to fall asleep.  
>~~~ Bella's POV The burning picked up much the same like it had when James had bit me, but this one was a thousand times stronger. I fought against them all, shaking out my coat and getting them all off me before I fell to the ground, curling in around my stomach as painfilled howls came from my mouth. I fought against it and strained my ears one last time and allowed myself to relax when I heard it, the sole sound I had been looking for, my mate had heard my call and was going to find me. I allowed myself to be comforted by this as I shifted back and curled in around my stomach, the pain causing me to scream and the comforting blackness to take me deep into its depths.<p>

Chapter 23

Paul's POV

I woke up when the harsh pain in my chest grew too much. I sat up gasping, one hand clawing desperately at my chest. I forced the tangled sheets away from my body and put my feet on the floor, staggering forward as I made my way to the bathroom. I stared back at myself in the mirror and gripped the counter and looked at myself, completely shocked at what stared back. Empty eyes, hollow cheeks, dark circles under my eyes on these huge bags. I growled and punched the mirror, cracks spider-webbing across the mirror as it shattered and fell around me on the coutner. I growled and swiped the glass away, scattering several of Bella's products around the room, a few of her glass perfume bottles hitting the floor and shattering, sending up her scent. I growled and ran out of the bathroom, the pain in my chest causing me to rub it as I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen, stopping in my tracks as I found the entire pack in my kitchen.

I stopped momentarily before growling low and they split out of my way. I went to the cabinet and took a glass out, filling it with water and chugging it four times. I finally put the glass in the sink and turned towards my pack, crossing my arms and nodding, motioning for them to ask away. Jared stepped forward and glared at me before without any warning, he smacked me across the face. I stood there shocked regained myself, glaring with my full Alpha Power at him. He tried to stay standing and glaring at me, but after about ten seconds, he cowered and bent his head down. I pinched my nose, trying to keep the wolf at bay that wanted to teach this pup who his supiorior is almost as much as he wanted to find his mate. But finding our mate was more important so I managed to calm him down so that I could assess why a lower pack member had hit me.

I removed my hand from my nose and looked at Jared, remaining completely calm and collected, watching the quivering pack member in front of me. I placed my hands on the counter and leanded slightly towards Jared, smirking internally as he shrank away from me. "Now Jared, would you care to enlighten me as to why you slapped me?" I said, no sign of wavering in my voice at all.

Jared was visibly shaking under my gaze and I let the ghost of a smile graze my lips. I tilted my head to the side, waiting for his answer. Kim came up to him and grasped his hand, placing her hand on his shoulder and he relazed slightly, and after a few breaths, look at me as if I had a third head.

"Are you really telling me that you don't remember what you did to me last week?" Jared said, mimicking me by tilting his head.

I raised my eyebrows. Last week? What happened last week other than my mate being kidnapped. I shook my head at Jared and the pack gasped.

"Paul, do you not see the destruction of your house? Do you not remember who caused it?" Jared asked, disbelief written in all his features.

I looked around my house and noticed things I hadn't before. My front window was smashed but there were no signs of glass, my floors had claw-sized holes in them everywhere, a section of my banister was broken and the pieces piled up in a corner. The floor below the section of the stairs where they turned was broken with pieces of floor sticking up and my bedroom door was across the hall and had crashed into the door opposite it and my bedroom door frame was bent at odd angles and if I imagined it, I could see my wolf frame bending the wood. I looked back at the broken section of the floor and saw a smaller indentaion in the floor in front of the large one.

The pieces clicked together and I turned to Jared, pain in my eyes. Not only had I lost my imprint, I could have also lost my best friend. I looked at my pack and then back to Jared, "You have to know that Iam so terribly sorry, I didn't know what I was doing. I wasn't in control. My wolf has had control since I woke up and realized that Bel-" I choked on her name, "That she was gone and he has stayed in control since last night when I returned home from I don't even know where. Jared, dude, I am so sorry," I said, I knew that I was on teh verge of breaking again and I knew that the moment I did, my wolf would take over again. I hung my head in shame and tried to calm the shakes the were going through me. I bit my lip to try and stop them, but it did npthing, I let out one sob and others soon sollowed as I stood there and let out my pain. My knuckles turned white from gripping the edge of the counter and I sobbed, tears running down my cheeks as my pain caught up with me and I was reduced to nothing right before my pack.

I turned away from them and slid down the cabinets until I hit the floor. I cradled my head in my hands and wept, falling apart in front of my pack. I Just sat there in my own misery, my shoulders shaking and my head hurting from crying. I wiped the tears from my eyes and massaged my temples.

A glass of water and a pill were placed near me and I drank them greedily, swallowing the pill and feeling its medicine work through me, numbing my headache almost immediatly. I stood up shakily and put a death grip on the edge of the counter, my knuckles turning white.

I slumped forward, bending my head, not wanting to look my pack in the eyes. A soft feminine hand pulled my chin up and I looked Emily in the eyes only to find her eyes filled with tears too, tears over a lost sister.

I closed my eyes and growled, she wasn't lost! I would find her! I finally brought my head up and looked at my pack, my break down momentarily forgotten. "We will find her, I know around where she is, but I am not sure. around four days east of here is a rocky mountain and from the top of that I heard her howl so she has to be somewhere near that. I hate to ask this of you but I need some help, but not all of you can go because I won't leave forks and La Push unprotected. Sam, Jared, Quil, since your imprints can't phase and I wouldn't want to seperate you for any period of time, you guys will be staying here along with anyone else who wants to stay behind to help watch the lands. So what I need to ask now, is where do you stand, are you faithful to your land, or to your Alpha, I will hold no grudges."

Quil, Sam and Jared stepped to the side, Sam and Jared wrapping their imprints in their arms while Quil stood next to them. Next, Seth and Mia stepped over next to them, their hands clasped. I looked at the two groups, seeing that it was pretty much split perfectly, I only had one more group on my side. I nodded at the group staying behind and looked at Sam, a silent transfer occuring. "While we are away, you will be Alpha over these lands Sam, understood?" Sam nodded and I shook his hand, a transfer of part of my power now complete, for the time being, me and Sam stood as equals, but I stood just a tad higher, seeing as though I was the one who gave him his power.

With short quick goodbyes everyone departed to pack a little bit of clothes in a small bag to tie arond their ankles. Twenty minutes later we met back up at my house, the urgency to be reunited with my imprint growing stronger my the minute. Everyone gathered around in a circle in my backyard as we discussed where we were going to look first.

"What if we get split up?" Elle asked from her spot beside Jacob. I thought about it for a second and decidded where.

"If that becomes an issue and we find that we do get split up, we will meet back up at the river a few hours away from the mountain, ok? That has water source and therefore, plentty of wildlife nearby for hunting. Now I know some of you aren't too enthusiastic about hunting, but just let your wolf take over for the hunt and you wont care then, food will be food. Any other questions?" I asked, growing impatient with the time we spent talking instead of the time we could be spending searching for my imprint.

Leah decided to speak up, "What if they run off again with Bella like they did last time?"

I growled lowly at the thought, but was glad it was brought up. "The last time they did that, they had knocked Bella out with a drug and that affected me aswell and I blacked out. This time though, if they do the same thing and I am knocked out along with Bella, I want you guys to leave me behind and run after her, ok? I don't think my wolf would handle having been so close to our imprint and then having lost her again. Any other questions?" No one asked anything else so I got up and walked into the trees, stripping and tying the clothes around my ankle with a piece of leather as I ran a few feet and let the heat comsume me, jumping in the air and landing as my wolf. I waited until I felt the eight other voices in my head and then I ran forward, the half of my pack falling into formation behind me.

"We're coming Bella, I will find you."

Bella's POV

I woke up again much like last time but now since I shredded the minimal clothes I was wearing, I was now naked. I sat in the middle of the cage and wrapped my arms around myself for warmth, the hard bump of my stomach causing me to let out a little gasp. I waited a few seconds to see if it alerted a vampire and I heard no one coming and saw no one in the room so I allowed myself to examine it. I pressed my fingertips down against my stomach and followed the slight curve of the hard bump. It wasn't that noticable unless you knew what you were looking at and I sat there shocked. Then yesterdays events came back to memory and tears welled in my eyes. The venom, it killed the baby forming inside of me, that's why it was hard, it was dead. A sob escaped my throat and hugged my barely there bump, caressing the skin and letting the tears flow over my cheeks. Then as if on a hairpin trigger, my despair was replaced with rage and I punched the ceiling on my cage, hearing a crack of metal breaking I kept hitting it and hitting it, ignoring the flesh splitting on my hands, knowing that it would heal.

With one final angry punch, the top of the cage flew off with a loud crash and bounced off to the side. I quickly jumped out of my cage and shifted into my wolf, glaring in the direction of many running footsteps. I wanted to kill her, no, I needed to. I would not let her get away with hurting my baby. I growled loud as the voices got louder as they bursted through the door, swarming my, I protected my stomach, not letting any one of them land a hit near it.

Because of my over protection of my stomach, it caused me to dislocate my shoulder before I ran a few steps and threw my left side into the wall, popping the shoulder back in place. I stayed on the wall for this way I didn't have to defend my backside. I growled at the advancing vampires and heard Victoria scream in frustration, "How did she break out! She should have burned herself! Cameron! You will pay for this!" And with an earsplitting shriek, a body landed in front of me and I wasted no time in pulling off the head and kicking the body away. I ran after it and jumped over the vampire towards the corner, jumping up the wall and turning so that I landed ontop of three vampires, catching them by surprise as I tore each of their heads from their bodies within a few seconds and pushed them behind me into the corner. A vampire suddenly turned on the rest of the group and I watched shocked as they tore a head from a body and slid it towards me.

I pushed the body behind me and looked at the vampire standing next to me questioningly. I didn't trust it. But I didn't have time to question it as a vampire threw themselves at me and I bit it's arm that was swinging at my face, using his momentum against him to throw him to the opposite side of the cellar. Victoria screamed and more vampires came, several dozen more and I knew that this fight wouldn't end in my favor. But I refused to go down without a fight.

I was so focused on the vampires in front of me and the one next to me that I didn't notice the one who had climbed up the wall and was above me until he launched himself onto my back, clamping a hand around my muzzle and pinching my nose closed and tried to buck him off but a few other vampires joined him and weighed me down. The lack of air made me dizzy and just before I blacked out I heard something in my head.

"We're coming Bella, I will find you."

And then I blacked out.

Carlisle POV (At the Cullen's house)

I paced in my study, still having heard no word from the pack about Bella's whereabouts. I have never stopped pacing, I haven't gone hunting, I called in sick at the hospital, refusing to leave my study until the girl I still consided a daughter was found.

A hesitant knock on the door stopped stopped me in my tracks and I made a gruff noise to come in before resuming my pacing. Edward stuck his copper haired head inside my office and waited to speak. I eventually stopped pacing again and faced my son. "Yes? What is it you need, Edward?"

"It's the newborns Carlisle, they say that they want to help. They say that they might know where Bella is being held captive." Edward said and that was all I needed to hear before picking up the phone and dialing the familiar number.

"Lahote residance, Sam Uley speaking," was the answer on the other side of the phone.

"Sam? Where is Paul? It is most urgent that I speak to him." I said as I resumed my pacing again.

"I am sorry Dr. Cullen, Paul is out right now and I don't know when he will be returning and he has half of the pack with him. At the current moment, I am Alpha of La Push, what you need to say can be relayed to me and I can have someone go phase to tell it to Paul," Sam spoke calmly.

"Alright then, it's about the newborns from the army that surrendered. We have been keeping them in our home to watch their transition into the animal blood diet and they claim that they know where Bella might be being held captive." I responded, the words blurring together somewhat in my urgency.

I heard a loud crash on the other side of the line. "And your little leeches couldn't have relayed this to us sooner? It's been how long? A week and they choose now to speak up, brilliant. Just brilliant." Sam spoke angrily before I heard him take a few breaths and speak again, "Though I guess later is better than never. Where did they say she was being held?"

I scratched my throat in the irritation of the burn that had settled there. I looked at Edward for the answer and he aproached and held out his hand for the phone. I passed it to him and sat down in my chair, my leg bouncing in an anxious human quirk as I waited to hear what my son had to say.

"The newborns couldn't give a direct location, but they want to help. They have adjusted well to the diet change and wish to show you where Bella is being held. Do you think that we can help?" Edward spoke urgently, pleaing with Sam.

A sigh on the other line alerted me to our acceptance, "Meet us in the clearing where we fought the newborn army. We will speak in person there, bring the newborns." Was all Sam said before he hung up. I ran downstairs and quickly gathered everyone who had already heard our conversation on the phone and were ready to go. The newborns, Bree and Fred stood beside Esme warily and I flashed them a comforting smile, but in my haste to leave, probably only made their fears worse. Jasper calmed them a little and motioned for Charlotte and Peter to flank him and we ran off, arriving in the feild at the same time as the wolves.

Bree and Fred kept to the back of the group while me and Edward stepped forward towards the aproaching wolves. What I was completely surprized at was that there were only three wolves aproaching and Sam, that's it.

Sam stopped about ten feet from us, a respectable distance. "Cullen's, where are these newborns who your said knew where Bella was being held?" Sam spoke, getting straight to the point.

I motioned for Fred and Bree to come closer and they hesitantly did, only with Esme walking with them. Bree had grown rather attatched to Esme over the last week, accidentaly calling her mom twice, much to Esme's delight. They came and stood next to us, Fred confidently and Bree unsure of herself. Sam looked them over and Fred took a step slightly in front of Bree who clasped his hand worridly. Sam didn't miss the action and raised an eyebrow. "Are the two of you mates?" He said, beating straight at the bush.

Fred raised his eyebrows and chuckled a little and Bree shook her head so fast that it blurred, "We see eachother as siblings, nothing more." She spoke softly, though we all caught it.

Sam nodded, "Where do you think our Bella is being held?"

Fred answered this time, "We know of a underground cellar that was once part of a house a little less than a weeks journey from here. I couldn't give you an exact location for we are both unfamiliar with the territory, but we have one inside source there, Bree's mate Diego." Bree gasped and hit Fred upside the head and Fred growled at her. I felt something that I havent felt before, it was an almost complete utter repulsion coming from Fred. It made you want to look away and run away, but we somehow had to calm him down and relax his unexpected gift.

Bree seemed to beat me to it as she lowered her head and grabbed Fred's hand, trying to fight back the reflex to run. A few seconds later, Fred's gift diminished into nothing.

"Well, that didn't go as planned, but now atleast you know. I am gifted, I can repel people from me and I can control it so that it doesn't affect people too. We can use this along with Edward and Alice's gifts to our advantage. The last time I heard Riley talking about this cellar, it didn't sound like there were too many vampires there, but we still have to be carefull. We don't know what they have done while we were gone." Fred said, clutching Bree's hand like a lifeline. Jasper and Peter were looking at him surprized, in the last week, he hadn't said much, so to hear him say something about battle strategy that was right up their alley, it really grabbed their attention.

Sam nodded, having recovered from the shock of Fred's gift. "If you promise to not use your gift again on my pack, they I can have one of the wolves from the group Paul has with him meet you somewhere and lead you to Paul. Can you do that?" Fred nodded his consent and Sam turned towards a sandy colored wolf beside him and they talked mentally before the wolf nodded and stepped forward a little. Another brown wolf that had black paws and a black face whimpered and stepped forward too. They stared at eachother and the brown wolf rubbed their face against the sandy one before stepping back behind him reluctantly. The sandy wolf stepped forward beside Sam and looked at us. I recognised his eyes then and knew that it was Seth.

Seth was one of the few wolves who didn't really have a problem with us, he was just happy to help. Sam looked at us again fron where he had been mentally conversing with his pack and he spoke to me, "Seth here will lead you to the point where the other half of the pack is, once he takes you there, you will be met up with by Leah and Embry who will escort you the rest of the way. Once you reach the pack, Paul will already be informed of your impending arrival and will wait for you to lead to where you think that Victoria is holding Bella. Thank you for helping us, I just hope that your not wrong about where Bella is, because if there is one thing I am positive about Paul, it is that he is extremely protective of his imprint and will not hesitate to kill you if you are wrong. I wish you good luck, Seth, lead the way and hurry back." With that, Seth walked towards us and then started lightly running away as we followed. Once he was sure that we were following him, he sprinted and we ran as fast as we could to keep up.

We ran for around fourteen hours before we saw two greyish wolves up ahead. Seth ran faster if that was even possible and tackled the lighter one to the ground playfully and I knew that it was Leah. The other grey wolf, Embry, nudged Seth off Leah and playfully swatted him with his paw. It was truely facinating the way they interacted with eachother, so playful. They greeted eachother and played for a minute before Seth looked at Edward, talking to him mentally.

"Seth says that he needs to rest as well as Leah and Embry so we will need to stop here for the night. This gives us, and more specifically you, Carlisle, an oppourtunity to feed. The wolves will rest here and we can go and feed as long as we are back here before sunrise because as sunrise they will be leaving again." Edward said and Seth looked at me pleadingly, such a caring boy. I nodded and we all set off, hunting with our partners.

Leah's POV

"I still can't believe that we got stuck on leech duty. It's not that I have anything agaisnt the Cullen's, its just their stench is so repulsive!" I complained in my mind. Embry bit my flank lightly, reprimanding me. I laid down on my side, not regretting what I said and not apologizing. Embry huffed and sat next to me before laying down. I rolled over and curled into his side apologetically and he responded by curling around me. We fit together perfectly, like jugsaw pieces. Our fur was nearly the same color so it was hard to tell where one of us ended and the other started. Count on Seth to ruin the moment as his heavy wolf form landed on top of us.

Embry laughed and playfully growled, rolling away from my with Seth on top of him, their mock fight taking place. I sighed and shifted human, pulling on a dress and scaling a tree next to me, watching them play below me, wondering how long it would take for them to notice I wasn't there.

It took Embry only about ten seconds before he realized it and whimpered, pushing Seth away. Then Embry, being the strong man that he is, began whining for me, wanting me to some back to him. I muffled a laugh behind my hand but Seth caught it. I held a finger to my lips and he gave me a wolfy smile, walking over to a tree and leaning against it.

"Nice job dude, you made her run away. Leah! Come back! I'm sorry!" Embry whined in his mind.

Seth snorted, "Dude, sorry for what, we were just messing around. You have nothing to apologize for."

I glared at Seth and he just wagged his tail happily. Embry then started howling softly for me. I giggled behind my hand and sprang at him. He seemed surprized before he moved his wolf arms around me to protect me as my momentum made us roll. His big paws nearly hid all of me and as we came to a stop, I just hugged him, enjoying the feel of his soft fur on my skin. Embry began purring before he covered me nearly completely with one paw and stood up, cradling me to his chest as he limped over to a better spot on the grass and turned, collapsing onto the grass with me on his chest. I sat up and looked at him, he was really pretty in wolf form. I rubbed the side of his muzzle and scooted closer to his face where I kissed his jaw before lying back down on his warm chest as he began purring again. I found it so weird that we could do that, but really, it was just a vibration of our chest that resembled the purring of a cat, except ours were deeper and you could actually feel the chest vibrating. I checked to see where Seth had gone only to find him curled up against a tree a few feet from us, asleep. I smiled and took the edge of the dress, pulling it over my head and taking my time putting it back in my little bag around my ankle before I shifted on top of Embry.

"TEASE!" Embry yelled at me playfully before nuzzling my neck. I sighed and relaxed ontop of him as his arm came up to rest around my back. It just felt natural, and after rolling partway off Embry so I didn't crush him, I laid down on his chest and let his purring relax me into sleeping.

I woke up to a cold nose on my face. I shook my head and rolled over, trying to go back to the comforting place called sleep. The persistant nose shoved itself in my ear and snorted, the burst of air putting all my instincts on edge as I lept to my feet and growling at the wolf who woke me up. Embry just sat there with that wolfy grin on his face and a few of the Cullen's were smiling at us. I huffed and stretched out my limbs, preparing for the long run ahead of us. I shook out my coat and waited for Embry to finish stretching.

I walked over to Seth and rubbed the side of his face and licked his cheek, causing him to growl and me to let out a barking laugh. I happily pranced back over to Embry who was shaking his head at out antics. I shrugged my shoulders and turned back over to Seth, nodding that he could leave. He barked and nodded at the Cullen's before turning around and running back into the surrounding forest.

I waited for a few minutes for Seth to be long gone before I nudged Embry and we started a light jog, waiting until all of the Cullen's were following before we started running. We didn't have quite as long to run as Seth did to get here, but we had several things that we needed to pass over like a eiver and a little mountain that had densely packed trees on it.

So around eight hours and a group of very wet vampires and wolves later, we reached where Paul had set up camp with the rest of the wolves to wait for us. He greeted us with a small howl to alert everyone else and they barked happily that we had returned. After greeting eachother they motioned for us to join them. I noticed that the wolves felt much more comfortable in their wolf forms around us than they did in their human forms.

Paul walked forward and with a hard gaze directed towards the newborns that the Cullen's had with them. I knew he was analizing the threat, trying to know how much of a threat they posed to not only him and his pack, but to his imprint. They acted smartly though, all of the Cullen's lowered their gazes and tilted their heads to the side and the newborns actually got down on their knees and bent their heads forward. Paul seemed shocked by this and raised himself higher and higher before he stood on his hind legs and shifted human. A pair of shorts thrown at him were quickly put on even though nudity wasn't really a big deal with the pack, it was more a slight respect to the Cullen's so that they weren't uncomfortable.

After Paul pulled on the shorts, he walked over to the Cullen's, nodding that they could stand. Just the way he walked let us know that his wolf was still in control, he was a slight bit unsteady walking on two legs, only a vampire or a shifter would have been able to catch the slight shakiness in his legs. He walked up to the newborns and tilted his head to the side, a slightly softer gaze falling on them this time. "You say you know where my mate is? Show me, we can leave now and you can lead the way, understood?" He spoke, coming off caveman in every way with his gruff voice and short sentences that got stright to the point. I sighed, I really hoped that the newborns knew where they were going and they were able to help us find Bella because if not, I don't think that Paul's wolf would ever give control of their bodies back to Paul.

Paul nodded to us and shifted, his shorts shredding around him. I sighed, we were runnign out of shorts. The boys had prepared for this and had each brought an extra pair of shorts for Paul, and we had run through more than half of the shorts that we had for him. I shook my head and motioned for the Cullen's to follow me. I ran next to the bronze haired mind reader, Edward. I knew all their names, it was just more fun to call them by the nicknames that the pack had accumulated for them over the years. For example, Alice was the Pixie or just Psychic, Carlise was Dr. Leech or Daddy Leech, Esme was Mommy Vamp, Emmett was the Teddy Bear according to Bella because underneath that thick muscle man exterior, she said he was a giant softy. Then there was Rosalie who was just plain and simple, Blondie or The Ice Queen. Then Jaspser was called his alter ego The Major and last but not least, Edward. I looked up at the vampire running next to me to find a smile on his face, he was waiting to see what we called him, well, here it goes. There was Pansy, The Centry Virgin, Goldilocks, Mind Boy, Eddie, Sparklepants, and so many more. I looked up at the soudn of laughter and foudn that Edward was laughing pretty loud, his eyes were even closed as he was bent over a little bit.

I smirked and bumped into him, causing him to stumble a bit but he quickly regained his running and smiled at me. See? I could get along with a Cullen. Edward snorted next to me and I growled palyfully before running up next to Embry and nuzzling his side, taking in his scent discretely to get the Vampire smell out of my nose for a little bit. When I looked back at Edward, He was mocking my by wrinkling his nose and then plugging it. I rolled my eyes and shook my head, deciding to ignore him for a little bit. We ran for a little bit before The newborns ran forward, Carlisle and Esme on either side of them and they directed us in a different direction, seeming to remember where they needed to go. Paul ran forward and ran just behind them, seeming to encourage the newborns to run faster. The sun had set and a few of the wovles were getting a tad sluggish so Paul howled for a stop.

We slowed to a walk and made it to a clearing that had a stream running through it. All of the wolves went up to the water and immediatly quenched their thirst, a few even lying down in the water at the far end so they could cool down without us drinking their hair. The Cullen's motioned me over and said that the Newborns knew where we were now and there was only about a three or four hours run to the cellar from where we are now so they were all going to go off and hunt and said that they would bring back the animals that they had drained of blood for us all to eat if we wanted. We agreed and the Cullen's dissapeared. The pack all laid down and waited for a turn to eat before falling asleep and about four hours thats where all the wolves were aside from Paul. His wolf knew that their mate was near and if it were up to him, we wouldn't be resting right now and we would be continuing running until we found his mate.

We rested for about six hours, just enough for us to feel revived. The Cullen's had gone and gotten more meat for us and we dug in for about a half an hour. The wolves, with rested minds and full bellies and the Cullen's eyes were shining gold, we ran off. The newborns pointed us straight in the directon we needed to head and Paul took the lead. Paul ran faster than any of us had seen him and it took several words from us and the Cullen's to get him to slow down even the slightest. Paul's wolf had compeltely taken over now and was completely on the offensive. Paul eventually slowed down and began stalking through the trees. The Cullen's noticed this and took to the trees, ready to give a warning signal if they saw any vampires. A click from the vampires signaled that there was a vampire and the number of clicks signaled how many. Two came from Emmett, who was at the front of the group of vampires, and Paul immediatly went on the offensive. He stopped and growled low before running off, not even making a sound. Paul was the only one in the pack that I knew could run at half speed and be so light on his feet that he didn't even snap a branch under his feet. We ran at a slower pace behind him, and even then, branches were snapping left and right under out paws.

Paul growled and slowed down when he neared the vampires that were talking. We hung back, not trusting ourselves to walk on the branches litering the ground without alerting the vampires to our presence. We listened through Paul's ears about what the vampires were saying.

"I still can't believe that Victoria made us stand guard, if those mutts have any common sense, they will stay away. I mean why stand guard, what's the point?" The first vampire said.

The second vampire placed their hand on the first, "Chill Micheal, Victoria wouldn't have put us out here if it wasn't for a reason. She obviously expects the mutts to come and collect their leader. Won't they be in for a surprize?" The vamp said with a grin.

This caused all of us to freeze up, what had they done to Bella? Paul apparently wasn't going to wait around for the answer as he silently sprang from the bushes, landing on the vampires and getting the head off the first one. He then tore the limbs off the second one and phased, pinning his torso down. Alice sprang down next to Paul and collected the headless vampire and the limbs of the other, piling them up and setting them on fire. The second vampire would have been sweating if he could have, but instead, he just screamed. Paul punched him in the face, creating spiderweb cracks across his cheeks.

"What have you done to her! Tell me NOW!" Paul roared, punching the vampires in the face again.

The vampire's torso was shaking underneath Paul, "We thought you wouldn't show up... I don't know where she is, I swear!" The vampire pleaded.

"LIES!" Paul roared, wrapping his hands around the vampire's throat and with one flick of his wrist, I knew that that head could be popped off like a grape.

"I-I-I, she's in the cellar, north of here, there are five vampries on guard, if you draw them away and take them out, you should be able to get your wolf back, please, just kill me. I can't take working with her anymore! But I need to warn you, she's been biten-" Was all the vampire had time to say before Paul tore its head from its shoulders and tossed it towards Alice. She lit the lighter and looked at Paul questioningly who just nodded before running off. We didn't have time to question him as we ran after him.

No more than fifty yards later, we reached another group of vampires. Paul backed away from them and threw himself against a tree that was about twenty feet from where the vampries were. They stared in the direction of it before they sent one of the younger looking vampires out to investigate. Paul had already moved to the other side of the vampires so I went to where the vamprie would come and shifted human, climbing the tree above him. I waited until the vampire came to where I was and as he turned to leave, having determined that it was just his imagination, I fell from the tree, phasing in the air and landing ontop of him, my heave from causing him to literally crack underneath me. I quickly removed the head from the body before he even made a sound.

Rosalie came and collected the body with a nod just as I heard a scream come from where Paul headed off and I knew he got another one of the vampires, so much for stealth. As if to accentuate what I had just said, two loud growls and to high pitched screams came from the middle of the clearing and I shook out my coat, here we go.

Paul roared and we both aproached the center of the clearing, noticing the large metal door in the ground and with nothing but brute force, bit into it and tore it away. The banging of metal on wood resounded through the forest and there was no way that if the vampires below didn't know we were here now. Dear God, let Bella be safe or I pity the vampire who is on the other end of that rage. With one howl from Paul, one by one with him in the lead, we all ran down the hole.

Well, there we have it! Two chapters in less than two days! I think that's a new record! You guys better be happy that I was just in the zone and couldn't stop because this is the longest chapter I have written in a while so I really want feedback so please review! Thanks so much for reading!

Tell me what you think!  
>Please review!<p>

Silver Winged One


	24. Finding Yet Losing an Imprint

I have a Secret

A/N I would just like to dedicate this chapter to one special reviewer, Sethluver16, who always has kind words to say to me. Thank you so much for your encouragement!

Also! Thank you to every one else who read! I always look forward to your kind reviews! Now, on with the chapter!

Previously:

Leah's POV

Paul roared and we both aproached the center of the clearing, noticing the large metal door in the ground and with nothing but brute force, he bit into it and tore it away. The banging of metal on wood resounded through the forest and there was no way that if the vampires below didn't know we were here now. Dear God, let Bella be safe or I pity the vampire who is on the other end of that rage. With one howl from Paul, one by one with him in the lead, we all ran down the hole.

Chapter 24

Bella's POV

The first thing that registered was the stiffness in my neck from hanging in an awkward angle. I picked my head up and shook it slightly to get the hair out of my face. When I opened my eyes, I came gface to face with a pair of bloodred eyes. I shrunk back, only to realize that I was as back as I could go, I was bound by my ankles and wrists to the wall. I still turned my head away from him. I moved my wrists, only to bite back a hiss as the raw skin grated against the cold unforgiving metal. Already, I could tell that it was laced with venom because the heat that signaled a phase wouldn't rise at all. I shifted agaisnt the chains and immediatly regretted it as the sting returned. I relaxed and let my arms hand, deciding that the numbness that settled with cutting off the circulation in my hands was better than the pain of moving my wrists.

Once I got over the pain in my wrists and neck, I let a low growl build in my chest at the vampire for being so close. They grinned and moved back a little bit, "Well, this little kitty has claws, doesn't she. But not much bite to your bark now is there? You won't be shifting anytime soon with those cuffs on you. I made them myself. It is truely amazing what soaking some ordinary handcuffs in vampire venom overnight can do, the effects it has on a shifter, especially one so rare, it's just intruiguing." The creepy old vampire said as they leaned in closer to me. I faced them and growled loud, the soud echoing off the stone walls.

The vampire just laughed, no one can hear you down here sweetheart. It's just you and me. Now, I have something that I want you to do, eh? But first, I'm going to do this," he said as he placed a leather collar of sorts around my neck, fastening over it a metal one and interlocking them before latching the loose ends together with a single chain link of metal that he broke open and attatching the ends to it. He stepped back and admired his handywork before clipping a leash to the collar.

I growled at the demeaning piece of jewelry and snapped at the vampire's hands. He just chuckled and moved out of my way before I could bite off his hand. He then placed something in my ear that was shaped and looked like an earing, but since this vampire was the one who designed my cuffs, I knew that it was different and sure enough, it was as he settled a big battery type thing underneath it. I shook my head and the thing beeped, almost warningly. I raised an eyebrow at the creepy techy vampire.

He smiled at me, "That device right there is connected to your collar, and if I press this button right here," he held up a wrist cuff that had a brogth red button on it, "Then it will send a link to your collar to release the vampire venom that it had stored inside of it. I have yet to see what straight vampire venom will do to your skin and frankly, I can't wait to try it out. Now, I won't use it unless you give me means to, like say not following the orders I give you," I growled at that, I gave orders, no one else. The vampire just shook his head and smiled before pressing the button. I heard the device in my ear beeping before a shift against my neck occured. I smelt the horrifyingly sweet scent of the venom and closed my eyes as it dripped down the collar and onto my skin.

The reaction he was looking for happened immediatly. I screamed as the venom seemed to practically burn away my skin, creating blisters where the destroyed skin lay. The collar rubbed irritatingly at the blisters as the venom dissolved and the blisters healed, forming back into skin before they healed completely, leaving no trace of them behind. The doc appeared in front of my again, smiling.

"Now just remember that for the next time you think about crossing me. That necklace hold about two cups of my venom in it and I barely released half a teaspoon of it. I could release a lot more and burn more skin off you than just around your neck. I would hate to see the venom reach your growing fetus, be a shame to kill the baby before getting to taste it's blood, yeah? Don't worry, I haven't told Victoria that it's a baby, only that its a bad reaction to something I fed you and it's causing you severe pain and swelling. Don't want her getting all the blood now do we? You'll be please to know that your carrying twins, their heartbeats are rather erratic, almost fluttering things as if they are struggling against something. That something I can only assume is all the vapmire venom that we pumped into you. Now be a good little kitty and follow orders while I lead you to a special room that I designed just for you. I'll even let you wear a shirt to cover yourself, you know how roudy teenage vampire boys can be, quite agressive too. Now come along kitty," The vampire doc cooed at me before snapping the wrist and ankle bindings on my and handing my a shirt.

I rubbed my wrists momentarily before I quickly shrugged the shirt on. The itchy fabric reminding me of the time I wore Paul's shirt and almost brought tears to my eyes but I quickly pushed them away, he would find me, I was positive of it. As the vampire doc tugged, none to softly, on my demeaning collar that he rethreaded through my shirt, I quickly focused back on my surroundings and went on high alert at the new surroundings we were looking at. There were never any stairs I realized, atleast none that I could see, there were just giant holes in the ceiling that led up to the floor above. We were down pretty deep from what I could get off the dirt surrounding us, the familiar scent reminding me of home and how my pack was on their way. The vampire led me into a large clearing that from what I could see was set up like an obstacle course, only tinier. If they expected me to run through that, then they had another thing coming. The doc released the clip on my collar before quicklt jumping up high into the rafters above before I could maul him.

"Now this course," he shouted down to me, "Is designed specifically for one of your cats, as are other ones that will be brought in. This one is designed for your Carcal Cat, you need to use that cat to complete this obstacle course in the given time or else I will release a little venom from your collar, do you understand?" I nodded, "Good, now for the first one or so I will be leiniant, but after each one they get harder and harder, so I suggest that you hurry. Get ready now and begin when you are shifted, The collar will expand enough to accomodate your cat form and will burn through fur much the same way it did with your skin."

As soon as he said that I cringed, oh well, better run. I quickly pulled off the shirt and shifted, wanting to atleast have something to change back into when I was done. I walked to the enterance and walked into a small box. A door closed behind me and before I could question it, another one opened in front of me. I looked around for a minute, before figuring out what it wanted to test, my climbing skills. I went up to the first man made tree and climbed it, my claws easily piercing the rubbery texture of it. I got up to the only branch on it and I felt it bow a little under my weight. I carefully walked across it to the thick rope on the end of it before I gripped the rope with my front claws and allowed my lower hald to fall off. I knew it would be pointless trying to walk across it and I would most likely end up like this anyway. So after swinging like a monkey-cat across the rope, I climbed onto the wall on the other side. I looked around and saw that it was just a straight drop down. I sighed and saw that there was that same material that the tree was made out of running down the side of this wall. I ignored it however and jumped the twenty or so feet to the bottom.

"WRONG!" I heard from above me before the beeping sound registered and the liquid poured down from the collar onto my fur. The vemon easily burned away the fur like he said he would and it hit my flesh, causing the came thing as last time to happen, except I didn't blister quite so heavily, must be from the fur. I waited a second and the burn dissaperated and my fur began to grow in again. The tingling sensaton was welcomed after the burning I just expirienced.

I started again and reached the second section and it went on and on with every single one of my cats. I reached the final area, the one I knew would test my wolf. As I stepped into the chainlink rounded cage area, the door shut with a clang behind me. I immediatly went on the defensive and shifted into my wolf, lowering the front half of my body to the ground to protect my baby. I looked arounf the room and one by one, vampires fell to the floor where I was from a hole in the top of the cage. I growled louder and louder each time as they landed and eventually was growling so loud that I couldn't even hear myself think. Five landed, but I could tell that that wasn't all, there were more, waiting for their chance to go at me. I backed up against the wall, bracing my foot against it.

The first vampire approached, but they were somehow familiar, could it be one of the ones I tore apart earlier? Could he have put himsefl back together? One look at him told me that he was one of the older vampires, he didn't have that angriness about him that newborns had for the first year or so. But his stance kept screaming for my attention, it wasn't a stance of a challenge, but rather, a submission. He didn't want to fight. I growled warningly at him and he tilted his head to the side. It was then that I recognized him, he was the vampire who had helped me earlier. I quieted my growling at him and directed my attention to another vampire. They all had noticed him too and were growling at him aswell. The vampire just ducked his head but I was low enough to the ground that I could see the malicious smile that spread across his face.

Without warning, the vampire spun around and with lightnign speed, punched the vampire slowly advancing on him from behind and sent him flying across the area into the chain link fence on the wall, and actually sent him straight through it. I roared in approval and the battle of two against all odds began.

Vampire after vampire flooded in and we were swarmed. There was no way that we would be getting out of there alive. With my and the other vampire that I now fully trusted, we backed agaisnt a wall side by side, standing by eachother until the end. The end didn't come though as a child-like voice screamed out "STOP!" from above. The vampire immediatly retreated and were sent away. Now that they were close, I could see that there actually weren't that many, maybe twenty, but when they were climbing on the walls and doubled up as they were, they looked more intimidating than they did spread apart. So it was then with renewed confidance that I sprang forward, throwing myself into the horde of vampire and clawing and biting at anything that got near enough. The other vampire that worked woth me stayed far enough out of my way where I wouldn't accidently scratch him. We eventually went back to back-er-tail, and fought off every advancing vampire. One came and swung but I caught it by its arm and pinned it, pulling off the arm and using it to send back the advancing few leeches.

The squirming vampire beneath me was soon silenced with one claw puncturing his spinal cord, severing his head from his torso. I left the body where it was and faced the remaining vampires. They were wary of me now and I heard my partner destroy a vampire or two behind me. It was either one that screamed twice or two that screamed once. I shook my head to focus and lowered my body closer to the floor unconsiously, guarding it from harm.

From above, the same voice that spoke earlier screamed, "Go for her stomach! That's where she's protecting!" I looked around in fear before I growled and my fear was replaced with an iron will, I would NOT let them hurt my baby, not again! I growled and lifted myself off the ground, exposing my stomach, seeing if anyone would take it. One large vamp came up and swung his leg to kick but I grabbed it before he could land a blow and threw him at the other advancing vampires, keeping the leg in my mouth though, his body disconnected from it and swung at the vampires. I growled as the vampire circled us from all around and only stopped from the commanding child-like voice from above. They went back up the hole they emerged from and a single red-haired demon fell from it. I growled at her, lowering back down onto the ground to protect my stomach. Victoria noticed this and just shook her head, confused. My vampire ally came up next to me, growling at Victoria but once again, she just shook her head.

"Riley! Come down here!" Victoria called up and instantaniously, before she even finished talking, her 'partner' was beside her. Victoria growled at him, not threatinigly, just unhappily. "Look at what your best vampire is doing! He is protecting the very thing that he was supposed to kill! I forgave him the first time, but I refuse to this time. Dispose of him!"

Riley huffed and shook his head, "I am really sorry about this Diego, but, orders are orders." With that, he began advancing. I growled loud and pushed Diego back, stepping in front of him. Riley stepped back, shocked, but Victoria just let out a wailing scream of frustration and threw her hands up in the air, stomping her foot like a child. I growled at her, growing tired of playing with her. I would spring, but I knew she would run, she was waiting for me to spring too so that her partner Riley could get to Diego.

So I stood there, watching them with calculating looked on my face before Victoria smiled, "Oh darling, you forget that I have the upper hand, don't you? Tyler? Button please?" I felt the wind brush past me as the object flew through the air and Victoria caught it without a second thought. With an evil grin towards me, she pressed the button, holding it there. I heard the beeping and the buzzing as the rest of the venom that was in my collar leaked out, burning my fur and leaving a awful scent in the air before it hit my skin. The pain was unbelievable. If I thought it was bad before, it was ten times worse now with the amount that she was putting on me. I leaned down, whimpering as the pain encircled my whole neck before traveling down to my chest, burning away literally all of my fur on my upper torso. I growled inbetween whines of agony and Diego rubbed my head comfortingly, for there was little else that he could to.

"Riley, take Diego and tie him up by where we tie up the mutt, if he wants to be her ally, we will treat him like one. I am going to deal with little Bella here. GO! NOW!" Victoria screamed at Riley and Riley, quick as lightning, ran around Diego and pinned his arms behind him, also grabbing his elbows and pulling them together before with one large leap, Riley jumped out of the hole in the top of the cage with Diego trailing behind. Victoria circled me and I slowly spun with her, but the pain made it immensly hard to do so. Victoria laughed and kicked me in the ribs, I heard the crack before I felt the pain and I fell onto my side, my paws curling around my stomach to protect it as the pain in my side along with the burning rendered my immobile.

Two quick kicks followed the next and I found myself shifting human form as the pain became to much. Not bothering for modesty, I got up and began backing away from her, my hands and arms shielding my stomach as best they could. Victoria saw this and seemed to finally notice the buldge on my belly. Her eyes widened before a sadistic smirk appeared on her face. I dodn't like that look at all. I scrambled faster away from her but she ran quicker than I did and was stronger than me in this form. I tried willing myself to shift, but I couldn't conjure up the familiar heat, the pain I was feeling was distracting me too much. Victoria and I began the all too familiar dance as we circled eachother, a grin on her devilish face as she knew she had the upper hand.

I growled when she tried to close the distance between us and backed up, only to find my head hitting the curved chainlink cage wall. I stepped forward to avoid getting my hair tangled and I found that Victoria and I were now standing nose to nose. I held my ground, glaring at her even though her scent made me want to recoil in disgust. I could practically smell that last human's blood she drank on her lips and it was not a pleasant smell. Before Victoria could do anything, Riley dropped back down and Victoria backed away. Riley had something behind his back and before I could see what it was, he threw it at me. My reflexes reacted and I realized with a horrible churning in my stomach, that it was Diego's arm, I could tell from the tattered sleeve that hung aroung the elbow. I gripped it tightly, glaring at Riley as he and Victoria laughed merrily. I felt the heat return and smiled gratefully as I shifted into my tigress form and launched myself at them with my powerful hind legs. I growled as my jaw closed around Riley's arm, the same arm that he happened to pull off Diego I noticed with a smirk and I dug my nails into his side, using my neck to fling my head to one side and seperate his shoulder from it's socket. He screamed and fell to the floor, grasping his gaping shoulder as I flung myself at the other arm. I got around him and sunk my teeth into his bicep, turning myself and Riley to stare at Victoria.

Victoria's face had fallen as she was torn between her instinct to flee or help save her 'mate', before she went with the former and jumped out of the hole in the ceiling. I tore the arm away and tossed it towards the others and I growled happily. Riley stood up quickly and went to go follow Victoria, but mid jump, my sharp cainines managed to just grab his ankle and fling him back down. I quickly made work of his legs and tossed them towards the other arms before pushing Riley away from them. I phased human, my nakedness not even regestering with me anymore. Don't think of me as a whore or anything, it's just that when you don't have clothes to put on, you kinda just forget your not wearing any.

I faced Riley and glared at him, causing him to shrink away from me as he tried bending his body to move away, but couldn't find any purchase on the ground as his thick venom pooled around him, creating a slick spot on the ground. He gave up moving and turned towards me, hissing. The growl that I answered with had him turning away from me again and I felt some of my pride returning, knowing that I could still invoke fear in this little tick in frotn of me.

"Why are you with that she-devil?" I asked the immobile vampire in front of me, nudging a raw him with my foot to get an answer from him. I forgot about the venom thing and was rewarded for my stupidity by the burning sensation that took place soon after my foot made contact with him. I glared harsh at Riley, causing him to sigh and fell limp to the floor.

"She said she was my mate, that we were made for eachother, but I am not doubting that immensly as she just left me here with you, even closed the door after herself. She created me and I had no idea how to live in this life, she showed me how and I felt obligated to follow her around. I wish I had killed her when I had the chance, all she does is make everyone aroudn her miserable. I realized that little fact though about a year too late and my strength was gone, she could have taken me. So I turned into an obediant little puppy but really, I just wished that I could pass away, kill myself, burn away into nothing but ash, but before I do, I want to see her suffer like how she made me. I want her to watch the people she loves taken from her and burned, she killed my family, you know, every last one of my immediate relatives to ensure that I wouldn't go to them, she also wetn after a few of my friends, bringing me their marred bodies to drink from and then telling me afterwards who they were. I resent myself entirely for who I am, but I can't change it. It isn't that easy. I know I don't deserve this from you Bella, after everything I watched her do to you and did nothing to help. But can you take the lighter from my pocket and just try to end her. She doesn't deserve to live another second in this world. She should have never been created or allowed to live, but she's a slippery one, has the power of evasion, did you know that? That is why she is so hard to catch. But I have always done it. Just a little scent of blood, could even be animal blood, and she will slow down, her masochistic personality taking pleasure from the idea of something being hurt and they you can get her. Just do one thing for me, don't do anything stupid around her, you will regret it." Riley said, laying on the floor and closing his eyes.

Being careful of his leaking wounds, I reached inside of his pants pocket and pulled out a lighter, a silver one with the inscription of Victoria on it followed by several scratch marks that went though the name, making it barely legible. I took hold of it and looked around me, glaring at the metal door that blocked my only way out. My glare was so focused that I jumped when it moved, only to find a one armed Diego jump down from it, clothes secure in his arm. He tossed the clothes at me which I rapidly changed into and he went to get his other arm, kicking Riley into the caged wall as he passed. Riley didn't even make a sound. I felt bad for the guy actually, and threw all his arms and legs back towards him, creating a little pile of limbs on top of him before I walked over to him.

"Thank you Riley, I'm sorry, but I still can't trust you," I said as I looked into his eyes. They were filled with understanding as he nodded and closed his eyes. I lit the lighter and touched it to one of his fingertips, jumping back when he caught flame. Before he was completely destroyed, I know I heard him say, "I'm coming Georgia, I love you." I looked through the purple scidic flames towards Riley's charring head and saw the happiest grin I had ever seen, plastered on his face. Even through the pain of being burned alive, He was happy to finally be rejoining his 'Georgia.' I smiled and looked over to Diego, who had just reattatched his arm. He smiled at me and motioned for me to go to him and as I did, he wrapped his arms around me and jumped through the hole in the top of the cage. Once on the platform above, he let go of me and scanned the surrounding area for a threat. He saw none and smield at me before smelling the air and motioning for me to follow him. We ran at a fast pace, but certainly no vampire speeds, through the underground tunnels and mazes until we reached the room where I used to be tied to the walls.

Figures landed on out backs and I felt fangs decend into the juncture where my neck meets my shoulder and latch on tight, drawing blood and releasing venom. I bucked the attacker off but they wouldn't let go. I eventually jabbed them hard enough in my weakening state with my elbow to cause them to stumble back, but also for me to shatter my elbow. I cradled the now useless appendage against my chest and glared into the bright red eyes of none other than Vicotoria. Driven by blood lust, she made sloppy attacks, but they might as well been presicion attacks for my dulled reflexes and foggy state of mind weren't helping me defend myself. I managed to block one kick to the side with my shin before a shard punch to my gut had me doubling over, protecting it. I rubbed the sight of impact with a hand and before I could stand up, her teeth latched back onto me as they continued to drain me of all blood in my system. I watched Diego fighting against a vampire twice his size and managed to smile as he decapitated him. With the last bit of strength that I had, I took the lighter from my pocket and slid it partway towards him before curling in around myself, preparing for the end.

'I am sorry little baby, I am sorry that I wasn't a better mom, I am sorry that I couldn't protect you, I am sorry that you never got to see your father. You father was a brave man, so strong and fierce, I feel bad for anyone who is on the opposite end of his rage when he finally manages to find us, dead. I am so sorry little one, I love you. I love you Paul," I said as my eyes heavily dropped closed and I slumped agaisnt Victoria's crouched figure who was moaning as the last of my blood slid down her throat and my heart pumped nothing once, twice, before it finally stopped, the world around me turning black.

Paul's POV (Uh Oh!)

We raced down the stairs, the snarls resounding from my chest echoing against the dirt and metal walls. A lone few vampires heard our approach, how could they not, and they began running. Too bad for them that we had momentum on our side plus a head start as my teeth made contact with the skin of the vampires neck and I shook him while running still, my talons on my feet pulling his arms from hsi body as out weight crushed them beneath our feet. His head finally disconnected from his body and I dropped him, loving the sound of my pack trampling over his decapitated body before I growled in approval as I watched Jacob and his mate tear apart the other vampire. We were running in rows of three, accasionally a group of two, imprints usually, or maybe three breaking off to tear down another tunnel in search of my imprint.

We ran through the extensive tunnels until we came to a dead and and in frustration, I started digging against it. On solely pure luck, the wall collapsed onto the other side, startling the vampire who had gotten caught up in it before Sam silenced him with a jaw crushing his head between his teeth. I growled at that, looking up and down the tunnel until the sight of two of my pack members running down the other end made me pull out so they could pass. I turned on a heel and ran back to fund another tunnel to search when I saw it, a human sized hole in the corner of a wall. I phased human and ran towards it, dropping down and making the small vampire inside jump. She took one look at me and froze, before she dropped to her knees and bared her neck to me. My wolf took this submission and approached her. She began shaking as she looked up at me with these wide green eyes and I couldn't bring myself to end her. I phased human and picked her up, her small frame reminding me so much of my mate and I ran to deal with this girl before I continued searching for my mate. I jumped out of the hole again, causing my pack brothers to look at me in alarm before I passed the girl to them, saying one word, "Protect," before I fell down the hole again.

I shifted human and began running, tearing down a hallway and leaving a trail of dust in my wake as my inch thick claws easily tore through the dirt, helping me move easily and quickly. I reached the end of a hallway and it turned left, but to a passage that was far too narrow for me to fit through in wolf form. I phased human, not bothering with shorts as I booked it down the hallway. about halfway down it I smelt it, the faintest whiff of it, but enough to cause me wolf to howl. Strawberries assaulted me nose and I ran faster, only to find that the scent ended. I backtracked and looked around, noticing a hole that led up into a room. I jumped up into it and saw a room that had several different sized cages in it, one of them holding the scent of my mate in it. I growled loud, it echoing through the walls around me and alerting my pack that I smelt her. They also felt it through the link we shared, but I didn't wait for them to catch up to me, they could follow my scent. I searched the room and found a two pairs of cuffs, one attatched to the wall and the other the floor. I growled again when I smelt my Bella on them.

I turned around and saw a door that I could fit through in wolf form and immediatly shifted, runnign through the doorway and looking left and right before running left. I ran and ran and smelt the one other scent that I wanted to find, Victoria's I ran faster, following the minutes old scent until I saw her leaving a room, blood staining her chin. I saw red and my wolf took my controls completely which I handed over happily. We put on a faster speed and were on her before she had even registered that we were there. Her screams were cut fairly short by my fangs gripping her throat, breaking her windpipe and causing a gurgle to build in her throat. The taste of my imprints blood on her made me growl in agony and as soon as I knew she was dead, I backtracked to the room she was in only to find another vampire holding my imprint and sobbing.

I immediatly saw him as a threat and growled at him. He looked up at me and looked back down at my imprint, not at all fazed by my presense. He just kept rubbing a hand over my imprints slightly swollen belly and I saw the buldge then, she had been pregnant. I phased human and cried out for my mate. I crawled towards her and took her from the vampire, cradling her in my arms. The vampire backed away with his hands raised, moving to sit a few feet away. I sobbed into my mates lifeless form, murmering her name again and again against her pulseless neck. I sobbed and my sob immediatly turned feral as I phased ontop of my human and howled out my misery. Nine answering calls answered mine along with eleven high pitched vampire shreiks. I curled around my imprint and our baby, breathing in her scent as if it would trick my ming into thinking that she was alive, that she was here with me, clinging onto me and smiling up at me. I licked her stomach and nuzzled it, imagining a perfect replica of my little mate with my eyes and hair staring back at me before the image changed to a little boy who had my mates eyes and hair color but my skin tone. I cried and cried, the sound coming out as whimpers in my wolf form.

I couldn't believe she was gone, I couldn't believe that I was too late, I failed her. I swore to protect her with every bone in my body and I failed at that. I regreted not going to her immediatly when I first heard her call from the mountain, I regret not running fast enough, I regret not getting here mere seconds earlier so that I might be able to save her and out child. I sobbed and sobbed, only coming back into awareness when a nose nudged my face. I jolted up, snarling and foaming at the mouth at anyone who came near. The wolves immediatly back off and I grabbed Bella lightly my her shirt and pulled her into a corner, layinf down and placing herself next to me while I watched the wolves across from me. A vampire with brown hair ran and the other vampire that had been in the room when I found my mate. I burried my nose into Bella's neck, finding the spot that Victoria had bitten into her with and also found several other scarred bites on her body. I growled and shifted human, pulling my mate into my lap. I cradled her and rocked her against me, whimpering into her hair. No one dared to approach me as I sat there for what felt like hours, but very well could have only been minutes. I eventually regained my compusure and stood up, cradling my mate to me and walking out of the room.

I re-exited through all the tunnels, my scent along with my packs making it an easy trail to follow. I finally reached the end of the tunnels and found the stairs that would lead me outside. I climbed them, my imprint seeming to become heavier and heavier with each step. I trudged on and reached the top where I curled agaisnt a tree, looking at my imprints lifeless face. I heard a rustle next to me and growled before I saw Edward holding the hand of the vampire I saved earlier, at least one of us got a happy ending. His face was hurt, looking from my mate, making me growl, before looking back to me and walking away, leaving me to mourn. I looked back down at my imprint and I brushed the hair from her face and then wiped my eyes, I wouldn't cry, I would bear the consequences of my actions. I shuddered against the body in my arms and my eyes betrayed me, once against leaking tears onto her.

"I am so sorry, love. I am sorry I couldn't protect you, I am sorry that I didn't get here soon enough. I have failed you, and now I must suffer the consequences. I cannot put into words how sorry I am, I am so deeply sorry though. How I wish that it had been me instead of you, how I wish that you were here with me still. I miss your smile, the way you could light up an entire room with it. I miss your laugh and the way that it would make anyone around you laugh even though they didn't find anything funny. I miss the way that you would look at me, as if it were just the two of us in the room and that I was the only one you could see, the only one who you looked at like thatm like I was your whole world, your only love. My mother always said that the eyes were the window into the soul, and you, my love, had the purest soul that I have ever seen. Pure white, the color of your wolf, that was the color of your soul. You were so good to everyone around you, and to me as well. You changed me, you brought me back from the brink of insanity and I vowed to repay you in everyway that I could, but look at what I have done, I have killed the one thing in my life that was worth living for. I will see you soon Bella, a love as strong as ours cannot me kept apart for long. I will meet you there, where ever it is that you ended up, though I know that you are in the best place, surrounded by the best people, the only other place like that that isn't here, heaven. I will see you soon, and then you can yell at me for not having stayed strong for you or the pack, but I am so weak without you, I have no idea who I am without you by my side, holding my hand. I feel as though my soul has been torn in half, which I guess it has. You were the other half of my soul, and now you are gone. I won't be here for much longer either, but I will give you the goodbye that you deserve. I will bring you back to La Push before I say goodbye to you, only to join you in another life. I promise you Bella, that when our souls meet again in this world, which I am positive they will, our love is too strong to be broken over something as the terminal end of your death, I promise you that when our souls entwine again, I will protect you with my life. You will never be placed in harms way, you will never have to see a single dark thing if I have any say about it. It will be perfect. We will have the ending that we always wanted, we will be old with gray hair sitting in rockers on a back porch drinking sweet tea as we watch our grandchilderen play around us as our childeren chase after them. You will get your happy ending Bella, I am just sorry that it wasn't in this life. I love you so much and I will see you soon." I said as I pulled my eyes out from her shoulder, wiping away the wetness my tears caused and kissing her temple. I stood up and using the last strength I had, I looked Jacob in the eye and he understood, walking over to me and laying down. I gently laid my imprint on his back before climbing on after her, using my body to hold the both of us in place. We ran for three days and nights, my imprint and I alteranting between wolves until we reached La Push. It was well into night and I gently pulled my imprint from Jared's back before nodding to the pack and walking inside my house, the wolves all shifting human and soon joining us. I made no comments, only bringing my imprint up into our bed to hold before the pack and I said our final goodbyes.

As I laid her down, I shook with sadness, this wasn't how it was supposed to be! We were supposed to be happy lovesick fools as we drowned in the love we held for eachother. I held my imprints cold body to my own, my hand carressing the bump of her stomach before I cried myself to sleep.

Well, I bet that that wasn't expected! I am still crying! This is in no way how I wanted the chapter to play out, and I am very sorry for those of you who wanted a happy ending, but I couldn't bring myself to change it! There is only a chapter or two left in this story, I can't decide, but they will hold the grieving of the pack and imprints as well as Cullen's and Bella's family, both of them, and then the last one will hold the end. The book is quickly wrapping up and I am very pleased with it, but very heartbroken as well. For those who love happy endings, THERE WILL BE A HAPPY ENDING! JUST NOT IN THIS CHAPTER! THE LAST CHAPTER WILL WRAP EVERYTHING UP AND IT WILL END HAPPILY! I PROMISE! Thank you all for reading and please review!

Silver Winged One


	25. The Beginning of the End

I have a Secret

PLEASE READ! VERY IMPORTANT!  
>AN This story is coming to a close and I present to you the final chapter in I have a Secret! I know! So sad! I wish it didn't have to end, but every story does, and sadly, this story has come to its close. I have grown so fond of my versions of these characters that I am literally crying to see them go. I will now wrap this story up with the ending of our two lovers. So please review and tell me how much you liked this story! Please tell me parts that you think were bad and tell me the parts that you loved! Without further ado, I present to you, the final chapter in I have a Secret!

Previously: (Paul's POV)

"I am so sorry, love. I am sorry I couldn't protect you, I am sorry that I didn't get here soon enough. I have failed you, and now I must suffer the consequences. I cannot put into words how sorry I am, I am so deeply sorry though. How I wish that it had been me instead of you, how I wish that you were here with me still. I miss your smile, the way you could light up an entire room with it. I miss your laugh and the way that it would make anyone around you laugh even though they didn't find anything funny. I miss the way that you would look at me, as if it were just the two of us in the room and that I was the only one you could see, the only one who you looked at like thatm like I was your whole world, your only love. My mother always said that the eyes were the window into the soul, and you, my love, had the purest soul that I have ever seen. Pure white, the color of your wolf, that was the color of your soul. You were so good to everyone around you, and to me as well. You changed me, you brought me back from the brink of insanity and I vowed to repay you in everyway that I could, but look at what I have done, I have killed the one thing in my life that was worth living for. I will see you soon Bella, a love as strong as ours cannot me kept apart for long. I will meet you there, where ever it is that you ended up, though I know that you are in the best place, surrounded by the best people, the only other place like that that isn't here, heaven. I will see you soon, and then you can yell at me for not having stayed strong for you or the pack, but I am so weak without you, I have no idea who I am without you by my side, holding my hand. I feel as though my soul has been torn in half, which I guess it has. You were the other half of my soul, and now you are gone. I won't be here for much longer either, but I will give you the goodbye that you deserve. I will bring you back to La Push before I say goodbye to you, only to join you in another life. I promise you Bella, that when our souls meet again in this world, which I am positive they will, our love is too strong to be broken over something as the terminal end of your death, I promise you that when our souls entwine again, I will protect you with my life. You will never be placed in harms way, you will never have to see a single dark thing if I have any say about it. It will be perfect. We will have the ending that we always wanted, we will be old with gray hair sitting in rockers on a back porch drinking sweet tea as we watch our grandchilderen play around us as our childeren chase after them. You will get your happy ending Bella, I am just sorry that it wasn't in this life. I love you so much and I will see you soon." I said as I pulled my eyes out from her shoulder, wiping away the wetness my tears caused and kissing her temple. I stood up and using the last strength I had, I looked Jacob in the eye and he understood, walking over to me and laying down. I gently laid my imprint on his back before climbing on after her, using my body to hold the both of us in place. We ran for three days and nights, my imprint and I alteranting between wolves until we reached La Push. It was well into night and I gently pulled my imprint from Jared's back before nodding to the pack and walking inside my house, the wolves all shifting human and soon joining us. I made no comments, only bringing my imprint up into our bed to hold before the pack and I said our final goodbyes.

As I laid her down, I shook with sadness, this wasn't how it was supposed to be! We were supposed to be happy lovesick fools as we drowned in the love we held for eachother. I held my imprints cold body to my own, my hand carressing the bump of her stomach before I cried myself to sleep.

Chapter 25

Paul's POV (Can't neseccarily do Bella's now can I?)

To say we were all a mess was an understatement, we were a wreck. But I didn't feel anything now, just my imprint, her cold lifeless body in my arms, the hard bump of my baby constantly reminding me how much of a failure I was as a father and a lover. I just carried my imprint with me, my wolf constantly howling his sadness inside me, knowing that he had failed as her protector.

My wolf growled at me, "I love her! I will always be her protector!" I could only growl lightly in agreement. I kept reminding him that we would see her soon, just that our love's family needed closure before we could join her. He was sated by that when I told him, returning to the farthest corner of my mind to howl, his occasional emotional note causing my knees to buck as it brought back all of the pain I felt. I laid her on our couch, brushing her hair away from her face and smoothing her nicest dress that I had placed her in after cleaning all her wounds. I had let Emily near her long enough to do her makeup and the next thing I knew, I was lifting my Bella from the couch into the plush casket, carved from the strongest of wood and painted the softest white, but it could never compete with the one of hers. I had ordered it to be a double one, so that I could hold my mate for all eternity. The casket laid outside, the large lid open as I avoided the eyes of everyone here and focused on my imprint, letting my feet lead me to mine and my mates final resting place. I gingerly placed her frail form in on top of the stark white silk that had been plushed up with the softest of feathers, no tips included, I didn't want my mate to be uncomfortable for the rest of eternity.

I closed the bottom half of the casket, the edge just barely reaching underneath her slightly rounded belly. I bent over and placed the softest of kisses on it, rubbing the skin through the dress before kissing it again. I rested my head against it and begged for forgiveness for what I had done. I doubted that I would receive it, but as long as my mate and our child were happy where they were, I would suffer through the greatest pain just for the small act of knowing that they were happy. I went up to my mate and pressed a lingering kiss on her lips, before placing a feather light one on each of her eyelids. I backed out of the casket and arranged her hair to flow over her shoulders, the way that I loved her to wear it, just so I could wrap my fingers in it.

I sighed and allowed one hand to run through them, allowing a smile to grace my lips at the remembering of the last time I had done that. I closed my eyes and held onto that moment for as long as I could, my smile growing a bit brighter as I realized that I was mere moments away from seeing her again.

I moved to the area by her head at the top of the casket, making eye contact with the Cullen's as Edward stepped from them, a watery gel like substance in a cup grasped in his hand. He reached me and nodded sadly at me before handing my the cup which I grasped in an iron grip. I caught Edward before he could leave completely, "Thank you, for protecting her earlier on in her life, when I hadn't been able to be there with her. I don't nececcarily forgive you for leaving her, but I guess if you hadn't, I never would have met her. But thank you for protecting her until I got to her. I am grateful," I spoke honestly and Edward seemed shocked as he nodded slowly and went back to the rest of the Cullen's, grabbing the little vampire that I had saved and pulled her infront of him, his chin resting on top of her head, that's how little she was.

One by one people came up, all of it starting with Charlie. He came up and was already full on sobbing and not doing a thing to hide it. He placed a thick envelope under her clasped hands ontop of her belly and kissed her forehead, resting his against hers for a moment before kissing her head again and leaving. Reene came up next, accompanied by her new husband Phil. Phil held the buds of several orange blossoms and I looked at him in confusion before Reene started weaving them in Bella's hair. I swear the flowers perked up and opened more when they rested in her long locks, but the end result of her hair being lightly adorned with the colorful flowers as well as the rest of her body brought a single tear to my eye. I may sound like a complete sap for knowing this, but I knew that the meaning of the orange blossom was eternal love. I smiled softly at that and looked at Reene and Phil, smiling at them. Reene batted away the tears she had on her face and came up to me, hugging me tightly and whispering to me, "Thank you for loving her," before she took Phil's hand and they walked back to sit down again.

Jacob and Elizabeth came up next, Elle wrapped carefully in the protectful arm of Jake as he confidently walked up to the casket. He kissed Bella's forehead before taking one of her wrists and placing a chain on it. The chain was plain and simple, but what was on it made me want to start sobbing. It was the entire pack. Jacob had carved the entire pack into little inch tall statues and put them onto a chain. Everyone was on there, and me and Bella were wrapped around eachother, her head under mine as she leaned on me, my head resting on her back in a hug. We were facing up and next to us was a little blank space, but I wasn't about to comment on it, not when I still couldn't remember how to speak. Jake seemed to understand and clapped me lightly on the shoulder before Elle kissed me on the cheek and they sat back down.

Carlisle and Esme came up next, Esme sobbing histerically as her eyes were clouded with tears that would never fall as Carlisle's did the same. They took one of my mates hands and wrapped something around her bracelet, something that took me a moment to realize what it was. They were placing a charm on the bracelet Jacob had given her, placing the crest of their family on it. I smiled and hugged both of the vampire parents who had obviously cared deeply for my Bella.

Sam and Emily approached next, placing an envelope under her hip, a buldge in the envelope being the only thing sticking out from under her. Emily kissed Bella's cheek and Sam her flower outlined hair before Sam escorted a histerical Emily away.

Quil approached next with a little Claire sitting sadly on his hip. Claire leaned over the casket and placed a necklace on Bella, one done in a deep purple with different sized beads. It was obvious that Claire had made it, but the gesture touched me deeply. If our child had survived, would she be as sweet as Claire? I shook those thoughts out of my head and watched as Quil placed a single folded up red sheet of paper under her head. He kissed her hair before taking a quietly sobbing Claire away.

Collin and Janelle approached next. Janelle immediatly wrapped as much of Bella as she could in her arms before she kissed her head fondly and placed one thing that I didn't quite understand, but didn't question into Bella's hands. She placed blood red lipstick, a single container of dark blue eyeshadow as it was labeled, and a dark purple eyeliner under her clasped hands while Collin just kissed her head before leading Janelle back to sit down.

Leah and Embry came up and each kissed Bella's forehead before the placed a note between her side and elbow. They each passed a hand affectionatly over Bella's belly before sitting down in their seats.

Brady and Katelynn came up next and Katelynn had just placed one ring on Bella's middle finger on her right hand before they kissed it and backed away.

Seth and Miakoda came up next and Seth was crying, I knew he thought of Bella as an older sister, just like a bunch of the other younger pups did. Seth said nothing as he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead as if he wasn't gentle, she would fall apart and break. Mia placed a small stuffed dog that was nearly a replica of her in her wolf form by Bella's stomach and kissed Bella's cheek, passing a hand over the little buldge before backing away. Seth placed a replica of him in his wolf form on the other side of Bella and placed a note next to it. Then he kissed Bella's hair, resting his forehead against hers before joining his imprint again.

Jasper and Alice came up next and Jasper placed old badge near Bella's shoulder with a note underneath it and Alice placed a small purse near Bella's other shoulder.

Rosalie came up with Emmett, holding tightly to eachother as they were both sobbing. Rosalie placed a note followed by a bracelet on Bella's other wrist that didn't have the pack on it. Emmett placed a long kiss on her forehead, pulling away crying harder and pulled Rosalie back to their family.

Last but not least, my mother approached and first came and held me tightly before placing a deep green envelope near Bella's hip, by the same one Sam and Emily had placed there, but not hiding it, tucking her envelope under the green one slightly so that it would fit.

My mate was adorned with presents showing her love from the pack and her families. I looked around one last time as unexpected arrivals ran from the trees. Bella's sisters. They remained calm, but placed a headpiece on Bella, one that held a different crest before placing a large manilla folder under the closed part of the casket by her feet since there was really no other place to put it. I looked at the three of them, smiling sadly, before I took them into my arms. We openly cried, all of us huddled together, mourning the loss of a sister and a lover. A minute or so later, we calmed down enough and the girls each gave Bella a kiss on the cheek before giving me a kiss aswell before running back into the forest, their heartbroken roars heard for a few minutes after that.

I placed one thing and one thing only on my Bella, a ring that had the most intricate designs of different white shades of tiny diamonds. It was a thick band, and if you were looking at the ring right, you could see the wolf hidden amongst the diamonds, howling at the stars around her. I kissed her left hand ring finger delicately before intertwining her hands together and placing a lingering kiss on her lips, trying to press as much love as I could into that one kiss. I pulled away and smiled down at her happily. "I love you," I said as I slowly brought the other end of the casket down. I rested my hand for a moment on the soft wood before I turned around and faced everyone.

"Thank you, for the love that you have shown tonight. Bella knew that she was loved, never doubted it. And if she were here, she would probably be yelling at you for spending money on her." We all laughed sadly at that, remembering. "I can never express how thankful I am to you all for being so loving and caring towards her, not because you felt obligated to, because you wanted to. I can't thank you enough for that. I would love nothing more than to stay here and watch all of you age and grow families of your own, but my imprint is calling me, and this time, I will not ignore it. I love each and every one of you and I hope to see you in my next life," I said, letting my eyes land on each and every one of the pack and then the Cullen's, "So as much as I hate to say goodbye, this is it. I will see you all in another lifetime, I am sure of it. Our souls are intertwined and cannot be easily swayed, that is why I am so eager to leave this world, because I will see you all and my imprint in the next life, one that hopefully has a happier ending for all of us, yeah?" I got more sad breathy laughs as the pack tried to keep back their tears. "So while I am saying goodbye, Sam and Emily, you take back over as Alpha's and this can be challenged by whoever deems that they would fit that role better. I expect you all, as your current Alpha Male, to watch over and protect eachother. Because if you don't, I will personally reserrect myself just to beat the crap out of you, and you all know that I would and could too. So please, watch over and protect, that is why we were created, but don't forget to love eachother too. I love you all and cannot wait to see you in the next lifetime."

With my speech finished I raised my glass in toast to my Bella, hearing everyone say it back before I chugged the sickeningly sweet venom in three quick swallows. I brushed my fingers over the top of Bella's side of the casket before I climbed into my side and shut it over us. I grasped my mate's hand as I felt the venom leak into my system and reach my heart, my shifter genes trying to foght it off, but in the end, they cancelled eachother out and my heart gave one beat, then two, before blackness shrouded my vision and I went to join my mate, a small smile on my face for the rest of eternity.

Bella's POV (I guess I can do that, huh?:) )

I watched with a sad smile on my face from above as each gift was lain on me, or even just a simple touch, but each one held so much love that I smiled wider and wider each time. I felt guilty for thinking this, but I just wanted my mate, I had someone to introduce him to. A little sound behind me made me turn as the presents that were placed in the casket appeared behind me. I would wait until Paul joined me until I read them, he deserved to hear them too. I did however put in the necklace little Claire gave me along with the two bracelets, one bearing my wolf pack carved in sich great detail that I held it to my chest and thanked Jacob and the Cullen crest and the other one from Rosalie that had the inscription of 'My Little Sister' inside the band. I cried harder and placed Jasper's pin on the outside of the bad Alice gave me, running my fingers over the lettering on the pin before the bag itself. I placed the two wolves from Seth and Mia so that they were sitting slightly outside the bag but I could still see their heads. I laughed sadly as I picked up the makeup from Janelle and placed them in the bag underneath the wolves, smiling at the memories that were flooding back to me. I brushed my hand over the flowers in my hair and smiled at mom, even though she couldn't see me. I picked up the little ring that appeared and slid it onto my middle finger, before squinting at the lettering on it from Brady and Katelynn. The ring was inscripted with one phrase, "Our Heart, Our Soul, Our Pack," and it brought tears to my eyes. I kissed it before placing the ring Paul bought me on my ring finger, smiling when the white light reflected the wolf back at me. I picked up the headpiece from my sisters and saw the inscription running across the top, is said, The missing link to our family holds our hearts safe. I ran my finger over it before placing it in my hair, being mindful of the flowers, and smiling when it settled in place perfectly, almost as if the metal bent around the shape of my head. I ran my figners lovingly over all of my adornments before returning to watching the scene below me.

I watched my pack and family below me as Paul finished his speech, drinking down the venom in three swallows. I would see him soon, just the thought had my inner animals growling happily as my wolf sung her approval above them all. I kneeled on the floor, getting closer as I watched through the top of the casket as Paul grasped my hand and smiled as his heart gave out, the smile staying on his face for the rest of eternity. I felt a smile lift at my own lips and moved down, matching my smile to Paul's before I left that world and waited for my mate to join me. It took a minute or so, but soon, a brilliatnly bright white light appeared near me and Paul emerged from it, dressed in the same clothes he last wore. A bright white long sleeved tee shirt that was rolled up to the elbows along with black pants and dress shoes. He looked around for a moment, startled before his eyes landed on me. He froze and raked his eyes over my figure before running towards me, picking me up and spinning me around. I giggled and pulled back to bring his head into a kiss, one that I had been wanting for what seemed like a lifetime, and very well could have, I had no concept of time anymore.

We broke apart some time later, out of breath and flushed. Paul pulled me as close to him as he could, pulling away when he noticed that I would go flush against his body. He knelt down and placed his hands on my stomach, tears welling in his eyes as he realized that it was flat. Tears slowly formed in his eyes as he nuzzled me stomach. I smiled at him and pulled him up before walking over to the little bassinette and pulling out the tiniest babies ever. They could fit into my hands, but that was only because they were premature. I had access to limitless knowledge here and found out that I would have had my babies at about two months, it being a very advanced birth because of the wolf shifter and Grande Gatti genes in it, not to mention the addition of vampire venom. I brought the little bundles over to Paul, holding one in each arm, and Paul was staring dumbfoundedly at them. He slowly reached his hands out to take the tiny babies from my arms and held them to his chest close to his face, each arm supporting a different baby. He buried his nose in the babies hair and sniffed it before grinning like a madman when he smelt his scent in both of the babies. The contact of skin on skin with their father caused the little babies to open their eyes, revealing Paul's green orbs staring back at him in the girl and the boy staring up at him with my brown. Paul sat down on the ground and put his legs straight out in front of him, his knees slightly bent up so he could stare into the babies eyes as he just stared unbelievingly at the little girl in his lap, before switching and staring happily at the little boy. He kiss both of them on their little pouted mouths and brought a little squeal from both of them.

I laughed happily and sat next to Paul, immediatly being pulled into his side as he rested the baby boy in my lap, putting his arm over my shoulders. "I feel like this is a serene dream, like I am going to wake up any moment and find myself in the deepest pit of hell, trapped in my lonliness and slowly going insane. But if I am dreaming, I pray to any god that will listen that I don't wake up." Paul said as he buried his nose in my hair. We watched the remainder of the ceremony before it was set off true Quiluete style through a huge bonefire, the pack boys taking the double coffin from the ornate table to rest within the strategically placed wood. Everyone was looking at the box that held our dead bodies that they smiled slightly and continued watching as if went up in flames, the expensive wood changing the smoke darker as the flames licked at the wood. It pained me to see their heartfallen expressions and I wanted to ease their hearts to whatever extent I could. I shone the light down over all of them and used the winds to manipulate the smoke to form a wispy heart shape for a few seconds, causing everyone to gasp before I lost the winds and the smoke returned to it's normal acrid state. Everyone had happy tears in their eyes and Paul was looking at me amazed before kissing my lips softly.

I smiled at him, he refused to loose contact with me, keeping either his hand or arm on me or our legs touching. I laid my head on his shoulder, "What I just did was an effect of laying in this zone, this is the area where lovers who were seperated by death can rejoice in their reunion before they head off together. I've been waiting here for you. I feel so guilty for wanting the death of you just so I could hold you again. Can you forgive me for wanting the end of your being just for my own selfish gain?" I said, wrapping my arm around his waist and resting my head on his chest. He pulled me in tighter and smiled, kissing my forehead before leaning down and kissing the little baby in his lap before kissing the one in mine.

"You don't even have to ask for my forgiveness, I would have died even if I hadn't taken my own life. The wolves inside of us cannot stand to be seperated from our imprints for long. If I hadn't decided to take my own life, I would have gone mad, striking out at anyone that got close enough and possibly harming them when they didn't back off until eventually my wolf would take over and kill me from the inside out." Paul said softly into my hair as if it were the most normal thing in the world. "By killing myself, I not only saved myself a lot of pain, but saved everyone around me from it aswell. They all understood, it is just the way of the wolf."

He looked around the white endless area of space that we were in before his eyes finally landed on the pile of momentos from our families. I smiled and dragged them over, being mindful of the baby in my lap. I placed them inbetween us and picked up one from Seth and Mia. I took the wolves out of the bag and put 'Seth' next to my little angel girl, kissing her on the head before placing 'Mia' next to my darling baby boy and kissing him. I then grabbed Seth's note and read aloud so Paul didn't have to read over my shoulder.

"Bella,

We will be thinking of you and your baby everyday. You are in our dreams and thoughts and we love you so much. The stuffed wolves have another meaning for you, they are going to protect your baby for you until they grow up just as strong as you and don't need them anymore. We wanted you to have them as keepsakes too, just a little something so that we are in your mind as much as you are in ours. We regret that day very much Bella, if only we had left sooner. I am so extremely terribly sorry, we all are, but Paul took it the hardest. I guess that is why he is there with you now, huh? Even if he didn't take his own life, his wolf would have killed him from the inside out, that is how powerful an imprint it. Paul thinks that he is going to be damned for having cost his imprint and child their lives, but I don't believe that. I believe that you will be together again in your next lives. I believe strongly in the prospect of reincarnation, and with a bond as strong as yours, I know you will meet again. All of us will, and we will be a pack again. So until that day happens, you will be in our thoughts. We love you so much Bella.

Love Always,

Seth and Miakoda"

I got a little teary eyed. I folded up the envelope and put it into the bag that Alice had gave me, finding a small note in there from her and Jasper.

"Bella,

I know that you were never fond of shopping, but I am hoping the stores in heaven change your mind, for there is no way that you could have ended up anywhere else. I have a debit card in you so you buy clothes to your hearts content, just something to remind you of me. You always were a sister to me Bella and I will mourn the loss of such a wonderful friend for many centuries to come, unless we meet up again, which I know we will. I haven't seen it, but I know that that day will come, how could it not? I will think of you everyday until then with only the fondness you deserve. Jazzy says that he will miss having another person to help keep Emmett in place and will miss his little sister until the day he sees you next. Emmett put a little teddy bear key chain in the bag, something to remember him by since you always called him your 'big teddy bear.' Carlisle and Esme are trying to be strong, but I can see that this thing is taking a real toll on them. They will be grieving for a while, Esme probably won't stop until she is reaquainted with her daughter. We all miss you Bella, and are eager to see you in your next life.

Love,

Alice and the rest of your Vampire Family

Little Bella, I will forever remember the kindness you showed me, you understood me on a level that sometimes even my Alice doesn't understand. You always were a sister to me and were always thought of as family, no matter how well we actually knew eachother. I will always be thinking of you Darlin', until we meet again.

Major Jasper Whitlock"

I smiled and put that note back in the bag, laughing when I saw that Alice did indeed put a debit card in there. I found the teddy bear and saw that there was a big EM Stitched onto the tummy. I smiled softly before clipping it to the outside of my bag and returning to the letters.

Paul sat by watching and listening, but his eyes never left our babies. He took in all of her features, trying to memorize her entirely as if she would dissapear within a blink. Then his eys would go to the boy in my lap, smiling down at him, causing a gummy grin to appear back at him from the baby. Being here had aged them a little more, so they weren't exactly teeny tiny babies, but definatly smaller than they should have been. At the size of them, their lungs shouldn't have even been fully formed, but this world had fixed that too, something that I was greatful for so that I had atleast had a chance to hold my childeren.

I pulled out the next item and saw that it was from Leah and Embry, just a simple note, but one that meant so much.

"Our Bella, Our Leader, Our Sister,

We will miss you until we see you again. We know that with a soul as pure and kind as yours, you will be reincarnated soon and we cannot wait to meet you again and reintroduce ourselves. We know that you would never choose to forget us, but we would rather you forgot about us and we got to see you again then you remembering us and we never get to see you again. The pack will miss the both of you, we won't ever be able to fill your place, but we will manage until we see you again soon. You will be in our thoughts daily and we cannot wait 'till we see your smiling faces again. We think that that is all it will take for us to remember you, just a smile. Your smile could literally light up a room. We will see you soon, but don't keep us waiting too long, ok?

Your Bro and Sis,

Embry and Leah"

I ran a figner over the words fondly before I tucked it into the purse aswell. The tinkling on my wrist brought my attention to Jake's bracelet and I smiled, running a finger over the two largest wolves that were intertwined, much like we were now. My wolf and Paul's were hugging in the carving, my head resting on his chest as I leaned slightly forward, his head coming around to rest on my shoulders. I smiled and then ran a finger over the Cullen's crest, smiling. Paul watched me happily, taking my wrist and kissing the two us on on the bracelete before kissing me on my lips.

I grabbed the next note, a red one from Quil and I found my hand running over the necklace that Claire had made for me.

"Bella,

Claire cried her little heart out for the whole day and I am sure that she will for many more to come. But so many of the things she does remind not only me, but the entire pack of you and your quirky mannerisms-"

"WAIT!" Paul said to me loud, "Did Quil, our Quil, the giant doofus of the pack, the runt of the pack, just use the words quirky and mannerisms? Does he even know what they mean?" Paul questioned teasingly. I bumped my shoulder to his before I smiled and continued reading aloud.

"Claire will do this one thing where she takes one little clump of hair and smooths it with her fingers before she twirls it between her thumb and forefinger, tieing it around her finger before running it over her lips and restarting the proccess. She will bounce her leg when waiting for food and will squeal in happiness whenever she is tickled. She is so much like you and brings a smile to our face whenever she does something that reminds us of you. I assure you that you are not being replaced, just please don't make me wait to long to see you again, because I know I will, we all will. We have a duty as protectors of this pack, and we are bound to that and to the love we hold for eachother, so I know I will see you soon. I love you Bella and I will always think fondly of you.

Your goof,

Quilly"

Paul snorted before letting a smile cross his face. I grinned and tucked away the note in the bag before reaching for the next one.

"Dear Bella,

I know I can be rude to you, but please don't take any offense to it. I do love you, even though I never show it. You always were a sister to me, and I realized that as soon as I saw you with the pack. I am so happy that you chose right Bella, I know now that Immortality wouldn't have suited you well. I hope that you are happy where you are up there with your real mate. I will see you again and I promise that this meeting will be different. I love you Bella and will eagerly await the time 'till I can see you next, whether it be in this lifetime or the next, I know it will happen.

'The Ice Queen,' Your Sister,

Rosalie"

I smiled and laughed happily, looking at the name written at the bottom in glee. I tucked the letter away and patted the bag before searching for the next one. The next one I found was dark green and from Paul's mother.

"Isabella,

Paul says you like to be called Bella, but the name Isabella was so pretty that I had to write it out. I know that we have never met, but that doesn't mean that I don't love you. You saved my Paul, brought him back into happiness at a depressing point in his life and I can't thank you enough for that. I owe you a great debt, and one that will have to be carried on into the next lifetime that you inhabit. I regret not ever being able to meet the girl that captured my little boy's heart, but I will always think fondly of you and listen to the pack's stories of you. I know a little about you and from what I have heard, you are absolutely perfect for my Paul, which I recognize as your Paul aswell. I cannot wait for the next lifetime that you and and Paul meet up, for a love as strong as yours will always meet again. I love you and cannot wait for your next lifetime.

Love,

Your mother in-law"

I felt a signle tear fall down my face and I left it there as I smiled. Paul kissed it away and laughed, "Told you she liked you." He said smugly. I hit him with the paper before tucking it back into my bag. I found my dad's letter next and already felt the tears forming.

"My Little Girl Bells,

You were taken to early, you barely got to live, and for that I am truely pained. I barely got to watch you grow into a beautiful young lady, before fate was so cruel and ripped you away from me. I love you so much baby girl, never forget that. Where ever you are, I know you have that big lug with you, so tell him this, I could not have picked a better match for my daughter. The night of your 'send off' was the nigth that I saw how much he truely loved you. To be willing to take your own life for the one you loved is a gesture that I will never forget. Just warn him though that if he fails to protect you further, then I will have to reconsider my words. I will save your truck, I know that you will want it when you are older. I have parked it in the woods behind our house, made a little trail back there so that when your Grande Gatti takes over in your next life, you will most likely find it. I still don't understand your attraction to that big 'ole rust bucket, but if it makes you happy, it will stay back there for generations to come, I bought the thirty acres around it and now it is pack grounds, your truck rests in the middle of it all. I am having a hard time finding words to put into this, you know that I am not very good with them, so to conclude this, I hope that it is enough to say that I love you, always will, and I am so very very proud of you sweet heart.

Your Old Man"

I had tears slowly streaking down my face as I smiled and kissed the paper, gingerly placing it in my bag. I looked at the sleeping baby on my legs and picked them up, placing them in the little carrycot near me and scooting the carrycot so that I could rock it with my foot and read the last letter. It was from Sam and Emily. I opened it and took out a positive pregnancy test, confused until I read the first sentence in the letter.

"Bella,

It is true, Emily is pregnant. The timing is awful, for now we feel guilty for having a baby and for seeing yours get so cruely taken as well as you. But we are going to alleviate our greif, we are naming the baby after you and are making you the God Mother. This can in no way make up for you loosing yourself and your child, but we felt that you would appreciate the gesture. We love you so much and cannot wait until the time when we see you next. Tell Paul that if he doesn't protect you better in your next life that I will skin his hide and make it into a carpet for mine and Emily's baby Bella to play on, assuming that she is still a baby. You will be in all of our thoughts every day, and we cannot wait until the day when our paths cross again. We love you so much Bella.

Love Always,

Sam and Emily and a baby Bella"

I cried at the gesture and Paul held me tight. I look down at our two babies and racked my brain for something to aleviate some of my pain that I was feeling from the seperation from my pack.

"Paul, what should the kids names be? They will only be named for another hour or so more before we dissapate from this world, but I cannot leave, I refuse to, until we have atleast name the babies. Any suggestions?" I asked Paul from where I was, curled into his side and playing with my little girls fingers as I brought my baby boy closer and kept rocking his sleeping form.

"Well, how about the names Randi and maybe Caleb for one of their names?" Paul said unsure as he rubbed our baby girls cheek.

I smiled at the names, "I like them, so how about Caleb Conall, and for the girl, Lyall Randi? Do you like those?"

Paul grinned, "Caleb Connal and Lyall Randi it is." I looked down at the two babies in our laps and they opened their eyes, looking up at whoever was holding them and smiled before looking to the other parent and smiling wider.

"How did you come up with those names Bells?" Paul asked, his eyes looking intently and lovingly into mine as he smiled happily at me.

I grinned, "I went through this phase a while ago where I was obsessed with baby names. I wasn't planning on having one for a while, but I still looked then up and the meanings of their names, so I guess a few just stuck with me," I said, giving a shrug as I brushed my fingers along my baby boys cheek. He stirred from slumber and held his arms out to me, and I eagerly picked him up, cradling him in my chest.

Paul kissing my temple and whispered in my ear, "You would have been the greatest mother in the world," He said as he kissed my cheek softly. I smiled up at him. "Now do you know what our childeren's names mean?"

I chuckled a little, "Yeah, it is a way to honor what we are and the pack kinda, Caleb Conall means dog that is as strong as a wolf, and Lyall Randi means shield wolf, house wolf, protector, and just plain wolf. They have been tied to our other halves and to the pack, a way of thanking them for all they have done and a way for honoring our wolves for keeping us safe and protecting us." I smiled and kissed both of my babies before a large bright white light made me cover their eyes and squint, trying to look into it.

Two giant light beams were a ways in front of us, and when the brightness softened, what I saw was not what I expected. There in front of us, stood mine and Paul's wolf, intertwined in much the same way that they were in the carving on my bracelet. Once they realized that they weren't alone, they stood up and walked over to us, stopping a few feet shy of us, and in a move so elegant, I wouldn't have believed they had done it if I had seen it with my own eyes, the wolves placed one paw forward before tucking the other underneath them and bending their upper body downwards, tucking their snout towards the ground. They stood there for a few seconds before standing tall and proud again and looking at eachother, my wolf lightly biting Paul's ear playfully as they ran off in a game of tag, a few seconds later dissapearing into nothing. More light caught my attention as ten extremely familiar cat forms stepped forward from the light. They all looked at eachother before zeroing in on me. Paul gave a warning growl, not liking this, but the cats did much the same thing that the wolves did, only more graceful and less clumsy looking. They all gave their signiture sound one by one as they too dissapeared. I wiped the single tear from my eye and looked down at my childeren, wondering what one of the beautiful animals they would have changed into. I realized what was going to happen soon and I curled closer into Paul, bringing both of my childeren near me.

Tears fell down my cheek as I felt our presense waining, the babies were starting to fade out and Paul began panicking.

"Did we do something wrong? Were we not supposed to name them? Where are they going?" Paul said as he held the baby girl closer to him in an attempt to keep it with him longer. I smiled sadly and kissed Lyall Randi's cheek before kissing Caleb Conell's next. Paul saw what I was doing and understood, calming down. He planted a gentle kiss on Lyall's cheek and another one on Caleb's. I rested my head on his shoulder and his rested on top of mine as we watched our babies dissappear with a tinkling baby giggle.

Paul looked down at me and gasped, pulling me towards him. I looked around but saw nothing, only when Paul grasped my fingers did I realize what was happening to us. We were going to dissapear too. Paul looked frantically in my eyes and I could see the fear in them. I brushed my hand softly against his cheek, smiling when he leaned into it. I brought my mouth to his in a kiss, trying to convey every emotion I felt for him in that one simple gesture. I could feel the love coming from Paul too, and I could see it in his eyes.

Paul pulled away and brushed the stray tears away from my cheeks, "I will see you again, you know that right? Every story has a happy ending and we will have another together. I will see you again soon my love, and we will be together. Our love is too strong to be kept apart for long and we will find eachother again, only to fall in love twice as hard. I love you so much, my darling Isabella."

I smiled up at him, "I know we will, I just wish that we didn't have to go, I wish that we didn't ave to be seperated, for any length of time. I know I will see you again Paul, and when we do meet again, it will be done right, and we will love each other as much, if not more, than we do now. I love you so much Paul, more than words could ever describe."

Paul smiled sadly down at me and brought my mouth back up to his, kissing me passionatly for the last time in this 'life' before pulling away and having the each of us hold eachother until we both fadded into nothing...

The End... 


	26. The Ending of a New Beginning

Epilogue

She sat there, her softly curling chocolate brown locks falling over her shoulder, obscuring my view of her face as she scribled notes off the board into her notebook. I approached her desk, walking around to the chair next to her. I smelt her then, strawberries, officially becoming my new favorite fruit. But under her main scent, was a very familiar one, the smell of the earth, the scent that only a shifter possessed. I sat down heavily in the seat, alerting her to my presence. She shook her hair out of her face before angrily tugging it away only to have it fall back in place. I grabbed it and tucked it behind her ear, causing her to blush the most appealing shade of red. My fingertips grazed her ear and where my skin met hers, sparks flew between them. Her head came up and her gaze met mine and I stared into the bost beautiful pair of chocolate brown doe eyes that I have ever seen, my heart lodging in my throat as a primal desire to kiss her took over me and I pressed a small kiss to her temple. Where my lips met her skin, the electricity sparked, only a thousand times more powerful and more pleasurable. She looked back at me and I decided to introduce myself.

"Hello, I'm Paul Cameron, what's your name beautiful?" I asked her, confidence flowing easily over my smirked lips as the blush apeared over her cheeks and darkened, cheeks that I only wanted to kiss again.

She smiled at me, revealing a set of perfectly white and straight teeth, "I'm Isabella Uley, but you can call me Bella. It's nice to meet you Paul," her bell-like voice practically sang to me as my wolf hummed as she said my name. I smiled and pretended to work on the assignment, but that was only to keep me from kissing her again.

Bella spoke up again, her voice barely above a whisper, "It's not just me, right? You feel it too?" Her hesitant and timid voice reached my ears.

I grinned, looking up at her from my work that I had not been doing, "I felt it, and I can tell you right now my Bella, you are forever mine." I growled at her as I felt ouy wolves intertwine, howling their join of a long lost reunion...

THE END!


	27. Sequel Info!

Hello Everyone! Guess what! I have a secret is BACK! After much thought into if I could create another storyline, I found one in a dream. Odd how sometimes that works. XD But I am proud to announce the revival of I have a Secret in its sequel, **Secrets Revealed**! Yes, yes, many more secrets to come in this storyline, and I am so excited to share them with you! If you go to my profile, you should find the link to the new story there! I sincerely hope that I haven't driven all of you away with how I ended I have a Secret, but, that ending was needed to create this one! The emotions caused by Isabella and Paul's death set things in motion for the pack, and with two new little pups on the way, what on earth is in store for our favorite wolf pack? I am so excited to see what you think of this! Please, go and find **Secrets Revealed** on my profile! Thank you for reading and sticking with me through my long absence!

Always

Silver

P.S. I promise, this one will DEFINITELY have a happier ending. :P :)

**Second note! **The story might take a few hours to show up! I apologize for that! Hopefully it will be up soon!


	28. Hello Again! Miss Me?

Hello readers! I missed you, did you miss me? I'm back, well, I'm hanging in there, at least, but I'm back to writing! All is turning up here, and while it will never be the same, I am happy to say that I have found my writing muse again and am itching to share with you all. It will help me keep my mind off of a few things that I would rather not dwell on.

Some of you may have noticed that I posted a new story with the same title as my old story, that is because **I am re-writing my first story, I have a Secret.** I re-read it while I was on hiatus, and it was almost painful... I don't know how I got some of you to read it the first time like you did. IT WAS AWFUL! XD XD

I guess it just shows how much stronger of a writer I have become. So I decided to re-publish it. I have a few chapters of it ready to post, but I want to give them one more once over before I do so. Also, Secrets Revealed will be on hold until I finish my re-write of I have a Secret. But with the rate that I have been fixing the chapters, I don't think that it should take too terribly long. But then again I make all sorts of promises to you guys and then turn them around, so we will both just have to wait and see.

Thank all of you so much for your support during this time in my life, it was very much appreciated! I love you all so much. Which is odd, because I have never met you, don't know what you look like, and have really no way to get in contact with you, but I love you none the less! XD I hope that you will go and read the new and improved version of I have a Secret. I already love it so much more than the first draft.

**One more thing!**A few things might change between the new IHS and the old one. The plotline will be the same, but a few minor details will be changed. The biggest change that I made was in Bella's Grande Gatti ability and how many cats she had to shift into. Ten is a large number, and I realized that I hardly used more than half of them in my story, so I have cut down the number of her cats to five, which will be much easier for me to write about, and probably easier for you to follow as well. I am also contemplating changing the name of her 'species,' but I'm torn... If I do, I'll be sure to inform you!That is the only major thing that I can think of... But there might be a few other things that have changed as well!

Thank you all for your support! I hope to see you review on one of my stories and tell me what you think of it!

✫**.¸¸ . ✶*¨*. ¸ .✫*¨*.¸¸.✶*¨'*✫.¸¸ . ✶*¨*. ¸ .✫*¨*.**

**The One and Only,**

**Silver Winged One**

✫**.¸¸ . ✶*¨*. ¸ .✫*¨*.¸¸.✶*¨'*✫.¸¸ . ✶*¨*. ¸ .✫*¨*.**


End file.
